


Loki: The Dark Prince - Der dunkle Prinz

by uk_1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 73,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_1/pseuds/uk_1
Summary: Er ist die grösste Bedrohung,  der die Menschheit bisher  ins Auge blicken musste. Der schlimmste Feind, den es mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen gilt. Doch Agentin Melinda Crave kann nicht verhindern, dass sie von Anfang an dem Bann des geheimnisvollen Fremden aus Asgard verfallen ist... Dass Loki in ihr ein Gefühlschaos auslöst, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.Wird sie dennoch ihre Mission erfüllen und ihn zur Strecke bringen können? Oder scheitert sie an nur allzu menschlichen Gefühlen wie Leidenschaft und... Liebe?





	1. Das Urteil

Der grosse Thronsaal war in eine gespenstische Stille gehüllt. Kein Laut war zu hören – weder von Frigga, die am Fusse des mächtigen goldenen Thrones stand noch von dem alten weissbärtigen Mann, der stolz und kerzengerade darauf sass. Odin wartete ruhig und einer Statue gleich darauf, dass die Saaltüren sich öffneten und sein Sohn hereingeführt wurde, und wäre nicht der dunkle Schatten auf seinem Gesicht gewesen, hätte man ihn für gänzlich unberührt halten können.

Melinda konnten die beiden natürlich nicht sehen. Nicht einmal Frigga mit ihrer Magie. Ein Glück, denn sie hätten kaum einen Menschen hier haben wollen. Doch der Tarnanzug funktionierte wie immer perfekt – was die junge Frau nicht wunderte, denn schliesslich hatte ihn Tony Stark persönlich entworfen. Aber obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie keiner sehen konnte, weil der Anzug sie unsichtbar machte, war sie sich doch nur zu sehr darüber im klaren, dass man sie immer noch hören konnte... sollte sie denn so unvorsichtig sein und irgendwelche Geräusche von sich geben.

Ein lautes Knarren riss Melinda aus ihren Gedanken: die breiten Türen zum Saal schwangen sich auf! Sie holte tief Luft und spannte jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper an. Das hier war die Stunde ihres grössten Triumphes, und sie wollte sie geniessen.

Leider war es auch die Stunde ihres grössten Schmerzes...

Er war, wie ihr schien, noch etwas blasser als gewöhnlich, aber ruhig, als er, flankiert von zwei Wachen, hereingebracht wurde. Die Szene wirkte gespenstisch und hätte absolut geräuschlos sein können – wäre da nicht das Klirren der Ketten zu hören gewesen, die der Gefangene trug. Ziemlich viele Ketten, wie Melinda mit Genugtuung feststellte: nicht nur an Händen und Füssen, sondern auch um den Hals hingen sie schwer an seinem Körper. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung vor Freude... doch leider blieb es vor Schreck auch einen Moment lang stehen. Ihn so zu sehen tat – sie hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können – unerwartet weh!

Frigga riss die junge Frau aus ihren widersprüchlichen Gedanken, als sie einen Schritt nach vorne trat und ihren Sohn ansprach. «Loki...» begann sie, wurde von diesem jedoch unterbrochen. «Hallo Mutter,» meinte er gleichmütig, «habe ich dich stolz gemacht?»

Melinda glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. War er verrückt? Wusste er nicht, wie gefährlich, ja geradezu wahnsinnig es war, in seiner Situation so etwas Zynisches zu sagen? Oder machte er sich – was wohl wahrscheinlicher war, wir ihr schlagartig klar wurde – lustig über die Anwesenden? Über Odin, genauer gesagt, denn sie konnte er ja nicht sehen und Frigga schaute er nur kurz an, ehe sein Blick zu seinem Vater schweifte.

«Mach es bitte nicht noch schlimmer, Loki» sagte Frigga leise und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sohnes wieder auf sich.

«Schlimmer?» Loki zog eine Braue hoch, und Melinda musste sich extrem zusammen reissen, um keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Verflixt, warum sah er immer noch so atemberaubend gut aus? Sogar jetzt, in einer solchen Situation? «Definiere das genauer!»

«Loki, bitte...» Man merkte Frigga an, dass es ihr ähnlich ging wie der unsichtbaren Zuschauerin: dass sie nicht fassen konnte, wie man in einem solchen Moment noch derart ironisch sein konnte.

Doch Odin hinderte seine Frau an weiteren Worten und verlangte, mit dem Gefangenen alleine zu sprechen. Er sagte «Gefangener» und nicht Sohn, und das erste Mal huschte so etwas wie Unsicherheit über Lokis Züge. Nur ganz kurz, ehe er nach vorne trat und die Beine zusammenschlug, sodass die Ketten aneinanderstiessen und einen metallisch-schrillen Ton von sich gaben.

«Ernsthaft, ich frage mich, warum hier alle so ein Theater veranstalten!» versetzte er lachend.

«Weisst du wirklich nicht, wie schwerwiegend deine Verbrechen sind?» fragte Odin schneidend scharf und neigte sich ein wenig nach vorn. «Wo du auch hingehst: überall herrschen Chaos, Tod und Verderben.»

'Perfekt auf den Punkt gebracht', dachte Melinda, und eine Welle von bitterem Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Wenn Loki auf diese Worte jetzt mit einem seiner üblichen spöttischen Sprüche reagierte, würde sie nur mit äusserster Mühe ruhig bleiben können.

Doch Odin war noch nicht fertig: «Und das alles nur, weil Loki einen Thron will!»

«Es ist mein Geburtsrecht!» erwiderte dieser in überraschend ernstem Ton.

Odin lehnte sich wieder zurück und holte tief Atem. «Dein Geburtsrecht...» hob er an, und seine Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum, «...war es zu sterben! Ausgesetzt auf einem nackten Felsen... als ein Säugling.... Und hätte ich dich nicht mitgenommen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen und mich hasserfüllt anblicken können!»

Das sass – und wie! Melinda sah, wie Loki leer schlucken musste und ganz flüchtig die Augen schloss. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, und sosehr sie sich selbst auch dafür hasste: sie konnte ihm nachfühlen, was für ein Schock diese Sätze für ihn sein mussten. So etwas vom eigenen Vater zu hören... Auch wenn es sein Adoptivvater war: Melinda durfte ja nicht vergessen, dass Loki über tausend Jahre alt war und somit auch über tausend Jahre lang in Odin den leiblichen Vater gesehen hatte.

Aber der Moment der Unsicherheit währte nur kurz, ehe Loki sich wieder in sein altes Selbst zurückwandelte und herausfordernd sagte: «Wenn du mich hinrichten lassen willst, dann sei so gut und schwing deine Axt gleich! Nicht, dass ich unsere kleinen Gespräche nicht liebe...» Er hielt inne, neigte ein wenig den Kopf und schloss gleichgültig «Nein, eigentlich liebe ich sie nicht!»

Melinda blieb schon wieder fast das Herz stehen, doch Odin ging gar nicht auf diese Worte ein. «Frigga ist der einzige Grund dafür, dass du noch am Leben bist,» entgegnete er schneidend scharf, «und du wirst sie nie wiedersehen. Du wirst den Rest deines Lebens auf jenem Planeten verbringen, den du erobern und unterjochen wolltest. Und zwar wie seinerzeit Thor ohne deine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten – doch anders als bei ihm wird es für dich keine Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr geben!» 

W..was..? Die junge Frau konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises Keuchen entfuhr. Doch da sie nicht die einzige war, wurde es nicht bemerkt: es ging im entsetzten Atemholen Lokis unter. Er stockte einen Moment, trat einen halben Schritt zurück und öffnete seinen Mund... doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Odin bereits fort: «Natürlich kann es gut sein, dass ich dich damit gerade zum Tode verurteilt habe. Denn es ist kaum anzunehmen, dass die Menschen dich besonders herzlich empfangen werden. Und dafür, dass sie dich wiedererkennen, werde ich sorgen – indem ich dich genau da absetze, wo Thor mit dir nach Asgard aufgebrochen ist. Es wird also wohl nicht lange dauern, bis sich zumindest einer an dein Gesicht erinnern wird!» Einen Moment stockte Odin, dann holte er tief Luft, und der zornige Blick, mit dem er den Mann zu seinen Füssen mass, liess Melinda erzittern. "Nur zwei deiner magischen Fähigkeiten lasse ich dir - zum einen diejenige, alle Sprachen der Erde zu beherrschen. Du sollst genau verstehen können, was die Menschen zu dir sagen! Falls sie überhaupt etwas sagen..!" Erneutes Atemholen. "Und zum anderen die Magie, die dir ein asisches - oder in diesem Fall menschliches - Aussehen verleiht. Denn wenn du plötzlich wie ein Jotunne aussiehst, könntest du allenfalls unerkannt bleiben. Und das soll dir eben gerade nicht gelingen!" Odin hielt inne und erhob sich dann langsam. Seine Augen schienen Loki durchbohren zu wollen. "Doch jegliche andere Form der Magie wird dir genommen! Genauso wie die besondere Kraft, die dir als Ase und Jotunne natürlicherweise innewohnt. Wie schon gesagt: du wirst jetzt am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es heisst, als normaler Sterblicher leben zu müssen!"

Loki erstarrte, und Melinda sah, wie auch der Rest von Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er musste zweimal Anlauf nehmen, ehe er leise fragte: «Und was ist mit Thor? Du machst diesen Trottel zum König, während ich auf Midgard verrotte?»

War das jetzt etwa seine einzige Sorge? Schon wieder glaubte Melinda kaum, was sie zu hören bekam... Doch vielleicht war es ja nur der Versuch, sich die Erschütterung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Aber ganz verbergen konnte der Gefangene nicht, wie sehr ihn das Urteil schockte – die Frau meinte, deutlich erkennen zu können, dass er gerade seine ganze Kraft aufwenden musste, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Entweder kümmerte es Odin nicht, oder er hielt sich ebenfalls gerade meisterhaft im Griff. Die einzige Antwort jedenfalls war: «Thor muss den Schaden reparieren, der durch deine Taten in allen Welten entstanden ist. Und dann... ja, dann wird er König.»

Was würde Loki jetzt sagen? Atemlos und in kaum erträglicher Spannung wartete Melinda ab... Doch es kam nichts mehr. Der Verurteilte gab keinen weiteren Ton von sich, sondern liess sich wortlos von den Wachen in Richtung Bifröst abführen.

Odin zögerte nur einen Moment, ehe er folgte. Was immer in ihm vorging: es war ihm nicht anzumerken. Wie benommen setzte sich Melinda ebenfalls in Bewegung. Natürlich musste sie zusehen, dass sie bei dieser «Reise» dabei war, denn wenn sie sich bis gerade eben noch ängstlich gefragt hatte, ob und wie sie jemals wieder nach Hause kommen sollte, hatte sie jetzt die Antwort. Loki war sozusagen ihre Rückfahrkarte zur Erde!

'Was Besseres konnte mir ja gar nicht passieren!' durchzuckte sie der zynische Gedanke... und dann stand sie auch schon in der Mitte des kuppelartigen, riesigen Bifröst. Hörte, wie Odin seinem Adoptivsohn die übernatürlichen Kräfte sowie seine magischen Fähigkeiten entzog, sah zu, wie ihm die Fesseln abgenommen wurden und schaffte es gerade noch, nahe genug an ihn heran zu kommen, um mit ihm in den Strudel gerissen zu werden. Als sie in einem hellen Lichtblitz durch die unendlichen Weiten des Alls geschleudert wurden, hallten Odins letzte Worte in ihr nach: «Möge dich auf Midgard das Schicksal ereilen, das du verdienst!»

Ob er damit jedoch Lokis Tod meinte oder etwas anderes, blieb dahin gestellt...


	2. Wie alles begann

Überrascht sah die Agentin Melinda Crave von Ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als sie ihn hereinbrachten. Sie arbeitete an der Seite von Bruce Banner und wurde genau wie dieser durch die lauten Schritte vieler Männer auf dem Gang aufgeschreckt. Gut zehn bis an die Zähne bewaffnete S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents führten Loki zu dem grossen Glaskäfig in der Mitte des Helicarriers, der eigentlich, wie die junge Frau wusste, für jemand anderes gebaut worden war.

«Das ging aber schnell,» sagte sie zu Bruce, immer noch total überrascht, dass es offensichtlich gelungen war, diesen Loki so einfach zu überwältigen. Banner erhob sich ebenfalls und sah den Gefangenen durch die Glastüre ihres Raumes hindurch forschend an. «Ja...» murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Melinda musterte Loki interessiert und, offen gestanden, mit wachsender Faszination. Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Bruder Thor wies er keine auf, wie sie verwirrt feststellte: das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten, war die grossgewachsene Gestalt. Doch anders als der blonde, muskelbepackte Thor war Loki dunkelhaarig und schlank, blass und geheimnisvoll. Und... er sah gut aus. Sehr, sehr gut sogar, wie sie widerwillig feststellte.

Da traf sie völlig unvermittelt sein Blick. Ein intensiver, unheimlicher Blick aus faszinierend grün-blauen Augen. Ihr Herz blieb einen Moment lang stehen – doch seine Augen schweiften schon hinüber zu Bruce. Und als er ihn ansah, huschte ein spöttisches, wissendes Lächeln über Lokis Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das Melinda das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess.

Auch Bruce schien zu stocken und rieb sich die Augen. Was war das grade gewesen..? Wusste dieser Loki etwa, dass Bruce mehr war, als es den Anschein machte? Doch wenn ja, woher?

Die Männer entschwanden mit ihrem Gefangenen ihren Blicken, doch der seltsame Moment liess die Frau nicht mehr los. Sie murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung und ging hinaus, um Fury und die anderen zu sehen. Melinda musste unbedingt wissen, wie sie Loki gefangen hatten – denn in ihr stieg eine unheimliche Ahnung auf.

Die unheimliche Ahnung, dass Loki genau da war, wo er hingewollt hatte!

Diese Ahnung wurde zur quälenden Gewissheit, als Fury und die Avengers ihr berichteten, was sich in Stuttgart – und während des Fluges hierher - zugetragen hatte. Wie überraschend einfach Captain America und Iron Man Loki zur Strecke gebracht hatten, obwohl dieser laut Cap hundertmal stärker war als sie beide zusammen. «Er hat mich während unseres Kampfes mit Leichtigkeit hochgehoben und von sich geschleudert,» berichtete Steve Rogers, wie der gute Captain eigentlich hiess, und während er es sagte, schien er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben zu können. Er, der Supersoldat, war wie eine Spielzeugpuppe durch die Luft geschleudert worden! «Und das erst noch mit einer Hand.»

Ein Energiestrahl aus Iron Mans Handkanone hatte dann allerdings Loki durch die Luft fliegen und unsanft am Boden aufschlagen lassen. Wobei 'unsanft' die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war, denn einem Menschen hätte dieser Aufprall glatt das Rückgrat gebrochen. Loki jedoch hatte nur kurz aufgestöhnt... Und sich dann ergeben.

Auf dem Weg hierher war schliesslich wie aus dem Nichts Thor aufgetaucht und hatte Loki aus dem Flugzeug gezerrt. Iron Man und Captain America waren ihnen gefolgt, und dann hatten sich die drei um den Gefangenen geprügelt. Eine Situation, die diesem mit Sicherheit die Möglichkeit zur Flucht geboten hätte – doch Loki war noch da gewesen, als sich die Männer endlich wieder eingekriegt und ihren kleinlichen Zwist beigelegt hatten.

Das alles stank doch förmlich nach Absicht, nach einem Plan – sahen die anderen das denn nicht? Jemand, der so stark und unverwüstlich war, wurde doch nicht wirklich derart leicht ausser Gefecht gesetzt und haute nicht einmal ab, als er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. So jemand liess das nur mit sich machen, wenn es genau das war, was er wollte.

«Meine Rede,» sagte Cap, als Melinda ihre Bedenken äusserte. «Aber ausser ihnen, Agent Crave, wollte mir das noch niemand glauben.»

«Ist ja auch nicht unsere Hauptsorge im Moment,» warf Fury ein. «Wichtig ist allein das, was wir aus ihm herausholen können. Und damit sollten wir schnellstmöglich beginnen.»

«Sie meinen, er erzählt ihnen einfach so, was er plant?» fragte Melinda leicht amüsiert.

«Einfach so wohl kaum,» gab Fury bissig zurück, «Es wird wohl etwas Überredungskunst dazu nötig sein.»

Die junge Agentin erstarrte, doch Thor kam ihrer Antwort zuvor. «Loki wird nichts preisgeben, wenn er es nicht will. Ganz egal, wie viele Schmerzen sie ihm zufügen.»

«Das denken viele...» erwiderte Fury kalt. «Bis der Schmerz einsetzt.»

War das sein Ernst? Melinda erstarrte noch mehr, schaffte aber diesmal eine Antwort: «Lassen sie mich zuerst versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen, Sir. Sie wissen, ich bin die Beste darin, Leuten Geheimnisse zu entlocken, die sie eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollen!»

«Ja – Menschen!» erwiderte Fury, «aber ob ihnen das bei einem Asen genauso leicht fallen wird...»

«Einen Versuch dürfte es ja wohl wert sein. Sie können danach immer noch...» Sie holte tief Luft «stärkere Geschütze auffahren, wenn es nicht klappen sollte.»

Fury schien nicht ganz überzeugt, doch Thor kam ihr zu Hilfe. «Eine gute Idee. Ich habe ihre Akte gesehen...» Er warf Melinda einen anerkennenden Blick zu «Agent Melinda Crave, S.H.I.E.L.D.s beste Psychologin und spezialisiert auf Verhöre mit Schwerverbrechern der gefährlichsten Sorte! Wenn jemand was aus meinem Bruder rauskitzeln kann, dann sind sie es.»

Es fehlte nicht viel, und Melinda würde rot werden. «Danke!» gab sie nicht ohne Stolz zurück und blickte zu Fury. Dieser nickte nur ergeben. «Versuchen sie's.»

Das würde sie – doch vorher wollte sie sich noch die Aufzeichnungen aus Stuttgart ansehen. Im grossen Opernhaus waren überall Kameras installiert, sodass das Geschehen fast minutiös aufgezeichnet worden war.

Zuerst sah man das ausladende Foyer, in dem eine grosse Menge elegant gekleideter Menschen dem Veranstalter der Wohltätigkeits-Gala lauschte. Melinda verstand kein Wort, denn sie sprachen Deutsch, aber was der Mann sagte, war ja auch gleichgültig. Interessant wurde es erst, als die Bilder der Kameras aus den oberen Stockwerken sichtbar wurden und den grossgewachsenen, schlanken Mann im eleganten schwarzen Anzug zeigten. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schritt Loki die Stufen zum Foyer hinunter, in seiner rechten Hand das Zepter, das sich nun in S.H.I.E.L.D.s Gewahrsam befand. Ein wirklich seltsames Stück war das: lang, nach vorne hin in zwei Teile gebogen, in deren Mitte ein seltsamer Stein schimmerte, der sich irgendwie zu bewegen schien. Melinda kniff die Augen zusammen, um in Lokis Gesicht lesen zu können, doch nichts auf seinen Zügen liess seine Absichten erkennen. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, wann und wo er sich wohl umgezogen hatte, denn jetzt trug er ganz andere – wie sie vermutete, asische – Kleidung. Doch das weitere Geschehen liess diesen Gedanken sogleich nebensächlich werden...

Loki trat unvermittelt auf einen der Sicherheitsbeamten im Foyer zu und schlug ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung mit dem Zepter nieder. Der laute Schrei des Getroffenen löste darauf hin eine regelrechte Panik aus, die sich Loki zunutze machte: mit wenigen Schritten war er beim Leiter der Veranstaltung, Dr. Heinrich Schäfer, packte ihn mit der freien linken Hand am Nacken und schleuderte ihn mit einer raschen Drehung auf den breiten Rücken einer der stierartigen Skulpturen im Raum. Melinda stockte und musste sich diese Szene nochmals ansehen. Ein Mensch könnte nicht einmal ein Kind mit einer einzigen Hand mit solcher Leichtigkeit hochheben und umdrehen, und Loki tat dies mit einem Mann, der sicher an die 80 – 90 kg wog... Wenn sie bis dahin noch keine Ahnung von der übermenschlichen Kraft der Asen gehabt hatte, so bekam sie sie jetzt!

Es ging aber weiter... Fassungslos sah sie mit an, wie Loki ein seltsames Instrument aus der Jackentasche zog und es Dr. Schäfer ans rechte Auge setzte – ganz offensichtlich, um Clint Barton den nötigen Netzhautscan zu verschaffen, damit dieser die Tür zum Tresorraum im untersten Stockwerk entriegeln konnte. Fast hätte die junge Frau bei der Szene selbst geschrien, doch da nun die Bilder der Kamera im Kellerraum sichtbar wurden, blieb ihr der Laut in der Kehle stecken. Sie sah Barton, der wirklich, wie man ihnen schon gesagt hatte, unter Lokis Kontrolle stand, wie er den Raum betrat und mühelos einen Safe öffnete, indem ein Behälter mit Iridium lag. Das also hatte Loki gewollt... Aber wozu um alles in der Welt brauchte er Iridium?

Wieder konnte sie den Gedanken nicht weiterverfolgen, denn nun wurden erneut die Bilder der Kameras aus dem Foyer sichtbar. Dort liefen und schrien inzwischen alle Gäste wild durcheinander und versuchten in heller Panik, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Ihnen folgte – völlig ruhig und unbeeindruckt von der aufgelösten Menge – Loki. Ein Loki, der sich nun langsam vor Melindas fassungslosen Augen zu verwandeln begann! Der elegante Abendanzug, den er trug, wich langsam einem gold-grünen Gewand mit langem Cape, und auf seinem Kopf erschien ein Helm, der sie mit seinen zwei Hörnern unwillkürlich an eine andere Gestalt erinnerte – und zwar nicht an einen 'Ziegenpeter', wie Tony Stark abschätzig gemeint hatte, sondern an eine weitaus schlimmere, gefährlichere Gestalt! Der unheimliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus Asgard trug das Seine dazu bei, dass er Melinda definitiv wie das personifizierte Böse vorkam...

Da Loki der schreienden Menge aus dem Gebäude nach draussen folgte, wechselten die Bilder der Innenkameras zu denen von aussen, die jedoch nur gerade den Eingang im Blick hatten und darum kaum etwas von den Geschehnissen aufgezeichnet hatten. Doch immerhin war, wenn auch immer undeutlicher, der Ton zu hören, wobei Melinda überrascht feststellte, dass Loki auf Deutsch zu den Leuten sprach und ihnen offensichtlich befahl, sich hinzuknien - was sie daraus schloss, dass die Menschen nach und nach alle langsam und erstarrt zu Boden sanken. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wie es kam, dass Loki mehr als eine irdische Sprache beherrschte, doch S.H.I.E.L.D. hatte zu der Tatsache bereits die nötige Notiz angeheftet: laut Thor war es Loki dank seiner magischen Fähigkeiten möglich, so ziemlich alle existierenden Sprachen im Universum zu verstehen und zu sprechen. Wie praktisch, dachte Melinda mit einem Anflug von bitterem Humor – sowas sollte ihr mal passieren!

Sie riss sich zusammen und verfolgte weiter das unglaubliche Geschehen. Allerdings gab es erst wieder deutliche Bilder, als Agent Romanoff und ihr Kollege mit dem Jet auftauchten und deren Frontkamera mit den Aufzeichnungen begann. Zu dem Zeitpunkt lieferten sich Captain America und Loki bereits ihren Kampf... bis schliesslich Iron Man auftauchte und die Sache beendete.

Natürlich waren auch die Geschehnisse im Jet aufgezeichnet worden: es gab keine S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einrichtung ohne Kameras! So sah Melinda, wie Loki zunächst schweigend dasass und sich weder von Agent Romanoff noch von Cap oder Iron Man dazu verleiten liess, auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihnen zu sprechen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis plötzlich das Flugzeug bedrohlich zu schwanken begann und helle Blitze den dunklen Nachthimmel durchzuckten. Auf Caps leicht spöttische Frage, ob ihm ein paar Blitze Angst einjagen würden, erwiderte Loki angespannt: «Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf auf das, was folgt!»

Cap und Iron Man warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, doch in diesem Moment setzte bereits irgendetwas mit lautem Krachen auf dem Jet auf. Melinda sah, wie Lokis Blick nervös nach oben fuhr und sich Iron Man seinen Helm überzog. Als er zur Luke im hinteren Teil des Jets ging und diese öffnete, um nachzusehen, was das gewesen war, wurde er komplett überrumpelt von dem Mann im langen roten Cape, der auf einmal auf der Rampe erschien: Thor! Iron Man hob seine rechte Hand mit der eingebauten Waffe, doch Thors Hammer schleuderte ihn kurzerhand ans andere Ende des Raumes. Und bevor Melinda richtig mitbekam, was geschah, hatte der blonde Muskelprotz bereits seinen Bruder gepackt und war mit ihm in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Der Rest war bekannt: Cap und Iron Man waren den beiden gefolgt, hatten ihren lächerlichen kleinen Kampf durchgezogen und Loki schliesslich hierhergebracht.

Seufzend erhob sie sich Es war Zeit für ihre ganz persönliche Begegnung mit dem ausserirdischen Schurken!

Und dabei wünschte sie sich jetzt schon mit leiser Verzweiflung, dass er nicht ganz so gut aussehen würde!


	3. Im Angesicht des Feindes

Melinda holte tief Luft und trat so leise wie möglich an den runden Glaskäfig heran. Leise deshalb, weil sie sich diesen Loki zuerst gerne etwas genauer angeschaut hätte, ehe er sie bemerkte. Da er in seinem Käfig hin- und her tigerte und ihr dabei den Rücken zuwandte, konnte sie auch hoffen, damit Erfolg zu haben. Leider erwies sich das als Trugschluss... «Sieh an, erst grade eingetroffen, und schon bekomme ich Besuch.» sagte der Gefangene, ehe er sich mit einem leisen, eindeutig spöttischen Lächeln zu ihr umdrehte.

Die junge Frau erstarrte und blieb stocksteif stehen. Verflixt, so unmittelbar vor ihr und in echt sah er ja noch umwerfender aus! Sein schmales, gutgeschnittenes Gesicht mit den irritierenden Augen hätte sie sogar dann als «göttlich» beschrieben, wenn es nicht tatsächlich das Antlitz eines Halbgotts gewesen wäre. Die schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare unterstrichen noch die fast unheimliche, aber gleichzeitig faszinierend-schöne Blässe des Mannes. Seine grün-goldene Kleidung sah zwar inzwischen ohne den Helm und das Cape ein kleines bischen weniger edel aus, verlieh ihm aber immer noch das atemberaubend edle Aussehen eines Prinzen aus Asgard.

Als sie ihn so unverwandt anstarrte, wurde Lokis Grinsen breiter. «Agentin Crave...?» versetzte er gedehnt und musterte sie herausfordernd. Es schien, als fresse sich sein Blick nicht nur in ihre Augen, sondern direkt in ihre Seele.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie gerade mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte...

«Woher..?» stammelte sie irritiert, doch Loki winkte ab und sagte nur: «Barton. Er hat mir die Namen von euch allen genannt... und da ich dabei in seine Erinnerungen geschaut habe, kenne ich auch die dazu gehörigen Gesichter.»

Wie bitte? Melinda zuckte zusammen und nahm sich vor, gleich anschliessend ein intensives Gespräch mit Thor zu führen. Zwar hatte ihnen dieser so einiges über die Fähigkeiten seines Bruders erzählt, doch wie es aussah, bei weitem nicht alles.

Loki schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren, und eines wurde Melinda jetzt wirklich zweifelsfrei klar: er war hier, weil er hier sein wollte! Wäre es anders, würde er sich kaum so verhalten, als wäre er derjenige, der die Regeln bestimmte... und der als einziger genau wusste, welcher Schritt der Nächste sein würde.

Sie musste sich dringend zusammen reissen, sonst würde sie bei diesem Gespräch nicht nur nichts herausfinden, sondern auch die hoffnungslos Unterlegene sein.

«Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können,» gab sie zurück und versuchte dabei, ebenfalls gelassen zu wirken. Sie sah einen Stuhl neben sich und zog ihn heran. «Da wir gerade von Barton reden: was haben sie mit ihm gemacht.»

Loki zog belustigt eine Braue hoch. «Ist das Liebe?»

«Freundschaft.»

«Interessant.» Er grinste ihr wieder zu und ging dann zur Rückseite des Käfigs, wo sich eine schmale Sitzbank befand. Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, fragte er schon fast gelangweilt: «Und nun wollen sie sicher etwas Nettes, Beruhigendes von mir hören. Dass ich ihnen sage, dass es Barton gut geht und ich ihm nichts tun werde, sobald ich ihn nicht mehr brauche. Stimmts?»

Wie konnte ein Mensch – irgendein Wesen – nur so eiskalt sein? Ein Schauer fuhr der Agentin über den Rücken. Doch leider änderte es nichts daran, dass ihre Faszination mit jeder Sekunde wuchs. Sie musste sich leise räuspern, ehe sie in gespieltem Plauderton zurückgab: «Das wäre schön. Allerdings nur, wenn es auch den Tatsachen entspricht. Doch vorher wäre es nett, wenn sie meine Frage beantworten würden: was haben sie ihm angetan?»

«Angetan?» Loki lachte leise auf. «Gar nichts. Ich habe nur seinen... Horizont etwas erweitert.» Er hielt inne, und sein Grinsen wurde noch eisiger – und gefährlich. «Und wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauche, werde ich ihn noch mehr erweitern.»

Melinda gefror das Blut in den Adern. Doch ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, lachte Loki schon wieder auf. «Keine Angst: ich kann ihn sicher noch ein Weilchen brauchen! Er ist ja ein ganz nützliches Haustierchen.»

Am liebsten wäre sie ihm an die Gurgel gegangen, aber ihr jahrelanges Training als psychologische Beraterin in genau solchen Fällen liess sie auf einmal wieder klar denken. Plötzlich wusste sie, wie sie ihm vielleicht etwas von seinen wahren Absichten entlocken konnte... denn ihr fiel wieder ein, wie er Bruce gemustert hatte.

«Sie sind ein Monster!» gab sie – scheinbar geschockt und ängstlich – zurück.

Loki erhob sich wieder und kam auf sie zu. «Ich..? Nicht doch! Das Monster habt ihr hergebracht!»

Also doch. Melinda hatte es gewusst – und jetzt wussten es alle anderen auch, denn natürlich wurden sie via Kameras beobachtet. «Haltet euch bereit,» sagte sie denn auch schon zu ihren Kollegen über Funk. «Loki will den Hulk entfesseln. Bringt Banner in Sicherheit!»

Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass sie den Gefangenen tatsächlich übertölpelt hatte. «Was..?» sagte Loki und blinzelte irritiert. Melinda drehte sich nochmals zu ihm um, und diesmal war sie diejenige, die lachte. «Danke für ihre Kooperation.»

Und damit liess sie ihn stehen. Hätte sie nicht seinen Blick noch lange, nachdem sie weg war, in ihrem Rücken gespürt, hätte sie sich auf der ganzen Linie als Siegerin fühlen können. So aber war sie vor allem eines: verwirrt!


	4. Der Tarnanzug

Als Stark ihr das erste Mal davon erzählt hatte, hatte Melinda nur laut lachen können. Er sollte einen Anzug entworfen haben, der unsichtbar machte? «So ähnlich wie bei Harry Potter?» hatte sie spöttisch gefragt und sich damit einen wütenden Blick von Tony Stark eingefangen.

«Nein, absolut nicht wie bei Harry Potter!» hatte er sie angeblafft. «Kein blöder Umhang, bei dem unten die Füsse rausschauen oder so... Ein richtiger Anzug, der ihren Körper von Kopf bis Fuss bedeckt und sie – hören sie auf, mich so amüsiert anzuschauen! – für jeden unsichtbar werden lässt!»

Zugegeben: inzwischen wusste sie nicht nur, dass er das ernst gemeint hatte, sondern dass der Anzug auch tatsächlich funktionierte. Sie hatte ihn nämlich anprobieren dürfen, denn offenbar hatte Stark seine neueste Errungenschaft zumindest einer Person enthüllen wollen.

Trotzdem war Melinda überrascht, als er jetzt damit in ihrer Kabine auftauchte. «Nehmen sie ihn,» sagte er, für einmal recht kurz angebunden. «Wer weiss, ob sie ihn nicht noch brauchen werden.»

«Warum sollte ich?» Verwirrt nahm sie den grau-blauen Ganzkörperanzug entgegen.

«Weil sie es vorhin geschafft haben, Loki auszutricksen. Und das hat mir definitiv bewiesen, dass sie so gut sind, wie ihre Akte verspricht. Es könnte also vielleicht mal noch von Vorteil sein, dass sie sich in die Nähe dieses Psychopathen begeben können, ohne dass er sie zu Gesicht bekommt.»

Melinda konnte sich ein flüchtiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. «Das geht doch auch anders... Schon mal was von der genialen Erfindung namens Überwachungskamera gehört?»

Einen Moment lang schien Stark ärgerlich werden zu wollen, doch dann stimmte er in ihr Lachen ein. «Ja, man hat mir davon erzählt..!» Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst. «Aber es gibt nicht immer und überall Kameras.»

Auf diesem Helicarrier schon, dachte die junge Agentin verwirrt, aber ein Blick in Tony Starks Augen liess sie verstummen. Instinktiv ahnte sie, dass er das gleiche annahm wie sie: dass Lokis Plan einen Aufenthalt hier miteinschloss – und demnach sicher auch eine Flucht von hier.

Melinda nickte ergeben. «Wenn sie es für nötig halten, hefte ich mich von nun an ständig an seine Fersen. Ob mittels Kameras oder...» Sie hielt den Anzug hoch, «...damit. Aber erst muss ich Fury fragen, ob er das autori...»

«Nein!» Starks Tonfall ähnelte jetzt mehr dem seines Alter-Egos Iron Man als dem des lockeren Playboys, der er im privaten Leben war. «Das bleibt unter uns.»

«Darf ich nach den Gründen dafür fragen..?»

«Sie dürfen.» Er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, «Aber die Antwort werde ich ihnen schuldig bleiben.»

«Schon gut, ich nehme an, ich kenne sie auch so. Sie vertrauen Fury – oder S.H.I.E.L.D. – nicht.» Schliesslich hatte sie mitbekommen, wie sie sich vor einigen Stunden alle zusammen im Kontrollraum gestritten hatten, als sie Lokis Zepter genauer unter die Lupe nahmen. Und dabei hatte Stark ihren Chef offen der geheimen Herstellung von Nuklearwaffen bezichtigt. Hatte behauptet, dass dies der eigentlich Grund sei, weshalb sie sich den Tesseract, diese offensichtlich ausserirdische Energiequelle, die von Loki gestohlen worden war, unbedingt wiederbeschaffen mussten. Womit er nicht ganz unrecht hatte, wie Melinda wusste...

«Nicht S.H.I.E.L.D. misstraue ich,» korrigierte Stark, «nur Fury.»

Was dasselbe war, aber sie vermied es, den Gedanken laut auszusprechen. War ja nicht unbedingt nötig, Stark daran zu erinnern, dass sie ebenfalls eine Agentin dieser Organisation war.

«Kann ich mich auf sie verlassen?»

Melinda seufzte. Wer konnte Iron Man schon etwas abschlagen? «Ja, klar.»

Erst als er draussen war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nun die Möglichkeit hatte, ganz nahe an Loki heranzukommen – buchstäblich und unbemerkt...

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr auf einmal heiss und kalt!


	5. Im Stark Tower

Zitternd sass sie im Quinjet, nur wenige Meter von dem Mann entfernt, der soeben vor ihren Augen Agent Coulson getötet und Thor in der Glaskapsel, in der er eben noch selber gesessen hatte, in die Tiefe fallen liess. Sie hatte mitangesehen, wie Loki von einem seiner Gefolgsleute, die alle unter seinem Bann standen, aus dem Gefängnis befreit worden war, wie Thor plötzlich hereingestürmt kam und Loki auf einmal wieder in der Kapsel drin stand... Wie sich deren Tür nochmals öffnete und Thor mit einem lauten Schrei auf seinen Bruder losstürmte, um ihn am Ausbruch zu hindern – und dann einfach durch ihn hindurchflog. Hatte ihren Augen kaum trauen können und nicht gewusst, wie ihr geschah, als sie, unbemerkt und dank des Tarnanzuges unsichtbar, reglos in der Ecke verharrte und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Hatte schliesslich fassungslos mitansehen müssen, wie Coulson versuchte, Loki daran zu hindern, Thor, der nun anstelle seines Bruders im Glaskäfig festsass, in die Tiefe fallen zu lassen... Und wie Loki, der eigentlich vor Coulson stand und von diesem mit einer riesigen Handkanone in Schach gehalten wurde, plötzlich hinter Coulson auftauchte und ihn mit seinem Zepter erstach. Der Schrei war ihr im Halse stecken geblieben, und erneut rieb sie sich die Augen, als der erste Loki sich in Luft auflöste und der zweite, echte Loki zu der Bedienungsanlage ging, die Sicherheitsklappe hochhob und auf den Knopf drückte, der Thors gläsernes Gefängnis aus der Verankerung löste und abstürzen liess. Und dabei ging alles so schnell, dass Melinda nicht einmal richtig zum Denken kam - geschweige denn zum Handeln!

Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie überhaupt tat, war sie Loki benommen gefolgt. Geleitet von ihren Instinkten und mit dem Bild des toten Agenten vor ihrem inneren Auge, ging sie hinter dem Asen her und bestieg mit ihm zusammen den Quinjet, der sogleich abhob und einen schwer getroffenen Helicarrier zurückliess.

Würden die Leute an Bord überleben? Ehe das ganze Inferno losgegangen war, hatten Lokis Handlanger eines der Triebwerke des Helicarriers ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Melinda hatte noch mitbekommen, dass Iron Man und Captain America versuchten, es wieder in Gang zu setzen, aber ob ihnen das gelingen würde..? Vielleicht war sie gerade die einzige, die lebend davonkam...

In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es, und tausend Gedanken und Gefühle drangen auf sie ein. Am schlimmsten war die unheimliche Nähe zu dem Mann, der das alles verursacht hatte! Zum Glück machte der Quinjet relativ viel Lärm, denn so übertönten die Motoren Melindas schweren Atem, der nur langsam ruhiger wurde.

Sie versuchte, sich zusammen zu reissen und Loki genauer zu mustern. Versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, irgendetwas von seinen Absichten zu erahnen, aber es war unmöglich. Ausser einem kurzen, spöttischen Lächeln, als sie abgehoben waren, zeigte der Mann jetzt kaum eine Regung mehr. Fast kam es ihr vor, als sei er gar nicht wirklich da – als würde er sich auf etwas oder jemanden konzentrieren. Oder sogar – der Gedanke kam ihr ganz plötzlich – mit jemandem kommunizieren.

Sie schalt sich eine Närrin, doch irgendwie liess sich die Vermutung nicht abschütteln. Loki war sicher nicht der Typ Mann, der seine Zeit mit Meditieren verbrachte, und dafür wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck auch viel zu angespannt. Doch er starrte bewegungslos und ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln an die gegenüberliegende Wand, und die unheimliche Ahnung, dass gerade nur sein Körper anwesend war, nicht aber sein Geist, wurde immer stärker.

Melinda liess keinen Blick von ihm, und wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gefiel ihr zu ihrem grössten Missmut leider sehr, was sie sah. Wäre er kein elender Verbrecher gewesen, hätte sie diesen Mann einfach nur umwerfend gefunden. Doch so sträubte sie sich mit allen Mitteln gegen ihre wachsende Faszination und versuchte weiterhin, irgendetwas von dem unbeweglichen Gesicht neben ihr abzulesen.

Auf einmal rührte sich Loki wieder, und die junge Agentin erstarrte. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass sie am Ziel angelangt waren – wo immer das sein mochte.

Auf die Idee, dass dieses Ziel der Stark Tower sein könnte, wäre sie jedoch im Leben nicht gekommen!

Der Jet setzte Loki – und Melinda – auf der grossen Plattform ab und flog dann weiter. Sie fragte sich, wie der Ase in das abgeschlossene Gebäude hereinkommen wollte, war jedoch sicher, dass er das ohne Probleme hinkriegen würde. Und sie sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben: Loki berührte nur ganz kurz eine der Glastüren, die zur Plattform führten, und sie schwang auf. 'Zaubern müsste man können!' dachte Melinda zynisch und schlich sich hinter Loki in das Gebäude.

Ängstlich fragte sie sich, was nun kommen würde.

Loki schritt durch den grossen Raum im obersten Stockwerk des Towers, als würde er sich hier Zuhause fühlen. Melinda folgte ihm weitaus unsicherer und konnte nicht umhin, über all den Luxus zu staunen, der sich ihr hier offenbarte. Tony Stark wusste wirklich zu leben!

Sie war so versunken in die Betrachtung ihrer Umgebung, dass sie erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte, dass der Mann vor ihr abrupt stehen geblieben war und angestrengt zu lauschen schien. Erschrocken und überrascht entfuhr ihr ein etwas zu lautes Keuchen. Sofort versteifte sich Loki noch mehr und hob leicht seine rechte Hand. Es war, als suche er den Raum ab... nein, eher so, als fühle er ihn ab.

«Dachte ich es mir doch.» sagte er schliesslich fast gelangweilt, während ein zynisches Lächeln um seinen Mund spielte. «Ich bin nicht allein. Aber eines muss ich zugeben, Agent Crave: sie haben es geschafft, mich bis gerade eben zu narren...» Die Agentin wurde kreideweiss, doch noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fuhr Lokis Hand nach vorn und packte sie am Hals. Ein neues Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht – noch zynischer und spöttischer als vorhin. Und um einiges gefährlicher. «Offen gesagt: das mag ich nicht so besonders!»

Ungläubig sah sie mit an, wie ihr Tarnanzug seine Unsichtbarkeit verlor und zu seiner normalen grau-blauen Farbe wechselte. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es, und als Loki sie unvermittelt losliess, taumelte sie rückwärts. «Nette Kleider, die sie da anhaben. Lassen sie mich raten: Stark?»

Woher wusste er das? Wie kam es, dass er überhaupt alles zu wissen schien? Magie? Oder war da noch mehr?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, versetzte Loki spöttisch: «Der gute Thor war wohl keine ausreichende Quelle, um mehr über mich zu erfahren, wie? Naja, das wundert mich nicht wirklich, denn wie sollte er ihnen sagen können, was er selbst nicht weiss?»

Obwohl es zwar eine logische Schlussfolgerung sein konnte, dass er glaubte, sie hätte sich bei Thor über seine Fähigkeiten erkundigt, beschlich Melinda auf einmal das unheimliche Gefühl, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Hatte er nicht sogar sowas ähnliches gesagt? Kaum wagte sie, die Frage zu stellen. Loki lachte nur.

«Gedanken lesen..? Naja, wenn sie wollen, können sie es so nennen. Ich würde es eher anders formulieren...» Langsam kam er näher. Se versuchte auszuweichen, stiess aber gegen die halbrunde Wand, die dem Balkon, auf dem sie abgesetzt worden waren, gegenüberlag. «Und wie?» hauchte sie, um Loki hinzuhalten.

Wieder dieses flüchtige, spöttische Auflachen. «Sagen wir einfach, ich habe mich ein wenig in ihrem Kopf umgesehen.» Er war jetzt ganz nahe, und als sie sich wegdrücken wollte, stützte er seine Arme rechts und links von ihr an der Wand ab, sodass sie in der Falle sass. Seine Augen suchten die ihren.

«Ich könnte mich fast geschmeichelt fühlen, dass sie so einen Aufwand betreiben, um in meiner Nähe zu sein,» meinte er belustigt.

Diese Augen..! Diese wunderschönen grün-blauen, gefährlich schimmernden Augen... Melinda drohte sich in ihrer Tiefe zu verlieren und versuchte, sich dem Bann durch langes Atemholen zu entziehen. «Bilden sie sich bloss nichts ein,» erwiderte sie scharf. «Ich wollte an ihrer Seite bleiben, um sie zur Strecke zu bringen!»

Was sagte sie da bloss? Das war doch völliger Quatsch, das wusste sie – als ob sie es ernsthaft mit jemandem wie ihm aufnehmen könnte. Melinda erwartete, gleich wieder sein spöttisches Lachen zu hören, und musste innerlich sogar zustimmen. Doch Loki tat etwas ganz anderes...

Er neigte sich nach vorn und ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss war überraschend sanft und überrumpelte sie derart, dass sie nicht nur keine Gegenwehr leistete, sondern zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen merkte, dass sie ihn erwiderte. Erst genauso sanft, dann fordernder. Da zog Loki sie an sich und stürzte die junge Frau in einen Strudel aus Leidenschaft, der sie mit fortriss... bis er den Bann nach wenigen Minuten auflöste, indem er sie leicht von sich schob und belustigt anschaute. «Sieh an: so leicht sind sie also aus dem Konzept zu bringen, Agent Crave..?»

Verflixt, was hatte sie getan? Der Kerl spielte mit ihr, und sie machte dabei auch noch mit! Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Mit aller Wut, die sie aufbringen konnte, funkelte sie ihn an. «Sie verdammter...»

«Na, na, so spricht man aber nicht!» lachte Loki und verschränkte amüsiert die Arme über der Brust. Sein Blick tastete sie von oben bis unten ab, und sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde – und das nicht nur vor wachsender Wut. Nein: noch immer brannte Lokis Kuss auf ihren Lippen, und der Schwindel, der in ihr ausgelöst worden war, schien nicht abnehmen zu wollen. Man konnte über den Mistkerl sagen, was man wollte, aber küssen konnte er wirklich... Leider!

Ein lautes Geräusch von draussen hinderte Melinda an einer Antwort. Loki drehte noch nicht mal den Kopf, als er sie mit einem letzten spöttischen Lächeln bedachte. «So gerne ich unsere kleine Unterhaltung auch fortführen würde: ich habe leider jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Sie entschuldigen mich, Agent Crave?» Und damit wandte er sich ab, um nach draussen zu gehen.

Iron Man war angekommen.


	6. Lokis Armee

Fassungslos sah sie, wie Tony Stark landete und aus seiner Rüstung geschält wurde. Was tat er denn da? Er konnte Loki doch ganz deutlich sehen, schliesslich stand dieser jetzt wieder auf der runden Terrasse und beobachtete ihn herausfordernd. Warum also zog er seine Rüstung aus? Aber Stark liess sich nicht beirren, sondern betrat ruhig das Innere seines Towers. Erst als sein Blick auf Melinda fiel, zögerte er kurz, ehe er sich wieder Loki zuwandte.

Dieser kam ihm entgegen und meinte amüsiert: «Bitte sag mir, dass du jetzt an meine Menschlichkeit appellierst, Stark.»

«Also eigentlich...» Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Melinda, «...wollte ich dir eher drohen.»

Loki lachte auf. «Dafür hättest du deine Rüstung anbehalten sollen.»

«Naja, die ist ziemlich verbeult. Ausserdem hast Du ja noch den Leuchtstab des Schicksals.» Stark wies auf Lokis Zepter und ging dann zu seiner Bar. «Einen Drink gefällig?»

Der Ase verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe er ironisch sagte, dass jegliche Hinhaltetaktik nichts bringen würde. Darauf erwiderte Stark, dass er ihn nicht hinhalten, sondern ihm drohen würde. Melinda fragte sich, was er damit bezweckte. Die Behauptung war einfach lächerlich, und es überraschte sie daher nicht, dass Loki fast gelangweilt fragte, wen er denn fürchten müsse. Als Stark von den Avengers sprach, konnte die junge Agentin Lokis Spott schon fast nachvollziehen. «Ja, die habe ich kennengelernt!» Womit er in etwa so viel sagte wie 'und als harmlose Tölpel abgehakt'.

Von Starks Antwort bekam Melinda nicht viel mit, dafür umso mehr Lokis Behauptung, dass er eine Armee habe. Sie merkte, wie sie sich versteifte, und wieder empfand sie Tonys Erwiderung darauf als ziemlich schwach. 'Wir haben einen Hulk' – schön und gut, nur war dieser verschwunden!

Loki schien das Hin- und Her jetzt zu langweilen. Sein eben noch amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, und mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen schritt er langsam auf Stark zu. Er hob das Zepter und hielt es an Tonys Brust, während er sagte: «Deine Freunde werden kaum Zeit finden, gegen mich zu kämpfen... Denn sie werden mit dir beschäftigt sein.»

Automatisch fuhr Meilndas Hand zum Halfter, doch noch ehe sie die Waffe ziehen konnte, wurde sie ihr auch schon aus der Hand geschleudert. Loki hatte nur kurz die Finger bewegt, als die Frau auch schon merkte, wie ihr eine unsichtbare Kraft die Pistole entriss. Gleichzeitig begann das Zepter an Tonys Brust zu glühen... doch dann sah sie, wie Loki irritiert die Brauen hob und es nochmals versuchte. «Das funktioniert für gewöhnlich.» murmelte er überrascht.

Da wurde Melinda schlagartig klar, wie er es geschafft hatte, Hawkeye, den Doktor und überhaupt alle seine Handlager in seinen Bann zu ziehen: das Zepter war es, das ihnen den freien Willen geraubt und sie zu Lokis gefügigen Sklaven gemacht hatte. Aber bei Stark konnte das nicht klappen, denn der hatte ja kein Fleisch an der Stelle, an der das Zepter normalerweise seine Wirkung tat... Iron Mans eisernes Implantat, das er seit dem ersten Anschlag auf sein Leben in Afghanistan ständig trug, damit keine Metallsplitter in sein Herz eindringen konnten, wehrte die mentale Kraft des Zepters ab.

Als Stark auf Lokis gemurmelte Worte eine seiner typisch-blöden Sprüche machte, packte der Ase ihn kurzerhand am Hals und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Melinda sprang nach vorne und wollte Tony zu Hilfe eilen, doch wieder hob Loki nur kurz die Hand, und sie merkte, wie sie zurückgeschleudert wurde. Thor hatte ihr zwar von Lokis telekinetischen Fähigkeiten erzählt, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie erst jetzt zu begreifen begann, was das bedeutete.

Doch der Gedanke wurde nebensächlich, denn von da an ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Stark sagte irgendetwas und wurde gleichzeitig von Loki wieder hochgehoben. Als sei er eine Spielzeugpuppe, schleuderte der Mann aus Asgard Tony mit nur einer einzigen Hand aus dem Fenster. Glas splitterte, als Stark durch die Scheibe flog... und mehrere hundert Meter in die Tiefe stürzte.

Der Schrei blieb der jungen Agentin im Halse stecken, als direkt über ihrem Kopf ein roter Behälter aus der Wand geschossen kam und Tony hinterher flog. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Stark wieder auftauchte: der Behälter war offenbar einer seiner Iron Man Anzüge gewesen und hatte den Mann noch im freien Fall abgefangen, sodass dieser gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen und drehen konnte. Er überrumpelte Loki damit komplett und konnte ihn mit einer seiner Handkanonen von den Beinen fegen... Als just in diesem Moment ein lautes Getöse vom Himmel her zu vernehmen war und sich ein riesiges Loch öffnete, aus dem unzählige fliegende Wesen herausströmten.

Lokis Armee war im Anflug!


	7. Das Inferno beginnt

Von da an ging alles rasend schnell. Stark sah die Angreifer und entschied, dass Loki im Moment das kleinere Problem darstellte. Während er in der Luft verschwand, wurde der Lärm draussen immer intensiver. Lautes Zischen war überall zu hören, dann Einschläge von Treffern aus Melinda völlig unbekannten Waffen in Gebäude und Strassen, und schliesslich Schreie. Panische, entsetzte Schreie, die immer mehr zunahmen und der jungen Frau mehr als alles andere verrieten, dass in den Strassen New Yorks gerade ein Inferno tobte.

Sie rappelte sich auf und wollte etwas tun, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was. Loki kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern trat wieder nach draussen. Er breitete die Arme aus und genoss sichtlich das schreckliche Schauspiel der Zerstörung, das sich zu seinen Füssen ausbreitete. Jedenfalls solange, bis Thor auftauchte...

Die beiden schrien sich etwas zu – was es war, konnte Melinda aufgrund des allgemeinen Lärms nicht verstehen – und lieferten sich schliesslich einen Kampf. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde Thor es schaffen, seinen Bruder zur Besinnung zu bringen, doch im nächsten Moment tauchte in dessen Hand ein Messer auf, das er dem blonden Hünen in die Seite rammte.

In dem allgemeinen Tohuwabohu gelang es der Agentin, ihren Tarnanzug wieder zu fixieren. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was das bringen sollte, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es das richtige wäre. Das nächste, was sie sah, war wie Loki sich vom Dach des Stark-Towers fallen liess... nur um Sekunden später auf einem dieser ausserirdischen Flugobjekte wieder aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden. Noch bevor sie Thor auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, war dieser auch schon wieder in der Luft und stürzte sich in den Kampf mit den Chitauri.

In Melindas Kopf dröhnte alles, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschockt und reglos dastand und sich fragte, was sie tun sollte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte sie draussen plötzlich einen lauten Knall, auf den der Aufprall einer gold-grünen Gestalt auf Starks Terrasse folgte. Loki! Er war aus einer sehr grossen Höhe gefallen, offensichtlich abgeschossen worden, und Melinda war sich sicher, dass er tot sein musste. So einen Sturz überlebte doch niemand! Aber Loki stöhnte bloss leise, fluchte kurz und rappelte sich dann wieder hoch – nur um im nächsten Augenblick von einem grünen Riesen durch die Scheibe und dicht an Melinda vorbei geschleudert zu werden. Der Hulk hatte ihn attackiert und ihn wie eine Puppe durch die Luft gefegt.

Was nun folgte, war einerseits eine tiefe Befriedigung für die junge Frau, andererseits aber auch ein riesiger Schock, weil sie dachte, dass er das nun wirklich nicht überleben würde: Loki rappelte sich erneut wieder auf und herrschte den Hulk an, ihn gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen. Er sei ein Gott und würde sich nicht von einer solch niederen Kreatur... Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Hulk packte ihn an den Beinen und schmetterte ihn mehrmals durch die Luft und liess ihn auf den Boden krachen – hin und her, drei, vier, fünf Mal! Melinda blieb fast die Luft stehen, doch als der grüne Riese fertig war und davonstapfte, sah sie, dass Loki auch das überlebt hatte. Wenn auch nicht ganz so problemlos wie alles Vorherige: er lag reglos am Boden und konnte nur noch leise wimmern.

Ihr Moment war gekommen! Ohne den Tarnanzug abzulegen, lief sie zu ihm hin und zückte die Handschellen, die ihr Thor gegeben hatte. Keine irdischen Fesseln, die Loki, Thor zufolge, problemlos hätte aufbrechen können, sondern asische Handschellen. Mit Magie versehen, sodass die magischen Kräfte Lokis zwar nicht ganz, aber zumindest teilweise unterdrückt wurden.

Der ziemlich ramponierte Halbgott starrte verwundert ins Leere, und mit Befriedigung erkannte Melinda, dass die Magie in den Handfesseln zumindest ausreichte, dass er sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Aber dass sie es sein musste, wusste er natürlich auch so. «Agent Crave...» sagte er kaum hörbar und versuchte ein zynisches Grinsen, «...immer zur Stelle im richtigen Moment, wie es scheint.»

«Sie haben verloren!» zischte sie ihn an.

«Habe... ich das..?» Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihm erst beim dritten Anlauf. «Das werden wir... noch sehen.»

Doch ihre Worte sollten sich bestätigen: am Ende des Tages war die Schlacht gewonnen und die Chitauri-Armee erfolgreich vernichtet worden!

Warum Melinda trotzdem nicht von Lokis Seite wich, hätte sie keiner Menschenseele zu erklären vermocht. Warum sie blieb und weder von ihm, dem jetzt sowohl die Kraft als natürlich auch die frei fliessende Magie fehlte, um ihre noch immer vorhandene, unsichtbare Anwesenheit zu bemerken, noch von Thor erkannt wurde, während der Strudel aus der Energie des Tesserakts sie alle Drei mitriss und nach Asgard brachte. Wieder handelte sie mehr aus Instinkt denn aus Überlegung, und erst später - sehr, sehr viel später - sollte sie wissen, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Im Moment aber konnte sie nur eines tun: fassungslos staunen über den Anblick dieser faszinierenden, unbekannten Welt, die sich ihr nun offenbarte. Asgard!


	8. Sturz nach unten

Loki fiel. Und fiel. Und fiel. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser Fall endlos war, kein Reisen im Bifröst, wie er es kannte, sondern ein Sturz im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und hätte er selbst nicht immer wieder ein entsetztes Keuchen ausgestossen, hätte er mit Sicherheit dasjenige der Frau gehört, die mit ihm fiel. So aber gingen ihre überraschten Laute in den seinen unter.

Er fühlte, wie die Erde näherkam, und schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Aufschlags, der diesmal wohl kaum einer sanften Landung gleichkommen würde. Und er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug sein Körper auf den Boden auf, und Loki schwanden sekundenlang alle Sinne. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass kein einziger Knochen in seinem Körper heil geblieben war.

Nun, das stimmte zum Glück nicht ganz, wie er nach einigen Momenten feststellte, als er, noch benommen und mit verschwommenem Blick, versuchte, sich hochzurappeln – aber doch teilweise, denn als er die linke Hand am Boden abstützte, schoss ein stechender Schmerz in sein Gehirn. Er keuchte und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Offensichtlich war sein Handgelenk gebrochen. Na wunderbar! Das fing ja toll an.

Melinda Crave merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und es brauchte auch keine Fantasie, um zu wissen, was passiert war. Als Loki schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, wusste sie ebenfalls, dass er sich das Handgelenk gebrochen hatte. Ihr selbst war zum Glück nichts passiert, denn anders als Loki, der die «Reise» im Bifröst ja das erste Mal als sozusagen normaler Sterblicher mitmachte, hatte sie immerhin schon zum zweiten Mal das Vergnügen gehabt – und war somit besser vorbereitet gewesen. Kurz vor der Landung hatte sie sich deshalb zum halbwegs sanften Abrollen am Boden bereit gemacht. 

Nun schaute sie unsicher zu dem Mann hinüber und fragte sich, ob er sie trotz ihres Tarnanzuges bemerkt haben könnte. Doch gleich darauf atmete sie erleichtert aus: Loki war offensichtlich vollkommen ahnungslos, dass sie sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befand. Zudem hatte er im Moment wahrhaft andere Sorgen!

Er trug noch immer seine asischen Kleider – zwar ohne das grüne Cape und den Helm, aber trotzdem auffällig genug, dass es nicht lange dauern konnte, bis er erkannt wurde. Und da sie, wie Odin es versprochen hatte, genau an der Stelle gelandet waren, von der sie nach Asgard aufgebrochen waren, befanden sie sich demzufolge mitten im Central Park in New York. Und damit nicht nur mitten in der Stadt, die Loki fast dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte, sondern auch noch an einem ihrer belebtesten Punkte! Der einzige, kleine Vorteil, den Loki hatte, bestand darin, dass es langsam Abend wurde und bereits eindunkelte. Trotzdem war es noch hell genug, dass es einige Menschen gab, die dem nicht gerade unfauffälligen Mann verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen. Ein paar Leute blieben sogar stehen, zeigten mit dem Finger auf Loki und begannen zu tuscheln.

Dem Mann war klar, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste. Aber als er Anstalten machte, sich davon zu stehlen, verzog er wieder schmerzhaft das Gesicht: offensichtlich hatte er bei dem Sturz genügend Prellungen davongetragen, dass er nicht mehr ganz so leichtfüssig auf den Beinen war. Als nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zwei grosse, bullige Männer plötzlich stehen blieben und eindeutige, düstere Blicke auf Loki warfen, bemerkte Melinda ganz deutlich, wie dieser blass wurde.

Langsam drehte sich Loki um und versuchte, so gelassen wie möglich zu verschwinden. Seine gespielte Ruhe liess die beiden Männer tatsächlich unsicher werden, und diesen kurzen Moment nutzte Loki, um möglichst rasch ausser Sichtweite zu gelangen. Es klappte auch dank der vielen Bäume und Sträucher, die es im Park gab – denn obwohl die zwei Männer nach einigem Zögern in die Richtung eilten, wo Loki eben noch gestanden hatte, fanden sie ihn nicht mehr. Melinda hörte, wie der eine sagte «Komm schon, gehen wir. Er kann es ja schliesslich unmöglich gewesen sein!» Der andere schnaubte was von wegen, er sei sich ganz sicher gewesen, und dieses Gesicht würde er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen, liess sich dann aber doch zum Weitergehen überreden.

Loki atmete sicht- und hörbar erleichtert auf, als die Schritte der beiden verklangen. Er sass zwischen zwei grossen Kirschlorbeersträuchern und verschwand darin dank seiner vorwiegend grün-braunen Kleidung fast völlig. Melinda, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt befand, liess keinen Blick von ihm. Sie sah, wie er erschöpft die Augen schloss und ganz offensichtlich versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen – und seine nächsten Schritte zu überlegen.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass mehr als nur Erschöpfung in Loki tobte. Nein, da war noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl, eines, das er bislang noch nie empfunden hatte: Panik! Er befand sich völlig allein, ohne seine übermenschliche Natur, ohne Magie, ohne jegliche Waffe, dafür aber verletzt in einer Welt, in der er nur Feinde hatte... Und als ob das nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, war ihm sein Körper auch fremd geworden: schwach, ausgelaugt, geradezu erbärmlich! Bitter kamen ihm Odins Worte in den Sinn: «Es ist gut möglich, dass ich dich damit gerade zum Tode verurteilt habe, denn allzu freundlich werden dich die Menschen wohl nicht empfangen!» Fast hätte er aufgelacht – wäre da nicht die unheimliche Angst gewesen, dass Odin damit genau das prophezeit hatte, was ihm wohl bevorstand.

Und dann diese Schmerzen in seinem Handgelenk! Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Loki sich in seinem langen Leben etwas gebrochen hatte, doch er war es gewohnt, dass Knochenbrüche innert weniger Sekunden heilten. Doch dieser Bruch hier würde wohl viel länger brauchen, um zu heilen... einige Wochen, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Auf einmal verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr für die menschliche Physis interessiert hatte. Aber woher hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass er mal in einem rein menschlichen Körper feststecken würde?

Melinda hingegen fragte sich, was sie jetzt eigentlich tun sollte. Schliesslich konnte sie kaum die ganze Zeit über den unsichtbaren Schatten spielen – zumal alles in ihr danach schrie, sich dem Mann zu offenbaren. Und zwar am liebsten mit der geladenen Pistole in der Hand!

Loki warf indes immer wieder gehetzte Blicke um sich und wartete ganz offenbar auf die Dunkelheit. Mit der rechten Hand löste er den langen Gurt, der von seiner linken Schulter quer über die Brust verlief und am unteren Teil seines langen Überwurfs befestigt war, und band sich damit notdürftig das verletzte Handgelenk ab. Als er schliesslich einigermassen sicher sein durfte, dass er halbwegs unbemerkt entwischen konnte, erhob er sich langsam. Doch ihn schwindelte, und da ihm sekundenlang schwarz vor Augen wurde, hielt er sich instinktiv am Stamm des grossen Kischlorbeers in seinem Rücken fest. Dummerweise hatte er dazu die verletzte Hand benutzt, und ein leises «verdammt!» entfuhr ihm, als der Schmerz durch seinen Arm schoss. Dieser Körper war wirklich zum wahnsinnig werden unbrauchbar! Wie sollte er darin bloss überleben?

Ihm war klar, dass er Hilfe brauchte, denn dass Knochen, die nicht innerhalb von Sekunden wieder zusammenwuchsen, geschient und somit über längere Zeit stabilisiert werden mussten, war ihm klar. Undeutlich erinnerte er sich daran, in Bartons Gedächtnis etwas von einem Gips gelesen zu haben, den dieser einst bei einer ähnlichen Verletzung wochenlang hatte tragen müssen. Dummerweise hatte Loki nicht nur keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er die nötige Hilfe bekommen konnte, sondern vor allem keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, lange genug unerkannt zu bleiben, damit ihm überhaupt jemand half. Er wusste zwar, dass die Heiler auf Midgard Ärzte genannt wurden und sogar, dass eine Art Kodex sie zur Hilfe verpflichtete, aber wo er einen solchen Arzt auftreiben konnte, wusste er nicht. Ausserdem durfte er mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass ein Arzt - selbst wenn er ihm half - in jedem Fall die Polizei rufen würde. Und was das bedeutete, konnte er sich an einer Hand abzählen: S.H.I.E.L.D.!

Denen in die Hände zu fallen war in etwa das Letzte, was Loki vorhatte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen und klar zu denken. «Reiss dich zusammen,» durchfuhr es ihn, «du hast noch immer einen Ausweg gefunden. Also bleib ruhig und denk nach! Sonst bist du wirklich so gut wie tot.»

Langsam wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck und warf unsichere Blicke in alle Richtungen. Wo sollte er bloss hin? Er musste irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden – nur wo? Zu allem Unglück begann ihm jetzt auch noch der Magen zu knurren. Natürlich: er hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen. Als Halbgott hatte ihm das nicht viel ausgemacht... Aber als Mensch brauchte er möglichst bald etwas zwischen die Zähne, sonst würde er noch schwächer werden, als er ohnehin schon war. Na toll – besser konnte es wirklich nicht mehr werden! Wieder merkte er, dass ihn ein Anflug von Panik überrollen wollte, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr.

«Fragst du dich, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll – oder bist du einfach nur grade kurz vorm Durchdrehen?» hörte er da plötzlich eine kalte Stimme rechts von sich. Loki zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. Das war doch nicht möglich..! Sie konnte doch nicht hier sein!

Aber sie war es, unzweifelhaft, wie er jetzt, als Melinda die Tarnung ihres Anzugs ausschaltete, deutlich erkennen konnte. Keine zwei Meter stand sie entfernt von ihm, die Pistole auf ihn gerichtet und mit einem zornigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Loki schluckte, und zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben blieben ihm die Worte im Munde stecken. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen heraus.. Melinda sah ihm deutlich an, was in ihm vorging, und einen Moment lang durchzuckte sie eisige Genugtuung. Zu ihrem grossen Leidwesen wurde diese jedoch gleich wieder abgelöst durch eine ganz andere Empfindung...

Trotzdem gelang es ihr, weiterhin die kalte Rächerin zu spielen. «Na..?» fragte sie und hob – spöttisch, wie sie hoffte – eine Augenbraue.

Loki war sekundenlang versucht, sich auf sie zu stürzen und ihr die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Früher wäre das – auch ohne Magie – kein Problem gewesen. Aber ohne dass er es versuchen musste, war ihm klar, dass er jetzt keine Chance mehr hatte. Nicht nur dass sein Körper vom Fall durch den Bifröst noch immer viel zu lädiert war: da waren auch noch die verletzte Hand und vor allem das sichere Wissen, dass seine übernatürlich schnelle Reaktionszeit auch flöten gegangen war. Er würde es also niemals schaffen, die junge Frau auch nur anzutasten, bevor ihn die Kugel aus ihrer Waffe traf. Der Versuch, sich auf diese Weise zu retten, wäre also letzten Endes nur eines: ziemlich lächerlich!

Innert Sekunden überwältigte ihn plötzlich eine nie gekannte Müdigkeit. Ganz flüchtig schlossen sich seine Augen, ehe er leise erwiderte: «Ich brauche mir offensichtlich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, was ich jetzt tun soll... denn das war's ja dann wohl für mich.»

Melinda musste leer schlucken. Spielte er ihr nur gerade den Resignierten vor, oder empfand er wirklich das, was er da durchblicken liess? Sie konnte es nicht recht glauben, doch als er fortfuhr, war sie sich plötzlich sicher, dass er nichts vortäuschte. «Na los, Agent Crave, worauf warten sie noch? Drücken sie schon ab, dann haben wir's beide hinter uns.»

Das war der Moment, in dem Melinda nicht mehr wusste, was sie tun sollte.


	9. Auf der Flucht

Ehe Melinda antworten konnte, wurde plötzlich Geschrei laut. Es kam aus mehreren Männerkehlen und gehörte ganz offensichtlich zu einem ziemlich erregten Haufen, der sich rasch näherte.

«Er muss hier noch irgendwo sein!» schrie jemand, und Melinda sah, wie Loki zusammenzuckte. Genau wie sie schien er die Stimme wiedererkannt zu haben: sie gehörte eindeutig zu dem Mann, der vorhin so sicher gewesen war, den Möchtegern-Welteroberer gesehen zu haben. Offenbar hatte er sich von seiner Überzeugung doch nicht mehr abbringen lassen und rückte jetzt mit Verstärkung heran.

Melindas Verstand arbeitete plötzlich wieder messerscharf. «Da lang!» flüsterte sie Loki zu und wandte sich nach rechts. Sie kannte den Central Park wie ihre Westentasche und wusste, dass es nur wenige hundert Meter von Ihnen entfernt eine alte, stillgelegte U-Bahnstation gab. Durch diese Tunnel würde ihnen ein Entkommen möglich sein – wenn sie es denn bis dahin schafften.

Aber Loki war natürlich genauso wie sie kein Anfänger in Krisensituationen, und so huschte er ihr nach – geduckt, jede mögliche Deckung und die immer stärker einbrechende Dunkelheit ausnutzend und noch geräuschloser, als es Melinda gelang. Er schien völlig ruhig, doch als sie einmal kurz seinen Blick auffing, erkannte sie die Furcht in seinen Augen. Ja, so eine Situation musste gänzlich neu für ihn sein: eine Horde wild gewordener Männer auf den Fersen, gegen die er sich ohne übermenschliche Kraft, Magie und Waffen nicht oder nur wenig zur Wehr setzen konnte und die ihn – daran bestand wenig Zweifel – wohl regelrecht in Stücke reissen würden, wenn sie ihn zu fassen kriegten.

«Hier rein!» befahl Melinda, als sie die von Efeu überwucherte und dadurch glücklicherweise kaum mehr erkennbare Treppe zum verlassenen U-Bahnschacht erreichten. Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und auch, weil Loki kurz zögerte, ergriff sie seinen Arm und schob ihn mit sich. Er zuckte bei der Berührung flüchtig zusammen, folgte ihr dann aber ohne ein Wort.

Melinda führte ihn schweigend durch die verlassenen, moosbewachsenen und feuchten Gänge der ehemaligen U-Bahnstation, und ohne ihr Handy, das sie zur Taschenlampe umfunktioniert hatte, wären sie mehrmals über Hindernisse gestolpert und hätten sich mit Sicherheit die Knöchel verrenkt. Erst nach etwa zehn Minuten, als das wütende Geschrei der Männer im Park definitiv nicht mehr zu hören war, verhielt Melinda den Schritt und gönnte sich und Loki eine Pause.

Dass sie selbst völlig ausser Atem war, erstaunte sie nicht. Dass aber auch Loki in die Hocke ging und sich erschöpft gegen die kalte Mauer lehnte, zeigte ihr wieder einmal deutlich, wie wenig «Übermenschliches» noch in ihm war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er während des Angriffs auf diese Stadt nicht nur jede Menge eingesteckt hatte, ohne gross mit der Wimper zu zucken, sondern auch, wie jegliche körperliche Anstrengung keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt sah er aus, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kraft. Zudem war da noch etwas anderes...

Sein Gesicht verzog sich immer wieder vor Schmerzen. Sie hatte es schon vorhin bemerkt, als sie noch nicht von diesen Kerlen überrascht worden waren, doch da hatte sie dem noch wenig Beachtung geschenkt und es auf das gebrochene Handgelenk und die Prellungen vom Sturz zurückgeführt. Doch jetzt beschlich sie auf einmal das unheimliche Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war. Klar, ein Knochenbruch konnte schon sehr weh tun, aber da Loki die Hand einigermassen ruhig halten konnte dank des straffen «Verbandes» durch seinen Ledergürtel, musste dieser Schmerz eigentlich langsam erträglich sein. Auch die ganzen Prellungen waren wohl kaum dazu in der Lage, einen so hartgesottenen Mann derart aus der Bahn zu werfen. Aber Loki, der sich inzwischen ganz auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen, war sichtlich immer mehr bemüht, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Melinda sah deutlich, wie er sich auf die Zähne biss, und die erschöpfte Geste, mit der er kurz das Gesicht in der rechten Hand vergrub, schnitt ihr wider Willen ins Herz.

Sie trat näher und schaute auf ihn herab. «Was ist los?» fragte sie leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme dabei leicht zitterte.

Er sah auf, und sekundenlang flackerte in seinen schönen Augen ein so tiefer Schmerz, dass ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt wurde. Doch der Moment ging schnell vorüber, und Loki grinste zynisch. «Was los ist?» Er lachte leise. «Ist das nicht eine etwas absurde Frage? Lassen sie mich nachdenken: ich befinde mich grade in der äusserst angenehmen Lage, zwischen zwei Todesarten wählen zu können... Ihrer Pistole oder dem wütenden Mob da oben.» Wieder ein leises Lachen, das jedoch in ein schmerzliches Keuchen überging, als Loki sich langsam hochzog. «Es braucht sicher nicht viel Fantasie, um zu ahnen, welchen Tod ich bevorzuge. Wobei ich mir die Frage stelle, warum sie mich überhaupt hierher geschleppt haben... Ich meine, sie würden doch sicher im Gegensatz zu mir den wütenden Haufen da oben bevorzugen, oder? Müsste doch schliesslich ziemlich amüsant sein, dabei zuzusehen, wie ich in Stücke gerissen werde.»

Sein beissender Spott klang echt, aber zum ersten Mal gelang es Melinda mühelos, hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Spott hin oder her: Loki hatte die Frage völlig ernst gemeint. Warum hatte sie ihn vor den Männern gerettet, wo sie doch die perfekte Rache hätte haben können?

Entsetzt trat die junge Frau einen Schritt zurück. «Sie denken ernsthaft, ich wäre in der Lage, sie diesen Irren auszuliefern?» fragte sie heiser. «Dass ich zu so etwas imstande wäre..?»

«Sie?» Loki hob eine Augenbraue und grinste wieder flüchtig. «Vorhin war's doch noch 'Du'.»

«Lenken sie jetzt nicht vom Thema ab.» zischte sie zurück. «Also: trauen sie mir so etwas wirklich zu?»

Loki war drauf und dran, wieder eine spöttische Antwort zu geben, aber zwei Dinge hinderten ihn daran: seine immer grösser werdende Resignation und eine erneute Schmerzwelle, die durch seinen Körper fuhr. Seine rechte Hand tastete nach der kalten Wand im Rücken, um Halt zu finden. Erschöpft erwiderte er: «Warum denn nicht. Ich habe ihnen... und ihrer Welt... ja wohl genug angetan, um so etwas zu rechtfertigen.»

«Mag ja sein, dass Selbstjustiz in Asgard normal ist.» gab Melinda kalt zurück. «Aber stellen sie sich vor: obwohl wir Menschen so primitiv sind, ist das bei uns anders! Bei uns bekommen Verbrecher einen fairen Prozess – und die Todesstrafe ist auch abgeschafft!» Zumindest in diesem Bundesstaat, aber das sprach sie nicht laut aus.

Loki hatte die zynische Anklage in ihren Worten wohl verstanden. 'Primitiv'.... So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte – ganz langsam kamen ihm die Bewohner dieses Planeten nicht mehr so minderwertig vor, wie er sie einst gesehen hatte. Vor allem nicht diese Frau vor ihm, die ihn von Anfang an auf seltsame Weise fasziniert hatte. Und die ihn jetzt immer mehr faszinierte, sozusagen von Sekunde zu Sekunde, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte. 

Um sich gegen die widerstrebenden Gefühle zu wehren, suchte er nach einer bissigen Antwort. Aber seine immer stärker werdende Erschöpfung und vor allem die Schmerzen, die ebenfalls stetig zunahmen, hinderten ihn daran. Plötzlich fühlte er sich einfach nur noch am Ende. "Und was nun, Agent Crave? Lassen sie mich einsperren, da sie offenbar keine Selbstjustiz an mir üben wollen?"

"Ich sollte es wohl tun," gab Melinda zurück, "aber zuerst brauchen sie mal einen Arzt. Ich kenne jemanden... Er arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus ganz in der Nähe und schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Ausserdem ist er ein Freund." Sie holte kurz Luft. "Womit ich sagen will, dass er sie wohl nicht verpfeifen wird, wenn ich das nicht möchte. Aber vorher - "wehrte sie ab, als Loki etwas einwerfen wollte - "sollten wir kurz bei mir vorbeischauen. Ich habe noch einige Klamotten von meinem Ex in meinem Apartment, und da er ungefähr ihre Grösse hat, dürften die ihnen sogar passen. Dann würden sie zumindest ein wenig unauffälliger durch die Gegend laufen. Und ja, falls sie sich das eben gefragt haben sollten: wie durch ein Wunder steht das Gebäude, in dem meine Wohnung liegt, sogar noch!" Der letzte Satz kam schneidend scharf.

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte flüchtig den Blick. Auch diese Anklage hatte er nur zu gut verstanden. Erst nach einigen Sekunden dämmerte ihm, was sie eben noch gesagt hatte. "Sie wollen... mir helfen..?"

"Das weiss ich noch nicht!" zischte sie zurück. "Für den Moment würde ich eher sagen, ich leiste ihnen die nötige menschliche Erste Hilfe. Was danach kommt... werden wir noch sehen." 

Und Loki, der noch vor zwei Tagen nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht hätte, dieser Frau ohne Widerspruch zu folgen, tat nun genau das. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt wie er war, hatte ihn jegliche Lust auf Widerstand, der sowieso nur lächerlich gewesen wäre, verlassen. Ja, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, fühlte er sich sogar unendlich erleichtert, dass Melinda hier war. Was er ohne ihr Eingreifen angesichts dieses wilden Mobs getan hätte, wusste er nicht. Aber wie die Geschichte ansonsten ausgegangen wäre, konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Nein, da war ihm eine wütende Melinda Crave lieber - sogar die sichere Aussicht, damit am Ende in den Händen von S.H.I.E.L.D. zu landen, konnte ihn im Moment nicht wirklich schocken.

Dafür waren auch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, die jetzt von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunahmen, viel zu grauenvoll...


	10. Entsetzen

Melinda war noch nie so froh darum gewesen, sich die hübsche Wohnung in der Nähe des Central Parks geleistet zu haben, wie jetzt. Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten erreichten sie ihr kleines, aber gemütliches Apartment, und wie sie versichert hatte, war dieses Gebäude eines der wenigen, das wie durch ein Wunder beim Angriff auf die Stadt unversehrt geblieben war.

Lokis Blick glitt abschätzig über die kleinen Räume und die in seinen Augen sehr einfachen – obschon für menschliche Ansprüche recht gediegenen – Möbel, aber er war viel zu erledigt, um auch nur eine winzige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. Als Melinda nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Kleiderbündel zurückkam und ihm bedeutete, sich im Bad umzuziehen, gehorchte er ohne ein Wort.

Er brauchte lange, aber das wunderte die junge Frau nicht weiter. Schliesslich war es mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk nicht so einfach, sich umzuziehen. Ausserdem sah seine asische Kleidung nicht grade danach aus, als wäre sie leicht abzustreifen.

Trotzdem beschlich sie wieder das unheimliche Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war, als sie Lokis blasses, von Schmerzen gezeichnetes Gesicht sah. Aber sie verkniff sich jegliche Frage, denn bald würden sie bei ihrem Freund sein. Und sollte Loki tatsächlich noch irgendwelche weiteren Verletzungen davon getragen haben, würde der erfahrene Arzt dies wohl rasch merken.

Sie hatte Dr. Juan Rivera schon telefonisch vorgewarnt, dass sie gleich mit einem Patienten auftauchen würde, der ein gebrochenes Handgelenk hatte und eine möglichst von allen anderen Diensttuenden unbemerkte Behandlung brauchte. Warum möglichst niemand mitbekommen sollte, wer der Mann war, hatte sie allerdings verschwiegen. Die winzige Möglichkeit, dass Juan Loki vielleicht nicht wieder erkennen würde, obschon sein Bild in allen Medien zu sehen gewesen war, bestand immerhin.

Als sie dann aber mit Loki das kleine Behandlungszimmer im Nordflügel des Hospitals, der um diese Zeit – es war inzwischen kurz vor Mitternacht – menschenleer da lag, betrat, wurde Melindas Hoffnung sogleich zerschlagen. «Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!» rief Juan aus. «Er?»

Melinda warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Loki, der sprungbereit wie eine Katze schon kurz davor stand, wieder abzuhauen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und wandte sich beschwichtigend an Juan. «Er ist verletzt und braucht Hilfe. Um den Rest... kümmere ich mich dann schon.» Ihr scharfer Blick fixierte den Freund. «Ich brauche dich doch wohl nicht an deinen Eid als Arzt zu erinnern, oder..? Auch nicht an den Gefallen, den du mir noch...»

«Schon gut,» unterbrach der stämmige Mexikaner, der erst seit sechs Jahren in den USA praktizierte, sie unwirsch. «Ich tue ja, was du von mir willst. Aber erwarte bloss kein Mitgefühl von mir.»

«Das tut sie bestimmt nicht,» konnte Loki sich eine spöttische Bemerkung nun doch nicht verkneifen. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'Und ich auch nicht.'

Der Arzt machte eine kurze Röntgenaufnahme des Handgelenks und sah Melindas Vermutung bestätigt: ein glatter Bruch. Gekonnt, aber nicht eben sanft gipste er das beschädigte Gelenk ein. Als er fertig war, huschte ein düsteres Lächeln über seine Züge: «Fertig. Eigentlich müsste ich ihnen jetzt noch eine Schmerztablette anbieten, aber...» Er trat hinter seinen Patienten und schlug ihm mit der Hand auf den Rücken «...ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran.»

Loki konnte es nicht verhindern, sosehr er es versuchte: als Juans Hand seinen Rücken traf, schrie er auf. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand krallten sich in den Stoff der Behandlungsliege, auf der er noch sass, und sekundenlang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Der Arzt zuckte zurück. Die Geste war nicht freundschaftlich gewesen – in keinster Weise! – sondern eher der Versuch, den jovial-gelassenen Überlegenen zu geben. Aber nun verrieten ihm seine medizinischen Instinkte augenblicklich, dass er soeben dabei war, ein düsteres Geheimnis zu enthüllen.

Melinda war kreideweiss geworden bei Lokis Reaktion. Die unheimliche Ahnung, dass mit Loki mehr nicht stimmte als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, schien sich zu bestätigen. Langsam trat sie an den Mann heran und musterte ihn forschend. «Ich frage sie jetzt nochmal: was ist los? Und ich denke, sie wissen genau, wie ich das meine!»

Loki unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. «Nichts ist los,» gab er zurück, doch in seiner Stimme klang verhaltener Schmerz mit, «Ausser einem gebrochenen Handgelenk und meinem zugegeben ziemlich angeknacksten Selbstbewusstsein ist alles in Ordnung.»

«Ach ja?» Blitzschnell fuhr Melindas Hand nach hinten und streifte seinen Rücken. Die Bewegung war nicht grob, sogar relativ sanft, und doch entlockte sie dem Mann ein Keuchen. Die junge Frau wurde noch blasser. «Ich möchte ihren Rücken sehen,» sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

«Nicht nur du.» warf Juan ein und nickte der Freundin zu. Wider Willen stieg leises Entsetzen in ihm auf. Wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, dann... Aber sowas war doch nicht möglich, oder? Schliesslich befanden sie sich nicht mehr im Mittelalter...

Loki begriff, dass weiteres Leugnen keinen Zweck hatte. Ausserdem würde es eh nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er zu einem stöhnenden Wrack wurde – denn die Schmerzen kamen jetzt geballt zurück. Der absolut letzte Rest seiner wenigen, noch verbliebenen Heilungskräfte als Ase und Jotunne war offenbar endgültig aufgebraucht, und düster fragte er sich, ob dieser menschliche Körper mit dem, was man mit ihm angestellt hatte, überhaupt fertig werden würde. So oder so standen ihm ein paar qualvolle Tage bevor.

Als er nicht sofort antwortete, machte Juan sich daran, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch Loki hielt seine Hand fest. «Das können sie sich sparen,» sagte er leise. «Da ist nichts zu sehen.»

«So ein Unsinn!» erwiderte der Arzt. «Sie sind ganz offensichtlich am Rücken verletzt. Und ich will mir das jetzt anschauen – ob sie nun freiwillig stillhalten oder nicht.» Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte zückte Melinda ihre Waffe und hielt sie hoch. Loki versuchte ein schwaches Grinsen und wehrte ab. «Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja brav. Aber ich wiederhole nochmals: ihr werdet nichts sehen.» Er zog sich das Hemd aus der Hose und hielt es hinten hoch, sodass sein Rücken zur Hälfte frei lag. Juan trat hinter ihn und schob den Stoff ganz nach oben. Aber Loki hatte nicht gelogen: da war tatsächlich nichts. Zumindest nichts von dem, was Juan vermutet hatte... Aber so einfach gab er sich nicht zufrieden. Seine Hand tastete nach vorn und streifte über Lokis Rücken. Zuerst sanft, was diesen nur zusammenzucken liess, dann etwas fester, was seinem Patienten zuerst ein Keuchen und schliesslich einen erneuten, unterdrückten Schrei entriss.

«Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist mit ihnen passiert? Ich will es wissen, und zwar alles. Und keine Ausflüchte mehr, Loki, ist das klar?» befahl Melinda um einiges energischer, als sie sich fühlte. Sie hatte durch ihren Beruf leider schon zweimal Menschen gesehen, die man grausam ausgepeitscht hatte, und Lokis Reaktionen entsprachen haargenau denjenigen dieser armen Kerle. Nur dass sich keine noch so winzige Spur von Folter auf seinem Rücken zeigte.

Juan Rivera liess Lokis Hemd los und baute sich wieder vor ihm auf. Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und versuchte genau wie Melinda, sein aufkommendes Entsetzen hinter einer Fassade von gespielter Härte zu verstecken. «Sie haben Melinda gehört. Was ist passiert? Ihren Reaktionen auf unsere Berührungen nach zu urteilen müsste ich eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass man sie ausgepeitscht hat. Aber da ist...»

«Der Kandidat hat zehn Punkte!» unterbrach ihn Loki zynisch. «Ihr Scharfsinn ist wirklich bemerkenswert.» Doch bevor einer der beiden Menschen eine entsprechende Antwort geben konnte, hob er flüchtig die Hand und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich eiskalt und gleichzeitig schweissnass an. «Ich wurde ausgepeitscht,» fuhr er leise fort. «Aber die Peitsche, die dazu verwendet wurde, ist magisch. Man brauchte mir nicht einmal die Kleider dafür auszuziehen, denn sie geht durch alles hindurch. Und sie hat zwei unschätzbare Vorteile: sie schmerzt tausendmal mehr als eine normale Peitsche – und sie hinterlässt, wie sie festgestellt haben, keine Spuren. Was bedeutet, dass einem in der Regel keiner glaubt, wenn man behauptet, gefoltert worden zu sein.»

Melinda zuckte schwer atmend zusammen. «Wer..?» hauchte sie totenblass. «Und wann..? Ich war doch dabei, ich hätte...» Zu spät bemerkte sie ihren Fehler. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, Loki je davon zu erzählen, dass sie in Asgard gewesen war. Doch nun war es zu spät. Überraschenderweise nahm er diese Tatsache jedoch erstaunlich gelassen hin. «Ich hatte es mir schon fast gedacht,» meinte er nur. «Schliesslich wäre es sehr unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie einfach so an Ort und Stelle darauf gewartet hätten, dass ich eventuell wieder auftauche.»

Melinda nickte nur und sah Lokis Scharfsinn, von dem sie schon zur Genüge gehört und selbst einiges erlebt hatte, einmal mehr unter Beweis gestellt. «Schön,» sagte sie, «Aber jetzt zu meinen Fragen: wer? Und wann?»

«Das wann ist schnell beantwortet,» gab Loki zurück. «Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie Thor und mir gefolgt sind, als er mit mir in den Kerkern Asgards verschwunden ist, oder? Wenn nämlich doch, müssten sie diese Fragen nicht stellen. Womit ich eigentlich auch ihre zweite beantwortet habe...»

«W..was..?» Melinda konnte nicht fassen, was sich ihr da zu offenbaren begann. Loki musste ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfen, um zu sehen, dass sie sich gegen die aufkommende Erkenntnis sträubte.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte mit Schaudern zurück an die grässlichsten Minuten seines Lebens. Thor hatte ihn wortlos nach unten geschleift und die Wachen angeschnauzt, dass sie ihn mit dem Verbrecher alleine lassen sollten. Er würde ihn ihnen wieder übergeben, damit sie ihn zu Odin führen konnten, sobald er mit ihm fertig war. Loki hatte zuerst nicht wirklich begriffen, was das bedeutete, oder besser gesagt: nicht begreifen wollen. Erst als Thor ihn gegen die nackte Kerkerwand schleuderte, zu ihm trat und ihn brutal wieder hochzog, um ihn noch in den gleichen Ketten, in die er ihn gelegt hatte, an der Wand festzumachen, hatte Loki mit entsetzlicher Sicherheit gewusst, was der andere beabsichtigte. Einen Moment lang hatte er noch gehofft, Thor würde wenigstens eine normale Peitsche benutzen, aber als der Donnergott keine Anstalten machte, ihm die Kleider vom Rücken zu reissen, war ihm klar geworden, was ihm bevorstand. Obwohl – das stimmte nicht wirklich. Er hatte zwar, wie ungefähr jeder in Asgard, gewusst dass die magische Peitsche das absolut schlimmste Folterinstrument war, das es gab, aber was das wirklich bedeutete, war ihm erst nach dem ersten Schlag klar geworden. Nach dem ersten und allen darauf folgenden Hieben, die ihn bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen und gleichzeitig in Stücke reissen zu schienen – und das, ohne dass er selbst oder seine Kleider auch nur den winzigsten Kratzer davon trugen.

Noch immer hörte Loki Thors wutverzerrte Stimme, die ihm bei jedem Schlag zuschrie «das ist für die Zerstörung der Welt, die ich liebe!» und «das ist für Agent Coulson!» oder «das für die vielen namenlosen Toten, die du auf dem Gewissen hast!» Die ganze, ungehemmte Wut des hünenhaften blonden Riesen hatte Loki getroffen, und irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft, stumm zu bleiben, sondern seine Qual hinausgebrüllt. Eine Qual, von der er nie im Leben gedacht hätte, dass sie überhaupt existieren könnte.

Dass es keinen Sinn hatte, um Gnade zu flehen, war Loki klar gewesen, und doch hatte er es irgendwann wider besseres Wissen versucht. «Hör auf, Thor, bitte...» hatte er zwischen zwei Hieben gestammelt, und im ersten Moment hatte er gar nicht gewusst, ob die Worte überhaupt verständlich gewesen waren – so verzerrt und kaum hörbar war ihm die eigene Stimme vorgekommen. «Bitte... ich kann nicht... mehr..!»

Aber Thor hatte ihn gehört, und er stoppte das Stakkato seiner Schläge für einen Moment und fragte gefährlich leise: «Was hast du gesagt? Hast du es allen Ernstes gerade gewagt, um Erbarmen zu winseln?»

Eisiges Entsetzen war durch Lokis Glieder gekrochen, und statt einer Antwort hatte er sich nur stöhnend auf die Lippen gebissen und den Kopf gesenkt – und darauf gewartet, dass es weiterging.

Es hatte scheinbar nie enden wollen. Und als Thor dann doch irgendwann fertig gewesen war, hatte Loki schon längst keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien gehabt. Thor hatte seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurückgerissen und ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, ehe er wortlos gegangen war. In diesem Moment hatten sich Lokis Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, und er war froh gewesen, die schwere Tür ins Schloss fallen zu hören. Denn so bekam wenigstens keiner ausser ihm mit, dass er tatsächlich das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten weinen musste. Und das nicht nur wegen des körperlichen Schmerzes, der in ihm tobte.

«Wir warten...» Melindas Stimme riss Loki aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte, sich zu straffen. Verflixt, er war eben meilenweit weg gewesen! Zurück in der Hölle, um es genau zu formulieren, denn das eigentlich war es gewesen... Aber da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch über seine übernatürlichen Selbstheilungskräfte verfügt hatte, war der grauenhafte Schmerz relativ rasch wieder abgeklungen.

Bis jetzt. Jetzt kehrte er zurück – langsam, aber stetig zunehmend und mit voller Wucht!

Er musste sich erst räuspern, ehe er leise zu erzählen begann. Er berichtete nicht im Detail von dem, was alles passiert war – aber es war genug, dass die beiden Menschen wussten, was Thor mit ihm angestellt hatte. Als er fertig war, konnte er sich ein ironisches Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn ihm nicht im Mindesten nach Spotten zumute war, versetzte er trocken: «Ich bin fertig, und damit seid ihr dran. Ihr dürft jetzt anfangen zu lachen.»

Melinda wollte etwas erwidern, aber da zupfte Juan sie am Ärmel und zog sie ein wenig zur Seite, ausser Hörweite von Loki. «Glaubst du das?» fragte er zweifelnd. «Ich meine, gut, er scheint wirklich Schmerzen zu haben... Andererseits: magische Peitschen? Ich bitte dich, sowas gibt's doch nicht. Und ausserdem nennt man ihn doch wohl den 'Gott der Lügen': wer also sagt uns, dass er sich das Ganze nicht aus den Fingern gesogen hat, um unser Mitleid zu erwecken?»

«Ihr glaubt allen Ernstes, ich bilde mir ein, dass ich euer Mitleid erwecken könnte?» ertönte es da schwach aus Lokis Ecke. Beinahe hätte er aufgelacht, aber eine neue Schmerzwelle hinderte ihn daran. Verflucht, wie schlimm würde das noch werden? «Keine Angst, das tue ich bestimmt nicht. Aber ihr müsst mir nicht glauben, wenn ihr nicht wollt – es spielt ja eh keine Rolle. Und ja, ich habe sehr gute Ohren..!» fügte er noch hinzu, als er Juans verwirrten Blick auffing.

Melinda hinderte Juan an einer Antwort. «Was meinen sie mit 'es spielt keine Rolle'?»

«Na, das ist doch wohl so, oder? Ob ich nun lüge oder die Wahrheit sage, was ändert das? Natürlich abgesehen davon, dass es sicher befriedigender für euch wäre, wenn ich nicht gelogen hätte.»

Wut stieg in Melinda auf. «Sie denken, dass es mir gefallen würde, wenn ich wüsste, dass Thor eine regelrechte Bestie ist, die sie grausam gefoltert hat?» fragte sie und war selbst überrascht, wie sehr ihre Stimme vor Zorn bebte.

Loki starrte sie überrascht an. «Was reden sie denn da..? Thor ist doch keine Bestie, nur weil er das getan hat. Dass er mir nur gegeben hat, was mir zusteht, dürfte doch wohl klar sein.»

«Ist das ihre Meinung oder sagen sie das weil sie denken, dass wir das hören wollen?» warf Juan dazwischen, ehe Melinda etwas sagen konnte. Er schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Unglauben, aber je länger er den Mann vor sich betrachtete, desto mehr überwog das Entsetzen. Denn Loki sah von Minute zu Minute elender aus, und dass er Schmerzen hatte, wurde immer offensichtlicher.

Es sei denn natürlich, er hatte gerade den grössten Schauspieler aller Zeiten vor sich! Doch wenn dem so war, so hätte man ihm zumindest eines attestieren müssen: dass er es mit Leichtigkeit schaffte, jeden Meister dieser Zunft in den Schatten zu stellen. Bei weitem. Aber eigentlich konnte sich Juan immer weniger vorstellen, dass Loki ihnen etwas vorspielte.

«Suchen sie sich die Antwort aus, die ihnen wahrscheinlicher vorkommt,» gab Loki kraftlos zurück und konnte ein erneutes Stöhnen nur knapp unterdrücken. «Aber vielleicht darf ich zur Abwechslung auch mal eine Frage stellen, nur so aus Neugier: wie geht's jetzt weiter, Agent Crave?»

Melinda atmete tief durch und sagte dann mit aller Ruhe, die sie noch aufbieten konnte: «Für heute Nacht bringe ich sie zurück zu mir. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter.» Und ehe Loki irgend etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich an Juan. «Ich kann doch auf deine Verschwiegenheit zählen?»

Der Freund nickte ernst. «Ja, das kannst du. Aber sollte ich auch nur ansatzweise merken, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, lasse ich die Kavallerie anrücken.»

Melinda schaffte ein schwaches Grinsen. «Wenn Loki wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, dürfte wohl allein er derjenige sein, der in Schwierigkeiten steckt.» In noch mehr Schwierigkeiten als sowieso schon, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu – und als sie Lokis Blick auffing, hatte sie das sichere Gefühl, dass er eben das gleiche gedacht hatte.


	11. Mitleid wider Willen

Loki schaffte den Weg zurück in Melindas Apartment kaum. Oben angekommen, dirigierte sie ihn deshalb ohne viele Worte in ihr Schlafzimmer und bedeutete ihm, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. «Sie können hier schlafen,» sagte sie bestimmt. «Ich nehme das Sofa.» Als Loki etwas einwerfen wollte, hob sie die Hand und fügte hinzu: «Keine Widerrede, denn die Sache hat einen Haken: ich werde sie an den Bettpfosten fesseln.» Sprach's und zog ein Paar Handschellen hervor. «Schliesslich möchte ich verhindern, dass sie morgen früh verschwunden sind.»

Loki lächelte säuerlich. «Da könnten sie eigentlich ganz beruhigt sein, denn die Kraft zum Abhauen fehlt mir schon jetzt.» Aber er liess es dann ohne Gegenwehr zu, dass sie sein rechtes Handgelenk an den Bettpfosten kettete.

Melinda konnte ihm weder einen Pyjama noch sonst etwas Bequemeres zum Schlafen anbieten, doch als sie sah, wie erschöpft Loki aussah, wusste sie, dass es auch egal war. Er hätte eh nicht mehr die Kraft zum Umziehen gehabt... Und tatsächlich liess er sich völlig kraftlos aufs Bett fallen, ohne auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Melinda liess ihn allein. Sie merkte ihm deutlich an, dass er Schmerzen hatte, und ging ins Bad, um nach Schmerztabletten zu suchen. Doch als sie mit einer Packung des stärksten Mittels, das sie besass, zurückkam, schüttelte Loki nur matt den Kopf. «Das wird nichts bringen,» sagte er schwach. «Wie gesagt: die Peitsche ist magisch gewesen... was heisst, dass es die Schmerzen... sozusagen... auch sind.»

Melindas Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Loki seufzte leise und meinte dann nur: «Vereinfacht gesagt: kein Medikament wird gegen die Schmerzen helfen.»

«Und wie schlimm wird das werden?» fragte Melinda und versuchte krampfhaft, sich ihr Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern. «Schätze, ich werde es bald... rausfinden.» Als sie zögerte, fügte er hinzu: «Gehen sie schlafen. Ich komme schon klar.» Davon war er zwar alles andere als überzeugt, aber da sie eh nichts für ihn tun konnte und ihren Schlaf dringend brauchte, war es das Vernünftigste, wenn sie sich jetzt hinlegte. Nach einem letzten 'sind sie sicher' und seinem bekräftigenden Nicken daraufhin verschwand sie schliesslich.

Kaum dass sie weg war, wurde Loki von Schmerzen überrollt. Er hatte es bis gerade eben knapp geschafft, sich nicht allzu viel anmerken zu lassen, doch jetzt war er froh, alleine zu sein. So bekam Melinda nicht mit, dass er ins Kissen biss, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Es wurde die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens. Erst als bereits der Morgen anbrach, driftete er wenigstens zwischendurch kurz weg, wurde aber immer wieder von den grässlichen Qualen aufgeschreckt. Als Melinda nach nur vier Stunden unruhigem Schlaf ebenfalls wieder hochschreckte und nach ihm sah, fand sie ihn stöhnend und sich hin- und her wälzend im Bett vor. Als sie ihn ansprach, schien er sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Sofort löste sie die Handschellen, um ihm wenigstens jede mögliche Bewegungsfreiheit zu lassen. Mehrmals versuchte sie, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber er starrte sie nur aus schmerz geweiteten, glasigen Augen an. Was sollte sie bloss tun? Sie fühlte sich so hilflos wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sollte sie Juan anrufen und bitten, herzukommen? Aber was konnte der Arzt schon tun? Loki hatte gesagt, dass kein Schmerzmittel helfen würde, und ohne dass sie das überprüfen musste, war sich Melinda sicher, dass es stimmte.

Fieberhaft ging sie in Gedanken sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, nur um sie alle gleich wieder zu verwerfen. Jemand aus Asgard hätte vielleicht gewusst, was zu tun war, aber ausser Thor fiel ihr da niemand ein, und der war nicht nur unendlich weit entfernt, sondern wohl mit Sicherheit auch der letzte, der helfen würde. Schliesslich trug er ja die Schuld an Lokis Zustand.

Immer wieder versuchte sie, den sich windenden und stöhnenden Mann zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, und erst sehr viel später würde ihr bewusst werden, dass sie von dem Moment an, wo sie ihn so erlebte, vergessen hatte, wer er war und was er alles verbrochen hatte. Jetzt sah sie nur noch einen leidenden Mann in ihm – und sie wäre nicht Melinda Crave gewesen, wenn so etwas sie kalt gelassen hätte.

Auf einmal – später würde sie diesen Gedanken als göttliche Eingebung bezeichnen – fiel ihr Bruce Banner ein. Zuerst schob sie die Idee gleich wieder beiseite, denn wie (und vor allem: warum?) sollte er helfen können... Doch all ihre Überlegungen kamen plötzlich immer wieder zu diesem Punkt zurück, und schliesslich beschloss Melinda, ihn anzurufen. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendeine Idee – und ausserdem war Loki dann nicht mehr nur ihr Problem. Denn obwohl sie es vermutlich nicht einmal sich selbst eingestanden hätte, hatte sie absolut keinen Plan, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie, zu Loki vorzudringen. Doch als sie sanft seine gesunde Hand nahm und ihn ansprach, sah er sie an, als hätte er sie nie zuvor gesehen – ehe er sich zusammenkrümmte und einen leisen Schrei ausstiess. Das war genug, um Melinda zum Handeln zu bewegen. Ganz gleich, ob Bruce Banner helfen konnte – oder wollte – Melinda brauchte in dieser Situation jetzt dringend Unterstützung.

Mit zitternden Händen wählte sie seine Nummer.


	12. Bruce und Tony

In Bruce Banner tobten die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle, als er auf Loki hinuntersah. Mehrere Minuten lang konnte er sich nicht rühren, und er versuchte, dem Chaos in seinem Inneren Herr zu werden. Etwas, das er eigentlich schon auf dem Weg hierher versucht hatte, denn Melinda hatte ihm gesagt, worum es ging.

Aber schliesslich siegte bei Banner – genau wie bei der jungen Agentin – das Mitgefühl. Es war eine Sache, einem Feind die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen... Aber eine ganz andere, wenn ihn die Pest dann auch tatsächlich erwischte – bildlich gesprochen. Zudem hatte Banner ja schon seinen ganz eigenen Triumph gehabt: er erinnerte sich zwar nur vage, aber trotzdem nicht ohne Befriedigung an den Moment, wo er Loki buchstäblich zu Boden geschmettert hatte.

Banner entschloss sich, entgegen Lokis Behauptung, dass es sinnlos sei, trotz allem zuerst zu einem Versuch mit einem irdischen Schmerzmittel. Nur gut, dass er Zugriff auf die wirklich starken Sachen wie zum Beispiel Morphium hatte. Aber es brauchte nicht viel, um zu erkennen, dass Loki sich nicht getäuscht hatte: die Droge erzielte keinerlei Wirkung.

«Dann bleibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit,» murmelte Bruce, während er sich schwer atmend wieder erhob. Melinda starrte ihn fragend und eindringlich an. Banner seufzte. «S.H.I.E.L.D. hat eine Regenerations-Kapsel entworfen, in der schwer verletzte Agenten mit sehr starken Schmerzen, bei denen die normalen Mittel nicht anschlagen, sozusagen in ein künstliches Koma versetzt werden. Das ist jetzt sehr vereinfacht ausgedrückt, denn das Ganze ist ein wenig anders als das, was man sich unter einem künstlichen Koma normalerweise vorstellt. Aber die Details sind ja uninteressant. Wichtig ist nur, dass dies vielleicht helfen könnte, Loki solange zu... stabilisieren, bis sein Körper sich von selbst erholt hat.» Dass dabei Alien-Technologie im Spiel war und die erste dieser 'Kapseln' erst vor wenigen Wochen fertig gestellt worden war, verschwieg Bruce. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Melinda unnötig zu verängstigen. Sie würde noch früh genug die genauen Details erfahren.

Das weitaus grössere Problem war im Moment, wie sie an eine der inzwischen drei fertiggestellten Kapseln herankommen wollten. Bruce wusste, dass die letzte davon noch bei Toni lagerte, denn der hatte sich anerboten, robotergesteuerte Funktionsarme einzubauen, die mittels Schallwellen und Laserstimulationen auf das Gehirn der Betroffenen einwirken und so eventuell die entsprechende Schmerzkommunikation löschen konnten. Aber Toni würde sicher wenig begeistert davon sein, dass sein erster Patient Loki war. Es sei denn...

Auf einmal musste Banner fast schmunzeln. Es sei denn, er verkaufte ihm Loki sozusagen als 'Versuchskaninchen'. Vielleicht würde er sich dann bereit erklären, ihnen zur Hand zu gehen.

Als er Melinda seine Überlegungen mitteilte, war sie zwar wenig begeistert davon, aber da sie auch keine andere Lösung sah, stimmte sie schliesslich zu, auch Toni Stark ins Boot zu holen. Ausserdem war ihr natürlich klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis alle von Lokis Anwesenheit erfuhren. Warum also nicht gleich? Und wenn sie ihn so zu Gesicht bekamen, würden sie vielleicht auch eher Mitgefühl als Groll empfinden.

Denn der ehemalige Todfeind bot wahrlich ein Bild des Elends: stöhnend, sich immer wieder hin- und her wälzend und mit weit geöffneten, schreckensstarren Augen musste man wirklich schon sehr abgebrüht sein, um bei diesem Anblick nicht wenigstens einen Hauch von Mitleid zu empfinden. Ausserdem – es fiel Melinda erst jetzt auf – hatte Lokis Haut eine seltsam gräulich-blaue Farbe angenommen. Zuerst versetzte es ihr einen Schock, denn sie fragte sich, ob das ein Vorbote des Todes war. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Loki ja eigentlich gar kein Ase, sondern ein Jotunne war – und dass deren Haut eine gräulich-blaue Färbung aufwies.

Da Odin aber gesagt hatte, dass die Magie, die Lokis Aussehen dem eines Asen – oder Menschen – gleich sein liess, bleiben würde, war wohl davon auszugehen, dass es die Schmerzen waren, welche diese Magie aufhoben. Ob nur zeitweise oder dauerhaft, würde sich wohl noch weisen. 'Falls er das denn überlebt' schoss es Melinda durch den Kopf. Und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihr bei der möglichen Aussicht auf Lokis Tod beinahe übel vor Angst wurde.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Bruce endlich sein Telefonat mit Tony beendete. «Hilft er uns?» fragte Melinda atemlos, ehe Banner zu Wort kam. Der Mann seufzte leise und nickte dann. «Ja. Es hat mich zwar einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, aber Tony hilft uns. Er wird mit zwei seiner Roboter und der Kapsel in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Aber begeistert war er nicht gerade. Und er will Fury informieren, sobald wir Loki zu ihm in den Stark Tower gebracht haben.»

«Verstehe ich.» Melinda hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Sie war sich zwar darüber im Klaren, dass dies kaum in Lokis Interesse sein konnte, aber so wie die Dinge standen, gab es sowieso keine andere Lösung. Wenn S.H.I.E.L.D. den Asen bloss nicht einfach auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen wegsperrte... Aber an sowas wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Zumal es um Loki derart schlecht bestellt war, dass es wirklich ungewiss war, ob er überleben würde.

Wieder drohte ihr der Gedanke die Luft abzuschnüren, doch so sehr sie sich auch am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt hätte: sie wollte sich Lokis Tod nicht vorstellen. Um sich abzulenken, versuchte sie wieder, beruhigend auf ihren Patienten einzureden. Und obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es etwas bewirken würde, schien ihr nach einigen Minuten, dass Loki tatsächlich etwas ruhiger wurde. Das erste Mal blieb seine Hand in ihrer liegen, als sie sie sanft drückte, und als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm sagte, dass Hilfe im Anmarsch sei, war ihr einen Moment lang, als würde er ihre Worte tatsächlich aufnehmen.

Trotzdem war sie sehr erleichtert, als Tony und seine mechanischen Helfer schliesslich auftauchten. Selbstsicher, als wäre dies seine Wohnung, schritt Iron Man ins Schlafzimmer und besah sich den Patienten. Doch über sein eben noch verschlossenes und finster wirkendes Gesicht huschte bei Lokis Anblick dann doch sekundenlang eisiges Entsetzen. «Du meine Güte,» entfuhr es Stark, «was haben sie denn mit dem gemacht..?»

Er wusste es natürlich, denn Bruce hatte ihn informiert. Trotzdem hatte er sich das wohl nicht ganz so schlimm vorgestellt. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, gab Stark seinen Robotern Anweisung, den Mann vorsichtig in die Kapsel zu heben. Loki wehrte sich nicht, stöhnte aber laut auf, als er hochgehoben wurde. Sobald er in der Kapsel lag und diese verschlossen war, strömte ein bläulich schimmernder Dunst aus mehreren Düsen. «Hoffentlich betäubt ihn das jetzt.» murmelte Stark. Einen Menschen zumindest hätte das Zeug sofort ins Land der Träume gleiten lassen. Auch Loki entspannte sich in der Tat ein klein wenig – doch weder schlossen sich seine Augen, noch liess seine nach wie vor angespannte Körperhaltung darauf schliessen, dass er weggedriftet war.

Gemeinsam machten sich Tony, Bruce und Melinda mit ihrem Patienten auf zum Stark Tower. Die Fahrt dauerte nur knapp fünfzehn Minuten, doch es schien Melinda eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis das mächtige Wahrzeichen von Iron Man endlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie inständig hoffte, dass man Loki hier helfen konnte.


	13. Gewissensbisse

Thor stand unschlüssig neben Heimdall und wusste nicht, wie er seine Bitte formulieren sollte. Der allsehende Wächter hatte angenommen, dass er wegen Jane hier war, und ihm soeben versichert, dass es ihr gut ging. Das hatte Thor natürlich auch interessiert – und beruhigt – doch musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er gar nicht an Jane gedacht hatte, als er hierher gekommen war. Denn seine Sorge galt momentan jemand ganz anderem...

Er wusste nicht mehr, was in ihn gefahren war. Welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, dass er derart ausgerastet war. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, wie er Loki derart hatte misshandeln können. Wie er die Ohren vor seinen Schreien und seiner Bitte, endlich aufzuhören, hatte verschliessen können.

«Was bewegt dich noch, mein Prinz?» Heimdalls sanfte Frage riss Thor aus seinen Grübeleien. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und druckste herum. «Ich...» hob er an und brach gleich wieder ab. Würde Heimdall ihn für schwach halten, wenn er sich nach Lokis Befinden erkundigte? Ihm unterstellen, dass er sich auf die Seite eines Verbrechers schlug, bloss weil dieser sein Bruder war? Aber da Thor wusste, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde, ehe er nicht Klarheit darüber erlangte, wie es Loki ging, riss er sich schliesslich zusammen und fragte leise: «Kannst Du Loki sehen, Heimdall?»

Täuschte sich Thor, oder versteifte sich der riesige Wächter neben ihm gerade ziemlich? «Ja, natürlich.» kam es langsam und vorsichtig zurück.

«Wie... geht es ihm?»

«Warum willst du das wissen, Thor?» Heimdall musterte ihn prüfend, aber ohne Vorwurf. Seine klaren, fast durchschimmernden Augen schienen tief in Thors Seele zu dringen.

«Ich habe... einen grossen Fehler begangen,» zwang sich der Donnergott zu einer ehrlichen Antwort. «Und ich möchte nur wissen, ob Loki... Ob er...»

«Überhaupt noch am Leben ist?» half ihm Heimdall weiter.

Thor sah ihn fast geschockt an. «Was..?» Nein, an die Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht. «Das müsste doch... klar sein, oder?» Das 'oder' kam nur ganz leise, denn erst jetzt wurde dem blonden Hünen so langsam die ganze Tragweite dessen, was er getan hatte, bewusst.

«Nach dem, was Du mit ihm angestellt hast – übrigens zu Recht, wie ich einwerfen möchte – und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er jetzt ohne besondere Kräfte und Magie da unten auskommen muss, ist das nicht unbedingt so klar, Thor.» sagte Heimdall denn auch schon mit entsetzlicher Ruhe. Noch immer ruhten seine Augen forschend und eindringlich auf Thor, der bei diesen Worten kreideweiss geworden war. «Aber um dich zu beruhigen: ja, er lebt. Und er bekommst sogar Hilfe... von ziemlich unerwarteter Seite.»

Fassungslos durfte Thor jetzt erfahren, dass Melinda Crave, Bruce Banner und Tony Stark seinen Bruder betreuten und versuchten, ihm beizustehen. Dass sie es sogar geschafft hatten, ihn zumindest ein bischen ruhig zu stellen, sodass die Schmerzen im Moment wohl einigermassen erträglich sein mussten. «Wenn es weiterhin so gut läuft,» schloss Heimdall seinen Bericht, «dürfte dein Bruder das Schlimmste in drei bis vier Tagen überstanden haben.»

Thor zuckte zusammen. Jetzt dämmerte ihm vollends, was er getan hatte, und es versetzte ihm einen so tiefen Stich ins Herz, dass er sich sekundenlang fühlte, als ob er erdolcht worden wäre. Aber... er hatte ja auch nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass Odins Urteil so ausfallen würde. Er war – unsinnigerweise, wie er jetzt selbst zugeben musste – davon ausgegangen, dass Loki in Asgard bleiben würde. Dass er als Gefangener, aber sicher nicht als ein all seiner Kräfte beraubter und nach Midgard Verbannter enden würde. Und dabei hätte er es eigentlich wissen, oder zumindest ahnen, müssen. Schliesslich war ihm einst dasselbe widerfahren.

Aber noch etwas anderes nagte in Thor. «Du hast also... mitbekommen, dass ich Loki gefoltert habe?» fragte er tonlos. Als Heimdall nur nickte, fügte er noch leiser hinzu: «Ich schäme mich zutiefst dafür. Das hätte ich nie tun dürfen. Aber ich war so wütend auf ihn... und so verletzt. Irgendwie... hatte ich den verrückten Wunsch, den eiskalten Schuft aus ihm rauszuprügeln... in der noch verrückteren Hoffnung, dass dann der Loki, den ich kannte und liebe, wieder zum Vorschein kommt.»

«Du machst dir Vorwürfe?» Jetzt war Heimdall ehrlich verblüfft. «Dazu besteht keine Veranlassung. Im Gegenteil: ich bin überrascht, dass Odin das nicht offiziell angeordnet hat.»

Thor zog es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. «Hast du es Vater erzählt?»

«Natürlich nicht. Das wollte ich dir überlassen.»

Der Donnergott erschauderte. «Es war ein Fehler, Heimdall. Ganz egal, was du sagst... ganz egal, was alle sagen würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen. Und vielleicht... habe ich Loki jetzt sogar auf dem Gewissen.» Der letzte Satz kam so leise, dass Heimdall ihn fast nicht verstand.

Er legte Thor seine mächtige Hand auf die Schulter. «Loki ist sehr stark, viel stärker, als man meinen könnte. Ich denke nicht, dass ihn das umbringen wird.» 'Aber verändern wird es ihn bestimmt', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. In welche Richtung – das wollte er sich lieber nicht allzu genau vorstellen.

Thor atmete scharf ein und straffte sich. «Bitte hab weiterhin ein Auge auf ihn, Heimdall. Und melde es mir sofort, wenn Loki in ernste Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte. Ich meine...»

«Schon klar,» winkte Heimdall ab. «In Schwierigkeiten dürfte er bereits stecken, aber ich weiss schon, was du meinst. Versprochen. Aber du weisst schon, dass du nichts tun kannst, oder?»

«Ja.» Thor fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Odin ihn niemals Loki zu Hilfe eilen lassen würde. Aber noch hegte er die leise Hoffnung, dass das gar nicht nötig wäre. Am meisten baute er dabei auf Melinda Crave. Er hatte die junge Agentin ziemlich gut kennen gelernt, und ihm waren auch die Blicke nicht entgangen, die sie dem gefangenen Loki zugeworfen hatte, als sie ihn damals auf dem Helicarrier am Bildschirm beobachtet hatten. Es hatte zwar durchaus Zorn in ihren Augen gestanden, aber auch noch etwas anderes, weicheres... Thor hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was es gewesen war, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Melinda Crave in Loki nicht bloss ein Ungeheuer sah.

Nun hoffte er von ganzem Herzen, dass Melinda seinem Bruder helfen konnte.

Irgendwie.


	14. Schuld

Loki träumte. Zumindest musste es ein Traum sein, denn da er keine Magie mehr besass, war es ja ansonsten unmöglich, dass er sich gerade ausserhalb seines Körpers befand. Dass er auf sich selbst herabsah, wie er da in diesem seltsamen Glaskasten lag, als wäre es ein Fremder, den er betrachtete. Dass sich alles plötzlich seltsam leicht anfühlte, dass die Schmerzen nur noch einer nebelhaften Erinnerung glichen... Es konnte auch nur in einem Traum geschehen, dass er auf einmal emporgehoben und weggetragen wurde, nur um sich dann auf der Terrasse des Stark Towers wiederzufinden. Ganz flüchtig spürte er Verwirrung, doch dann wurde das Bild klarer, und er sah sich selbst in voller Rüstung dastehen. Sah sich auf New York hinunterblicken, in jenem Moment, als die Attacke auf die Stadt begann. Und eine Sekunde lang spürte er dasselbe Triumphgefühl, das er damals, in diesem Augenblick, empfunden hatte. Doch es verschwand sofort, als er das Zischen unzähliger Chitauri-Flugobjekte hörte, die an ihm vorbeirauschten und die Stadt beschossen.

Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er sich wohl die Augen gerieben. Ja, das musste ein Traum sein...

Aber warum wirkte dann alles so furchtbar echt, als würde es gerade in diesem Moment geschehen? Und warum befand er sich auf einmal nicht mehr auf dem Stark Tower, sondern mitten unter den schreienden, völlig verzweifelten Menschen? Warum war er plötzlich einer von ihnen, rannte um sein Leben genau wie sie und wusste in seiner Panik nicht, ob er nach rechts oder links ausweichen sollte? Suchte in haltloser Verwirrung nach einem Unterschlupf, einer Möglichkeit, den tödlichen Laserstrahlen dieser unheimlichen Ausserirdischen zu entgehen? Und wenn es ein Traum war: warum fühlte er die Angst dieser Leute, als wäre es seine eigene? Warum sah er das ganze Inferno plötzlich durch ihre Augen?

Ein kleines Mädchen stand auf einmal vor ihm - wie aus dem Nichts erschienen - und starrte ihn an. Fragend, vorwurfsvoll, klagend... Loki hätte beinahe nach Luft geschnappt. Dieser Blick! Er frass sich direkt in sein Gehirn wie ein Dolchstoss. Doch als er die Hand nach dem Kind ausstreckte, verschwand es vor seinen Augen. Löste sich in Nichts auf, als habe es niemals existiert. Und doch blieb etwas zurück: Schmerz. Ein allumfassender, nicht nur körperlicher Schmerz, der das kleine Mädchen völlig umfangen gehabt hatte...

Auf einmal fühlte Loki noch einen ganz anderen, genauso intensiven Schmerz. Ihm war, als würde er auseinander gerissen, als würde er buchstäblich in seine Einzelteile vergehen. Er sah an sich hinunter, doch er war unversehrt. Als er die Augen wieder hob, erkannte er entsetzt, dass dies allerdings nicht für den Mann vor ihm galt. Den rund fünfzigjähren Mann, der soeben von einer Chitauri-Laserwaffe getroffen worden war und innert Sekunden zu einem Häufchen Staub zerglühte. Loki keuchte. Er wand sich und versuchte verzweifelt, diesem Alptraum zu entrinnen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Der Traum – wenn es denn einer war! – hielt ihn fest und zeigte ihm unbarmherzig seine Opfer... Alle seine Opfer. Zeigte ihm ihre Qualen, ihre Ängste, ihre Verzweiflung... und liess sie zu seinen eigenen werden.

Melinda Crave hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, bei Loki zu bleiben. Ganz egal, was Tony Stark gesagt hatte: sie wollte in der Nähe sein, falls sich sein Zustand irgendwie verändern sollte. In den letzten Stunden war er glücklicherweise sehr ruhig geblieben, und das seltsame Gemisch, das die Glaskapsel füllte, schien zumindest soweit zu wirken, dass es Lokis Schmerzen dämpfte. Das hoffte Melinda jedenfalls. Aber die Tatsache, dass er relativ ruhig dalag und sich sein Gesicht nur noch selten schmerzhaft verzog, liess sie das nicht ohne Grund hoffen.

Da sie jetzt alleine mit ihm war, hatte sie ausreichend Zeit, Loki zu betrachten. Und ob sie es wollte oder nicht: sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Wenn er so still dalag, sah er nicht nur immer noch unglaublich faszinierend, sondern vor allem auch auf eine Weise harmlos aus, wie man es bei jemandem wie ihm niemals vermutet hätte. Sein Gesicht war zwar immer noch leicht bläulich verfärbt, aber das verlieh den markanten und doch gleichzeitig sanften Zügen, die von den schulterlangen Haaren wie von einem schwarzen Schleier umrahmt wurden, etwas beinahe Engelhaftes. Melinda merkte gar nicht mehr, wie sie in diesem Anblick versank. Erst als ihre Augen auf Lokis Lippen haften blieben und sie sich lebhaft – und mit einem angenehmen Schauer, der ihr durch und durch ging – an den Kuss erinnerte, schreckte sie hoch...

Sie wollte sich gerade selbst für ihre Gedanken tadeln, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass Lokis Augen sich zu weiten begannen. Sein Blick, eben noch relativ entspannt, wurde auf einmal schreckensstarr, und genauso verkrampften sich auch seine Hände. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Liege, als suchten sie einen Halt.

Ansonsten rührte er sich jetzt aber überhaupt nicht mehr. Ja, er schien kaum noch zu atmen. Hastig warf Melinda einen Blick auf die Apparaturen neben sich, aber es schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein. Lokis Vitalfunktionen zeigten keine Abweichung von der Norm.

Trotzdem wusste Melinda, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sollte sie die anderen holen? Unschlüssig wartete sie ab – und hatte auf einmal das sichere Gefühl, dass Loki gerade eine Art inneren Kampf ausfocht. Sie hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, warum sie das auf einmal dachte, aber je genauer sie ihn musterte, desto klarer schien es ihr. Nur zu gerne hätte sie seine Hand gehalten, aber sie durfte den Behälter nicht öffnen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich ganz dicht an das Glas zu lehnen und dem Mann darin zu versichern, dass sie bei ihm war und er da nicht allein durch musste.

Und während sie das tat, veränderte sich in ihr endgültig etwas. Der letzte Rest von Abwehr Loki gegenüber schmolz langsam dahin, und ohne dass es Melinda bewusst war, sah sie in ihm nur noch einen Mann. Kein Monster und keinen Verbrecher. Nur einen Mann – einen unglaublich gutaussehenden und faszinierenden Mann.

Und einen leidenden Mann.

Stunden verstrichen, in denen sich Lokis Zustand nicht veränderte. Sowohl Stark als auch Banner streckten zwischendurch die Köpfe zur Tür herein, aber Melinda liess sich weder vom einen noch vom anderen dazu bewegen, ihren Posten zu verlassen. Schliesslich setzte sich Tony Stark mit einem lauten Seufzer neben sie und hielt ihr eine Tasse mit dampfend heissem Kaffee hin. «Hier,» meinte er gutmütig. «Wenn sie schon auf ihrem Stuhl festkleben wollen, sollten sie wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie dabei nicht umkippen.»

Dankbar nahm sie das heisse Getränk entgegen. Nach einigen Schlucken fragte sie zögernd, ob Stark Director Fury von S.H.I.E.L.D. schon verständigt hatte. Tony zögerte kurz, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und die Arme über der Brust verschränkte. Gedankenverloren sah er auf Loki, als er antwortete: «Ich hatte es vorgehabt, wirklich. Und ich hätte es auch fast getan... Aber dann haben Bruce und ich uns darauf geeinigt, es vorerst noch zu lassen. Schliesslich ist unklar, ob Loki überhaupt...» Er brach ab, räusperte sich und fuhr dann hastig fort: «Aber freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, Agent Crave. Denn sowohl Bruce als auch ich finden es nur richtig, zumindest die übrigen Avengers von Lokis Anwesenheit in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und sollten die der Meinung sein, dass Fury umgehend informiert werden muss, werden wir das veranlassen.»

Melinda erschrak, versuchte aber, es sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. In Gedanken überschlug sie flüchtig die Namen, die zu den übrigen Avengers gehörten: da war zum einen die Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, dann natürlich Steve Rogers alias Captain America und Hawkeye, mit zivilem Namen Clint Barton. Er bereitete Melinda die grössten Sorgen, denn schliesslich hatte er unter Lokis Bann gestanden und somit sicher die meisten Gründe, den Asen zu hassen. Aber sie wusste, dass Stark Recht hatte: es wäre nicht fair, den übrigen Avengers Lokis Anwesenheit zu verheimlichen. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hoffte sie, ihm dadurch vielleicht sogar S.H.I.E.L.D. vom Hals halten zu können. Es war zwar nur eine winzig kleine Hoffnung, aber immerhin.

«Was ist mit ihm?» Tonys Frage riss Melinda aus ihren Überlegungen. «Er wirkt irgendwie... anders. So, als wäre er meilenweit weg.»

Es war also nicht nur ihr aufgefallen! Melinda zuckte zusammen und neigte sich jetzt wie Tony wieder über die Kapsel, in der Loki noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag, die ins Leere starrten. «So liegt er schon seit etwa vier Stunden da,» sagte sie leise. «Zuerst wollte ich Bescheid sagen, aber da seine Werte unverändert sind, hielt ich es nicht für nötig.»

Tony öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, er behielt es für sich. Aber ganz flüchtig gewann Melinda den Eindruck, dass sich in seinen nachdenklichen Blick auch ein kleines bischen Genugtuung mischte. Doch vielleicht irrte sie sich auch, vielleicht täuschte sie das immer weniger werdende Tageslicht.

Langsam erhob sich Tony und sagte bestimmt: «Sie dürfen gerne noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben. Aber sobald es dunkel wird, gehen sie schlafen. Und keine Widerrede, Agent Crave. Wenn sie nicht freiwillig mein Gästezimmer aufsuchen, bringe ich sie mit Gewalt da hin.»

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. «Aye, aye, Sir,» gab sie zurück. «Ich werde mich den Anweisungen von Iron Man selbstverständlich nicht widersetzen.»

«Ich wusste, dass sie eine vernünftige Frau sind.» Tony ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber nochmals kurz um. «Sollte sich an seinem Zustand was ändern: rufen sie mich, okay?»

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, ehe sie nickte. «Versprochen.»


	15. Die Avengers

«Sie wissen schon, dass ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde?» fragte Barton, als er auf den reglosen Loki hinuntersah. Melinda versteifte sich, schaffte dann aber ein gezwungenes Lächeln. Sie konnte den Mann ja verstehen. «Das wäre Mord, Agent Barton,» gab sie leise zurück. «Noch dazu an einem Wehrlosen.»

«Wehrlos? Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe.» erwiderte Barton bissig. Genau wie er standen auch die übrigen Avengers um die Kapsel herum und betrachteten den Mann darin mit gemischten Gefühlen. Und genauso wie Melinda, Bruce und Tony hatten sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten. Loki war gefährlich, das hatte er zur Genüge bewiesen. Und auch wenn er in seinem momentanen Zustand wohl wirklich nicht allzu bedrohlich sein konnte: dass er seine Kräfte wirklich eingebüsst hatte, konnte keiner der Helden wirklich ganz glauben. Und selbst wenn: machte ihn das tatsächlich harmloser? Oder war nicht vielleicht sogar das Gegenteil der Fall?

«Seinen messerscharfen Verstand wird er wohl kaum eingebüsst haben,» fasste Natasha Romanoff die Gedanken aller zusammen. «Und der dürfte mit Sicherheit das Gefährlichste an Loki sein. Magie hin oder her.»

«Wollen wir nicht erst mal abwarten, was passiert, wenn er aufwacht?» fragte Melinda und versuchte, ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. «Dann können wir immer noch besprechen, wie es...»

«Falls er überhaupt wieder aufwacht.» warf Steve Rogers dazwischen. Es klang nicht angriffslustig, eher nachdenklich. Melinda musterte ihn überrascht. Von allen Anwesenden hatte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Genugtuung gezeigt, und auch jetzt wirkte er eher angespannt als befriedigt. Ein Gefühl von spontaner Dankbarkeit durchflutete sie... ehe sie wieder daran dachte, was er gesagt hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, versetzte Clint auch schon bissig: «Wir wollen hoffen, dass er's nicht tut. Dann wären alle Probleme gelöst!»

Melinda konnte sich im letzten Moment eine entsprechende Antwort verkneifen, denn wieder musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie Bartons Beweggründe nachvollziehen konnte. Wenn sie auch seine Meinung nicht im Mindesten teilte, verstand sie doch, dass er gar nicht anders empfinden konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieben die übrigen Avengers jedoch stumm.

Am nächsten Tag veränderte sich Lokis Zustand plötzlich. Melinda, die am frühen Morgen als erste nach ihm sah, bemerkte es allerdings nicht sofort. Erst als sie das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder sein leises Stöhnen vernahm, wurde sie hellhörig. «Loki,» sagte sie und beugte sich über die Kapsel. Er stöhnte erneut und schloss die Augen, ehe er sie nach einigen Sekunden wieder öffnete – und Melinda anschaute.

Sie bemerkte sofort seinen fragenden, verwirrten Blick und erkannte auch, dass sein Gesicht wieder seine normale Farbe angenommen hatte. Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung. War er über den Berg? «Wo... bin ich...?» fragte er benommen und wollte sich aufrichten, stiess jedoch ans Glas der Kapsel. «Was..?»

«Ganz ruhig!» versetzte Melinda hastig. «Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind in Sicherheit.» Das hoffte sie zumindest. «Warten sie einen Moment – ich bin gleich wieder da.» Und ohne ein weiteres Wort huschte sie nach draussen, um Tony Stark zu holen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie mit ihm zurück. Stark musterte Loki genauso überrascht wie Melinda. «Sieh an,» versetzte er trocken. «Unserem Patienten scheint es besser zu gehen.»

Über Lokis Gesicht huschte sekundenlang eisiges Entsetzen, als er Iron Mans Gesicht über sich sah. Doch dann flüchtete er sich in Bissigkeit. «Stark! Lange nicht gesehen. Aber ich hatte so 'ne Ahnung, dass sie Sehnsucht nach mir haben würden.»

«Nicht wirklich,» gab Tony mit derselben Bissigkeit zurück. «Nur kann Melinda Crave sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie will.» Er hob die Hand, als Loki etwas einwerfen wollte, und sagte rasch: «Ich öffne jetzt die Kapsel. Bleiben sie aber bitte noch einen Moment liegen, klar? Ihr Kreislauf wird sicher verrückt spielen, und wenn sie sich gleich aufsetzen, kippen sie uns sofort wieder um.»

«Höre ich da etwa Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme?» Loki hätte beinahe gelacht, verkniff es sich dann aber, als er Melindas warnenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ihm war sowieso nicht nach Lachen zumute. Im Gegenteil: er hatte gerade die Hölle hinter sich... Und wenn er 'Glück' hatte, wohl auch noch vor sich!

Zumindest konnte er sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass Tony Stark – von den übrigen Avengers ahnte er im Moment noch nichts, denn auch Bruce Banner hatte er bereits nicht mehr wahrgenommen – kaum allzu freundlich mit ihm umgehen würde.

Als sich die Kapsel öffnete, versuchte Loki zwar, sich an Tonys Anweisung zu halten, aber seine Ungeduld liess ihn kaum mehr als einige Sekunden warten, ehe er die Beine über die Liege schwang und sich aufrichtete. Ein Fehler, den er gleich bereute: wie Tony es vermutet hatte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und er fiel sofort wieder zurück. Verflixt – während der letzten Stunden hatte er ganz vergessen, in was für einem schwachen Körper er jetzt feststeckte!

Dass er nicht nur einige Stunden weggetreten gewesen war, ahnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

«Ich sagte doch: nicht so hastig.» kam prompt Starks Kommentar, als Loki wie ein Stein auf die Liege zurücksank. «Schliesslich können gewöhnliche Menschen nicht gut fünf Tage ruhig liegen und dann aufspringen, als wäre nichts gewesen.»

Das 'gewöhnliche' betonte er absichtlich mit leisem Spott, aber Loki bemerkte es gar nicht. «Wie bitte?» fragte er und sah dabei abwechselnd von Tony zu Melinda. «Fünf Tage?»

«Ja, so lange waren sie... weggetreten.» warf die junge Agentin rasch ein, ehe Iron Man zu Wort kam. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, dass sich jetzt auch die übrigen Avengers, aufgeschreckt durch den Wortwechsel, langsam näherten. Sie beeilte sich daher, möglichst schnell hinzuzufügen, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, als Bruce Banner um Hilfe zu bitten, da es ihm, Loki, so schlecht gegangen sei. «Und Banner hatte schliesslich die Idee, Tony dazu zu holen, der sie in diese Kapsel gesteckt hat, wo sie wenigstens einigermassen ruhig waren.» Sie musste Atem schöpfen, so rasch stiess sie die Sätze hervor. «Und das war ihre Rettung. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das... Ganze ansonsten überstanden hätten.»

«Wobei keiner von uns sicher ist, ob wir es überhaupt gut finden, dass du noch am Leben bist!» ertönte Bartons Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Langsam schob er sich an den übrigen Avengers vorbei und blieb dicht vor Loki stehen. «Ich jedenfalls hätte dich mit Sicherheit lieber tot gesehen.»

In Lokis Augen schlich diesmal nur ganz flüchtig ein Hauch von Entsetzen, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Eigentlich hatte er schon geahnt, dass es nicht bei Tony Stark bleiben würde. «Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden,» meinte er spöttisch und unternahm einen zweiten Versuch, sich aufzusetzen. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar – dass ihm beinahe übel wurde und sich wieder alles vor seinen Augen drehte, liess er sich nicht anmerken. Nach wenigen Sekunden ebbte der Schwindel ab. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sogar die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken relativ erträglich waren. Was immer Stark da mit ihm gemacht hatte: es hatte ihm wohl wirklich geholfen. Oder ihm sogar tatsächlich das Leben gerettet. Na wunderbar – damit stand er jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch in Iron Mans Schuld!

Bartons Gesicht verzerrte sich bei Lokis Worten. «Sei bloss vorsichtig,» zischte er ihm zu. «Laut Melinda bist du deine Superkräfte samt deiner magischen Tricks los. Du solltest also dein Maul ein bischen weniger weit aufreissen, wenn du nicht herausfinden willst, wie gross meine Wut auf dich tatsächlich ist.»

«Oje, jetzt krieg ich aber echt Angst!» Loki konnte es nicht lassen: auch wenn er wusste, dass es in der Tat wohl klüger wäre, den Mund zu halten, bedachte er Clint mit einem zynischen Lächeln. «Nur, sagen sie mir, Agent Barton: seid wann geht ihr Avengers denn auf Wehrlose los?»

Clint stand kurz davor, zu explodieren, aber da legte ihm Natasha beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm und meinte gelassen: «Ihr Mundwerk funktioniert offensichtlich schon wieder bestens. Und wie sieht's mit dem Rest aus: wieder ganz der Alte?» Auch über ihr Gesicht huschte ein flüchtiges Grinsen. «Abgesehen natürlich von den besagten Superkräften, die ihnen angeblich abhanden gekommen sind...»

Loki verdrehte die Augen, aber Bruce Banner wurde das hin und her jetzt zu dumm. «Kurz gesagt: wie fühlen sie sich?» fragte er und meinte es durchaus ernsthaft.

'Wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht', schoss es Loki durch den Kopf. Aber laut sagte er nur: «Eigentlich ganz gut.» Er stockte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: «Danke.»

«Wow!» Tonys Augenbrauen fuhren nach oben. «Wenn ich jetzt auf einem Stuhl sitzen würde, würde ich glatt runterkippen! Hat unser Ziegenpeter etwa gerade 'danke' gesagt..?»

«Tony, bitte...» versetzte Melinda, aber Loki lachte nur. «Notieren sie's in ihrem Tagebuch, Stark. Allzu oft wird das nicht vorkommen.»

Er gab sich gelassener und weitaus überlegener, als er sich fühlte. Genau genommen kam er sich momentan weder gross noch ruhig vor, sondern eher ziemlich klein. Er merkte, wie er unter dem ernsten Blick von Banner und vor allem von Steve Rogers zusammenzuckte und zu schrumpfen begann, und das erste Mal in seinem Leben stieg ein Gefühl in ihm auf, das er noch nie empfunden hatte: Scham.

Er wusste genau, was er getan hatte. Es wäre ihm auch klar gewesen, wenn er es nicht in den – wie Melinda sagte, letzten fünf Tagen – in allen Einzelheiten durchlebt hätte... aber spätestens seitdem wusste er bis ins kleinste Detail, wie viele Verbrechen auf sein Konto gingen. Und wenn die Menschen vor ihm auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen wüssten, was er jetzt wusste, würden sie wohl wirklich kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen.

Und er könnte es ihnen noch nicht mal verübeln.


	16. Heisse Küsse und eine schreckliche Enthüllung

Endlich waren sie einen Moment allein. Erleichtert schloss Melinda Crave die Tür hinter den anderen und drehte sich zu Loki um. Der sass inzwischen relativ entspannt auf der Liege und musterte sie nachdenklich.

«Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?» fragte die junge Frau leise, als sie zu ihm schritt. Loki hob die rechte Augenbraue und schmunzelte verhalten. «Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Agent Crave: wollen sie das wirklich wissen?»

«Natürlich! Ich habe schliesslich alles getan, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie hatten... fürchterliche Schmerzen, und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich...»

«Warum?» unterbrach Loki sie mit ungewohntem Ernst. «Warum diese Mühe meinetwegen?»

Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht genau. Mit einem leisen Seufzer liess sie sich neben ihm nieder. «Ich...» begann sie, aber da fühlte sie bereits seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. Sie erschrak – und ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, war sein Gesicht dem ihren ganz nahe. «Ernsthaft, Melinda: warum?»

Ihr Herz raste, und selbst wenn sie eine Antwort gewusst hätte, hätte sie keinen Ton herausgebracht. Doch Loki liess ihr auch gar keine Möglichkeit dazu. Sein Gesicht kam dem ihren noch näher, und eine Sekunde später fühlte sie bereits seine Lippen auf ihren. Erst nur ganz sanft, fast ein wenig zögernd, doch dann, als sie sich – gegen ihren Willen – seinem Kuss öffnete, wurden sie drängender, fordernder. Melinda wollte es nicht, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr plötzlich nicht mehr, und ehe sie sich's versah, hatte sie ihre Arme um Loki geschlungen und versank mit ihm in einem noch grösseren Strudel aus Leidenschaft denn beim ersten Mal.

Es schienen ihr Stunden zu vergehen, ehe er sich von ihr löste. Nur ganz sanft, ihr Gesicht noch immer in seinen Händen. Seine Augen ruhten forschend und, wie ihr schien, mit leiser Traurigkeit auf ihr. «Es tut mir leid,» versetzte er tonlos. «Das hätte ich wohl nicht tun sollen.»

Die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht losliess, strafte seine Worte Lügen. Aber Melinda schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf. «Mir tut es nicht leid,» hörte sie sich sagen, ehe sie die Worte zurückhalten konnte. «Im Gegenteil.» Und da es nun einmal heraus war, konnte sie gerade so gut das tun, was sie schon die ganze Zeit über hatte tun wollen: sie neigte sich ihm wieder zu und küsste ihn erneut. So lange und so intensiv, als ob sie ihn nie mehr loslassen wollte.

Ein Knarren an der Tür liess die beiden schliesslich zusammenzucken. Sie schafften es gerade noch, sich voneinander zu lösen, ehe Bruce hereinkam. «Die anderen würden jetzt gerne mit ihnen sprechen,» sagte er, zu Loki gewandt. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Melinda. «Das gilt natürlich auch für sie.»

«Bruce...» Melinda sprang auf und fasste den Mann am Arm. «Sie werden doch... S.H.I.E.L.D. nicht verständigen wollen, oder?»

«Sie scheinen ja nicht gerade grosses Vertrauen zu ihrem Arbeitgeber zu haben,» meinte Bruce lächelnd. Melinda biss sich auf die Lippen, doch da winkte Banner auch schon ab. «Schon gut, ich weiss schon, was sie denken... Aber um ehrlich zu sein: ich habe keine Ahnung, was die anderen wollen. Nur dürfte es klar sein, dass wir S.H.I.E.L.D. früher oder später schon über Lokis Anwesenheit informieren müssen. Denken sie nicht auch?»

Ehe Melinda etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Loki leise, fast mehr zu sich selbst: «Ob S.H.I.E.L.D. oder Hydra, das sei mal noch dahingestellt...»

«Wie bitte?» Sowohl Banner als auch Melinda wirbelten zu ihm herum. «Was sagen sie da?»

Loki grinste säuerlich. «Ich schätze, das dürfte doch wohl klar sein, oder? Ich meine, dass ihre tolle Geheimorganisation von einer noch geheimeren Organisation infiltriert ist, müssten sie doch sicher wissen...»

Die fassungslosen Blicke der beiden Menschen vor ihm zeigten jedoch deutlich, dass dem nicht so war. Loki konnte sich nur wundern. Er selbst hatte eher beiläufig davon erfahren, war sich aber sicher gewesen, dass Fury, der ihm eigentlich nicht als Dummkopf erschienen war, davon wusste. Davon, dass Hydra, diese verrückte verschworene Gemeinschaft, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, für die Wiederkehr eines verbannten Kree-Kriegers zu kämpfen, nicht unerkannt unter S.H.I.E.L.D.s Fittichen hatte weiterbestehen können... Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich da geirrt.

«Das müssen sie genau erklären.» unterbrach Banner Lokis Gedankengang. «Uns allen!» setzte er hinzu, als Melinda Anstalten machte, den Mann gleich auszufragen. Loki seufzte verhalten und folgte den beiden zu den übrigen. Die sahen ihm überwiegend finster entgegen – nur Steve Rogers Blick war nach wie vor eher fragend als böse.

Bevor einer von ihnen das Wort ergreifen konnte, liess sich Loki in einen von Starks Sesseln fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er hoffte, dass er so wirkte, wie er es wollte, obwohl er sich ganz und gar nicht als Herr der Lage fühlte. Doch vielleicht konnte er sich immerhin noch auf sein schauspielerisches Talent und auf seine Silberzunge verlassen. Viel mehr war ihm ja schliesslich nicht geblieben. «Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mich S.H.I.E.L.D. ausliefern wollen,» begann er, «aber es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz uninteressant für sie zu wissen, dass sich innerhalb ihrer geliebten Geheimorganisation eine weitere, sehr viel gefährlichere, breit gemacht hat. Ich nehme an, dass ihnen zumindest der Name 'Hydra' geläufig ist, oder?» Als ihn alle mit offenen Augen und Mündern anstarrten, hob er die Hand und grinste süffisant. «Na, immerhin etwas. Folgendes in der Kurzfassung: als ich damals... Gast auf ihrem Helicarrier gewesen bin, habe ich mich – ähm.... – in euren Köpfen etwas umgesehen. In allen Köpfen. Ja, ich weiss...» Er winkte ab, «...das ist nicht die feine englische Art. Aber es ist nun mal geschehen, und was ich da teilweise so erkennen konnte, war ziemlich interessant. So gab es zum Beispiel fünf Agents an Bord, die nicht wirklich zu S.H.I.E.L.D., sondern eben zu Hydra gehören. Einer von ihnen war Agent Sitwell. Die anderen sind...»

«Das ist eine unverschämte Lüge!» schnappte Barton dazwischen und sprang auf. «Noch ein Wort, und ich vergesse, dass ich mich eigentlich zusammen reissen wollte.»

Loki grinste flüchtig. «Vorsicht, Agent Barton. Es geht mir besser als noch vorhin. Und obwohl ich über keine Magie mehr verfüge, weiss ich doch trotzdem immer noch genau, wie man kämpft. Und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, habe ich darin auch ein paar Jährchen mehr Erfahrung als sie.» Sein Blick war spöttisch, enthielt aber auch eine ziemlich deutliche Drohung.

Steve Rogers, der spürte, dass seine Kollegen kurz davor waren, auf Loki loszugehen, sprang ebenfalls auf und sagte scharf: «Sehen sie mich an, und sagen sie mir ins Gesicht, dass dies die Wahrheit ist!»

Loki starrte ihn verblüfft an. Glaubte er wirklich, dass er es merken würde, wenn er ihn anlog? Rogers war wirklich zu naiv! Andererseits, das musste er sich widerwillig eingestehen, war es genau diese naive Hoffnung an das Gute in jedem Wesen, das er, Loki, jetzt dringend nötig hatte. Denn auch er erkannte natürlich genau, dass die Avengers ihm jetzt wirklich am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würden. Flüchtig streifte sein Blick Bruce Banner, und als er realisierte, dass dieser die Hände zusammenpresste, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich nervös auf die Lippen biss. In bewusst sanfterem Ton erwiderte er hastig: «Ich lüge nicht, Rogers. Denken sie mal genau nach: warum sollte ich das tun? Was hätte ich davon, ihnen ein solches Märchen zu erzählen?»

«Oh, da hätte ich schon ein paar Ideen,» sagte Barton gehässig. «Die wahrscheinlichste scheint mir derselbe Versuch wie beim letzten Mal zu sein: uns zu entzweihen.»

Loki konnte sich ein lautes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. «Ja. Und weil es das letzte Mal ja so super geklappt hat, versuche ich es gleich noch einmal!» Als Bartons Gesicht sich vor Wut verzerrte, fügte er sarkastisch hinzu: «Dass sie mich hassen, Agent Barton, ist mir klar. Aber dass sie mich für einen Idioten halten, ist mir neu. Ich könnte mich fast beleidigt fühlen.»

Melinda war bei dem kurzen Dialog ziemlich blass geworden und wünschte sich, dass Loki endlich den Mund halten – oder sich wenigstens einer etwas anderen Wortwahl bedienen würde. Wenn er so weiter machte, redete er sich noch um Kopf und Kragen.

«Mal ernsthaft.» Loki trat dicht vor Barton und fixierte ihn scharf. «Wenn ich euch alle wirklich anlügen wollte, hätte ich das ein bischen gekonnter inszeniert. Ich bin darin nämlich ziemlich gut, wissen sie.» Wieder ein flüchtiges, süffisantes Grinsen. «Also dürft ihr davon ausgehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, wenn es nach einer Lüge klingt.»

«Sehr überzeugend, wirklich,» beeilte sich Natasha zu sagen, ehe ihr Kollege explodieren konnte. «Aber jetzt mal bitte in Ruhe und der Reihe nach: wieso ist ihnen Hydra eigentlich überhaupt ein Begriff? Was wissen sie über diese Organisation? Und aus welchem Grund sollten sie uns helfen wollen? Denn eine Hilfe wäre es, wenn sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen würden und wir somit jetzt wüssten, dass S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert ist.»

«So viele Fragen, Agent Romanoff?» Loki schmunzelte und setzte sich wieder. Er wies auf die anderen Stühle, als wäre er hier zuhause. «Vielleicht sollten sie alle auch wieder Platz nehmen. Das wird nämlich ein Weilchen dauern.»

Fassungslos und ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen hörten sie zu, wie Loki ihnen die eigentliche Geschichte von Hydra enthüllte. Und je länger er sprach, desto mehr wuchs in ihnen – wenn auch widerwillig – die Überzeugung, dass er sie nicht belog. Dass er ihnen wirklich und wahrhaftig gerade die Augen über eine seit Jahrhunderten auf der Erde existierende Geheimorganisation enthüllte, von der sie fälschlicherweise angenommen hatte, dass sie sozusagen ein 'Ableger' der Nazis war...

Und je länger Loki sprach, desto mehr erkannten sie, in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten. In welcher Gefahr die gesamte Menscheit schwebte.

Sie erfuhren, dass vor mehr als tausend Jahren eine Einheit der Kree auf dem Planeten Erde gelandet war mit dem Ziel, die Menschen mittels genetischer Manipulation zu 'Supersoldaten' heran zu züchten, um sie für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen. Die ersten Experimente schlugen fehl, doch schliesslich gelang es den Kree, mehrere sogenannte 'Inhumans' zu erschaffen, deren genetisch verändertes Material ihnen übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh. Die Kree, deren Ziel es war, diese besonderen Menschen als Waffe für ihre Feinde einzusetzen, waren hocherfreut und gingen noch einen Schritt weiter: sie schufen sozusagen den Supersoldaten schlechthin. Alveus oder der 'Hive', wie er auch genannt wurde, besass die Macht, die Gedanken von Inhumans zu kontrollieren sowie die Körper verstorbener normaler Menschen zu übernehmen, um so quasi ewig weiter bestehen zu können. Der Hive sollte die Inhumans-Armee für die Kree anführen.

Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfuhr die Regierung der Kree von diesen nie offiziell genehmigten Versuchen und schloss das Programm. Die wenigen auf der Erde verbliebenen Kree wurden von Alveus und den Inhumans vom Planeten vertrieben. Somit waren diese Kreaturen sich selbst überlassen. Alveus, der zu einer immer grösser werdenden Gefahr nicht nur für die Inhumans, sondern die gesamte Menschheit wurde, konnte sich aber nicht allzu lange über den Sieg über seine Schöpfer freuen. Die Inhumans, die ihn mittlerweile wie die Pest fürchteten, schlossen sich mit den Menschen zusammen und schafften es, Alveus mittels eines Portals auf den Planeten Maveth zu verbannen. Dieses Portal bestand aus einem Monolithen der Kree, der daraufhin scheinbar zerstört wurde, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Hive niemals zurückkehren konnte.

Nur wurde der Monolith leider nicht zerstört, sondern die einzelnen Teile durch eine besondere Gruppe von Menschen und Inhumans beiseite geschafft. Diese Gruppe machte es sich zum Ziel, Alveus eines Tages zurück zu holen, damit er die Welt – zusammen mit ihnen – regieren konnte. Sie gaben sich durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch viele Namen, doch seit der Nazizeit kennt man sie als 'Hydra'. Und deren verschworenes Ziel ist nach wie vor dasselbe: den Hive zurückholen, um die Weltherrschaft anzutreten.

«Wenn sie alle Fragmente des Monolithen zusammen getragen haben, wird ihnen das auch gelingen,» schloss Loki seinen Bericht.

Es blieb still nach seinen Worten... sehr still. Bis Steve Rogers schliesslich leise fragte: «Gibt es irgend jemanden, der das, was sie da gerade erzählt haben, bestätigen könnte?»

«Sie glauben mir kein Wort, stimmt's?» erwiderte Loki und verdrehte die Augen. Er dachte einen Moment nach und fügte dann zögernd hinzu: «Thor... könnte ihnen zumindest einen Teil davon bestätigen. Ob er das alles auch so im Detail weiss, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber als Prinzen von Asgard, das sich ja schliesslich als Beschützer aller neun Welten sieht, mussten wir die Geschichte jeder einzelner dieser Welten schon in jungen Jahren lernen. Und das schloss die Welt der Kree und deren Geschichte natürlich mit ein. Thor war zwar nie so der Studiertyp, aber an die groben Zusammenhänge dürfte er sich wohl noch erinnern. Nur...» Er grinste säuerlich, «...ist Thor natürlich nicht hier. Und darum: nein, es dürfte wohl keinen geben, der ihnen versichern kann, dass ich nicht lüge. Ausser den Leuten von Hydra natürlich. Aber dass die ihnen den Gefallen tun, dürfte wohl eher unwahrscheinlich sein.» In seinem letzten Satz schwang schon wieder derart viel Hohn mit, dass Barton auf juckte und die Fäuste ballte.

Tony merkte es aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und sagte hastig: «Ich setze Jarvis darauf an. Mal sehen, was er herausfinden kann. Und dann sehen wir ja, wie viel an ihrer Geschichte dran ist.»

«Da fällt mir gerade ein: wer hat eigentlich mein Zepter?» Loki lehnte sich zurück. «Ich kann mich natürlich irren, aber eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass es nicht mehr im Besitz von S.H.I.E.L.D. ist – dem sie es doch scheinbar ausgehändigt haben.» Dass es mehr als eine innere Stimme war, die ihm das sagte, verschwieg er geflissentlich. Denn er hatte damals, nach seiner Gefangennahme, durchaus noch mitbekommen, dass dieser eine Abgeordnete, dem die Black Widow seine Waffe übergeben hatte – wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war sein Name Price gewesen – ganz wild auf das Zepter gewesen war. Und da er es einfach nie hatte lassen können, hatte ihm ein kurzer 'Abstecher' in Price Gehirn auch verraten, warum: er wollte dieses mächtige Werkzeug unbedingt für Hydra sicherstellen. Auch den Tesserakt hätte er nur zu gerne in die Finger bekommen, aber das hatte Thor grade noch verhindern können.

Ehe jemand etwas einwerfen konnte, meinte Tony bestimmt: «Auch das kriegen wir sicher raus. Und bis dahin...» Er hob die Hände und stand auf, «...bleibt unser Freund hier unser Gast.» Ein flüchtiger aber verschmitzter Blick zu Clint, der schon protestieren wollte. «Womit Gast in diesem Fall die höfliche Umschreibung für 'Gefangener' ist. Doch immerhin biete ich ihnen ein Zimmer statt einer Zelle – solange sie keine Scherereien machen, natürlich nur. Und bloss, damit das gleich klar ist: der Raum gleicht einem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Sie kommen das also nicht raus, wenn ich das nicht will. Probieren sie's also gar nicht erst.»

Loki grinste ihm flüchtig zu. «Ich werde brav sein.»


	17. Sorge um den kleinen Bruder

«Thor!» Odin warf seinem Sohn einen forschenden Blick zu. Er hatte ihn soeben das dritte Mal angesprochen, ohne dass der blonde Hüne reagiert hätte. Jetzt, als Odins Stimme lauter geworden war, schreckte Thor endlich auf. «Ja, Vater?»

«Was ist mit dir?» Odin neigte sich nach vorn und versuchte im Gesicht seines Sohnes zu lesen. Auch Frigga hatte ihr Besteck jetzt hingelegt und musterte die beiden Männer am Tisch fragend. «Du scheinst gerade ganz woanders zu sein.»

«Es...» Lustlos stocherte Thor in seinem Essen. «...ich bin nur ein wenig müde, das ist alles.»

Sein Ältester war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen, und auch diesmal merkte der Allvater sofort, dass Thor schwindelte. «Raus mit der Sprache, mein Junge: was ist los? Du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch.»

«Frag mich bitte nicht, Vater,» antwortete Thor gequält. «Du wirst nicht hören wollen, was mich beschäftigt.»

«Geht es um Loki?» Frigga, die wie immer ein feines Gespür hatte, insbesondere wenn es um ihre Söhne ging, legte ihre Hand auf Thors Arm. Betrübt stellte sie fest, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte – es sagte ihr genug.

«Mutter, bitte...»

«Loki?» Odin runzelte die Stirn. «Ich wünsche den Namen eigentlich nicht mehr zu hören.»

Frigga zog scharf die Luft ein. «Er ist immer noch unser Sohn, Odin!»

«Was mich anbelangt, so...»

«Sprich es besser nicht aus!» So laut und bestimmt hatte Thor seine Mutter noch selten reden hören. Verwundert starrte er sie an. «Sag nichts, was du irgendwann bereuen könntest!»

Um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters wieder auf sich zu lenken, zwang sich Thor, zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit preiszugeben. «Ja, es geht um Loki.» meinte er leise. «Ich mache mir... Sorgen um ihn.» Als er den verblüfften – und irritierten – Blick seines Vaters auffing, setzte er rasch hinzu: «Schliesslich weiss ich genau, wie es ist, auf Midgard als ganz gewöhnlicher Sterblicher leben zu müssen. Das ist nicht besonders lustig. Und in Lokis Fall...» Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen. In Lokis Fall war es sogar noch weitaus weniger lustig, denn Loki würde von allen als Feind betrachtet werden. Er, Thor, hatte ja immerhin Unterstützung und sogar Freunde gefunden. Aber Loki würde wohl kaum soviel Glück haben.

Doch das war natürlich bei weitem nicht alles. Was ihn weitaus mehr quälte, war das, was er Loki angetan hatte. Und da er es nicht mehr gewagt hatte, zu Heimdall zu gehen, wusste er auch nicht, wie es um Loki stand. Zwar hatten Melinda und sogar Iron Man und Bruce Banner versucht, ihm Hilfe zu leisten... Aber erstens wusste Thor nicht, ob sie es auch geschafft hatten, und zweitens bedeutete das ja sicher nur, dass sie ihn einfach nicht hatten elend krepieren lassen. Wo und was er inzwischen war - wenn er denn noch lebte! - wusste Thor nicht. Dass Loki als Gefangener von S.H.I.E.L.D. in irgendeinem Loch schmachtete, war dabei eine der grössten Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Doch noch andere, schlimmere Befürchtungen tobten in ihm. Trotzdem waren all die quälenden Vorstellungen immer noch besser als die Wahrheit, vor der sich der blonde Donnergott schlicht entsetzlich fürchtete. Er schalt sich selbst einen elenden Feigling, aber die Angst, von Heimdall etwas Schreckliches zu hören, überwog, und so zog er im Moment lieber die Ungewissheit vor... Auch wenn sie ihn aufzufressen drohte.

Frigga stiess Odin unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuss an, und der Allvater wusste sofort, was sie von ihm wollte. Sekundenlang war er versucht, seiner Frau durch eine heftige Antwort klar zu machen, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, das Thema Loki auch nur einen Moment länger zu vertiefen, aber dann seufzte er in sich hinein und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Er wusste, dass Frigga keine Ruhe geben würde.

«Thor...» mit aller Gelassenheit, die er aufbringen konnte, und nachdem er sich heftig geräuspert hatte, wandte er sich an seinen Sprössling. «...wenn es dich beruhigt: ich habe Lokis weiteres Schicksal in seine eigenen Hände gelegt. Genauso wie damals das deine.»

Thor sah seinen Vater völlig verwirrt an. Wovon redete er da?

«Ich bin zwar absolut sicher, dass es nicht geschehen wird, aber es gibt für Loki – genauso wie damals für dich – zwei Möglichkeiten, seine Kraft und Magie wieder zu erlangen: die erste Möglichkeit ist natürlich diejenige, dass sie ihm zurück gegeben wird. Darauf, mein Sohn, kann er allerdings ewig warten. Doch er hat noch eine zweite Chance....» Odin hielt inne und seufzte diesmal laut und für alle vernehmlich. Einen Moment lang schienen seine Augen ins Nichts zu schweifen. «Ich liebe Loki noch immer, Thor. Auch wenn du mir das vielleicht nicht glauben wirst. Aber ungeachtet meiner Liebe zu ihm bin ich realistisch genug, um zu sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist. Und darum bin ich überzeugt, dass er die zweite Chance nie nutzen wird. Weil er es gar nicht kann... Denn dazu ist er viel zu selbstsüchtig und zu machtgierig.»

«Was für eine Chance?» Thors Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

«Ahnst du es nicht?» antwortete Frigga an Odins Stelle. Sie lächelte ihrem Sohn zu. Ein trauriges und zugleich hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. «Sollte er sich als würdig erweisen, bricht er das Siegel, durch das seine Kraft und Magie verschlossen wurden – und erlangt beides zurück. Genau wie du in dem Moment, als du bereit warst, dein Leben für andere hinzugeben, wieder in deinen Status als Gott des Donners eingesetzt wurdest. Und das Recht, den Hammer Mjölnir zu schwingen, wieder erhalten hast.»

Noch immer begriff Thor nicht ganz. «Was wollt ihr mir damit sagen..?»

«Sollte das Wunder geschehen und dein Bruder das Leben anderer über sein eigenes stellen, würde er in diesem Augenblick alles zurück bekommen, was ich ihm als Strafe für seine Verbrechen entzogen habe. Seine Kraft und Magie würden dann in einem Augenblick wieder freigesetzt werden. Denn genau wie bei dir konnte ich ihm beides nicht wirklich nehmen... sondern nur versiegeln. Aber...» Odins Stimme schwoll an, «...im Gegensatz zu deiner Mutter bin ich leider absolut sicher, dass dein Bruder niemals zu so etwas wie Selbstlosigkeit fähig sein könnte! Und darum, mein lieber Sohn, wird er wohl dazu verdammt sein, sein Leben als gewöhnlicher Sterblicher auf Midgard zu fristen. Und zu beenden.»

Frigga hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ihr Sohn wenigstens ein bischen ruhiger würde durch diese Nachricht, aber sie musste feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Später am Abend klopfte sie deshalb an die Tür ihres Ältesten. Sie fand ihn unruhig hin- und herlaufend wie einen Tiger im Käfig. Als er sie anschaute, lag ein derart gequälter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, dass Frigga augenblicklich wusste, dass Thor ein Geheimnis hütete. Eines, das ihn offensichtlich derart belastete, dass er keine Ruhe fand.

Sie liess sich auf Thors Bett fallen und befahl ihm, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und fragte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, was er verheimlichte.

Es gab zwei Familienmitglieder, vor denen Thor noch nie etwas hatte geheimhalten können: der eine war Loki. Und das andere Mitglied der Familie sass jetzt vor ihm und sah ihn mit diesen wissenden, klaren Augen an.

Thors eigene Augen mischten sich mit Tränen – beschämt versuchte er sie wegzudrücken – ehe es schliesslich aus ihm herausbrach. «Es kann sein, dass ich Loki getötet habe, Mutter!» stiess er schwer atmend hervor. «Oder dass ich zumindest Schuld bin, dass er auf Midgard sterben wird. Denn ich habe... ich habe...»

Und er senkte den Kopf und erzählte ihr von dem schlimmsten, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte: wie ihn seine Wut auf Loki derart übermannt gehabt hatte, dass er schliesslich zu dieser fürchterlichen Peitsche gegriffen hatte.

Frigga liess ihn reden, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Sie hörte sich seine Selbstvorwürfe an, bis er keine Worte mehr fand. Dann hob sie mit dem rechten Zeigefinger sanft sein Gesicht. «Thor. Ich bin froh, dass du dich mir anvertraut hast. Denn so kann ich dir auch etwas anvertrauen. Es geht Loki – den Umständen entsprechend – gut.»

Und völlig verdattert durfte Thor jetzt vernehmen, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der sich bei Heimdall nach Loki erkundigt hatte. Nur dass seine Mutter, anders als er, jeden Tag zu allsehenden Wächter gegangen war – und darum auch genau wusste, was sich auf Midgard zugetragen hatte. Als sie ihrem Sohn nun berichtete, dass sein Bruder von Melinda Crave und schliesslich von Tony Stark und Bruce Banner wirklich gerettet worden war, musste sie es zweimal wiederholen, ehe Thor es fassen konnte. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass sie ihm zumindest ein wenig beistehen würden - vor allem nach dem, was Heimdall ihm das letzte Mal berichtet hatte - aber so umfassend? Und ohne, ihn nachher bei S.H.I.E.L.D. zu melden? Das hätte er nie zu hoffen gewagt! Und als sie ihm noch erzählte, dass Loki sich jetzt in der Obhut der Avengers befand, hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und der Donnergott wäre vom Bett gefallen.

«Du siehst also...» Frigga konnte sich ein flüchtiges, aber herzliches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, «...ganz so düster sieht es für Loki nicht aus. Und getötet hast du deinen Bruder auch nicht.»

«Ich muss zu ihm, Mutter!» sagte Thor und sprang erregt auf. «Ich möchte ihn sehen, ihm sagen, dass...»

«Du weisst, dass Vater das nicht zulassen wird.» unterbrach ihn Frigga. Als Thor eine heftige Antwort geben wollte, fügte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu: «Noch nicht!»

Und damit musste sich Thor wohl oder übel für den Moment begnügen.


	18. Er hat nicht gelogen!

Loki sah sich in seinem Gefängnis um. Eigentlich war der Raum nicht ungemütlich, sah man mal davon ab, dass er kein Fenster hatte. Aber es gab ein Bett, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein angrenzendes Badezimmer und sogar jede Menge Bücher. Auch Papier und Kugelschreiber fand Loki vor, und grinsend fragte er sich, ob Stark die Schreibutensilien hier platziert hatte, damit man bei Bedarf sein Testament verfassen konnte...

Überhaupt fragte er sich, aus welchem Grund Iron Man in seinem Tower einen solchen Raum installiert hatte. Nur so aus reiner Neugier hatte sich Loki das Schloss an der Tür genauer angesehen und musste dem Mann leider zustimmen: was mit Magie kein Problem gewesen wäre, war ohne Magie leider nicht zu knacken. Da hätte er wahrscheinlich schon mit seiner weitaus grösseren Körperkraft als Ase und Jotunne seine liebe Mühe gehabt. Mit anderen Worten: er sass hier drin wirklich fest!

Seufzend liess sich Loki aufs Bett fallen. Da die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken endlich fast vollständig abgeklungen waren, fühlte er sich eigentlich nicht schlecht. Nur das gebrochene Handgelenk nervte: nicht, weil es weh tat, sondern weil es ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte. Naja, immerhin hatte er fünf Tage im Ablauf des Heilungsprozesses 'verschlafen'. Besser als nichts...

Schon nach wenigen Minuten sprang Loki wieder auf und tigerte im Zimmer umher. Es machte ihn fast verrückt, zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. Er war es absolut nicht gewohnt, die Fäden aus der Hand geben zu müssen, und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal wenigstens eine seiner Fähigkeiten sehnlichst zurück: die Möglichkeit, in die Gehirne anderer einzudringen und ihre Gedanken anzuschauen. Zu 'lesen', wie die Sterblichen das so primitiv nannten. Loki schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es war so viel mehr als das. Es war eher ein umfassendes Begreifen der Personen, in die er eindring, ein komplettes Verstehen all dessen, was in ihnen vorging und sie ausmachte. Und das innert weniger Sekunden und über grössere Entfernungen hinweg. Hätte er diese Fähigkeit noch, dann wüsste er jetzt wenigstens, wie weit die Avengers mit ihren Nachforschungen gekommen waren.

'Reiss dich zusammen,' rief er sich selbst schliesslich wütend zur Ordnung. 'Es hat keinen Sinn, etwas nachzutrauen, das für immer dahin ist. Konzentrier dich lieber auf das hier und jetzt.' So hatte er es schliesslich bisher geschafft, in jeder noch so verrückten oder ausweglosen Situation zu überleben.

Er fragte sich, ob es Stark und den anderen gelingen würde, herauszufinden, dass er sie nicht belogen hatte. Er traute es ihnen zwar durchaus zu, fürchtete aber, dass sie unnötig lange dafür brauchen würden. Und dabei, das wusste er genau, lief ihnen die Zeit gerade ziemlich davon. Schliesslich hatte Hydra sein Zepter, und auch wenn die Dummköpfe nicht mal ansatzweise ahnten, was sie damit wirklich so alles anstellen konnten, würde das wenige, das sie mit Sicherheit erkennen würden, schon ausreichen, um jede Menge Schaden anzurichten. Genauer gesagt: um die Rückkehr dieses irren Kree-Verschnitts namens Hive zu beschleunigen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte sich Loki über die unglaubliche Dummheit der Menschen, und zwar aller Menschen, gleich ob es sich dabei um 'Normale' oder Inhumans handelte. Wie konnte irgend ein auch nur halbwegs vernünftiges Wesen davon ausgehen, dass ein Krieger wie Alveus andere an seiner Seite herrschen lassen würde? Es war doch wohl sowas von offensichtlich, dass dieser Wahnsinnige, sollte er je zurückkehren, nur eines tun würde: die Menscheit unterjochen! Um dann als Alleinherrscher über sie zu regieren. Ohne irgendwelche Lakaien an seiner Seite, die ein Mitspracherecht hatten. Was also die ganze Hydra-Bewegung letztlich wie eine Art Selbstmordkommando aussehen liess. 

Aber naja, wie er ja einst selber so treffend festgestellt hatte: die Menschen verlangte es nach Unterordnung! 

Doch der Hive war der Grund, warum Loki den Avengers überhaupt von der ganzen Sache erzählt hatte. Da es nun einmal so aussah, als würde er den Rest seiner Tage auf Midgard verbringen müssen, hatte er absolut keine Lust dazu, dies unter der Herrschaft des Hive zu tun. Schon gar nicht als machtloser, einem gewöhnlichen Sterblichen gleicher Mann, der noch dazu damit rechnen musste, von Alveus früher oder später erkannt und als Feind, den es zu vernichten galt, eingestuft zu werden. Wenn er daher mit den Avengers oder sogar mit dem nicht von Hydra übernommenen Rest von S.H.I.E.L.D. zusammen arbeiten musste, um das zu verhindern, dann musste er halt in diesen sauren Apfel beissen.

Irgendwo tief in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich zwar eine leise Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es ihm bei dieser Sache nicht nur um die eigene Person ging. Dass er es auch der Menschheit insgesamt – und vor allem einer jungen Frau namens Melinda Crave – nicht wünschte, ein Leben unter der Schreckensherrschaft eines Hive führen zu müssen. Aber Loki versuchte, diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Melinda bedeutete ihm nichts, sie war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck... Zumindest wollte er sich das krampfhaft einreden.

Die Stunden zogen sich nur langsam dahin, und irgendwann hielt es Loki nicht mehr aus. Um sich abzulenken, griff er zum erstbesten Buch in diesem Regal und begann darin zu schmökern. Allerdings ohne wirklich zu lesen, was da vor seinen Augen stand, denn immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften... Zu einer jungen Frau mit langen braunen Locken und sinnlichen Lippen.

«Benimm dich nicht wie ein verliebter Teenager!» schalt er sich laut und klappte das Buch zu. Wollte Stark ihn foltern, indem er ihn vor lauter Langeweile wahnsinnig werden liess? Wenn ja, war er damit auf gar nicht mal so schlechtem Weg...

Laute Schritte vor der Tür liessen Loki plötzlich aufschrecken. Als er sich umdrehte, öffnete sich das Schloss, und Iron Man stand im Rahmen: in voller Rüstung.

«Sie haben tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt!» meinte er, und es klang, als könne er es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wurde von Hydra unterwandert." Er stockte, und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er nicht weitersprechen. Doch als Loki näher kam und ihn forschend - und mit der deutlichen Aufforderung, zu sagen, was es zu sagen gab - scharf ansah, fügte er schliesslich leise hinzu: "Und seit heute Morgen... gibt es S.H.I.E.L.D. nicht mehr... Hydra hat es ausgelöscht!"

Loki merkte, wie er blass wurde. «Wie bitte..?» Das war schneller gegangen als erwartet.

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben, winkte ihn Stark heran. «Kommen sie. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns.»

Lokis Mund klaffte auf, aber da Iron Man ihm gar keine Zeit liess, sich darüber zu wundern, dass sie ihn dabei haben wollten, folgte er ihm einfach nur benommen. Wohin auch immer!


	19. Aufbruch nach Sokovia

Sie befanden sich in einem von Tony Starks Jets und waren auf dem Weg nach Europa. Nach einer Stadt namens Sokovia, um es genau zu sagen. Dort lag, den Ermittlungen der Avengers zufolge, Hydras geheime Operationsbasis. Und dort befand sich allem Anschein nach jetzt auch Lokis Zepter.

Der ehemalige Gott der List hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass man ihn mitnahm. Sie landeten weit ausserhalb von Sokovia und bezogen in einem alten Bunker, den Steve Rogers noch von seinen Armeezeiten her kannte, Stellung. Es war für ihn auch kein Problem, das rostige Schloss zu knacken, und so konnten sie alle den Bunker betreten, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen wollten. Der Angriff auf die rund neunzig Kilometer entfernte Hydra-Basis sollte am nächsten Morgen stattfinden. 

"Und was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Barton und deutete auf Loki. "Ich schlafe erst ruhig, wenn der Kerl irgendwo sicher verstaut ist."

Steve seufzte leise. "Wir können ihn in einer der Abstellkammern einschliessen. Auch diese Türen sind wie überall im Bunker aus dickem Stahl gefestigt, und die Schlüssel dürften drüben im Kontrollraum liegen. Beruhigt dich das, Clint?"

Barton brummte etwas Unverständliches, doch Rogers wandte sich bereits an Loki. "Sie werden doch keine Schwierigkeiten machen?"

"Habe ich das je?" gab dieser zurück. Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Um zu verhindern, dass Barton vor Wut platzte, gab Steve die Anweisung, den Einsatzplan vom nächsten Morgen nochmals im Detail durch zu gehen. Und da Loki im Jet zurückbleiben würde - denn sie alle wollten ihn in ihrer Nähe wissen - ordnete der Captain an, dass er bei der Besprechung anwesend sein sollte. Als die Avengers und Melinda Crave ihren Plan erklärt hatten, hob Loki plötzlich die rechte Hand und fixierte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach prüfend. Als wäre ihm der Gedanke eben erst gekommen, fragte er langsam und in ungewohnt ernstem Ton: «Was habt ihr eigentlich mit dem Zepter vor, wenn ihr es in euren Besitz gebracht habt? Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass dieses Artefakt nicht in die Hände von Menschen gehört, oder?»

«Aber in deine Hände, was?» zischte Barton, der als einziger keinen Hehl daraus machte, wie wenig ihm Lokis Anwesenheit gefiel.

Der Angesprochene grinste säuerlich. «Keine Angst: ich bin nicht blöd. Ich hab' dabei nicht an mich gedacht.»

«Sondern?» Melinda kam Clint zuvor, der schon wieder eine scharfe Bemerkung von sich geben wollte.

«Was wisst ihr über das Zepter?» fragte Loki anstelle einer Antwort.

«Dass es die Macht verleiht, andere kontrollieren zu können,» versetzte Tony rasch, ehe Barton etwas sagen konnte. «Und dass es darum in den Händen von Hydra eine äusserst gefährliche Waffe darstellt.»

«Hm, das dachte ich mir schon fast...» Loki musste sich sichtlich bemühen, geduldig zu bleiben. Auch wenn die menschliche Dummheit und Ignoranz gerade mal wieder ziemlich stark an seinen Nerven zerrte. «...ihr wisst so gut wie gar nichts darüber. Also, um mal mit dem Wichtigsten zu beginnen: das Zepter birgt einen Infinity-Stein, den Gedankenstein, um es genau zu sagen. Und ja, damit kann man andere Wesen kontrollieren. Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Doch zu den Details komme ich später. Im Moment geht's mir um das Stichwort 'Infinity-Steine': davon schon mal was gehört?»

Die Gesichter vor ihm, die ein einziges Fragzeichen bildeten, waren Antwort genug. Loki seufzte und erklärte ihnen dann mit aller Geduld, die er aufbringen konnte, die Geschichte der sechs Infinity-Steine – und den Grund, warum diese nicht in ihre Hände gehörten. «Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr die auch gar nicht berühren könnt, ohne dabei drauf zu gehen,» schloss er seinen Bericht. «Jedenfalls nicht in der Reinform.»

«Und was genau wollen sie uns damit sagen?» fragte Tony. «Sie wollen doch wohl nicht, dass wir das Zepter lassen, wo es ist?»

«Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn ihr es denn mal habt, solltet ihr es jemandem übergeben, der es an einen sicheren Ort bringen kann.»

«Und der wäre?»

Loki verdrehte die Augen. Waren die echt so begriffstutzig oder taten sie nur so? «Wer wohl? Derselbe, dem ihr den Tesserakt mitgegeben habt.»

Das sass. Die anderen starrten ihn an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Loki konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. «Glaubt mir: ich bin sicher der letzte, der das gerne sagt. Aber das Zepter gehört nach Asgard.»

«Schön und gut,» Melinda trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. «Aber wie sollen wir Thor verständigen? Er ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg, und es macht nicht den Anschein, als hätte er vor, zurück zu kommen.»

«Ihn zu rufen dürfte kein Problem sein.» Loki zögerte. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste. Aber es half alles nichts – also holte er tief Luft und erklärte: «Der Wächter von Asgard, Heimdall, kann alles sehen und hören, was in den neun Welten vor sich geht. Nicht, dass er euch ständig zuschaut... Aber wenn ihr alle laut genug nach Thor ruft, wird er das schon mitbekommen. Und dann wird sogar Odin nichts dagegen haben, Thor wieder nach Midg... zur Erde zu schicken.» Er stockte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sekundenlang stieg heisse Angst bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder in ihm auf, doch er zwang sie gewaltsam nieder. «Eigentlich... wäre es ja wohl sinnvoll, Thor vor Beginn eurer Mission zu rufen. Ich meine: ihr könntet seine Hilfe sicher gebrauchen, und da er ja dann sowieso herkommen muss... Ich bin sicher, sobald Heimdall euch hört, wird Thor noch in dieser Nacht zu euch geschickt werden.»

Wieder starrten ihn alle an, als sähen sie einen Fremden vor sich. Sie alle wussten, was Thor mit Loki angestellt hatte, und dass er jetzt vorschlug, den Mann zu rufen, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte, liess sie sich alle fragen, ob der Kerl vor ihnen wirklich Loki war. Dieser konnte nicht anders: als er die fassungslosen Gesichter vor sich sah, musste er laut lachen. «Jetzt seht mich nicht so an! Ich hab' ja schon darauf hingewiesen, dass ich das nur ungern sage. Aber da es nun mal gesagt werden musste...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

«Und wenn Thor wieder auf dich losgeht?» fragte Melinda leise und ignorierte die stechenden Blicke der anderen, als sie Loki ängstlich in die Augen sah.

«Das wäre Pech,» gab Loki ironisch zurück. «Aber wenigstens muss ich mir kaum Gedanken darüber machen, dass einer von euch um mich trauern würde, wenn mein Bruderherz mich um einen Kopf kürzer machen sollte.»

«Loki!» Melinda hätte ihm am liebsten eine geknallt, aber Steve Rogers entschärfte die Situation, indem er wissen wollte, was genau Loki mit 'nach Thor rufen' gemeint hatte.

«Genau das,» gab dieser achselzuckend zurück. «Ihr stellt euch alle hin und ruft laut: Thor, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Das ist ein Notfall – oder sowas in der Art. Jede Wette, dann kommt er sofort angerauscht.» Als er sah, dass die anderen nicht wussten, ob sie den Kopf schütteln oder ihm auf handfeste Art zeigen sollten, was sie von seinen ständigen frechen Sprüchen hielten, beeilte er sich, hinzuzufügen: «Hey, ich meine es absolut ernst. Ihr werdet schon wissen, was ihr sagen müsst. Nur tut es alle zusammen und möglichst laut, dann wird euch Heimdall garantiert sofort hören und auch sicher sein, dass ihr Thor wirklich braucht.» Vielleicht hatten sie ja sogar Glück, und das war gar nicht nötig, weil Heimdall sowieso gerade zusah. Aber da er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, sagte er das nicht laut.

Die Avengers begriffen, dass er wirklich keine dummen Sprüche klopfte, und auch die Logik in der Behauptung, dass sie Thor bei diesem Einsatz ganz gut gebrauchen könnten, liess sich nicht leugnen. So stellten sie sich denn alle im Kreis hin und riefen laut nach der Hilfe des Donnergottes.

Loki hätte die Szene zum Schmunzeln gefunden – wenn nicht wieder die Angst vor Thor wie eine Schlange durch seine Glieder gekrochen wäre. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Wiedersehen mit seinem Bruder zu den letzten Dingen gehörte, die er sich wünschte. Aber wenn die Avengers wirklich Erfolg haben wollten, brauchten sie Thor. Also versuchte er wieder, seine Furcht zu ignorieren und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

Dass er gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zumindest teilweise die Interessen anderer vor seine eigenen gestellt hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

Als sie geendet hatten, blieb den Avengers und Melinda nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Barton bestand darauf, Loki sofort einzusperren, und obwohl die junge Agentin gerne widersprochen hätte, blieb sie nach einem Blick auf Loki still. Er hatte ihr mit den Augen zu verstehen gegeben, dass es schon in Ordnung war. Ohne in irgendeiner Form Widerstand zu leisten, liess er sich abführen.


	20. Thor

Loki hätte nicht genau zu sagen vermocht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit man ihn in sein neues 'Gefängnis' gebracht hatte. Aber er ahnte instinktiv, wer draussen vor der Tür stand, als die wuchtigen Schritte im Gang verebbten und sich der Schlüssel im rostigen Schloss drehte. Er merkte, wie er zu zittern begann, und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Was für ein erbärmlicher Feigling er doch geworden war! Aber so sehr er es auch versuchte: es gelang ihm nicht, seine Angst zu unterdrücken.

Als die Tür aufging und tatsächlich Thor langsam den Raum betrat, wich er unbewusst vor ihm zurück. Doch sein Bruder schien seine Furcht entweder nicht zu bemerken – oder es gelang Loki doch zumindest halbwegs, sie vor ihm zu verbergen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Thor bei ihm und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. «Loki...» begann er und geriet ins Stocken, als er das kreideweisse Gesicht seines Bruders sah.

Loki war noch weiter zurückgewichen, bis er an die Wand stiess. Sekundenlang kroch regelrechte Panik in ihm hoch... doch da spürte er, wie der Schock auf einmal durch eine bleierne Müdigkeit abgelöst wurde. «Hallo Thor,» versetzte er leise. «Du kannst loslegen. Ich werde brav sein und mir alles ruhig und ergeben anhören.» Er versuchte, wenigstens ein bischen Ironie in seine Stimme zu legen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, ob es ihm gelang.

Thor blieb verwirrt stehen. «Loslegen..? Womit denn?»

«Mit Spotten natürlich,» gab Loki zurück. Er atmete tief durch und schaffte dann sogar ein flüchtiges Lachen. «Oder hast du... was Handfesteres vor?»

«Loki...» Erst jetzt merkte der Angesprochene, dass der blonde Riese alles andere als aggressiv oder belustigt wirkte. Im Gegenteil: er sah beinahe.... zerknirscht aus. Fast hätte sich Loki die Augen gerieben. War es jetzt schon soweit, dass ihn seine Sinne narrten?

«Es... es tut mir leid, Loki!» sagte Thor da in die quälende Stille hinein. Seine Stimme schwankte. «Was ich dir angetan habe, meine ich. Ich hätte niemals...»

«Mir angetan?» Im ersten Moment begriff Loki nicht, wovon Thor sprach. Erst nach etwa drei Sekunden dämmerte ihm, was er meinte – und jetzt brach seine zynische Natur doch mit ihm durch. «Thor, komm, lass die Spielchen. Wir wissen beide, dass du ein erbärmlicher Lügner bist!»

Da packte ihn der blonde Hüne an den Armen. Dass Loki unter dem harten Griff aufstöhnte, merkte Thor in seiner Erregung nicht einmal. «Ich lüge nicht, Loki. Was ich getan habe... diese Peitschenhiebe... ich hätte niemals...» Er verhedderte sich und versuchte es nochmals. «Nie im Leben hätte ich das tun dürfen. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was in mich gefahren war.»

«Also, falls du mir doch was vorspielst, darfst du dir auf die Schulter klopfen, lieber Bruder: dann wäre ich nämlich gerade zum ersten Mal auf dich hereingefallen.» Loki stiess ein Lachen aus, dass mehr bitter als spöttisch klang, und fügte dann leise hinzu: «Falls du aber wirklich meinst, was du sagst, kann ich dich beruhigen: du hast nichts getan, was ich nicht verdient gehabt hätte.»

Thor starrte ihn an. Er starrte ihn an, als habe er einen gänzlich Unbekannten vor sich. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt rückwärts und wollte etwas sagen, aber Loki kam ihm zuvor. «Es ist so, Thor. Und wenn du auch nur ansatzweise ahnen würdest, wie sehr das stimmt, würdest du dir keinen Kopf mehr machen deswegen. Aber wie auch immer...» Er wehrte ab, als Thor erneut auf ihn zutrat, «...das alles dürfte im Moment völlig nebensächlich sein. Denn momentan geht es um Wichtigeres. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du das schon weisst.»

In Thors Kopf schwirrte es, und er konnte nur benommen nicken. «Ja, die Avengers haben mich schon in alles eingeweiht. Auch dass du es gewesen bist, der ihnen die Sache mit Hydra und dem Hive verraten hat.»

«Reiner Selbstzweck,» meinte Loki säuerlich. «Ich mag nicht auf einer Welt feststecken, in der eine verrückte Kree-Schöpfung die Herrschaft ausübt.»

Thor warf ihm einen langen und sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. «Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund, warum du ihnen hilfst?» fragte er, murmelte die Worte aber so leise, dass er dabei mehr zu sich selbst sprach. Loki hatte sie dennoch gehört, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. Seine Beweggründe waren genauso egal wie Thors – unnötige – Gewissensbisse. Jetzt ging es wirklich um Wichtigeres.


	21. Die Jagd nach dem Zepter

Sie bissen auf Granit. Die Hydra-Festung war mit einem Schutzschild umgeben, und Jarvis schaffte es nicht, den Code zum Aufheben der Sperre zu knacken. Auch Thor, der es wie immer mit Gewalt versuchte, hatte keinen Erfolg.

«Ich schnappe mir den Tarnanzug und schleiche mich mit einem der Hydra-Leute rein,» beschloss Melinda deshalb und machte sich bereits daran, zum Jet zurückzukehren. Da sie über Funk mit allen verbunden war, wusste sie, dass ihr Vorschlag von allen gehört worden war. Doch ehe einer der Avengers reagieren konnte, hörte sie Lokis Stimme über den Sender: «Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das ist viel zu gefährlich.»

Die Worte waren ihm rausgerutscht, ehe er richtig nachgedacht hatte, was er da sagte. Aber er meinte es absolut ernst. Wenn Melinda da reinging, begab sie sich mitten in die Höhle des Löwen. Und allein bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Mann heiss und kalt.

«Loki, lass das!» flüsterte Melinda zurück. «Es ist unsere einzige Chance, den Schutzschild zu deaktivieren. Wenn ich da mal drin bin, kriege ich sicher raus, wie das...»

«Und wenn du auffliegst?» unterbrach er sie.

«Berufsrisiko einer Agentin.» Das war Starks Stimme. Er war ganz in Melindas Nähe gewesen und schloss jetzt zu ihr auf. Ein rascher Blick auf ihr entschlossenes Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er sich nicht irrte: sie würde sich davon nicht abbringen lassen. Und die Idee war ja auch gut. «Ich will jetzt nicht zynisch sein, aber ich könnte mich ja schon wundern, dass sie sich auf einmal um eine gewöhnliche Sterbliche Sorgen zu machen scheinen.»

«Sie wollen nicht zynisch sein?» schnauzte Loki zurück, während er sich den Kopf zermarterte, wie er Melinda die Sache ausreden konnte. «Dann lassen sie es auch!»

Die junge Agentin hakte sich bei Iron Man unter, der sie innert weniger Sekunden beim Jet absetzte. Als Loki ihr die Tür öffnete, stürmte sie an ihm vorbei und sagte noch im Gehen: «Spar dir jedes weitere Wort. Ich muss das tun, und das weisst du genau.» Mit dem Tarnanzug in der Hand blieb sie dicht vor ihm stehen. Sanft berührte sie sein Gesicht. «Mir passiert schon nichts. Denk dran: ich habe ja sogar einen Trip nach Asgard und zurück unbeschadet überstanden.»

Loki verzog das Gesicht, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos war, sie umstimmen zu wollen. Er hatte ihren Dickkopf mittlerweile schon ziemlich gut kennen gelernt, und selbst wenn nicht: wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, musste er ihr ja zustimmen. Die Idee war gut. Wenn nur nicht ausgerechnet Melinda diejenige gewesen wäre, die sie hätte ausführen müssen!

Am liebsten hätte er Thor gebeten, ein Auge auf Melinda zu haben, aber das war natürlich unmöglich. Im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte sich sein Bruder ja nicht mit einem Tarnanzug unsichtbar machen.

Wenigstens konnte er sie auf dem Bildschirm verfolgen. Aber das war ihm nur ein kleiner Trost. Er wusste: wenn sie aufflog, wäre sie tot bevor auch nur einer der Avengers in ihre Nähe gelangte. Wenn er bloss seine Magie noch hätte! Dann wäre er an ihrer Stelle gegangen, denn er konnte genauso für alle unsichtbar sein, wenn er es wollte. Oder er hatte es gekonnt. Im Moment taugte er zu nichts anderem mehr als dem Überwachen des Teams am Monitor. «Womit ich eine wirklich unverzichtbare Hilfe darstelle!» brummelte er zynisch vor sich hin und sah dann widerstrebend zu, wie Melinda den Jet verliess. Wobei 'sehen' nicht ganz den Tatsachen entsprach: das einzige, was er jetzt noch von ihr sah, war der Punkt ihres Signals auf dem Computer. Sie selbst war für das Auge nicht mehr erkennbar.

Draussen tobte ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den Avengers und den Leuten von Hydra, die zahlenmässig weit überlegen waren. Ausserdem besassen sie offenbar ein nicht gerade kleines Arsenal an Chitauri-Waffen. Waffen, in deren Besitz sie natürlich einzig und allein durch seine, Lokis, Schuld gelangt waren. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er sich dafür, den Verlockungen von Thanos nachgegeben zu haben. Oder, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, den eigenen Hass solange genährt zu haben, bis er ihn aufzufressen drohte. Diesen zu jenem Zeitpunkt riesigen Hass auf Odin, Thor und die ganze verlogene Bande in Asgard, wie er sein ehemaliges Volk damals abschätzig genannt hatte. Wäre er nicht so blind vor Zorn und Eifersucht gewesen und hätte er sich nicht benommen wie ein dummes, in seinem Stolz verletztes Kleinkind, hätte er gemerkt, was für einen absurden Plan er da im Namen von Thanos verfolgen sollte. Die Erde erobern... Du meine Güte: als ob ihm je ernsthaft was an einer Herrschaft über Midgard gelegen hätte!

Ein lauter Schrei auf dem zweiten Monitor riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Barton war getroffen worden. Zum Glück nur ein Streifschuss, aber Loki erkannte, dass keiner der Avengers etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Der Mann war von einigen Hydra-Agenten abgedrängt worden und hatte schon seit längerem Mühe bekundet, sich gegen die Übermacht zu behaupten. Nun sah Loki, wie er zusammenbrach. Aber Barton hatte sozusagen Glück im Unglück: er verlor das Bewusstsein und wurde deshalb von seinen Verfolgern für tot gehalten.

Loki zögerte keine Sekunde. So wenig er Hawkeye auch leiden konnte: er würde ihn nicht da draussen sich selbst überlassen. Glücklicherweise hatte Iron Man zehn Roboter an Bord, von denen Loki zwei jetzt unverzüglich losschickte, um Barton zu bergen. Er hätte das zwar lieber selbst getan, denn er fragte sich, wie unauffällig diese doch recht grobklotzigen Maschinen sein würden, aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Mit seiner Verletzung und ohne weitere Unterstützung war das Beste, das er tun konnte, dafür zu sorgen, dass die nötige medizinische Versorgung für Barton bereitstand, sobald er im Jet war.

Loki war froh, dass er bei seinem ersten Besuch auf der Erde genug von der menschlichen Technologie mitbekommen hatte, um auch jetzt, ohne die Unterstützung durch seine Magie, relativ mühelos klar zu kommen. Stark hatte ihm nur ganz kurz erklären müssen, welches Programm er jeweils starten musste, damit die medizinischen Hilfsroboter bei allfälligen Verletzungen eines Teammitgliedes ihre Arbeit tun konnten. Es gab solche computergesteuerten 'Erste-Hilfe' Programme für alle gängigen Verletzungen, mit denen man bei einem solchen Einsatz rechnen musste, und Loki war dankbar, dass Stark ihm offensichtlich zumindest so weit vertraute, dass er ihm diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann waren die beiden Roboter tatsächlich mit Barton zurück. Der Mann hatte bei der Bergung das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und stöhnte laut, als er auf einer schwebenden Trage hereingeführt wurde. Bei Lokis Anblick versteifte er sich sichtlich, doch dieser gab ihm gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er dirigierte die Roboter hinüber in den medizinischen Bereich und sedierte Barton genauso, wie Bruce Banner es ihm gezeigt hatte. Als der Verletzte nach wenigen Sekunden ins Reich der Träume driftete, schnitt Loki die Hose an seinem rechten Unterschenkel auf und legte so die Schusswunde frei, damit die Roboter ihre Arbeit tun konnten. Es sah ziemlich schlimm aus, aber Loki war sich sicher, dass Barton die Sache ohne bleibende Schäden überstehen würde.

Sobald Loki sicher sein konnte, dass Hawkeye in guten 'Händen' war, wandte er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu, auf dem Melindas Signal zu sehen war. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich einigen Hydra-Agenten anzuschliessen und mit ihnen unbemerkt die Festung zu betreten. Nun stand sie im Kommandoraum, der überraschenderweise von nur drei Leuten besetzt war, und versuchte, herauszufinden, wie sie den Schutzschild deaktivieren konnte.

«Jarvis, kannst du ihr mal helfen?» Loki hatte keine Ahnung, ob Starks künstliche Intelligenz auch auf ihn hören würde, aber einen Versuch war es ja wohl wert. Er hatte zwar selbst eine ungefähre Ahnung, welchen 'Knopf' er drücken würde, aber er wollte lieber kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Doch wenn er hätte raten müssen, wäre er jede Wette eingegangen, dass die flackernde, blaue Lichtspur auf dem linken Kontrollpanel den Schlüssel zur Deaktivierung dieser undurchdringbaren Energiewand darstellte. Schliesslich erkannte er Chitauri-Technologie, wenn er sie sah.

Zu seiner Erleichterung antwortete Jarvis umgehend und bestätigte Lokis Vermutung. «Aber sie muss einen Code eingeben,» erklang die künstliche Stimme im Raum. «Und den konnte ich noch nicht identifizieren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich kein Tastenfeld in diesem Lichtkreis erkennen kann.»

Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte Loki wie ein Blitz, und er schalt sich einen Narren. Wo hatte er nur sein Gehirn gelassen? Er wusste doch, was das war! Und Jarvis Worte hatten die nötige Erinnerung in ihm jetzt wieder wachgerufen. Hastig sagte er, an Melinda gewandt: «Der Code ist * - # - | - ¦¦ - ^ - ~ Sobald du mit der Hand den Lichtkreis berührst, wird das entsprechende Tastenfeld sichtbar. Aber, Melinda...» Lokis Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er sah, dass die Agentin ohne gross nachzudenken gleich loslegen wollte, «...du musst erst sicherstellen, dass niemand in deine Richtung schaut. Sonst fliegst du auf. Die Typen werden wissen, dass sich das Tastenfeld nicht durch Geisterhand aktiviert.»

«Verstanden.» Melinda wartete einen Moment, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass keiner der drei Männer im Raum zu ihr hinsah, dann schnellte ihre Hand nach vorne und berührte den Lichtkreis. Loki wiederholte die Kombination für sie, sodass die Agentin die Zeichen fehlerlos eingeben konnte.

«Sir,» erklang Jarvis Stimme im Jet erneut, «woher kennen sie den Code?»

Loki seufzte leise. «Ich war doch mal der böse Kerl, Jarvis. Deshalb kenne ich alle Sicherheitscodes sämtlicher Einrichtungen der Chitauri. Ich hätte nur nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass Hydra diese Technologie zu nutzen weiss.» Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durchs Haar und fügte, mehr zu sich selbst, hinzu: «Die können das unmöglich alleine geschafft haben. Diese Technologie ist für Menschen nicht einfach so zu kacken...»

Jarvis, der ihn natürlich gehört hatte, wollte wissen, wie sie es denn dann seiner Meinung nach geschafft hatten.

«Das Zepter natürlich,» gab Loki kurz angebunden zurück. Er liess keinen Blick von Melinda und atmete sichtbar auf, als sie ihre Mission unbemerkt ausgeführt hatte. Ohne Jarvis die Gelegenheit zu weiteren Fragen zu geben, informierte er sofort die Avengers über Funk: «Die Sperre ist aus: ihr könnt reinstürmen! Beeilt euch. Sobald die merken, dass ihr Schutzschild deaktiviert wurde, ist Melinda in grösster Gefahr.»

«Wir sind schon unterwegs, Bruder.» ertönte Thors Stimme über die Anlage. Und tatsächlich dauerte es keine zwei Sekunden, ehe der Donnergott die Festung stürmte.

«Melinda, hau jetzt bitte ab!» bat Loki eindringlich. «Die Kavallerie ist im Anflug.»

«Bin schon weg,» flüsterte die Frau zurück und beeilte sich daraufhin, so rasch wie möglich wieder rauszukommen.

«Ich schick dir einen von Starks Robotern,» rief Loki und gab bereits die Anweisung, ehe Melinda widersprechen und ihm versichern konnte, dass sie die paar hundert Meter zurück zum Jet schon noch zu Fuss schaffen würde. «Deaktiviere den Tarnanzug, sobald du die Blechkiste kommen siehst, dann gabelt sie dich auf.»

Als sie die deutliche Sorge in Lokis Stimme hörte, schluckte sie jede Gegenrede hinunter und tat, wie ihr geheissen worden war. Wenige Minuten später betrat sie sicher und unversehrt zusammen mit dem Roboter den Jet.

Loki stürmte ihr entgegen und legte den gesunden Arm um sie. «Tu das nicht nochmal,» sagte er leise.

«Was denn?» fragte sie in gespielt unschuldigem Ton.

«Mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen.»

«Aber es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Im Gegenteil: es lief alles wie am Schnürchen.» Sie war ehrlich überrascht, wie angespannt sein Gesicht wirkte. Hatte er wirklich derart um sie gezittert? Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz einen Freundensprung machte.

«Nein, aber wenn ich daran denke, was alles hätte passieren können...»

«Halt die Klappe und küss mich!» gab Melinda zurück. Eine Aufforderung, die sie Loki nicht zweimal sagen musste.

Als sie sich schliesslich wieder voneinander lösten, fiel Melindas Blick erstmals auf Barton. Er war noch nicht aus der Narkose aufgewacht, und der jungen Frau war sekundenlang deutlich anzusehen, dass sie das Schlimmste befürchtete.

«Es geht ihm gut!» beeilte Loki sich daher rasch, zu sagen. Kurz umriss er ihr, was passiert war. Als er geendet hatte, sah ihn Melinda mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

«Was ist denn?» fragte Loki verunsichert.

«Du hast Hawkeye gerettet...» Melinda sagte es fast ehrfürchtig. «Ohne auch nur zu zögern...»

«Du liebe Güte!» Der Mann lachte kurz und freudlos auf. «Ich liebe Barton sicher genauso wenig wie er mich, aber das ist ja noch lange kein Grund, ihn verwundet inmitten von lauter feindlichen Agenten liegen zu lassen!» Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. «Aber es überrascht mich nicht wirklich, dass du mir sowas zutraust.»

«Es tut mir leid,» flüsterte die Frau kaum hörbar zurück. «Ich werd' das nie wieder tun, ich schwöre es. Ich weiss jetzt, dass du...»

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Loki verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem neuen Kuss. Melindas Knie wurden zu Gummi, und fast war sie erleichtert, als lautes Rumpeln von draussen die Rückkehr der anderen ankündigte. Noch ein paar Sekunden länger, und Lokis Kuss hätte ihre Sinne schwinden lassen. Verflixt, wie um alles in der Welt konnte ein Mann bloss derart gut küssen..?

Okay, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, war er ja nicht wirklich ein Mann... Kein irdischer zumindest!


	22. Geplatzte Party

Die Hydra-Basis war ausgelöscht, das Zepter gesichert, die feindlichen Agenten den hiesigen Behörden übergeben. Man befand sich auf dem Heimweg in die Staaten. Alle waren erleichtert, dass die Sache so gut gelaufen war – wenn man von Clint absah, den es als einzigen erwischt hatte.

Dieser war inzwischen wieder wach und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er seine Rettung ausgerechnet Loki verdankte. Den Avengers ging es da zwar gleich, aber sie hielten sich zurück. Nur Thor war nicht wirklich überrascht, wie Melinda feststellte. Sie fühlte Scham in sich aufsteigen: der blonde Donnergott hatte offenbar mehr Vertrauen in seinen Bruder gesetzt als sie... Und das, obwohl sie Loki... liebte? Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte sie siedendheiss, aber es liess sich nicht leugnen. Was sie für ihn empfand, ging schon längst weit über blosse Faszination oder Leidenschaft hinaus. Er war ihr erster Gedanke wenn sie morgens aufwachte und der letzte, wenn sie abends die Augen schloss. Sie konnte – und wollte – sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er abwinkte, als die anderen ihm alle zu seinem beherzten Eingreifen – nicht nur was Barton, sondern auch sie, Melinda, anbelangte – gratulieren wollten und wie er fast bescheiden meinte, dass dies ja wohl selbstverständlich gewesen sei. Wieder erntete er ziemlich ungläubige Blicke, und wieder war Thor der einzige, auf dessen Gesicht ein warmes, wissendes Lächeln lag. Das war der Grund dafür, dass Melindas Wut auf den Donnergott dahinschmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Hätte sie ihm noch vor wenigen Tagen am liebsten gründlich die Leviten gelesen für das, was er Loki angetan hatte, konnte sie jetzt nicht anders, als Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Thor hatte ganz offensichtlich erkannt, dass sein Bruder sich gründlich verändert hatte – und er nahm den 'neuen' Loki so selbstverständlich an, als habe es nie eine dunkle Seite an ihm gegeben.

Tony Stark riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. «Ich weiss, das Zepter gehört laut Loki nach Asgard. Aber wenn du einverstanden bist, Thor, würde ich es mir gerne noch ein wenig genauer ansehen. Nur so ein, zwei Tage. Wäre das okay für dich?»

Thor warf einen raschen Blick auf Loki, der jedoch kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. 'Deine Entscheidung,' signalisierte er. Da nickte der blonde Riese. «Einverstanden, Stark. Du kannst das Zepter untersuchen. Schliesslich ist es nur fair, dass du die gleiche Chance bekommst wie die Hydra-Leute. Aber danach bringe ich es umgehend zurück nach Asgard.»

«Alles klar!» Tony wandte sich an Banner. «Du hilfst mir doch?»

Der Arzt und Wissenschaftler nickte. «Natürlich.»

«Und morgen Abend schmeiss ich dafür 'ne Party für uns.» Stark war wieder ganz in seinem Element als Millionär und Playboy. «Ich lade alle ein, die wir kennen. Auch Maria Hill, Rhodey und... wie heisst noch mal dein Freund, Steve? Du weisst schon: der mit den Flügeln.»

Steve Rogers lachte. «Sam Wilson.»

Tony wandte sich schon an Jarvis: «Verschick gleich die Einladungen, mein Freund. Wir haben echt was zu feiern.» Er stockte kurz und meinte dann zu Loki: «Sie sind natürlich auch eingeladen.»

Dieser lachte flüchtig. «Nein danke, Stark. Ich will euch eure Feier nicht ruinieren.»

«Sie würden nicht...» setzte Tony an, aber Loki unterbrach ihn. «Sollten sie nicht vielleicht noch ein paar Tage warten, bis ihr Patient hier wieder auf den Beinen ist?» Er deutete auf Hawkeye.

«Mister Barton wird schon in ein paar Stunden wieder ganz der Alte sein,» versicherte Jarvis elektronische Stimme. «Seiner Teilnahme steht also nichts im Wege.»

Natasha, die bisher auffallend schweigsam gewesen war, wich keine Sekunde von Clints Seite. Entgegen Jarvis Worten wollte sie schon zum dritten Mal wissen, ob es ihrem Freund wirklich gut ging. Barton wurde es schliesslich zu bunt. Ein wenig genervt versicherte er der Black Widow, dass er schon beinahe wieder einsatzbereit sei. «Allerdings...» fügte er leiser hinzu und warf Loki einen sehr langen und nachdenklichen Blick zu, «...würde das wohl anders aussehen, wenn er nicht dafür gesorgt hätte, dass man mich da rausholte.»

«Es tut mir so leid, Clint!» sagte Natasha zerknirscht. «Ich hätte in deiner Nähe bleiben sollen. Aber ich dachte, du wärst...»

«Du bist doch nicht mein Babysitter, Tasha!» fuhr Barton dazwischen. Er grinste schwach. «Umgekehrt hättest du das auch nicht gewollt.»

Sie nickte und deutete unmerklich auf Loki. «Hast du dich schon bedankt?»

Clint biss sich auf die Lippen. «Ich weiss nicht wie, Tasha. Um ehrlich zu sein...» Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser, damit ihn niemand hören konnte. «...ich versuche, dagegen anzukämpfen, aber der Kerl stürzt mich in völlige Verwirrung. Ich würde gerne behaupten, dass er irgendeinen Zweck damit verfolgte, mich zu retten, aber so viele Möglichkeiten ich auch in meinem Kopf herumwälze: mir fällt keine ein, bei der meine Rettung für Loki ein Vorteil gewesen wäre. Was dann wohl bedeutet, dass er mir einfach nur... helfen wollte. Aber genau das macht es so verflixt schwer für mich.»

«Wie meinst du das?»

«Ach komm, du weisst doch sicher, wie ich das meine. Ich habe ihn wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt, seit er hier ist. Alle anderen haben sich immerhin soweit zusamengerissen, dass sie ihn ihre Abneigung nicht deutlich haben spüren lassen. Aber ich...»

«Clint!» Natasha legte ihm begütigend die Hand auf den Arm. «Jeder hier versteht, dass du die grösste Wut auf Loki hast. Wenn du mich fragst, sogar Loki selbst. Also mach dir keinen Kopf und bedank dich einfach bei ihm.» Sie grinste flüchtig. «Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du dir das sonst nie verzeihen, wenn du's nicht tust.»

Clint brummelte etwas Unverständliches und schloss dann die Augen. Natasha begriff: er brauchte noch einen Moment Zeit. Nun, sie würde die letzte sein, die ihn zu etwas drängte.

Zurück im Stark Tower verschwanden Stark und Bruce sofort mit dem Zepter. Tony allerdings nicht, bevor er Jarvis noch die Anweisung gegeben hatte, Thor und Loki jeweils ein Gästezimmer zuzuweisen. Loki grinste in sich hinein. So war das also: vollbringe eine gute Tat und du wirst nicht mehr wie ein Gefangener, sondern wie ein Gast behandelt. Nicht, dass er sich darüber hätte beschweren wollen!

Er hätte sich beinahe entspannen können, aber wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass Tony mit dem Zepter herumspielte. Er kannte Starks Neigung zum Gebrauch von Dingen, die eigentlich ein wenig zu gross für ihn waren, und irgendwie wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sich was zusammenbraute. Da er aber niemandem konkrete Befürchtungen hätte nennen können, behielt er seine Gedanken für sich. Vielleicht war seine übertriebene Unruhe ja auch nur eine Folge seines neuen Daseins, eine Art typische Problematik von Sterblichen, die sich ja schliesslich durch alles Mögliche bedroht sehen konnten.

Immer öfter ertappte sich Loki auch dabei, dass er an jene Zeit denken musste, wo er Thor quasi zu einem Leben als normaler Sterblicher auf Midgard verurteilt hatte. Klar, dass Odin den Bruder gleich ohne seine Kräfte hierher verbannen würde, nachdem er sich in anmassender Weise gegen die Befehle des Vaters gestellt hatte, hatte Loki wirklich nicht vorausahnen können. Aber natürlich war es ihm nur zu Recht gewesen, damals, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hatten. Und als Odin dann auch noch in den Odinsschlaf gesunken und somit in Asgard nur noch ein möglicher König übrig geblieben war, hatte Loki die Gelegenheit mit beiden Händen gepackt.

Ohne sich im Mindesten Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es Thor wohl gehen mochte, hatte er den Bruder schliesslich auf Midgard besucht und behauptet, dass Odin gestorben und eine Rückkehr für ihn, Thor, aufgrund des Friedensabkommens mit Jotunheim leider unmöglich sei. Ja, er war sogar soweit gegangen zu behaupten, dass ihre Mutter selbst seine Rückkehr verboten hatte. 

Loki zuckte zusammen, als das Objekt seiner Überlegungen nach flüchtigem Klopfen den Kopf zur Tür hereinstrecke. «Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?» fragte Thor und schaute ihn aufmunternd an. «Melinda würde sich sicher freuen, wenn du dabei wärst.»

«Ein Grund mehr, hierzubleiben,» erwiderte Loki ernsthaft. «Es ist sicher besser für sie, wenn nicht gleich jeder mitbekommt, dass wir...» Fast verlegen brach er ab. Was sagte er denn da?

Thor lachte erfreut. «...zusammen seid? Sprich es ruhig aus. Und was das 'mitbekommen' anbelangt: glaubst du ernsthaft, dass die anderen noch nichts gemerkt haben?»

«Die Avengers vielleicht. Aber es werden ja noch ein paar Gäste mehr da sein.» Loki machte eine unwirsche Geste, als Thor wieder den Mund öffnete. «Jetzt schwirr schon ab. Ich hab' ohnehin keine Lust auf Party heute Abend.»

Mit einem Seufzer verschwand der Blonde.

Nach wenigen Minuten erklang sanfte Barmusik. Loki, der es sich gerade auf dem Bett mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte, schrak hoch. Starks Angewohnheit, jeden noch so winzigen Raum mit seinem Netzwerk zu verlinken, war ja schon fast krankhaft. Er wollte gerade zum Monitor neben der Tür gehen, um ihn auszuschalten, als sein Blick auf Thor und einigen Partygästen hängen blieb. Auch Barton war dabei, und wer ihn sah, hätte nie geglaubt, dass er am Vortag noch von einem Streifschuss getroffen worden war. Jetzt behauptete er gerade, die Sache mit Thors Hammer, den niemand ausser ihm heben konnte, sei ein Trick. Loki musste grinsen. Das versprach amüsant zu werden.

Was es auch wurde. Barton hatte natürlich keinen Erfolg, und nach ihm versuchten es Tony, dieser Typ namens Rhodey, Steve Rogers und Bruce Banner – keiner schaffte es, den Hammer auch nur um ein paar wenige Zentimeter zu bewegen. Loki konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Hatten die ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie das persönliche Spielzeug des Donnergottes heben konnten? Wo das ja nicht einmal ihm, Loki, gelungen war?

Er wollte sich eben umdrehen, als ein schriller Pfeifton erklang. Was war das denn? Stimmte mit dem Monitor etwas nicht? Aber ein rascher Blick auf den Bildschirm verriet ihm, dass er nicht der einzige war, der den Ton gehört hatte. Auch Stark und seine Gäste schraken alle zusammen.

Sofort schlugen sämtliche Instinkte in Loki Alarm, und das ungute Gefühl, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit unterschwellig begleitete, verdichtete sich zu einer bösen Ahnung. Eine Ahnung, die sich leider wenige Sekunden später bestätigte, als nämlich eine der Türen zu Starks grosser Empfangshalle aufschwang und ein riesiger Roboter sichtbar wurde. Er sah zwar etwas zerlumpt aus – so hingen mehrere Drähte noch an ihm herunter – aber Loki beging nicht den Fehler, ihn für harmlos zu halten.

«Würdig...» griff das Ding Thors letzte Worte auf, der den Freunden, die erfolglos seinen Hammer zu heben versucht hatten, erklärt hatte, dass sie eben nicht würdig seien. «...natürlich seid ihr nicht würdig! Ihr seid schliesslich alle Killer.»

Loki hatte genug gesehen. Was immer dieses Ding war – es war keine von Starks Konstruktionen. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf zur grossen Halle. Unbemerkt vom Roboter, wie er hoffte. Aber sicher war er sich da nicht, denn irgendeine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass dieses Ding mit Starks Netzwerk verlinkt war. Was natürlich bedeutete, dass es seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte.

Als Loki den Raum, wo die Party stattfand, erreichte, sah er gerade, wie Stark verzweifelt versuchte, Jarvis zu erreichen. Dieser gab jedoch keine Antwort. Der Roboter sagte etwas wie 'ich musste ihn töten', woraufhin Thor seinen Hammer hob, Melinda Crave und Maria Hill nach ihren Schusswaffen griffen und auch die Avengers sich kampfbereit machten. Eine Sekunde später zerschnitt ein lauter Knall die Stille, und mehrere von Starks Robotern kamen herein geflogen. Sie standen ganz offenbar nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle ihres ursprünglichen Schöpfers, sondern unter der dieses unheimlichen Roboters.

'Das dürfte wohl das Ende der Party sein,' dachte Loki zynisch, ehe in dem Raum das reinste Inferno losbrach.


	23. Ultron

Starks Roboter griffen an und feuerten aus ihren Handkanonen, was das Zeug hergab. Die Avengers und übrigen Gäste versuchten verzweifelt, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, aber die Kugeln der S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten richteten gegen die Maschinen natürlich nicht das Geringste aus.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Loki mit Entsetzen, wie einer der Roboter ins Laboratorium flog, wo das Zepter lag. Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte die Maschine sich das Zepter schon geschnappt und verschwand damit.

Loki stiess einen Fluch aus und hätte sich im Nachhinein am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass er Thor nicht dazu überredet hatte, das Artefakt sofort nach Asgard zu schaffen. Aber es brachte nichts, sich über vertane Gelegenheiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen – zumal einmal ein viel schlimmeres Geschehen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Mit namenlosem Grauen sah Loki, wie einer der Roboter auf Melinda zielte, die stöhnend am Boden lag und völlig ohne Deckung war. Ihre Freunde von S.H.I.E.L.D. und die Avengers hatten selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, um sich der Angriffe zu erwehren, und so bekam niemand mit, in welch tödlicher Gefahr die junge Agentin schwebte.

Da handelte Loki instinktiv. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, sprang er nach vorn und trat dem Roboter in den Weg. Seine rechte Hand hob sich, und gerade als er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln wollte, weil er ja keine Magie mehr besass, geschah es: ein leuchtend grüner Energiestrahl fuhr aus seinen Fingern und schleuderte die Maschine quer durch den Raum. Als sie am Boden aufschlug, waren nur noch einzelne Teile von ihr übrig.

«Was zum..?» Fassungslos starrte Loki seine Hand an. Doch bevor er richtig mitbekam, wie ihm geschah, fühlte er plötzlich, wie es ihn durchströmte. Wie die Magie wellenartig in seinen Körper zurückfloss und ihn mit solcher Macht ausfüllte, dass er beinahe getaumelt wäre. Im nächsten Augenblick löste sich der Gips von seinem linken Handgelenk, und Loki erkannte, dass der Bruch geheilt war. Das war doch nicht möglich? Odin hatte doch gesagt, dass...

«Loki, Vorsicht!» Thors Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Der riesige Roboter, der mitbekommen hatte, was gerade geschehen war, stakste auf ihn zu. Wieder handelte Loki, ohne gross nachzudenken. Ein neuer Energiestoss brach aus seiner Hand und riss den blechernen Koloss von den Füssen.

Das war der Moment, wo alle im Raum Loki anzustarren begannen. Nur Thor begriff als einziger, was gerade geschehen war, doch er kam nicht dazu, es auszusprechen. Starks Roboter sahen in Loki nun offenbar den Hauptfeind und griffen geschlossen an. Thor wollte ihm eben zu Hilfe eilen, als er sah, dass sein Bruder keine Hilfe nötig hatte: ein paar rasche Bewegungen mit beiden Händen, und von Iron Mans Robotern blieben nur noch Trümmer übrig. «Sorry Stark.» sagte Loki mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen und war dann bei wenigen Schritten bei Melinda. «Alles in Ordnung?»

Die junge Frau nickte benommen. «Du hast... deine Magie zurück.» flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Loki wollte gerade antworten, als eine mechanische Stimme den Raum druchdrang. «Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, mich damit besiegt zu haben?» kam es aus mehreren Richtungen. «Das wäre dumm. Kindisch. Ich bin mehr als ein Körper. Ich bin überall. Ich bin Ultron!»

«Er ist im Netzwerk,» hauchte Stark entsetzt.

«Natürlich ist er im Netz.» gab Loki bissig zurück. «Oder haben sie etwa echt geglaubt, die Sache wäre schon ausgestanden?»

Als ihn wiederum alle anstarrten, realisierte er erst, dass er gerade mit seinem Bewusstsein in dasjenige Ultrons eingedrungen war – und erkannt hatte, mit was für einem Feind sie es hier zu tun hatten. Er hatte es instinktiv getan, ohne überhaupt zu realisieren, was er machte.

«Woher wussten sie das?» durchbrach Stark die schon beinahe gespenstische Stille, mit der aller Augen auf Loki ruhten. Misstrauen schwang in seinen Worten mit.

«Ich wusste es nicht,» gab Loki zurück. «Ich weiss es. Seit genau fünf Sekunden. Seit ich in das Bewusstsein dieses... Dings eingedrungen bin. Und zu meiner Verteidigung: ich habe nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich das getan habe.»

«Du kannst seine Gedanken lesen?» Melinda schaute Loki an, als sähe sie ein Weltwunder vor sich. «Ich meine, ich weiss ja, dass du die Gedanken von Menschen lesen kannst. Aber diejenigen von Maschinen...»

Loki verzichtete darauf, sie wegen des Wortes 'lesen' zu korrigieren. «Das Bewusstsein von Maschinen ist sehr viel primitiver und einfacher gestrickt als das jedes denkenden biologischen Wesens,» gab er hastig zurück. Eigentlich war jetzt nicht die Zeit für lange Erklärungen. «Und darum ist es für mich noch einfacher, in deren Denkzentrum einzudringen.»

Gerne hätte er Thor gefragt, ob er wusste, wie es kam, dass er seine Magie – und seine Kraft, wie ihm eben bewusst wurde – zurückerlangt hatte, aber das konnte warten. Was nicht warten konnte war das Problem namens Ultron. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwieriger würde es werden, seine Ausdehnung im universellen Netzwerk Midgards namens Internet zu stoppen.

«Loki, du sagst, dass du sein Bewusstsein lesen kannst,» Thor trat neben ihn und ergriff seinen Arm. Seine Hand zitterte leicht. «Heisst das du weisst, was er vorhat?»

«Für den Moment die Auslöschung der Avengers.» gab Loki zurück, während er sich von Thor losriss und zu einem der Computer hastete. Jetzt, da er seine Fähigkeiten wieder erlangt hatte, war es ein Kinderspiel für ihn, die primitiven Computer der Menschen zu bedienen. Seine Finger glitten über die Tastatur, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Niemand hinderte ihn. Sie schauten ihn nur weiterhin alle bewegungslos und benommen an. «Uns... auslöschen?» fragte Natasha Romanoff schliesslich. Sie war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. «Warum sollte er das wollen?»

Loki wandte sich um und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. «Naja, eigentlich seid ihr nur der Anfang. Ultron beginnt mit den schwierigsten Gegnern und arbeitet sich dann zu den leichteren Zielen vor.»

«Wovon redest du?» Thor spürte instinktiv, dass Loki mit der Antwort nicht deshalb zögerte, weil er sie auf die Folter spannen wollte, sondern weil er genau wusste, wie wenig sie ihnen gefallen würde.

«Nun ja, Ultron sollte die Menschheit doch vor Gefahren beschützen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder, Stark?»

Tony drohten die Gesichtszüge zu entfallen. «Woher...»

«...ich das weiss?» vollendete Loki den Satz. «Weil ich grade so frech war, mich auch kurz in ihrem Kopf umzusehen. Aber bevor sie mir deswegen den Hals umdrehen wollen, Stark, hätte ich da eine Frage: welches ist ihrer Meinung nach die grösste Bedrohung für die Menschheit?»

Stille. Sie tropfte bleischwer in den Raum. Niemand wagte die Antwort zu geben, die sie doch alle kannten. Also sprach Loki schliesslich aus, was jedem auf der Zunge lag: «Richtig: die Menschheit selbst. Und Ultron folgt nur seinem Programm: er befreit die Erde von ihrer grössten Gefahr. Oder will es zumindest. Denn wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr da sicher was dagegen haben, oder?»

«Loki, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine zynischen Sprüche,» sagte Melinda hastig.

Der Mann warf ihr einen langen und sehr ernsten Blick zu. «Wie Recht du hast. Aber nur damit das klar ist: ich habe auch was dagegen.»

«Heisst das, du hilfst uns?» fragte Thor hoffnungsvoll.

«Ich habe schon damit angefangen, Bruder.» gab Loki mit einem kurzen Lächeln zurück.

«Sie meinen wegen dem, was sie da vorhin am Computer getrieben haben?» Tony schüttelte den Kopf. «Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass Ultron im Internet ist, sie Genie. Also wird er alles, was sie da getan haben – was immer das gewesen sein mag! – mitverfolgt haben.»

«Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.» erwiderte Loki grinsend.

Als ihn lauter Fragezeichen anstarrten, wurde sein Grinsen breiter. «Ihr wisst doch noch, wie man mich zu nennen pflegt, oder? Gott der Lügen... und der List.»

Thor begriff als erster. «Du hast ihm eine Falle gestellt?»

«Ja, Bruder. Und sie wird auch zuschnappen.» Doch ehe allgemeine Erleichterung aufkommen konnte, wurde Loki wieder ernst. «Leider war das die gute Nachricht. Die schlechte Nachricht lautet: das Zepter ist weg. Und es wird euch nicht gefallen, wo Ultron es hinbringen liess.»

Zurück nach Sokovia, nämlich. In die Hydra Basis, in deren von den Avengers nicht entdecktem Untergeschoss jede Menge Alien-Technologie lagerte. Doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das eigentliche Problem, wie Loki jetzt wusste, war ein weitaus grösseres: Ultron hatte vor, ein unvernichtbares Lebewesen zu erschaffen. Und wenn er das Programm erst einmal gestartet hatte, spielte auch seine Vernichtung keine Rolle mehr. Denn dann war es zu spät.

Und leider konnte Ultrons Vorhaben dank des Infinity-Steines im Zepter auch gelingen.


	24. Der Gott der List

«Wie ist das möglich?» Loki fand endlich Zeit zum Gespräch mit Thor während ihres erneuten Fluges nach Europa. «Wieso habe ich meine Magie auf einmal zurück? Ist das nur... temporär?»

Thor setzte sich auf die bequeme Liege in Lokis Kammer im Privatjet von Stark und schlug die Beine übereinander. «Weisst du noch, aus welchem Grund ich damals meine Kraft zurückerhalten habe?»

Lokis Augen weiteten sich. «Aber Odin sagte doch, bei mir wäre das nicht möglich...»

«Das sagte er.» Thor schmunzelte leicht. «Aber gemeint hatte er was anderes.»

«Dann... bleibt es also wie es ist?» Loki musste sicher sein. Er musste wissen, ob er eine permanente Hilfe für die Avengers sein konnte – oder ob sich das wieder ändern würde. Aber Thors nächste Worte beruhigten ihn. «Natürlich bleibt das. Einmal gebrochen, lässt sich das Siegel deiner Kräfte nicht wieder schliessen. Einzig duch unseren Vater... aber erstens ginge das nur, wenn du ihm gegenüberstehst, und zweitens hätte er keinen Grund dazu. Denn die Tatsache, dass du deine Kräfte zurückerhalten hast, bedeutet, dass du dich wirklich verändert hast.»

«Habe ich das?» fragte Loki nachdenklich. Jetzt, da er sozusagen wieder der Alte war, fürchtete er plötzlich, dass er sich wieder in den widerlichen Kerl verwandeln würde, der er einst gewesen war. Als habe Thor seine Gedanken erraten, sagte er: «Loki, ich glaube an dich. Du bist anders. Ganz anders. Vielleicht hast du es selbst noch gar nicht richtig gemerkt, aber der Mann, den ich das letzte Mal erlebt habe, hätte sich niemals vor einen Roboter geworfen um das Leben eines sterblichen Menschen zu retten. Und das mit der sicheren Aussicht auf den eigenen Tod.»

Loki starrte ihn an. So sehr Thors Worte auch der reinste Balsam waren – die Erinnerung an das, was er ihm alles angetan hatte, lastete immer noch schwer auf ihm. «Ich bin echt der mieseste Bruder, den du haben konntest.» entfuhr es ihm bitter.

«Red' keinen Unsinn!» gab der blonde Muskelprotz scharf zurück. «Ich habe auch so einiges getan, auf das ich alles andere als stolz bin. Und das nicht erst in jüngster Zeit.»

«Lassen wir das.» Loki wollte das Thema lieber nicht weiter vertiefen. Was geschehen war liess sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er erhob sich und starrte auf den Bildschirm, der fix an der Wand montiert war. «Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Ultron den Köder schluckt. Dann sollten wir bereit sein.»

Thor wusste, was sein Bruder meinte. Er hatte im Netz eine Spur gelegt, der Ultron garantiert folgen würde: angeblich war der Gedankenstein in Lokis ehemaligem Zepter eine Fälschung, und Loki hatte nun mittels scheinbar sicher verschlüsselter Software Kontakt mit demjenigen aufgenommen, in dessen Besitz sich der echte Stein befand. Er hatte es so aussehen lassen, als habe er nichts unversucht gelassen, um seine digitale Spur im Internet zu verschleiern und eine Nachverfolgung seiner Kontaktaufnahme mit dem fiktiven Mittelsmann zu verunmöglichen. Eine falsche Fährte, der Ultron mit Sicherheit nachgehen würde – zumal Loki dank seiner Magie und seiner ehemaligen engen Verbindung zum echten Infinity-Stein dessen Wirkung vorübergehend hatte einfrieren können. Sollte Ultron den Stein jetzt benutzen oder zumindest testen wollen, würde er ihm als unbrauchbares - wenn auch nach wie vor hübsches - Schmuckstück erscheinen. 

Auch wenn Thor ehrlicherweise nicht genau nachvollziehen konnte, wie sein Bruder das angestellt hatte, zweifelte er nicht an Lokis Worten.

Aber er staunte. Loki hatte ihm zwar inzwischen gestanden, dass er vor ihm und allen anderen immer geheim gehalten hatte, wie gross seine magischen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich waren, aber er begriff erst jetzt langsam, was das genau bedeutete. Loki hatte ihnen allen den weitaus Schwächeren vorgespielt, als er in Wirklichkeit war, um sie zu täuschen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihn für einen weniger gefährlichen Gegner hielten, als es den Tatsachen entsprach. Was Asgard oder der Erde gut und gerne hätte zum Verhängnis werden können, wenn Lokis frühere finstere Pläne geglückt wären, wurde nun zu einer riesigen Hoffnung in ihrer derzeitigen schwierigen Lage.

Sein Bruder konnte sich nicht nur auf jeder der neun Welten an jeden beliebigen Ort teleportieren, sondern auch sein Bewusstsein innerhalb einer Welt fast unbegrenzt ausdehnen. Das erlaubte ihm, über riesige Distanzen hinweg Lebewesen zu beeinflussen. Oder Maschinen wie dieser Ultron.

Oder sogar einen Infinity-Stein.

Würde Ultron erst einmal angebissen haben, würden sie ihn erwarten. Und da sich Lokis angeblicher Besitzer des scheinbar echten Steins in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Hydra-Basis aufhielt, würden Thor und die Avengers den Roboter so lange ablenken, bis Loki sich den Infinity-Stein im Keller der Basis geschnappt hatte. Gelingen konnte das nur, wenn Ultron anderweitig beschäftigt war und so die ganzen Chitauri-Androiden, die dort lagerten und von ihm kontrolliert werden konnten, nicht einsetzte. Einen kleinen Teil davon würde er zwar sicher zur Jagd auf den Stein mitnehmen, aber niemals alle. «Wir könnten es natürlich auch auf einen offenen Kampf ankommen lassen und einfach nochmal die Festung stürmen,» hatte Loki gemeint. «Aber meiner Erfahrung nach wäre das keine sehr gute Idee. Es sind tausende dieser Androiden in der Basis gebunkert.» Thor hatte ihm sofort zugestimmt: ein Kampf gegen eine solche Übermacht an Chitauri-Androiden wäre fast wahnsinnig und nur dann eine Option, wenn sie keine andere Wahl mehr hatten. Zumal keiner von ihnen so genau wusste, wie diese künstlichen Intelligenzen funktionierten, denn beim Angriff auf New York waren hauptsächlich die Chitauri selbst ins Feld gezogen. Ihre Android-Kopien waren sozusagen der Plan B gewesen, der nach der Deaktivierung des Hauptschiffes und dem damit verbundenen Zusammenbruch des gesamten Neuronalnetzwerkes der Ausserirdischen nicht mehr zur Anwendung gekommen war.

Nein, Lokis List war genial und konnte gelingen. Aus diesem Grund waren sie alle jetzt wieder auf dem Weg nach Sokovia.

Thor machte sich allerdings heftige Vorwürfe, dass er dieses geheime Versteck nicht entdeckt hatte, und Lokis Versuch, ihn damit zu trösten, dass er ja nichts davon habe ahnen können, half auch nicht wirklich. Auch wenn sein Bruder natürlich Recht hatte – Loki selbst wusste es ja auch erst, seit er in Ultrons Bewusstsein eingedrungen war – fühlte Thor sich als Versager.

Auf einmal wurde Loki hellhörig. Noch ehe er die Bestätigung am Bildschirm erhielt, sagte ihm sein magischer Sinn bereits, dass Ultron angebissen hatte. Er war auf dem Weg zum Köder.

An Bord von Tony Starks 'Golden Eagle' befanden sich diesmal ausser den Avengers und Melinda Crave auch noch Maria Hill, Sam Wilson und James Rhodes, genannt Rhodey. Loki hätte die neuen, vor allem diesen 'Falcon' und 'War Machine', allerdings lieber zurück gelassen, denn bei einem solchen Einsatz konnte es verheerend sein, unbekannte Grössen dabei zu haben. Die übrigen Avengers kannte er: ihre Schwächen genauso wie ihre Stärken. Bei den Neuen wusste er nur das, was er in ihren Gehirnen sehen konnte - was weniger befriedigend war als die Erfahrung, sie sozusagen 'live' erlebt zu haben.

Aber er wusste, dass er nicht in der Position war, Bedingungen zu stellen. Ausserdem vertraute Thor ihnen, und das musste dann wohl genügen.

Die Avengers würden sich zusammen mit Falcon alias Sam Wilson, War Machine alias Rhodey und den beiden S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentinnen Ultron stellen und ihn solange hinhalten, bis Loki mit dem Infinity-Stein heran war. Er und Thor wären danach in der Lage, durch die Macht des Steins und ihrer gemeinsamen Kraft Ultrons Existenz auszulöschen. Zumindest hoffte Loki, dass er sich da nicht verrechnet hatte. Aber er war sich eigentlich ganz sicher, dass dieselbe Macht, die Ultron erschaffen hatte, auch seine Vernichtung herbeiführen konnte. Und Ultron verdankte seine Existenz dem Gedankenstein in seinem ehemaligen Zepter. Und natürlich Tony Stark, der mal wieder mit etwas herumgespielt hatte, das er nicht mal ansatzweise kontrollieren konnte.

Sobald Thor und die anderen weg waren, teleportierte sich Loki in die Basis rein. Er spürte genau, wo das Zepter mit dem Stein gelagert wurde, und brauchte daher nur seinen Instinkten zu folgen.

Wie anders war es doch jetzt, wieder hier zu sein! Nicht als nutzloses Anhängsel, sondern wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Fähigkeiten. Trotzdem beging Loki nicht den Fehler, die Sache auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Er war sich sicher, dass Ultron das Zepter – auch wenn er den Infinity-Stein darin momentan für eine Fälschung hielt – nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen würde. Und er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben.

Rund hundert aktivierte Chitauri-Androiden erwarteten ihn, als er am Ziel angelangt war. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich unsichtbar machen zu wollen, das wusste Loki: nur die Sinne von biologischen Lebewesen liessen sich dahingehend täuschen, dass er, obschon direkt vor ihren Augen, nicht sichtbar war. Bei künstlichen Intelligenzen funktionierte dieser Trick leider nicht.

Sei's drum, es ging auch anders. Als sie ihn geschlossen angriffen, kopierte er sich selbst mehrfach und sorgte so für genügend Verwirrung, um die Androiden wenigstens eine Weile abzulenken und ausreichend zu beschäftigen. Es gelang ihm auf diese Weise, rund dreissig von ihnen bereits in den ersten Minuten zu zerstören. Aber es war schwieriger, an den Stein heranzukommen, als er gehofft hatte. Die Androiden hatten ihn mit einer energetischen Sperre umgeben, die es Loki unmöglich machte, das Zepter einfach mittels Gedankenkraft an sich zu reissen. Er musste es wohl oder übel auf die gute alte manuelle Art tun...

Gedacht, getan: er rannte im Zickzack an den kämpfenden Androiden vorbei und löschte auf seinem Weg weitere zehn von ihnen aus. Da spürte er plötzlich einen reissenden Schmerz an der linken Seite: einer der Strahlen hatte ihn getroffen. Mit einer raschen Drehung warf er sich auf den Boden, sodass der zweite Laserstrahl über seinen Kopf hinwegschoss. Seine Rechte schnellte nach vorn, und der Energiestoss daraus zerstörte den Androiden.

Der Schmerz in Lokis Seite ebbte so schnell ab, wie er gekommen war, und flüchtig dachte er daran, wieviel angenehmer Verletzungen doch waren, wenn sie innert Sekunden wieder verheilten.

Wenn er richtig gezählt hatte, waren inzwischen nur noch rund etwas über fünzig Androiden übrig. Loki erschuf nochmals ein paar Kopien seiner selbst, da die ersten inzwischen alle zerstört worden waren. Das machte natürlich nichts, denn auf seine künstlichen Zwillinge durften die Roboter gerne feuern. Und da Loki mehr konnte als blosse Hologramme herzustellen, waren seine anderen Ichs durchaus in der Lage, den Feind erfolgreich zu bekämpfen.

Nur noch ein paar Schritte, und er würde das Zepter greifen können. Um die Sperre machte er sich keine Gedanken: seine Magie würde diese problemlos durchbrechen, wenn er heran war. Doch da stellte sich ihm plötzlich ein neues Hindernis in den Weg. Eine junge Frau tauchte hinter dem Tisch, auf dem das Zepter schimmerte, auf. Ihre langen, rotblonden Haare flatterten, ihre Augen glühten dunkel und auf ihren Handflächen bildeten sich magische Energiekugeln.

'Nanu,' wunderte sich Loki, 'wo kommt denn die Kleine auf einmal her?' Er wollte es herausfinden, indem er in ihren Kopf eindrang, stellte aber zu seiner grössten Verblüffung fest, dass sie es schaffte, ihn zu blocken. «Nicht schlecht!» sagte er laut, «Du bist der erste Mensch, der es hinkriegt, mir den Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken zu verwehren. Wenn ich Zeit hätte würde ich dich glatt nach deinem Namen fragen. Aber ich habe keine Zeit.»

Seine Hand hob sich, doch sein Energiestrahl traf auf diejenigen der jungen Frau. Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss Loki fast von den Füssen. Seine Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe. «Hoppla, du willst mir wohl Probleme machen..? Ich frage mich nur warum. Arbeitest du etwa echt für diesen potthässlichen Blechkassten?»

«Mein Name ist Wanda!» gab die Frau mit deutlich slawischem Akzent zurück. «Und ich helfe jedem, der dafür kämpft, Tony Stark zu vernichten.»

«Oh wie nett: ich bin mal nicht das Hauptziel!» Loki antwortete in ihrer Muttersprache, was sie deutlich überraschte. «Aber so leid es mir auch tut, dir das sagen zu müssen, Wanda: diese Maschine ist ganz sicher nicht dein Freund.»

«Jeder Feind von Tony Stark ist mein Freund.» zischte sie und hob ihre Hände wieder.

«Ich würd' ja gerne weiter mit dir plaudern, denn bestimmt steckt eine interessante Geschichte hinter deiner Wut auf Stark,» erwiderte Loki mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen, «aber wie ich schon sagte: ich habe keine Zeit.» Er liess sich fallen und teilte sich dabei in mehrere Kopien auf. Die Frau fiel auf den Trick herein: während sie sich mit den falschen Lokis beschäftigte, gelang es ihm, an ihr vorbei zu hasten und den Tisch mit dem Zepter zu erreichen.

Doch gerade, als er danach greifen wollte, riss ihn etwas von den Beinen.


	25. Nervige Zwillinge

Nur dank seiner Magie hatte Loki überhaupt irgend etwas gesehen, wenn auch nicht viel mehr als eine Art Schemen. Trotzdem: mit 'normalen' Augen wäre das Wesen – ein Mann, wie Loki vermutete – in keiner Weise sichtbar gewesen. Denn dafür bewegte es sich viel zu schnell.

Ein Inhuman? Loki konzentrierte sich kurz und verneinte die Frage. Nein, das hier war, genau wie die rotblonde Frau, ein Mensch, der von Hydra modifiziert worden war. Mit Hilfe des Gedankensteins in seinem Zepter, wie er sicher nicht zu Unrecht vermutete. Na wunderbar: wieder ein paar Leute, die mit Dingen gespielt hatten, von denen sie keine Ahnung besassen!

Der Wirbelwind war ganz schön nervig, mehr noch, als es seine Schwester gewesen war. Vor allem, weil er sich das Zepter hatte schnappen können. Aber so schnell gab Loki nicht auf: ein rasches Heben beider Hände, und sowohl Türen als auch Wände waren magisch geblockt. Da kam keiner mehr raus – es sei denn, es handelte sich um einen Magier seiner Klasse.

Was eindeutig nicht der Fall war, wie ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Fluchen, verriet. Der junge Mann, denn als solcher war er jetzt, da sein Rasen gebremst worden war, zu erkennen, war mit voller Wucht gegen die eigentlich offene Tür gerannt. Die magische, für ihn nicht sichtbare Sperre, hatte ihm einen kompletten Dämpfer versetzt. Während er aufstöhnend zu Boden sank, war Loki mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und nahm das Zepter an sich.

«Das war nicht schlecht,» sagte er und meinte es sogar ehrlich. «Du bist ganz schön schnell. Ich nehme an, ihr zwei gehört zusammen?» Er drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um, die genauso überrascht war wie der immer noch fluchende Mann am Boden. Offensichtlich war Loki der erste, der es je geschafft hatte, den Wirbelwind zu bremsen.

«Mein Bruder Pietro,» entfuhr es der Rotblonden, doch sie biss sich gleich auf die Lippen. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollen. Loki grinste. Er hatte die Frage eher aus Gewohnheit als aus Notwendigkeit gestellt, denn ein kurzer Blick ins Bewusstsein des Mannes hatte ihm das Wichtigste bereits verraten: Wanda und Pietro Maximoff, Zwillinge aus Sokovia, deren Eltern bei einem Bombenanschlag ums Leben gekommen waren und die daraufhin bei Hydras zwielichtigen Wissenschaftlern als 'Versuchskaninchen' gelandet waren. Loki wusste jetzt auch, woher der Hass auf Tony Stark rührte. Es war eine Bombe von Stark Industries gewesen, welche die Eltern der beiden getötet und sie selbst nur knapp verschont hatte.

So sehr Lokis Interesse an den beiden jetzt auch wider Willen geweckt worden war: er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Die anderen warteten schon auf ihn, und er hatte hier bereits mehr Zeit verloren als geplant.

Er ahnte, dass Pietro gleich wieder auf ihn losstürmen würde, bevor er es wahrnehmen konnte, und auch Wandas erneuten Angriff erkannte er um Milisekunden bevor er erfolgte. Doch diesmal war Loki schneller als die beiden, auch schneller als dieser Wirbelwind von einem Mann. Bevor die beiden noch wussten, was genau vor ihren Augen ablief, hatte sich Loki mitsamt dem Zepter bereits wegteleportiert.

Als er bei den anderen eintraf, wusste er sofort, dass er keine Sekunde zu früh gekommen war. Ultron hatte sich wiederum in mehreren Robotern von Stark sowie genau wie Loki vermutet hatte einigen Chitauri-Androiden eingenistet und realisierte langsam, dass dieser angebliche Mittelsmann mit dem scheinbar echten Zepter nicht existierte. Thor und seine Freunde hatten daher alle Hände voll zu tun, sich der wütenden Maschinen zu erwehren.

Naja, wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde der Spuk gleich vorbei sein. Allerdings hatte Loki das dumpfe Gefühl, dass mit der Vernichtung Ultrons die eigentlichen Probleme noch lange nicht beseitigt waren. Dass es im Gegenteil danach erst richtig losgehen würde.

Mit was auch immer...

Nur was Ultron anbelangte, so ging Lokis Plan voll und ganz auf. Er extrahierte den Infinity-Stein aus dem Zepter, sodass er freilag und seine gesamte Kraft voll entfalten konnte. Für ihn als Ase, Jotunne und vor allem Magier war es kein Problem, den Stein in der blossen Hand zu halten. Er liess ihn zwischen seinen Finger schweben und lenkte dann Ultrons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. «Hallo Blechkiste. Wie geht's denn immer so?»

Ultron wandte sich ihm augenblicklich zu, und genauso taten es auch alle seine Roboter. «Du schon wieder. Du willst wohl nicht aufgeben, oder?»

«Tja weisst du, wenn du meinen Bruder fragen würdest, könnte der dir sicher bestätigen, dass ich echt lästig sein kann.» Loki hob die Hand und positionierte den Stein. «Allerdings gilt das meiner Meinung nach auch für dich.»

«Du nimmst den Mund immer ziemlich voll, menschliche Kröte!» Ultron begann, heranzuschweben. «Es wird Zeit, dir zu beweisen, wer hier der Stärkere ist.»

«Also, das Wörtchen 'Kröte' nehme ich dir ja nicht übel. Aber menschlich? Entschuldige, das ist doch ein bischen zuviel des Guten.» Jetzt war auch Thor heran. Und ehe Ultron sich's versah, schoss ein blitzförmiger Lichtkreis aus Lokis Hand sowie aus Thors Hammer durch den Gedankenstein hindurch, vereinte sich mit dessen Energie und traf mit grosser Wucht nicht nur Ultron, sondern auch alle seine Maschinen. Magie, Blitz und Infinity-Stein wurden zu einer gewaltigen Kraftwelle, die in einem einzigen Augenblick Ultrons gesamte Existenz auslöschte.

Die Explosion schleuderte Loki allerdings mehrere hundert Meter zurück und liess ihn gegen einen der umliegenden Felsen knallen. Aber er schaffte dennoch ein Grinsen, als er sich wieder aufrappelte. «Das war's dann wohl mit ihrer genialen Erfindung, Stark,» konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, zu spotten, als die Avengers herbeistürmten, um nach ihm zu sehen. «Aber das Gute daran: die Menschheit existiert immer noch. Und ich denke, sie wird sogar auch ohne ihren Ultron weiter bestehen.»

Iron Man war genauso wie alle anderen viel zu erleichtert, um Loki den Spott krumm zu nehmen. «Danke,» sagte er nur erschöpft. «Das war knapp. Allerdings könnte ich fragen, wo sie so lange gesteckt haben.»

Loki wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. «Es gab da ein paar Komplikationen...» Er klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Rüstung. «Sieht so aus, als hätte Hydra mit dem Gedankenstein zumindest an zwei menschlichen Versuchskaninchen erfolgreich herumgespielt.» Er informierte sie über Wanda und Pietro Maximoff – und auch darüber, dass und aus welchem Grund sie Tony Stark hassten. «Ich fürchte, von denen haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal gehört.»

«Schon möglich. Aber für heute reicht's!» erklang da eine weibliche Stimme. Melinda, die genauso wie Maria Hill von den Avengers gezwungen worden war, in sicherer Entfernung zu warten, rannte herbei und fiel Loki erleichtert um den Hals. Die Blicke der anderen kümmerte sie nicht im Mindesten. «Wie hast du das letzte Mal zu mir gesagt?» schnauzte sie den Mann zwischen zwei Küssen an, «Tu das nie wieder? Ha, du hast es ja grade nötig!»

Loki grinste. «Ich kann mich aber auch noch an deine Antwort erinnern. Du ebenfalls?»

Halt die Klappe und küss mich – was sie denn auch tat. Zumindest so lange, bis Stark seinen typischen Humor wieder gefunden hatte und sagte: «Stillhalten, Leute: das wird ein super Bild für Instagramm.»

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er nach diesen Worten leblos zu Boden gesunken.


	26. Lokis dunkle Seite

Der Sturz war endlos, und doch hatte Loki nicht wirklich das Gefühl, zu fallen. Es fühlte sich eher an, als würde er schweben. Als würde er ganz langsam und sanft nach unten in die Tiefe gleiten. In die schwarze, endlose Tiefe, die allerdings nichts Bedrohliches an sich hatte. Eher etwas Tröstliches. Etwas Vielversprechendes. Wäre da nicht der pochende Schmerz in seinen Schläfen gewesen, hätte Loki sich direkt gut fühlen können...

War er tot? Er wusste es nicht. Eigentlich hätte er es sein müssen, obwohl er zumindest mit der kleinen Möglichkeit gerechnet hatte, dass seine Magie ihn schützen könnte. Doch der Tod bildete die grössere Wahrscheinlichkeit in diesem Spiel...

Nur, wenn er tot war, warum fühlte er sich dann noch lebendig? Oder war das normal? War es so, dass man noch einen Körper hatte, wenn man starb? Hände und Füsse, Beine und vor allem einen Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen?

Nein, er musste noch am Leben sein. Oder zumindest in einem Zustand, der dem sehr nahe kam.

Womit sich eine zweite, nicht minder wichtige Frage stellte: wo war er?

Eine Stimme war in seinem Kopf, hallend, zischend und beinahe unangenehm laut. Zunächst verstand Loki kein Wort von dem, was gesagt wurde, dann nahm er einzelne Gesprächsfetzen wahr: «...müsste tot sein... spüre Zorn... nützliches Werkzeug...»

Wer war das? Träumte er, oder war das echt? Sprach da jemand mit ihm... über ihn?

Jemand antwortete. Eine dunkle, unheimliche Stimme, die Loki einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und merkte, dass er wieder auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. «Liegenbleiben... verletzt...» sagte die erste Stimme. Es klang nicht besorgt oder gar mitfühlend, eher ungeduldig.

Lokis Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Dunkelheit, die allumfassend schien. Nirgends gab es auch nur das kleinste Licht. Er stöhnte und versuchte zu sprechen. Es kam nur ein weiteres Stöhnen heraus.

Da beugte sich ein Gesicht über ihn. Gross, bläulich-violett schimmernd, mit funkelnden Augen und einem breiten, seltsam vernarbten Kinn... Das Wesen kam ihm ganz nahe und lächelte. Ein düsteres, unheimliches Lächeln.

«Du bist stark.» Diesmal verstand Loki die Worte. «Stärker, als man es dir ansieht. Das ist gut. Sehr, sehr gut...»

Wieder dieses grausame Lächeln. In Loki schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Doch die nächsten Worte waren beruhigend und vielversprechend. Trügerisch vielversprechend. «Du bist in Sicherheit, Junge.» sagte der violette Riese. «Hier bei uns wirst du alles finden, was du dir wünschst.»

Eine riesige Hand näherte sich seinem Gesicht und...

...Loki wachte schweissgebadet auf. Er keuchte und brauchte ein paar Minuten, um zu realisieren, wo er war. Doch die Erinnerung liess sich nicht so schnell abschütteln wie die Bettdecke, die er zurückstreifte, um sein Gesicht im angrenzenden Bad unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl zu halten.

Sein Sturz vom Bifröst vor rund zwei Jahren. Der endlose Fall ins Nichts. Und dann Dunkelheit... und Thanos.

Warum träumte er ausgerechnet jetzt von ihm? Loki war sich zu sehr seines überirdischen magischen Sinnes bewusst, um das als blossen Zufall abzutun.

Er zitterte und wusste, dass er dringend frische Luft brauchte. Ein kurzes Schnippen mit den Fingern, dann war er angezogen, eine weitere Bewegung mit der Hand, und er stand draussen vor der Tür. Die Strassen lagen menschenleer vor ihm. Es war drei Uhr morgens.

Ohne besonders Ziel stapfte er los. Vielleicht würde ihm die kühle Nachtluft helfen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Aber schon nach wenigen Metern wusste Loki, dass es sinnlos war. Die Erinnerung an seine dunkelste Zeit umklammerte ihn wie eine Faust.

Dieser riesige Zorn damals! Der Hass auf all jene, die er 'Familie' genannt hatte! Und der unbändige Wunsch, das sein zu können, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand: ein Herrscher...

Thanos hatte ihm das alles so deutlich angesehen, als hätte er es offen ausgesprochen. Auch wenn der Titan selber keine magischen Kräfte besass, war Loki damals in seiner Wut ein offenes Buch für ihn gewesen. Er hatte es nicht nötig gehabt, in Lokis Gedanken eindringen zu können, um sie klar zu erkennen.

Die Verlockungen waren aber auch einfach zu gross gewesen. Eine ganze Welt – zwar nicht Asgard, aber immerhin die Erde – für ihn als Verbündeten. Die Bedingung geradezu lächerlich einfach: das Beschaffen eines der Infinity-Steine, der in der Umhüllung eines sogenannten 'Tesserakts' verborgen war und sich seit Jahrhunderten auf Midgard befand.

Loki hatte dieser Versuchung nachgegeben – zumindest beinahe. Ein winzig kleiner Rest von Verstand hatte ihn davon abgehalten, Thanos seine ganzen Fähigkeiten zu offenbaren.

Und ein noch kleinerer Rest von Verstand hatte ihn dazu bewegt, seine gesamte magische Kraft auch nicht einzusetzen, als er sich aufgemacht hatte, die Erde zu erobern. Denn hätte er das getan, das wusste er genau, wäre sein Vorhaben auch gelungen.

Seine dunkle Seite hatte damals fast die Oberhand gewonnen... Aber zum Glück nur fast.

Doch die plötzliche Angst, die sich seiner jetzt bemächtigt hatte, liess sich nicht abschütteln. Loki wusste, dass der Hang zum Griff nach Macht immer noch in ihm schlummerte. Dass der dunkle Dämon in ihm noch lange nicht völlig besiegt war. Und dass er sich nicht der Illusion hingeben durfte, nie wieder für solche Verlockungen, wie Thanos sie ihm geboten hatte, empfänglich zu sein.

Ein Piepen in seiner rechten Jackentasche riss Loki aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, was es war. Da er seine Zivilkleidung trug, lag immer noch das Handy in der Tasche, das ihm Melinda gegeben hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er es möglichst immer bei sich trug, und er hatte das Ding ihr zuliebe eingesteckt – und dann vergessen.

Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte ihm, dass es auch tatsächlich Melinda war, die ihn anrief. Mist, er hatte gehofft, sie nicht geweckt zu haben, als er sich rausgeschlichen hatte.

«Wo bist du?» erklang ihre besorgte Stimme. «Das Bett war auf einmal leer.»

'Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht mehr alleine schläft' fuhr es Loki durch den Kopf. Laut sagte er nur «Ich hatte schlecht geträumt. Musste etwas Luft schnappen.»

«Um drei Uhr morgens?»

«Warum nicht?» gab er lockerer zurück, als er sich fühlte. «Dann hab' ich wenigstens meine Ruhe und brauche auch kaum zu befürchten, dass ich von irgendwem erkannt werde.»

«Hast du wieder von Thanos geträumt?»

Loki erstarrte. Woher wusste sie das? Er hatte ihr nie von Thanos erzählt. Und was meinte sie mit 'wieder'?

Doch er wollte das jetzt nicht diskutieren. «Leg dich wieder hin,» sagte er sanft. «Ich komme auch gleich zurück. Versprochen.»

«Ich nehm' dich beim Wort.» Sie gähnte, und Loki hörte, wie sie sich umdrehte, ehe sie ihr Handy ausmachte.

Als er schliesslich wieder neben ihr im Bett lag, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass sie bereits wieder tief und fest schlief. Ihn selbst floh der Schlaf allerdings für den Rest der Nacht.

Warum dieser Traum von Thanos? Oder hatte er gar schon öfter von ihm geträumt und wusste es bloss nicht mehr?

Er hatte, wie er am nächsten Morgen erfuhr. Eine Woche war jetzt seit ihrer zweiten Rückkehr aus Sokovia vergangen: Thor war mit dem Gedankenstein nach Asgard zurückgekehrt, und Loki war bei Melinda eingezogen. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich nicht recht war, ihr – wie er zumindest dachte – derart zur Last zu fallen, hatte er keine grosse Wahl gehabt. Sehr zur Freude von Melinda, die sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Tag und Nacht mit Loki zusammen zu sein. Doch obwohl sie es genoss, machte sie sich inzwischen ziemliche Sorgen, denn Loki redete fast jede Nacht im Schlaf von Thanos. Sie hatte ihn auch mehrfach darauf ansprechen wollen, sich aber nicht getraut aus Angst, damit irgendwelche Probleme loszutreten. Doch an diesem Morgen schenkte sie ihm reinen Wein ein.

«Wenn es um Thanos geht, sind Probleme absehbar», gab Loki säuerlich zurück, als sie ihm ihre Furcht gestand. «Ganz egal ob man von ihm spricht oder nicht.» Und dann erzählte er ihr von seiner Zeit bei Thanos – und seiner Angst, dass die dunkle Seite in ihm irgendwann wieder die Oberhand gewinnen könnte.

Melinda schmiegte sich ganz fest an ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. «Das wird sie nicht, hörst du. Ich werde das nicht zulassen.»

'Wäre schön, wenn es so einfach wäre', dachte Loki, aber um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, zog er sie einfach an sich und meinte neckisch: «Dann darfst du aber nie mehr von meiner Seite weichen.»

«Da kann ich mir Schlimmeres vorstellen.» hauchte sie zurück und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihrer Umarmung. Steve Rogers war am Apparat, als Melinda den Hörer abnahm. «Es ist etwas passiert,» sagte Steve kurz angebunden. Die Agentin hörte die Anspannung aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraus. «Könnt ihr bitte so schnell wie möglich in den Stark Tower kommen?»


	27. Portal zu einer anderen Welt

«Sie hatten uns doch von diesem Monolithen erzählt,» begann Rogers, als sie alle im Stark Tower versammelt waren. «Von dem, den Hydra dazu benutzen will, ein Portal zu diesem Planeten zu bilden, auf das der - wie nannten sie ihn? – Hive verbannt wurde.»

«Ja...» Loki riss sich zusammen und blieb aus Rogers Kopf raus, obwohl er den Mann am liebsten geschüttelt hätte. Konnte Captain America nicht wenigstens einmal gleich auf den Punkt kommen? Aber er hatte den Avengers versprochen, nicht mehr in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, und er hatte vor, sich daran zu halten. Naja, zumindest solange es einigermassen ging...

«Wir hatten ja dieses Geheimversteck, das wir beim zweiten Besuch in der Hydra-Basis gefunden haben, auseinander genommen, wie ihr beide wisst.» Ein um Zustimmung heischender Blick zu Loki und Melinda. Die beiden nickten, Loki mit deutlicher Ungeduld auf dem Gesicht. «Dabei haben wir das gefunden.»

Tony Stark betätigte auf dieses Stichwort hin einen der Monitore, und sichtbar wurde ein rund neunzig Zentimeter grosses Gesteinsfragment, das schon auf den ersten Blick sehr seltsam anmutete. Doch bevor Stark darauf hinweisen konnte, dass die Untersuchungen ergeben hatte, dass der Stein ausserirdischen Ursprungs war, war Loki bereits aufgesprungen. «Das ist ein Teil des Monolithen!» stiess er hervor. «Und das sagen sie mir erst jetzt?»

«Beruhigen sie sich.» erwiderte Stark. «Wir wissen auch erst seit einer Stunde, was es ist.»

«Aber den Stein haben sie ja wohl schon etwas länger hier, oder?» Loki musste tief durchatmen, um dem Mann nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen.

«Tut uns leid, Loki.» sagte Banner an Tonys Stelle. «Wenn wir geahnt hätten, dass sie das Ding sofort erkennen würden... Aber das wussten wir nicht.»

«Schon gut.» Loki war wieder ruhig geworden. «Und was ist nun passiert?»

Sie starrten ihn alle an. Verflixt, der Asgardianer hatte wirklich einen messerscharfen Verstand. Dass es nicht nur um dieses Gesteinsfragment ging, war wohl für ihn sehr offensichtlich gewesen...

«Der Stein hat sich auf einmal... verflüssigt.» Noch während er es aussprach, fühlte Tony, wie dämlich sich das anhörte. Er holte tief Luft und fügte das hinzu, was seiner Meinung nach noch dümmer klang: «Und dann hat er etwas eingesogen. Genau gesagt rund fünfzig dieser Alien-Handgranaten, die da in der Nähe lagen...»

Fast erwartete er, dass Loki lachen würde. Melinda zumindest sah so aus, als ob dies ihre erste Reaktion wäre. Doch Loki lachte nicht. Im Gegenteil: sein Gesicht war so ernst, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatten.

«Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass es nur ein so kleines Stück ist,» sagte er langsam. «Ansonsten hätte es nicht nur diese Waffen, sondern auch euch eingesogen.»

Das sass! Offenbar funktionierte dieses Portal, von dem er ihnen schon erzählt hatte, tatsächlich. Sie hatten es ihm ja eigentlich auch – widerwillig – geglaubt. Aber es nun sozusagen mit eigenen Augen zu erleben, war doch ein bischen was anderes.

«Und... wohin ist das Zeug... verschwunden?» Steve Rogers fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

«Wohin wohl?» Loki sah sie der Reihe nach an. «Es ist direkt auf den Planeten Maveth teleportiert worden. Und ich bin sicher, der Hive wird sich über ein paar hochexplosive Chitauri-Granaten riesig freuen.»

«Aber... er kann doch nicht durch das gleiche Portal hier hinüber kommen, oder?» fragte Melinda zitternd. Loki hatte ihr diesen Hive noch etwas ausführlicher beschrieben, und wenn sie eines genau wusste, dann das: dieses Monster würde sie nicht in ihrer Welt haben wollen.

«Wie gesagt: dieses Stück des Monolithen ist zu klein, um ein Wesen von der Grösse eines Menschen zu befördern. Allerdings... wenn so viele Gegenstände eingesaugt werden konnten, dann wären zwei solcher Gesteinsfragmente eventuell bereits dazu in der Lage, den Hive zu transportieren.»

«Und wie verhindern wir das?» Iron Man dachte bereits wieder völlig zielorientiert. Es gab ein Problem – also musste es auch eine Lösung geben.

Loki starrte auf den Bildschirm und antwortete nicht sofort. Ein Gedanke begann in ihm Gestalt anzunehmen... Ein verrückter, aber letztlich doch logischer Gedanke.

«Vielleicht sollten wir es gar nicht verhindern,» gab er schliesslich gedehnt zurück. «Sondern dafür sorgen, dass Hydra bekommt, was sie wollen.» Zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht - aber das sprach er nicht sofort aus. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen, die anderen ein wenig zu provozieren.

«Sind sie verrückt geworden?» Stark glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. «Wir sollen dafür sorgen, dass Hydra Erfolg hat. Das würde bedeuten...»

«...dass wir ihnen dabei helfen, dieses Ungeheuer hier her zu bringen?» Das war Barton. Er hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, doch nun trat er langsam auf Loki zu und musterte ihn fragend. Und sehr misstrauisch. «Warum sollten wir das tun?»

Es sprach für ihn, dass er die Frage einigermassen ruhig stellte. Aber Clint hatte eines über Loki gelernt: dass der erste Eindruck täuschen konnte. Also bemühte er sich, dem Mann die Chance zu einer Erklärung zu geben.

Und Loki lieferte sie ihm.

«Ganz einfach: um ihn zu vernichten.» Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und fügte beinahe herausfordernd hinzu: «Dann wäre das Thema Hive ein für allemal erledigt. Oder wollt ihr ewig mit der Bedrohung leben?»

«Loki, du sagtest doch aber, dass dieser Typ ein extrem gefährlicher Krieger sei. Wie können wir dann sicher sein, dass wir ihn töten können?» Melinda spürte, wie die erneute Gefahr sie nervös machte. Ein Weilchen Ruhe wäre wirklich mal ganz nett gewesen!

Loki musterte sie ernst. «Ob ihr ihn besiegen könnt, ist in der Tat nicht sicher.» gab er zurück. «Aber dass ich es kann schon.»

«Bescheiden wie immer?» meinte Natasha und lächelte Loki mit leisem Spott zu.

Dieser erwiderte ihr Grinsen. «Realistisch wie immer, Agent Romanoff.» 

Dann atmete er tief durch und wurde wieder ernst. «Allerdings habe ich mich vorhin wohl etwas unklar ausgedrückt... Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, den Hive hierher zu bringen.» Kleine Kunstpause... Loki konnte sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. «Ich dachte eher daran, zu ihm zu gehen.»

«Wie bitte, was?» Melinda verschluckte sich beinahe. «Du willst auf einen fremden Planeten?»

Loki hatte gewusst, wie das in etwa bei seinen Zuhörern ankommen würde, und musste nun wirklich kurz auflachen. «Also, es ist ja nicht so, dass dies was völlig Neues für mich wäre...»

«Hör auf, du weisst genau, was ich meine!»

«Sie wollen da hin?» Tony Stark konzentrierte sich schon wieder auf die mögliche Lösung des Problems. «Aber das bedeutet, dass wir mindestens noch ein solches Gesteinsfragment finden müssten, um das Portal gross genug werden zu lassen, oder?»

«Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.» Loki zögerte. Er hatte, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, keinen blassen Schimmer, ob es klappen würde, aber seine Idee verraten konnte er ja trotzdem mal. Wenn es nicht hinhaute, konnten sie sich immer noch auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Teil des Monolithen machen...


	28. Verabredung mit einem Monster

Lokis Idee war einfach und schwierig zugleich: das kleine Fragment des Monolithen zu verstärken mit seiner Magie, um so das Portal für ihn durchgängig zu machen. Das würde ihn, wie er wusste, allerdings eine Menge Kraft kosten – so es denn überhaupt funktionieren würde. Aber wenn es klappte, würde er auf der anderen Seite vorübergehend ziemlich geschwächt sein. Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um einer Kreatur wie dem Hive gegenüber zu treten.

Nicht, dass er das laut ausgesprochen hätte. Melinda schaute ihn auch so schon die ganze Zeit besorgt genug an. Da brauchte er sich nicht noch irgendwelche Kommentare von wegen 'viel zu gefährlich' oder sogar 'kommt nicht in Frage!' anzuhören.

Das Gesteinsfragment war sofort nach Lokis Anweisungen hinter Glas in sichere Verwahrung genommen worden. Nun scheuchte Loki alle aus dem Raum und öffnete den Verschluss. Seine Finger tasteten nach dem kleinen Stück des Monolithen. Es fühlte sich kalt und gleichzeitig warm an. Lokis Hand zuckte instinktiv zurück. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Er holte tief Luft und berührte den Stein erneut. Diesmal konnte er deutlich seine Kraft wahrnehmen – und den Sog, der sich zeitweilig öffnete und alles hineinzog, was hindurch passte. Nun, das war zumindest schon mal vielversprechend. Das Portal war also durch die Berührung schon mal ein Stück weit aktiviert worden. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, es richtig in Gang zu bringen und dabei die Öffnung zu vergrössern.

Er konzentrierte sich und schaffte es, dass seine Hand in den Stein hineinglitt. Sofort zerrten Kräfte an ihm, die er nicht benennen konnte. 'Nur die Ruhe', sagte er sich. 'Du hast schon Schlimmeres hinbekommen'.

Der Sog wurde stärker, doch ebenso wurde die Magie, die durch seine Finger floss. Loki spürte, dass er die Atome des Portalsteins ausdehnen konnte. Wie weit, das wusste er allerdings noch nicht. Ausserdem zehrte die Sache bereits schon jetzt ganz gehörig an ihm. Er fühlte sich zusehends erschöpfter. Aber er dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören. Dafür war er viel zu nahe dran.

Über die Kameras verfolgten die Avengers jede seiner Bewegungen. Als Lokis Hand in dem dunklen Gestein versank, schrie Melinda unterdrückt auf. Natasha legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie sanft an sich. «Er weiss schon, was er tut,» sagte sie und meinte es auch so.

Melinda nickte tapfer. Trotzdem hatte sie ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zum einen deshalb, weil Loki darauf bestanden hatte, allein zu gehen. 'Es wird schon schwierig genug werden, das Portal für eine Person gross genug zu machen,' hatte er gesagt. 'Es für mehrere Leute durchgängig zu machen dürfte schlicht unmöglich sein.' Zum anderen sah sie Loki sehr deutlich an, welche Anstrengung ihn das hier kostete. Sein Gesicht wirkte verkrampft, und sie hörte seinen mühsamen Atem. Sie wusste nicht genau, wovor sie mehr Angst hatte: davor, dass Loki es nicht schaffen würde, durch das ausserirdische Tor zu schlüpfen oder davor, dass es ihm gelang.

Auf einmal begann der Stein sich zu verflüssigen, sich zu bewegen. Melinda hielt den Atem an – und noch mehr, als sie sah, wie die Masse einen Kreis zu bilden begann, in dessen Mitte Lokis grüne Magie schimmerte. Der Kreis, zuerst noch relativ klein, wurde grösser und grösser, bis er schliesslich gross genug war, um...

...Loki einzusaugen.

Melinda schrie auf, riss sich von Natasha los, die sie vergeblich festzuhalten versuchte, und stürzte in den Raum. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Das Portal schloss sich sogleich wieder, und der eben noch bewegliche Stein wurde wieder hart und fest.

Loki war weg. 

Er wurde regelrecht auf die andere Seite geschleudert und prallte ziemlich hart auf den kahlen Boden auf. Irgendwie hatte er zwar damit gerechnet, nicht gerade in einem Paradies zu landen, aber dass der Ort dermassen öde und trostlos sein würde, überraschte ihn doch ein wenig. Denn was ihn umgab, war eine graue Felslandschaft, in der es auch nicht das winzigste Zeichen von Leben gab. Oder auch nur von Pflanzen.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und versuchte, seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Denn auch wenn scheinbar nichts Lebendiges hier war: zumindest ein Wesen gab es. Und auf dieses wollte er vorbereitet sein.

Nach rund fünfzehn Minuten fühlte sich Loki stark genug, um die Gegend zu Fuss zu erkunden. Seine Magie wollte er dafür vorläufig lieber noch nicht gebrauchen. Die Kraft floss nur quälend langsam in ihn zurück, und er wollte keine unnötigen Reserven verschwenden.

Auf Maveth herrschte Dunkelheit; im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das einzige Licht kam von den zwei Monden, die über ihm standen und dem Planeten so nahe kamen, dass man ihre riesige Masse bestens erkennen konnte. Der eine, der hellere, war zwar etwas kleiner, aber trotzdem wirkten die beiden Himmelskörper sehr bedrohlich. Die Sonne, die sie beschien, musste extrem weit weg sein, denn sie gaben das Licht nur sehr schwach weiter.

Sobald er seine Magie wieder voll einsetzen konnte, um die Sehkraft seiner Augen zu verstärken, würde diese Finsternis kein Problem mehr darstellen. Da er damit aber noch warten musste, wünschte sich Loki, er hätte etwas so Gewöhnliches wie eine Taschenlampe bei sich... Oder zumindest das Handy, auf dem Melinda immer bestand – und das natürlich nach wie vor in der Jackentasche seiner Zivilkleidung lag und nicht in der seiner asischen Rüstung, die er jetzt trug.

Er wusste, dass es hier irgendwo Wasser und zumindest etwas Essbares geben musste. Denn andernfalls hätte der Hive nicht überlebt. Und dass er überlebt hatte, wusste Loki genau. Auch ohne seine Magie einzusetzen, spürte er das dunkle Böse, das an diesem Ort lauerte.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, und ihm war auch auf einmal, als könne er so etwas wie Feuchtigkeit in der Luft spüren. Wasser? Wenn ja, war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er seinen Gegner dort treffen würde... Irgendwann zumindest.

Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht allzu bald sein würde. Seine Kräfte kehrten nur langsam zurück – viel zu langsam. Das war nicht normal, aber hier auf Maveth schien überhaupt nichts normal zu sein. Schon allein die zwei Monde: sie kamen dem Planeten viel zu nähe und hätten eigentlich längst von seiner Masse angezogen, und daher mit ihm kollidieren, müssen. Aber sie standen an ihrem Platz, als wären sie da festgenagelt worden.

Loki folgte seinem Gespür und fand tatsächlich eine kleine ovale Senke, in der Wasser schimmerte. Die gezackten, spitzförmig zulaufenden Felsen dahinter boten sogar ein geeignetes Versteck. Wunderbar: jetzt brauchte er nur noch zu warten. Vorausgesetzt, dies war die einzige Wasserquelle hier, was bedeutete, dass der Hive tatsächlich früher oder später auftauchen würde. Doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass es so war. Also setzte er sich hinter den Felsen auf den Boden und begann zu warten, ohne dabei den Blick vom Wasserloch zu lassen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich das Wasser. Kleine Kräusel bildeten sich, die rasch grösser wurde, und ehe Loki richtig mitbekam, was geschah, schnellte ein wurmartiges Geschöpf aus der Tiefe – und wurde sogleich von einem zweiten, grösseren Wurm gepackt und verschlungen. 'Igitt', fuhr es Loki durch den Kopf 'das ist wohl Hives Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen'. Nein, da war sogar Pizza aus Midgard noch besser!

Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, da spürte Loki auf einmal, wie sich die Umgebung zu verändern begann. Er spürte es, bevor er es sehen konnte. Bevor der Sand und die Kiesel auf dem Boden aufzuwirbeln begannen, die Nacht noch finsterer wurde und auf einmal dieses seltsame Flimmern in der Luft lag, begleitet von einem unangenehmen, knirschenden Geräusch. Erst leise und weit entfernt, dann immer intensiver und näherkommend.

Der Hive war im Anmarsch!

Na wunderbar: und Loki fehlte immer noch mindesten die Hälfte seiner Kraft. Aber es musste wohl auch so gehen...

Ihm war klar, dass der andere seine Anwesenheit genauso spüren konnte wie er die seine. Also konnte er sein Versteck genauso gut verlassen und ihn erwarten. Und auch wenn er noch nicht ganz im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war: seine spitze Zunge funktionierte nach wie vor bestens. Genauso wie sein schauspielerisches Talent. Also konnte er dem Hive zumindest den weit überlegenen Gegner vorgaukeln. Ob er es denn auch sein würde, würde sich noch zeigen...

Doch Loki musste sich extrem zusammen reissen, um nicht wenigstens verwundert – und angewidert – die Augenbrauen zu heben, als der Hive schliesslich sichtbar wurde. Er hatte ja in seinem Leben wirklich schon eine Menge obskurer und seltsamer Gestalten gesehen, und auf einige von ihnen hatte auch der Begriff widerlich zugetroffen. Aber was da jetzt vor ihm stand, war bei weitem etwas vom Abscheulichsten, das die neun Welten zu bieten hatten: von der Gestalt her ein Mann, war der Kopf am Kinn so schmal wie ein dünner Stab und oben so rund und breit wie ein Ballon. Ein Ballon, der umgeben wurde von etwas, das man wirklich nur mit sehr viel Fantasie als 'Haare' bezeichnen konnte... Genaugenommen glaubte Loki sekundenlang, einen Tintenfisch vor sich zu haben, denn zumindest auf die Arme und Saugnäpfe von Tintenfischen traf die Bezeichnung des Kopfschmucks, der den Hive umgab, wohl am ehesten zu. Aus schrägstehenden, schmalen Augen, die feuerrot leuchteten, blitzte ihn das Wesen an. Als es sprach, klang es ein wenig wie das Zischen einer Schlange.

«Wer bist du denn?» fragte das Ding und kam langsam näher. «Ein Mensch, hier, auf Maveth... Nach all den Jahrhunderten... Das kann nur eines bedeuten.»

'Mensch'? Der Kerl traute sich was – und war offenbar nicht in der Lage, hinter das Äussere von anderen Lebewesen zu sehen. Gut, damit hatte er zumindest schon mal einen Vorteil. Und was der Hive mit seinen Worten meinte, wusste Loki auch ohne dass er sich in seinem Kopf umsah.

Er glaubte, dass er von Hydra geschickt worden war, um ihn abzuholen.

Loki setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf und erwiderte: «Stimmt, ich bin dein Empfangskomitee von der Erde.» Was ja - genau betrachtet - sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. 

Auch wenn der Empfang natürlich etwas anders ausfallen würde, als der Hive sich das vorstellte!


	29. Vom Äther durchdrungen

Loki war gerade mal eine Stunde weg, da kam Bruce Banner ganz angeregt hereingestürmt. Melinda hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, als er von seltsamen Aktivitäten auf seinen Messgeräten sprach, doch als er an den Punkt kam, wo er sie mit den aussergewöhnlichen Aktivitäten von dem Tag, als Thor zur Erde geschickt worden war, verglich, wurde die junge Agentin doch hellhörig.

«Wie meinen sie das?» fragte sie und hätte Bruce das Gerät beinahe aus der Hand gerissen.

«Naja, wir hatten doch Selvigs Aufzeichnungen von damals bekommen,» erwiderte Bruce. Melinda nickte. Selvig war der Wissenschaftler, der in New Mexiko vor Ort gewesen war und Thors ersten 'Besuch' auf der Erde sozusagen live miterlebt hatte. «Die Werte sind genau dieselben wie damals. Und sie konzentrieren sich mitten im Central Park.»

«Wie ist das möglich?» Alle starrten sie jetzt auf die Anzeige. «Hat das was mit Lokis Öffnen des Portals zu tun?»

«War auch mein erster Gedanke, doch es sieht so aus, als hätten die beiden Ereignisse nichts miteinander zu tun.» Banner ging zu einem der Fernseher im Raum und schaltete ihn ein. «Seht euch das mal an.»

Ein Kamerateam war vor Ort und filmte, wie eine grössere Gruppe von Menschen diverse Gegenstände von einer der Brücken im Park fallen liess – und diese Dinge dann einfach wie in einem Loch verschwanden. Als ob sie verschluckt würden... nur um wenige Sekunden später an der gleichen Stelle wieder aufzutauchen.

«Das müssen wir aus der Nähe sehen.» bestimmte Bruce und machte sich bereit. Melinda zögerte, aber Natasha gab ihr einen Schubs. «Du gehst auf alle Fälle mit. Das wird dich von Loki ablenken... und dafür sorgen, dass du aufhörst, uns alle zwei Minuten zu fragen, ob es ihm wohl gut geht.»

Als die junge Agentin immer noch zögerte, zog Steve sie einfach mit sich. «Komm schon, Melinda. Du kannst eh nichts tun, um Loki zu helfen. Aber uns kannst du zur Seite stehen.»

Seufzend schloss sie sich Steve, Bruce und Natasha an. Der Rest des Teams blieb im Stark Tower.

Im Central Park war die Hölle los. Das Schauspiel hatte unzählige Menschen angelockt, und die Polizei, die inzwischen ebenfalls vor Ort war, bekundete Mühe, die Leute in Schach zu halten. Melinda gelang es, sich durch ein paar Schaulustige hindurch zu zwängen und dem Phänomen ganz nahe zu kommen. Gerade, als sie so richtig über die Vorkommnisse staunen wollte, würde sie von der drängenden Menge nach vorne geschubst...

...und fiel mitten ins Nichts hinein.

Sie war, genau wie all diese Gegenstände, welche die Leute zum Spass fallen liessen, in diesen Sog hineingezogen worden. Nur dass sie nicht wenige Sekunden später wieder da auftauchte, wo sie verschwunden war.

Nein, sie hatte das Gefühl, einen endlosen Moment lang zu fallen – um dann plötzlich wieder festen Boden unter sich zu spüren. Wo war sie? Es war stockfinster um sie herum, und klirrende Kälte umgab sie. Mit den Händen versuchte sie, sich vorzutasten, und stiess dabei an nasse, glitschige Wände. So langsam stieg leichte Panik in ihr auf. Doch gerade als sie laut um Hilfe rufen wollte – vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und jemand konnte sie hören! – erkannte sie wenige Meter vor sich plötzlich ein seltsames, orange-bräunliches Flimmern. Von Neugier gepackt ging sie darauf zu. Was war das? Es schien eine bewegliche Masse zu sein, die da vor ihr leuchtete, und ein seltsam hoher, schriller Ton war auf einmal überall zu hören.

Instinktiv wollte Melinda wieder zurückweichen. Doch es war bereits zu spät: was immer das war, es umgab sie plötzlich von allen Seiten und kreiste sie regelrecht ein. Melinda versuchte, es mit den Händen abzuwehren, aber da schnellte die Masse schon nach vorn und drang von überall her in sie ein. Drang durch ihre Nase, ihren Mund, ihre Ohren, die Poren ihrer Haut...

Melinda schrie. Doch dann war es so schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte – und was immer da gerade in sie eingedrungen war, steckte jetzt in ihrem Körper fest.

Gerade als sie erneut schreien wollte, wurde sie von den Füssen gerissen...

...und landete wieder an der Stelle im Central Park, an der sie vorhin verschwunden war.

Vorhin? Nun, nicht ganz, wie sie jetzt erfuhr, als die besorgten drei Avengers und jede Menge Polizisten auf sie zustürmten. Fassungslos bekam sie zu hören, dass sie ganze fünf Stunden weg gewesen war! Doch gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnete und Fragen stellen wollte, wurde auf einmal ein regenbogenfarbiger Lichtblitz hinter ihr sichtbar – und Thor stand vor ihnen.

Ohne sich mit grossen Erklärungen aufzuhalten, sagte er nur: «Du musst mit mir mitkommen, Melinda.» Er zog sie hoch, nahm sie in die Arme und schaute dann kurz auf ihre Freunde, sagte hastig «keine Angst, ich kümmere mich um sie», blickte dann wieder nach oben und rief: «Heimdall, ich habe sie. Hol uns zurück.»

Und weg waren er und Melinda.


	30. Rückkehr nach Asgard

Loki wusste, dass sich das Portal wieder öffnen würde – er hatte schliesslich selbst dafür gesorgt. Doch auch wenn er es nicht getan hätte, konnte er nun durch das Eindringen in Hives Gedanken erfahren, dass es nach der Ankunft eines 'Empfängers' von der Erde zehn Minuten, nachdem sie aufeinander getroffen waren, wieder aktiviert wurde.

Zehn Minuten. Das müsste reichen, um dem Biest den Garaus zu machen.

Was es auch tat – auch wenn Loki es gerne etwas leichter gehabt hätte. Als der Hive auf ihn zukam, streckte er ihm die Hand zum Gruss entgegen. Wissend, dass der andere vorhatte, seinen – scheinbar – menschlichen Körper sofort bei dieser Berührung zu übernehmen, um Kraft für die Reise zur Erde zu gewinnen. Loki grinste in sich hinein. Das Monster würde gleich eine kleine Überraschung erleben.

Der Hive ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand, und sofort spürte Loki die unglaublichen Kräfte, die an ihm zu ziehen begannen. Er spielte den Wehrlosen und tat so, als würde er sich völlig hingeben. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, wo eine Art Nebel aus dem Mund seines Gegenübers trat und ihn einzuhüllen begann. Loki wusste, noch bevor er die Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht des Hive sah, weil es nicht klappte, was das für einen Menschen bedeutet hätte: sein Geist wäre innerhalb von Sekunden vom Hive übernommen worden, und sein Körper wäre dabei zu Staub zerfallen.

«Überraschung!» rief Loki und stiess im selben Augenblick eines seiner Messer in den Bauch des Ungeheuers. Kein normales Messer, sondern eines, das mit seiner Magie verstärkt wurde. Dennoch rechnete er nicht ernsthaft damit, dass der Dolch den Gegner töten würde. Aber schwächen. Womit er auch Recht behielt: der Hive taumelte rückwärts und hatte sekundenlang Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Wer bist du?" zischte er, und seine glühenden Augen schienen regelrecht Funken zu sprühen. Loki erkannte die plötzliche Anspannung seines Gegners, auch ohne in seinen Kopf einzudringen.

"Falsche Frage," gab er ironisch zurück. "Was bist du trifft's eher!"

Sie umkreisten sich wie Geier, Loki mit einem neuen Dolch in der Hand, der Hive zwar waffenlos, aber nicht wehrlos, wie Loki nur zu gut wusste. Das Monster kniff die ohnehin schmalen Augen zu noch kleineren Schlitzen zusammen und rief: "Also dann: was bist du?"

"Ach weisst du, es dauert eigentlich zu lange, um dir das genau zu erklären." Während er sprach, tastete Loki das Bewusstsein des anderen ab - und fand eine Empfindung, die neu für das Wesen zu sein schien: Furcht. Gut - damit liess sich arbeiten! "Sagen wir deshalb einfach: ich bin kein Mensch!"

Das Biest stiess ein Zischen aus, das so laut klang wie Donnergrollen. Es attackierte Loki, und dieser konnte nur im letzten Moment noch ausweichen. Er schaffte es, dem Kerl auch den zweiten Dolch in den Körper zu rammen. Leider nicht, wie er vorgehabt hatte, direkt ins Gehirn, denn der Hive drehte sich einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor die Klinge ihn traf zur Seite, sodass er nur an der Schläfe verletzt wurde. Trotzdem schwächte ihn die Magie von Lokis Waffe erneut.

Leider nicht so sehr und so schnell, wie Loki gehofft hatte. Die zwei lieferten sich einen mörderischen Kampf, und in Lokis Hinterkopf tickte dabei unablässig die Uhr. Zehn Minuten... Das Fenster wurde eng.

Am Ende schaffte er es durch seinen altbewährten Trick, den Hive zu töten: er duplizierte sich mehrmals, sodass der andere nicht mehr wusste, wen er attackieren sollte. Als ein Strahl geballter tödlicher Magie des echten Loki ihn traf, konnte der Gott der List erneut die unglaubliche Überraschung im Bewusstsein des anderen erkennen... ehe dieses für immer ausgelöscht wurde.

Loki keuchte. Das war erledigt, aber der Kampf hatte ihn mehr Reserven gekostet, als ihm lieb war. Und vor allem auch mehr Zeit! Er hastete zum Portal zurück...

...und wurde im gleichen Moment vom Strahl des Bifröst erfasst.

Asgard..? Und während er durch Raum und Zeit raste, kam nun in Lokis Herzen Furcht auf. Warum, um alles in der Welt, holte man ihn zurück nach Asgard? Und vor allem: wer holte ihn zurück?

Er holte tief Luft und bereite sich auf das Schlimmste vor.


	31. Die Dunkelelfen

Melinda und Thor – das erste, das Loki sah, als er in Asgard ankam. Das zweite, was ihm sofort ins Auge stach, war die Verwüstung...

Er erkannte es sofort, als er aus der Öffnung des Bifröst hinaus auf die Regenbogenbrücke und in die dahinterliegende Stadt blickte. Viele Gebäude waren zerstört, und aus dem alles überragenden Palast quoll dicker Rauch. Aber er sah es vor allem auch im Bewusstsein derer, die ihn erwarteten. Ausser Thor und Melinda war da ausserdem noch Heimdall. Heimdall, in dessen Augen er nicht wie das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, Verachtung und Genugtuung las, sondern nur Besorgnis – und Angst.

Bevor Thor eine Erklärung abgeben musste, hatte Loki bereits sein Bewusstsein durchstreift und in Erfahrung gebracht, was geschehen war. Melinda war vom Äther, der in verdichteter Form den Realitätsstein bildete, befallen worden. Thor war daraufhin von Odin zur Erde geschickt worden, um Melinda nach Asgard zu holen. Dies in der Hoffnung, den Äther von ihr extrahieren zu können. Leider war das Vorhaben gescheitert: der Äther hatte Melinda verteidigt, indem er jeden, der versuchte, sie von ihm zu befreien, zurückschleuderte.

Wenige Stunden nach Melindas Ankunft waren dann die Dunkelelfen gekommen und hatten Asgard angegriffen. Dank der Möglichkeit, ihre Raumschiffe unsichtbar zu machen, war es ihnen sogar gelungen, Heimdall zu täuschen: er hatte die Attacke nicht kommen sehen. Malekith, der Anführer der Dunkelelfen, brauchte den Äther, damit er das Universum wieder in jene absolute Dunkelheit verwandeln konnte, in der es sich vor Anbeginn der Zeit einst befunden hatte.

«Wie fühlst du dich?» fragte Loki die junge Agentin, die er fest in seinen Armen hielt. Obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte, wollte er es aus ihrem Mund hören.

Sie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. «Ich bin okay.»

«Odin hat mir verboten, jemanden mit dem Bifröst aus Asgard wegzuschicken,» erklärte Heimdall. Er gehörte zu den wenigen Wesen im Universum, deren Gedanken Loki verschlossen blieben. «Aber da er nicht verboten hatte, jemanden herzubringen, konnte ich dich holen.»

«Und nun soll ich euch auf einem meiner Geheimpfade nach Svartalfheim führen, damit die Dunkelelfen keinen zweiten Angriff auf Asgard starten.» stellte Loki fest. Eine logische Feststellung, für die er niemandes Gedanken kennen musste. Thor nickte bestätigend. «Ja. Wenn wir hier bleiben, kommen die zurück, um sich den Äther zu holen. Dann aber werden sie Asgard in Schutt und Asche legen. Sind wir aber nicht mehr hier, wird Malekith das Interesse an Asgard verlieren und dem Äther nach Svartalfheim folgen.»

«Dein Vater lässt nicht mit sich reden,» fügte Melinda aufgewühlt hinzu. «Thor hat alles versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, uns mit dem Bifröst dahin zu schicken, aber er will kämpfen. Wenn nötig bis zum letzten Krieger Asgards.»

«Warum überrascht mich das nicht?» murmelte Loki, beendete dann aber die Diskussion, indem er Thor und Melinda mit sich zog. «Wenn wir wirklich hier weg wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen. Meine Ankunft wird kaum unbemerkt geblieben sein. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du deinen König ja auch darüber informieren musst, wie es dein Eid gebietet.» Er grinste Heimdall flüchtig zu, und als dieser nickte, wandte er sich an Thor. «Wir brauchen einen Gleiter.»

«Kein Problem.» Der blonde Donnergott schwang seinen Hammer. «Bin gleich zurück.»

Keine fünf Minuten später flogen sie aus der Stadt heraus.

Allerdings blieb ihre Flucht nicht unbemerkt. Wie Loki richtig erkannt hatte, wusste Odin sofort, was Thor plante, als er und Melinda nicht mehr im Palast auffindbar waren. Der Allvater jagte seinem ältesten Sohn daher seine besten Piloten hinterher, um ihn am Verlassen Asgards zu hindern.

Trotz allem war Loki ein wenig überrascht, dass Odin bereit war, so weit zu gehen. Er hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich näher mit seinem Adoptivvater zu befassen, denn er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Verfolger von ihnen abzulenken. Er schuf eine Illusion ihres Fluchtschiffes und liess dabei gleichzeitig das eigene für die Angreifer unsichtbar sein. Seine Täuschung funktionierte: die Palastwachen folgten der Illusion und liessen die echten Flüchtlinge unbehelligt ihr Ziel erreichen.

Ein Ziel, von dem sich Thor langsam fragte, ob das Lokis Ernst war: schliesslich flogen sie gerade mit Vollgas auf einen grossen Felsen zu, und sein Bruder machte keine Anstalten, die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Sowohl Thor als auch Melinda schauten den Schwarzhaarigen besorgt an, aber nur Thor sprach aus, was sie wohl in diesem Moment beide dachten: «Loki, bist du verrückt?»

Dieser grinste nur und erwiderte: «Möglich wäre es!»

Thor und Melinda schlossen gleichzeitig die Augen, als Loki ungebremst auf den hohen Felsen zuraste - und auf die schmale Öffnung, die sich plötzlich vor ihnen auftat. "Festhalten!" rief er ihnen zu, dann wurde es finster um sie herum.


	32. Kampf gegen Malekith

Der rasende Flug durch die enge Felsspalte trieb Melinda den kalten Schweiss auf die Stirn. Sie sah Lokis bleiches Gesicht in der Dunkelheit leuchten: es wirkte konzentriert und ruhig. Die junge Agentin atmete tief durch. Ganz offenbar wusste er, was er tat.

Geschwindigkeit, Enge und Lokis Magie öffneten schliesslich das Portal, das sie nach Svartalfheim brachte. Gerade als Melinda glaubte, sie würden an den Felswänden zerschellen, wurde sie auf einmal von demselben regenbogenfarbigen Blitzgewitter wie es der Bifröst verursachte, umgeben. Einige Sekunden später flogen sie mit gewaltigem Druck aus der Felsspalte hinaus in eine Welt, die nur um weniges heller war als die enge Gesteinsformation, die sie soeben passiert hatten. Eine düstere, unheimliche... und vor allem tote Welt. Svartalfheim!

Ruhig und beinahe geräuschlos glitt das Schiff aus Asgard durch die fremde und bizarre Umgebung. Dass hier schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr lebte, war offensichtlich. Das sanfte Gleiten und der Fremdkörper in ihr liessen Melinda schläfrig werden, und in Lokis Armen gab sie schliesslich der Müdigkeit nach. Sie bekam zwar noch mit, dass er und Thor über etwas sprachen, aber sie hörte nicht mehr hin. Langsam liess sie sich in den Schlaf hinübergleiten.

Melinda hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, doch ein unheimliches Summen in der Luft liess sie schliesslich wieder aufschrecken. Das, und Lokis sanftes Schütteln an ihren Schultern: „Malekith", flüsterte er leise.

Melinda richtete sich auf und sahin der Ferne das Raumschiff, das sich langsam aus der unsichtbaren Tarnung herausschälte und näher kam. Sie erstarrte. Als das Schiff auf dem Boden aufsetzte und rund zehn Dunkelelfen herauskamen - der unheimliche Malekith und sein Schlächter Algrim oder ‚der Kursed', der Verfluchte, wie er sich nannte, in ihrer Mitte - schrien alle Instinkte in ihr: lauf weg! Aber ein rascher Blick zu Loki und Thor beruhigte sie: Die beiden nickten ihr begütigend zu und stiegen dann aus dem Gleiter. Melinda folgte benommen.

Loki berührte kurz ihre Stirn, um ihr so in sekundenschnelle mitzuteilen, was für einen Plan er und Thor ausgeheckt hatten. Melinda wusste: er konnte in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen, ohne sie anzufassen, doch wenn er jemandem seine Gedanken übermitteln wollte, ging das nur durch eine direkte Berührung. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, und Melinda wusste, was Thor und Loki besprochen hatten, als sie weggeschlummert war.

Leider dauerte es keine weiteren zwei Sekunden, bis es so aussah, als würden ihre Pläne über den Haufen geworfen werden. Denn zwischen Malekith und Kurse tauchte jetzt eine weitere Figur auf: die schlanke, helle Silhouette einer Frau.

„Mutter!" schrien Thor und Loki wie aus einem Mund.

Und mit schierem Horror sahen sie zu, wie Malekith die Königin von Asgard unsanft nach vorne stiess.

Thor und Loki starrten sich an, und es war Thor, der schliesslich heiser sagte: "Ziehen wir es trotzdem durch?"

Lokis Blick wurde so finster wie nie zuvor. "Jetzt erst recht," gab er zurück. Melinda konnte seine Entschlossenheit fast körperlich spüren.

"Bist du sicher..?" Thor schien auf einmal zu frösteln. "Ich meine, schaffst du das... vor Mutter?"

Loki straffte seine Schultern. Dann zückte er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Dolch, stiess ihn Thor in die Seite und erwiderte: "Ja."

Melinda schrie auf, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zum Plan gehörte. Doch sie war nicht die einzige: auch Frigga, die Königin von Asgard, stiess einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als sie mitansehen musste, wie ihr ältester Sohn von seinem jüngeren Bruder attackiert wurde.

Von da an überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Loki spielte seine Rolle. Er spielte sie gut. Sehr gut sogar. So gut, dass Melinda sich gefragt hätte, ob es nicht doch ernst gemeint war, was er da alles von sich gab... hätte sie ihn nicht inzwischen gut genug kennen – und lieben! – gelernt, um zu wissen, dass sein Getue wirklich nur Schauspielerei war.

Er sprang Thor, der scheinbar verwundet den Abhang hinunterrollte, hinterher und brüllte mit hasserfüllter Stimme: «Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dir helfe, gegen Malekith zu kämpfen? Hast du wirklich gemeint, dass es mich auch nur im Mindesten kümmert, dass er Asgard fast in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat? Du bist wirklich genau der Trottel, für den ich dich immer gehalten habe, Thor...»

Malekith und seine Leute bekamen jedes Wort mit, denn erstens redete Loki absichtlich so laut, dass sie ihn bestens hören konnten, und zweitens waren sie inzwischen auch ziemlich nahe an die Dunkelelfen herangekommen. Melinda, welche den beiden plangemäss folgte (wenn auch um einiges langsamer), hielt bei Lokis grausamen Worten mehr als einmal den Atem an. Sie wagte es nicht, zu Frigga hinzuschauen, aber sie meinte, mehr als einmal ihr entsetztes Keuchen zu vernehmen.

«Loki, unsere Mutter...» rief Thor, und Melinda wusste, dass er jetzt improvisierte. Weder er noch Loki hatten von Friggas Gefangennahme gewusst. Aber Loki ging sofort darauf ein, als hätten sie das genauso einstudiert wie den Rest ihres Täuschungsmanövers.

«Deine Mutter!» schrie Loki zurück, und Melinda wusste, dass ihn diese Worte mehr schmerzen mussten als die Königin selbst. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr er Frigga liebte. Aber wenn sie in diesem Spiel gewinnen wollten, hatte er keine andere Wahl als – einmal mehr – die Position des Schurken einzunehmen. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, und das erste Mal wünschte sie, dass Loki noch ein kleines bischen mächtiger wäre als er es ohnehin schon war: dass er anderen seine Gedanken auch aus der Ferne übermitteln könnte. Dann hätte er seiner Mutter sagen können, dass dies alles nur eine Farce und keins seiner schrecklichen Worte ernst gemeint war. Aber das ging nicht. Und so hoffte sie einfach inbrünstig, dass Frigga spüren konnte, dass das hier nicht echt war. Als Mutter... und als Magierin. "Was mich anbelangt..." Einen Augenblick stockte Loki, und Melinda war sich sicher, dass er sich krampfhaft zwingen musste, den Rest des Satzes auszusprechen, "...so ist sie mir genauso egal wie Du. Oder Odin! Oder Asgard insgesamt!"

Thor lag am Boden und streckte verzweifelt die Hand nach Mjölnir, den er fallen liess, als Lokis Messer ihn traf, aus. Loki trat von hinten an ihn heran. «Alles, was ich je wollte, war dich und Odin tot zu meinen Füssen zu sehen!» schnauzte er und zückte sein Messer erneut. Melinda schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, was jetzt kam, und konnte nicht hinschauen. Auch wenn es nur eine Illusion sein würde – sie kannte Lokis Fähigkeiten gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man keinen Unterschied bemerken würde. Es würde echt aussehen... Für die Dunkelelfen genauso wie für Frigga.

Und so erstaunte es nicht im Mindesten, dass Friggas lauter Schrei durch alle Ohren drang, als Loki seinem Bruder die Hand vom Arm trennte, um ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Hammer benutzen zu können. Ihr Schrei war noch lauter als der, den Thor zum Schein ausstiess – was vielleicht ein Glück war, denn im Gegensatz zu Loki war Thor ein weitaus weniger begnadeter Schauspieler, und seine Darstellung von einem Schwerverwundeten etwas zu lasch... Doch Friggas Ruf des Entsetzens lenkte von Thor ab.

Es wurde Zeit für den nächsten Akt. Melinda riss all ihre Kraft zusammen und rannte auf Thor zu – scheinbar, um sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern. Dass sie dabei an Loki vorbei musste, war geplant und gewollt. Und wie besprochen, packte sie dieser und wandte sich an den Anführer ihrer Feinde.

«Malekith!» rief Loki, und in seiner Stimme schwang soviel Triumph mit, dass jeder Schauspieler wohl vor Neid ob solch grossem Talent erblasst wäre. «Ich bin Loki aus Jotunheim und ich bringe dir ein Geschenk.» Er warf Melinda dem Dunkelelfen vor die Füsse. «Ich verlange nur eines als Entschädigung: einen guten Sitzplatz, von wo aus ich in Ruhe zusehen kann, wie Asgard untergeht!»

In Melindas – gespieltes – Keuchen mischte sich das echte von Frigga. Die Königin sah Loki an, und schien nicht fassen zu können, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Ihr Adoptivsohn aber vermied es, den Blick zu erwidern. Melinda ahnte, weshalb: hätte er Frigga angeschaut, hätte er es kaum vermeiden können, ihr zumindest mit den Augen verstehen zu geben, dass nichts von dem hier ernst gemeint war. Doch das durfte er nicht, denn ihr Erfolg hing davon ab, dass Malekith und seine Leute auf ihr Theater hereinfielen. Also schaute er starr in das Gesicht des Dunkelelfen und schaffte es dabei sogar, den Ansatz von Spott und Rachedurst auf seine bleichen Gesichtszüge zu zaubern.

«Er wurde von Odin seiner Kräfte beraubt und zur Erde geschickt,» flüsterte Algrim seinem Herrn zu. «Er ist ganz sicher auf unserer Seite.»

Malekith musterte Loki forschend und misstrauisch. Doch dann war es wohl wiederum Frigga, die, wenn auch ohne es zu wissen, dazu beitrug, dass Loki glaubwürdig erschien. «Loki...» stammelte sie ungläublg und tonlos, «...wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen..?»

Loki starrte weiterhin unverwandt auf Malekith, schaffte jedoch ein ganz flüchtiges, zynisches Lächeln. «Wieso nicht... wo es doch die Wahrheit ist?»

Malekith hinderte Frigga an weiteren Worten. Er ging zu Thor, der sich redlich bemühte, genügend zu stöhnen, stiess ihn mit dem Fuss an und befahl ihm, genau hinzuschauen. Dann hob er die rechte Hand, und Melinda wurde vom Boden gerissen und in die Luft gehoben. Sie spürte auf einmal eine unglaubliche Kraft, die an ihr zu zerren begann, und dann zu ihrer grossen Erleichterung, wie dieses Zeug, das in ihr war, aus ihrem Körper herausfloss. Sekundenlang sah sie nichts als Schwärze und ein endloses Nichts, bis sich plötzlich das gesamte Universum vor ihrem inneren Auge auszubreiten begann... und sich schliesslich wieder in die kahle, leblose Landschaft Svartalfheims verwandelte. Ein letztes Reissen in ihrem Inneren, und der Äther war vollständig extrahiert, schwebte zwischen ihr und Malekith als schillernde, durchscheinende Masse.

Noch während sie auf den Boden zurückfiel, hörte sie Thors Stimme: «Loki, jetzt!»

Dieser streckte die Finger aus und ein grüner Blitz schoss hervor, löste die Illusion auf. Da, wo Thor vor wenigen Augenblicken noch einen Armstupf ohne Hand gehabt hatte, wurde diese plötzlich wieder sichtbar, und Sekundenbruchteile später flog bereits Mjölnir auf ihn zu.

Während Thor den Äther zu vernichten suchte, sprang Loki nach vorn. Ein Blitz aus seiner rechten Hand schirmte Melinda unter einem magischen Schutzschild ab, ein zweiter aus seiner Linken wollte das gleiche mit Frigga tun. Doch ehe seine Magie die Königin schützend umhüllen konnte, hatte sie einer der Elfen schon gepackt und hielt ihr das Messer an die Kehle.

«Zurück!» schrie der Elf, «oder sie ist tot!»

In diesem Moment geschahen zwei Dinge fast im selben Augenblick: zum einen liess sich der Äther nicht zerstören, wie Thor und Loki zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen mussten, sondern spaltete sich in hundert kleine Einzelteile auf – nur um sich dann wieder zu verdichten und von Malekith angezogen zu werden. Der Dunkelelf streckte beide Arme aus und hiess die lange vermisste Macht willkommen. Ein irres Zucken befiel ihn, als der Äther in ihn eindrang – und als es vorbei war, leuchteten seine Augen in grellem Gelb. Er verhielt erstarrt, als könne er noch nicht ganz fassen, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Zum anderen versuchte Frigga, die eine geübte Kriegerin Asgards war und sofort, als Loki seine Illusion aufgelöst hatte, begriff, was für ein Spiel ihre Söhne spielten, sich ihres Angreifers zu erwehren. Sie hieb dem Dunkelelf den Ellbogen in die Seite und löste sich geschickt aus seinem Griff, als dieser vor Schmerz und Überraschung den Dolch an ihrer Kehle sinken liess. Doch so schnell Frigga auch war: sie war nicht schnell genug. Der Elf stiess einen knurrenden Laut aus, packte die Frau am Arm, sodass sie zu ihm herumgedreht wurde, und rammte seinen Dolch in Friggas Brust.

«Neeeiiinnnn!!!» Das waren Thor und Loki gleichzeitig. Und genauso gleichzeitig griffen sie an: Der Blitz aus Thors Hammer vereinigte sich mit der Magie aus Lokis Hand zu einem Stoss geballter Enerige, die über Friggas leblos am Boden liegenden Körper auf die Dunkelelfen zuschoss und sie mit voller Wucht traf. Ehe sie begriffen, was geschah, fielen sie tot auf den kahlen Fels.

Dieser Angriff liess Malekith aus seiner Starre erwachen. Er nickte dem Kursed an seiner Seite zu – und ging dann seelenruhig mit den zwei ihm verbliebenen Elfen zurück zu seinem Raumschiff. Thor versuchte ihn zu stoppen, wurde aber von Algrim zurückgerissen. Und Loki hatte keinen Blick für den fliehenden Malekith: er war zu seiner Mutter gehastet und versuchte verzweifelt, die Wunde zu schliessen.

Im Wissen, dass es sinnlos war, denn Frigga, Königin von Asgard, war tot.


	33. Trauer und Wut

Loki wusste, dass er etwas Irrsinniges tat. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Odin ihn erkennen könnte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er eine andere Gestalt angenommen hatte. Dass er ihn spüren konnte. Und selbst wenn nicht: da war immer noch Heimdall. Loki wusste, dass der allsehende Wächter durch die Täuschung hindurchblicken konnte, dass er hinter dem kleingewachsenen, unscheinbaren Mann, in den er sich verwandelt hatte, den zweitältesten Prinzen Asgards erkennen würde. Und dass sein Eid ihn verpflichtete, dem König davon Meldung zu machen – wenn auch nicht unbedingt sofort. Trotzdem... das Risiko war gross. Viel zu gross - eigentlich...

Aber Loki konnte nicht anders, und weder Thor noch Melinda hatten es geschafft, ihm die Sache auszureden. Dies war Friggas Begräbnis, und wie hätte er diesem fernbleiben können? Sie war seine Mutter gewesen – anders als bei seinem Vater hatte er bei ihr niemals das Wörtchen 'Adoptiv' vor das Wort 'Mutter' gesetzt – und er musste einfach dabei sein. Es war schon schrecklich genug gewesen, ihren Tod nicht verhindern zu können, und er wusste genau, dass dies etwas mehr war, das er sich bis ans Ende seines Lebens nicht verzeihen würde.

Nun gut, immerhin hatte er diesbezüglich mal was mit Thor gemeinsam...

Denn genau wie Loki zerfleischte sich auch dieser mit Selbstvorwürfen. Hätte er nur einen Moment weniger lang gezögert.... Wäre er nur etwas schneller gewesen... Hätte... Wäre.... Es nützte alles nichts: Frigga war tot, und keine noch so grossen Selbstanklagen konnten sie wieder zurück bringen.

Thor – und somit auch Loki – hatten schliesslich auch erfahren, wie es überhaupt soweit hatte kommen können, dass Malekith die Königin in seine Gewalt bekam: in jenen Minuten, in denen Loki, Thor und Melinda über den geheimen Pfad nach Svartalfheim entkommen waren, hatten die Dunkelelfen einen zweiten Angriff auf Asgard gestartet. Malekith, der jedoch sofort die Abwesenheit des Äthers gespürt hatte, war wie ein Wilder in den Palast gestürmt, und ehe irgendein Wächter oder Odin selbst ihn hatte aufhalten können, war ihm Frigga in die Arme gelaufen. Frigga, die nichtsahnend, aber alarmiert durch den gewaltigen Lärm des erneuten Angriffs, an die Seite ihres Mannes hatte eilen wollen. Mit ihr als Geisel waren Malekith und seine Männer dann unbehelligt wieder aus Asgard herausgekommen, denn nur wenige Minuten später hatte der Dunkelelf gespürt, dass der Äthers wieder den Weg zurück in seine Heimatwelt gefunden hatte.

Loki war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er eigentlich zumindest einen kurzen Abstecher zur Erde hätte unternehmen müssen, um die Avengers darüber zu informieren, dass seine Mission auf Maveth erfolgreich gewesen und der Hive vernichtet worden war. Und über die Gründe, weshalb er danach nicht zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war... Aber er konnte nicht. Sein Kopf war so leer wie sein Herz voll war von Trauer, Wut und Schmerz, und er wusste, dass er es in seiner momentanen Verfassung niemals geschafft hätte, nach Midgard zu kommen. Über keinen einzigen seiner Geheimpfade, auch nicht über den kürzesten von allen... Er hatte es ja schon kaum geschafft, die Energie für seine Tarnung aufzubringen. Nein, die Rückkehr zur Erde musste warten - falls er sie denn überhaupt würde antreten können. Sprich: falls er nicht entdeckt und für immer in einem von Asgards Verliesen verschwinden würde.

Auf besagter Erde machte man sich in der Tat jede Menge Gedanken über Loki. Und dabei stellte ausnahmslos jeder Avenger fest, dass sich in all die Fragen um das mögliche Gelingen oder Scheitern der Mission noch etwas anderes mischte: Sorge. 

Sorge um den Mann, der für sie alle noch vor kurzem der erklärte Feind Nummer eins gewesen war.

Bei Clint Barton gesellten sich ausserdem noch weitere, höchst unwillkommene Gefühle hinzu: Gewissensbisse. Denn bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, Loki dafür zu danken, dass er ihn nicht einfach in Sokovia hatte verrecken lassen. Und nun würde er die Gelegenheit dazu vielleicht nie mehr bekommen - und das bloss, weil er seinen Stolz und seine doch noch nicht ganz verrauchte Wut nicht hatte hinunterschlucken können.

Er hasste unbeglichene Rechnungen. Natasha hatte ihn zu Recht daran erinnert - und natürlich hatte sie das getan, weil es ihr selbst gleich ging. Wann immer sie in jemandes Schuld stand, sah sie zu, dass sie diese so rasch als möglich begleichen konnte. Clint hatte seine Chance gehabt... und verpasst.

Seit Lokis und Melindas Verschwinden hatten sich alle Avengers sozusagen im Stark Tower einquartiert - War Machine und Falcon inbegriffen. Maria Hill war täglicher Gast: sie kam schon frühmorgens und brachte für alle Brötchen mit. An diesem Morgen hatte sie ausserdem noch eine interessante Neuigkeit dabei.

"Wir haben die Zwillinge endlich gefunden," verkündete sie in die Runde, als alle an Tonys riesigem Esstisch sassen. "Wanda und Pietro Maximoff leben inzwischen in einem kleinen Dorf unweit von Sokovia."

"Sehr gut!" Tony erhob sich energisch. "Ich mache gleich den Jet startklar."

Als ihn verwirrte Augenpaare trafen, fügte er hinzu: "Wir holen sie doch zu uns, oder? Jemand muss sie unter die Fittiche nehmen, und besser wir als diese Hydra-Typen."

"Ja, wir versuchen, sie zu überzeugen," warf Steve ein. "Aber du bleibst besser hier, Tony. Nach dem, was Loki uns erzählt hat, werden sie kaum drauf einsteigen, wenn sie dich sehen. Vergiss nicht: es war eine deiner Waffen, die ihre Eltern getötet hat."

"Aber doch nicht von mir abgefeuert!"

"Du weisst, dass das kaum einen Unterschied für die beiden machen dürfte."

Tony sah es ein - und so waren knapp fünfzehn Minuten später nur Maria Hill, Steve und Natasha unterwegs nach Vilryianka. Jenem kleinen Dorf rund 15 Kilometer ausserhalb von Sokovia, in dem Pietro und Wanda jetzt lebten. Natasha hoffte, dass sie die Zwillinge davon überzeugen konnten, sich ihnen anzuschliessen. Dass sie ihnen glaubten, wenn sie erklärten, dass sie ansonsten in grosser Gefahr waren - dass Hydra sie niemals frei sein lassen würde.

Sie fanden das kleine Appartement ohne grosse Probleme und waren einigermassen überrascht, dass auf ihr Klingeln hin sogar die Tür geöffnet wurde. Allerdings veränderte sich das Gesicht der Rotblonden schlagartig, als sie die drei Fremden sah. Eben noch freundlich, wurde es sofort hart und verschlossen.

«Wanda Maximoff?» fragte Natasha rasch, ehe die Frau ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen konnte. Als die andere vorsichtig nickte, bat sie, mit ihren Begleitern hereinkommen zu dürfen.

«Sie sind Amerikaner?» Die Gegenfrage klang mehr wie eine Feststellung. Der Tonfall war alles andere als freundlich.

Natasha schluckte. «Also... eigentlich bin ich Russin.»

«So, so!» Die Stimme eines jungen Mannes mischte sich ein. Pietro Maximoff schlenderte in Jogginghose und T-Shirt gelangweilt aus einem der Zimmer. «Sie sind sicher wegen des Buches hier, stimmts?»

Die drei Besucher wechselten einen überraschten Blick. «Welches Buch?»

«Tja, Pech gehabt – sie kriegen es nicht!» Und mit diesen Worten wollte der Junge die Tür zuknallen. Doch Natasha war schneller. Einen Fuss im Spalt erwiderte sie kalt: «Wir sind ihretwegen hier. Sie und ihre Schwester sind in grosser Gefahr. Hydra benutzt sie, und wenn die sie nicht mehr brauchen, werden sie sie abservieren. Wir sind hier, um ihnen zu...»

«Hydra?» unterbrach Wanda sie spöttisch. «Wie lustig. Wissen sie, die werden uns garantiert nicht abservieren...»

Pietro stimmte in das Lachen ein. «Nein! Denn wir haben die abserviert!»

Natasha und Maria schnappten nach Luft. «Und sie glauben, die lassen sich das einfach so gefallen?»

«Ach wissen sie, da tauchte neulich so ein Typ auf, der hat die ganze Basis auseinandergenommen. Er und ein paar seiner Freunde.» Die Zwillinge feixten. «Von Hydra ist nicht mehr viel übrig.»

«Sie glauben doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass das alle waren..?» Steve, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt und sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, tat einen Schritt nach vorn.

«Und wenn schon! Gegen uns haben die keine Chance.» Pietro lachte wieder, dann wurden seine Augen schmal. «Und ihr auch nicht.»

«Und jetzt verschwindet.» Wanda hob langsam beide Hände – zwei flammend rote Energiekreise begannen, sich in um ihre Finger herum zu bilden. «Wir wissen genau, dass ihr das Buch wollt. Aber um es nochmal deutlich zu sagen: ihr kriegt es nicht! Also verschwindet – solange wir euch noch gehen lassen!»

Wut stieg in Natasha auf. Das führte zu nichts. Sie drehte sich um, scheinbar einlenkend, nur um sich eine Sekunde später mit aller Kraft herumzuwerfen und Wanda mit einem gekonnten Griff in die Mangel zu nehmen. «Seien sie vernünftig!» zischte sie der jungen Frau ins Ohr. «Wir wollen ihr Leben retten.»

«Wie nett. Aber wir können auf uns selbst aufpassen!» Noch während er die Worte sprach, verschwand Pietro Maximoff vor ihren Augen. Doch die Avengers waren vorbereitet – schliesslich hatte Loki sie über die Fähigkeiten der beiden aufgeklärt. Und nicht nur das: er hatte ihnen auch ein kleines Spielzeug dagelassen, mit dem solche Wirbelwinde wie Pietro gefangen werden konnte.

Die magische Fussfessel, in die der junge Mann rannte, zog sich sofort zu, und ehe er richtig begriff, was los war, lag er reglos am Boden. Einen Augenblick später hatte ihm Steve Handschellen angelegt. «Zu eurem eigenen Besten.» sagte Natasha, die ihrerseits das gleiche mit Wanda machte. «Und nun erzählt uns mal, von welchem Buch ihr vorhin gesprochen habt.»

Die Antwort bestand in mehreren lauten Flüchen, deren Inhalt klar war, ohne dass sie die Worte in der Muttersprache der Zwillinge verstehen konnten. Maria zuckte nur die Schultern. «Die werden sich schon wieder beruhigen.»

«Hoffen wirs.» Steve trat in die Wohnung. «Bringt sie zum Auto. Ich suche inzwischen nach diesem ominösen Buch.»

«Woher willst du denn wissen, welches das Richtige ist?»

Steve grinste. «Zur Not nehme ich einfach alle mit, die ich da drin finde.»

Und während er seine Suche begann, dröhnten ihm weitere Flüche der beiden jungen Leute in den Ohren. Wieder musste Steve unwillkürlich grinsen. Eines musste man den Zwillingen lassen: Temperament hatten sie!

Sein Grinsen verschwand allerdings sofort, als er nach wenigen Minuten das Buch entdeckte. Er wusste sofort, dass er es gefunden hatte: ein grosses, in Leder gebundenes und mit Metallverschlüssen versehenes Buch in der Grösse eines Atlas, das auf dem kleinen Esstisch in der Küche lag und so aussah, als wäre es Jahrhunderte alt. Ein seltsames Zittern befiel Captain America, und als er das Buch an sich nahm, hatte er sekundenlang das Gefühl, etwas sehr Altes, Mächtiges zu berühren. Und etwas Gefährliches.

'Gefährlich' war auch der Begriff, der Melinda in Asgard während der ganzen Abschiedszeremonie für Frigga nicht aus dem Kopf ging. 'Das ist einfach viel zu gefährlich! Was ist, wenn sie Loki entdecken? Wenn er sich durch irgend etwas verrät?" Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub, und nicht einmal Thor, der an ihrer Seite stand und beruhigend den Arm um sie legte, konnte an ihrer Angst etwas ändern.

Doch in die Furcht mischte sich auch Trauer. Sie hatte Frigga zwar kaum gekannt, aber die wenigen Minuten, die sie in ihrer Gegenwart verbracht hatte, hatten ihr eine freundliche, gütige und sehr weise Frau offenbart. Eine echte Königin! Und nun war sie tot. Melinda, die ihre Eltern schon als Teenager verloren hatte, fühlte sich fast so niedergeschlagen, als müsste sie erneut von der eigenen Mutter Abschied nehmen. Wie viel schrecklicher musste da erst Loki zumute sein?

Sie sah ihn nicht, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Er war nicht so verrückt, sich allzu nahe an seinen Vater heran zu wagen - und Odin stand direkt neben Thor. Also hoffte Melinda, dass Loki möglichst weit weg von ihr war - sosehr sie ihn sich auch an ihre Seite gewünscht hätte. Aber nicht, wenn Odin so nahe war... 

Loki hielt sich in der Tat sehr weit hinten auf, unters 'gemeine' Volk gemischt und mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze - obwohl er eine andere Gestalt angenommen hatte. Doch trotz der Tarnung fürchtete er, dass er sich verraten könnte. Nicht durch sein Äusseres, aber durch seine Gefühle.

Er hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurück zu halten, und presste die Fäuste gegeneinander, um sich keine Blösse zu geben. Von den wenigen, aber inhaltsschweren Worten, die Odin sprach und die Dank der Magie des Allvaters bis in den hintersten Winkel der Stadt zu hören waren, bekam er kaum etwas mit. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, und das einzige, was er immer wieder hörte, waren Friggas fassungslose Worte "Loki..." als er sein Theater gespielt hatte, um Malekith zu täuschen. Das, und ihren Todesschrei.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sie noch begriffen hatte, dass er nur etwas vorgetäuscht hatte, ehe sie starb. Und trotzdem: diesen schrecklich gequälten Blick aus ihren Augen in dem Moment, als sie noch gemeint hatte, dass dies alles echt war, würde er nie mehr vergessen. Hatte sie den gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt, als sie von seinen Verbrechen auf Midgard gehört hatte..?

Er würde es nie erfahren. Es gab nur eines, das er mit Sicherheit wusste: dass er ihr so gerne noch so viel gesagt hätte. Und dass er nie mehr die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde.

Das war sicher nicht der wichtigste , aber garantiert einer der Gründe, weshalb sich in seine unendliche Trauer eine tödliche Wut mischte. Ein Zorn, der ihn selbst überraschte, denn er hätte nie geglaubt, noch intensivere Wut verspüren zu können als damals vor zwei Jahren auf Thor. Nun, da hatte er sich offensichtlich geirrt. Was er jetzt empfand überstieg bei Weitem alles, was er bis dahin je an negativen Gefühlen empfunden hatte.

Tödlichen, rasenden Hass... Und wäre Malekith jetzt in seiner Nähe gewesen, so wäre wohl nicht viel von ihm übrig geblieben.


	34. Die neue Gefahr

Die Zeremonie war vorüber, und Melinda fühlte sich seltsam leer. Sie wäre jetzt gerne bei Loki gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass er sich aus Asgard rausgeschlichen hatte, über einen seiner geheimen Pfade zurück zur Erde gegangen war.

Einerseits brannte ihr Herz vor Verlangen nach ihm, andererseits war sie froh, dass alles glimpflich gelaufen und er nicht entdeckt worden war. Nun stand ihr lediglich noch Odins Donnerwetter bevor – ihr und vor allem Thor. Zumindest war sie sich sicher, dass es ein Donnerwetter geben würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass es damit ausgestanden wäre und Thor nicht gar von seinem Vater ebenso wie Loki verbannt werden würde. Schliesslich hatte er, irgendwie, ja seinen Vater hintergangen.

Aber was immer sie befürchtet hatte, es blieb aus. Odin sah krank und schwach aus, als sie neben Thor vor dem mächtigen Thron stand und darauf wartete, dass er ihnen sagte, wie es weitergehen solle. Nicht Zorn, sondern nur Müdigkeit beherrschte sein zerfurchtes Gesicht, und Melinda dachte unwillkürlich, dass man ihm seine fast fünftausend Lebensjahre nun wirklich deutlich ansah...

«Bring die Frau zurück nach Midgard, mein Sohn,» sagte Odin und betrachtete Thor aus seinem einen Auge mit schmerzlichem Blick. «Und dann beende, was du in Svartalfheim nicht beenden konntest: finde und töte Malekith.»

Melinda merkte Thor an, dass er genauso überrascht war wie sie, dass Odin keinen einzigen Vorwurf hören liess. Der blonde Riese beeilte sich, mit «Ja, Vater.» zu antworten und zog sie aus dem Thronsaal. Als sie beinahe draussen waren, hielt sie Odins Stimme nochmal zurück.

«Ich weiss, dass du nicht allein gegen Malekith gekämpft hast, mein Sohn.» Thor zuckte zusammen, und Melinda sah, dass er leichenblass wurde. Er wandte sich um und wappnete sich gegen das, was er wohl gleich auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters sehen würde. Doch über Odins Züge huschte nur ein kaum merkliches, erschöpftes Lächeln. «Ich bin nicht dumm, mein Junge. Ihr habt nicht den Bifröst benutzt, um nach Svartalfheim zu gelangen, was bedeutet, dass ihr einen anderen Weg genommen haben müsst. Aber soweit ich weiss gibt es nur einen, der andere Wege kennt, um zwischen den Welten zu reisen.»

«Vater...» Thor war wieder einen Schritt auf den Thron zugegangen. Doch Odin winkte ab. «Lass es gut sein. Ich weiss, dass er hier gewesen ist. Beim Begräbnis auch, nicht wahr..?» Er nickte, als hätte er die Frage gar nicht stellen müssen. «Ja. Ich habe seine Anwesenheit gespürt.»

Melinda sah Thor leer schlucken. «Wie..?» hauchte er.

«Loki ist mein Sohn genauso wie du, Thor.» Jetzt lächelte Odin deutlich. Nur kurz, aber erkennbar. Ein sanftes, schmerzliches Lächeln. Er hob die Hand, als Thor etwas einwerfen wollte, und fügte energischer hinzu: «Du wirst seine Hilfe brauchen können, um Malekith zu vernichten und den Äther zu sichern. Und du hast meinen Segen dazu. Ihr seid ein gutes Team, du und dein Bruder. Das seid ihr immer gewesen...»

Thor wusste sichtlich nicht, was er antworten sollte, brachte schliesslich ein «Danke, Vater.» hervor und zog Melinda endgültig aus dem Saal.

Die junge Frau spürte Odins Blick noch lange, nachdem sie schon ausser Sichtweite waren, in ihrem Rücken. Wusste er auch alles, was Loki und sie betraf? Dass sie sich liebten? Sie wollte lieber nicht allzu sehr darüber nachdenken... Denn wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, jagte Odin ihr nicht nur Respekt, sondern nahezu Angst ein.

Zurück auf der Erde wurden sie und Thor schon erwartet – allerdings nicht von Loki, sondern von den Avengers. Thor beruhigte Melinda: «Der Bifröst ist schneller als jeder andere Weg aus Asgard raus. Er wird sicher bald kommen.»

«Ja. Und bis es soweit ist, wüssten wir gerne, wo ihr alle gesteckt habt.» Das waren Steve und Tony fast gleichzeitig.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten Melinda und der Donnergott daher damit, die Avengers über die Geschehnisse aufzuklären. Und über die neue Gefahr namens Malekith, die es zu bekämpfen galt.

«Leider ist das nicht alles,» versetzte Steve vorsichtig. Als ihn nachdenkliche Blicke aus den beiden Augenpaaren ihm gegenüber trafen, seufzte er, ging zu einem von Tonys Schränken und zog ein Buch hervor. «Das hier bereitet uns derzeit auch so einigen Kummer.»

«Was ist das?» fragte Melinda und besah sich das seltsame Buch genauer. Es sah uralt aus.

Bevor Steve antworten konnte, hörten sie Loki sagen: «Mein Notizbuch aus Kindertagen... Wo um alles in der Welt habt ihr das her?»

Das Portal, durch das er eben gekommen war, schloss sich hinter ihm. Sie sahen ihn alle fassungslos an, bis Melinda sich schliesslich aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen und in seine Arme fliegen konnte. «Wo warst du?» flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr. «Hast du noch einen kleinen Umweg zu Mac Donalds gemacht?»

«Du weisst, ich hasse Mac Donalds.» gab er grinsend zurück. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. «Nein, entschuldige, aber es hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich Malekiths Spur zu folgen versucht hatte.» Als er Thors überraschtes Zischen hörte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hand und fügte rasch hinzu: «Ist mir leider nicht wirklich gelungen... Obwohl ich ihn während des Kampfes magisch mit mir verlinkt hatte. Aber der Äther hat ihm wohl die Kraft gegeben, das Band zu durchbrechen. Er ist mir entwischt.»

Thor nickte. «Ich bin einfach nur froh, dich zu sehen, Bruder.»

«Lassen wir Malekith mal kurz beiseite.» warf Steve ein. Er deutete auf das Buch, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt. «Sie sagten, dass dies ihr Notizbuch wäre? Aus Kindertagen?» Er sagte es derart ungläubig, dass Melinda ihn erstaunt anblickte. Dann erkannte sie, dass die anderen genauso fassungslos waren.

Loki grinste flüchtig. «Stimmt, ja. Obwohl... ich glaube, den letzten Eintrag habe ich gemacht, als ich...» er schien kurz nachzudenken, «...wohl so ungefähr zwölf in Erdenjahren gerechnet gewesen bin. Warum?»

«Weil dieses Buch alle Erkenntnisse des Universums zu beinhalten scheint.» gab Steve beinahe ehrfürchtig zurück. Doch in seiner Stimme schwang noch etwas anderes mit – deutliche Furcht. «Es übersteigt alles, was Menschen je an Wissen sammeln konnten. Doch darüber hinaus enthält es Elemente, die...» Er suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten, doch Loki kam ihm zuvor.

«...gefährlich sind?»

Steve nickte, und mit ihm alle Avengers im Chor. «Ja.»

Lokis Gesicht wurde ernst. «Zunächst mal: danke für die Blumen. Aber alle Erkenntnisse des Universums... das ist ein bischen übertrieben. Es enthält sicher einige davon, ist aber weit von alle entfernt. Es ist nichts anderes als ein buntes Sammelsurium meines schriftlich festgehaltenen magischen, naturwissenschaftlichen, astrophysischen und weltenübergreifenden Wissens. Aber was die Gefährlichkeit anbelangt, so liegt ihr damit nicht ganz falsch: diese Erkenntnisse übersteigen die Fähigkeiten des menschlichen Geistes, sie fassen und verarbeiten zu können.» Als er sah, dass sich die Gesichter vor ihm verzogen, grinste er wieder und fügte hinzu: «Sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Ist nur eine schlichte Tatsache. Das menschliche Gehirn kann diese Art von Wissen nicht wirklich aufnehmen. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen: nicht damit umgehen. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich der Gefahr auszusetzen, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.»

Als sie ihn alle nur schweigend und geschockt anstarrten, wurde sein Gesicht wieder sehr ernst. «Ich frage nochmal: wo habt ihr das Buch her? Ich hatte es vor vielen Jahren verloren und eigentlich angenommen, dass dies auf Asgard geschehen wäre... Aber offensichtlich hatte ich es bei einem unserer Besuche auf Midgard hier verloren – vermutlich beim letzten Mal, als wir... Teenager gewesen sind, Thor und ich. Aber das Buch sollte sich eigentlich jedem Unbefugten verschliessen. Darum nochmals: wo habt ihr es her?»

«Wir haben es gefunden!» antworteten da Wanda und Pietro Maximoff wie aus einem Mund. Erst jetzt bemerkten Thor, Melinda und Loki die Zwillinge, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten. Loki hob eine Braue. «Sieh mal an... Ich wusste doch, dass wir euch wiedersehen würden.»

Die beiden starrten ihn nicht eben freundlich an. Als sich in Wandas Handflächen magische Kreise zu bilden begannen, schüttelte Loki den Kopf. «Lass das, Mädchen. Du müsstest doch inzwischen wissen, dass du dich besser nicht mit mir anlegen solltest!» Sie schnaufte laut, doch er gab ihr gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit zu einer Reaktion auf diese Worte. «Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet: wo habt ihr das Buch gefunden?»

«Da, wo sie das Zepter gefunden hatten,» erwiderte Wanda steif und registrierte dann mit Genugtuung, dass Loki ziemlich blass wurde. «In Hydras geheimer Basis.»


	35. Lokis Tod

«Also, eines ist zumindest klar.» Melindas Hand lag auf Lokis nackter Brust und streichelte ihn sanft. «Mit dir wird's echt nie langweilig.»

Er grinste und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. «Bist du sicher? Warte ab, bis wir beide alt und grau sind, dann sitze ich nur noch faul herum und lass mich bedienen!»

In ihr Lachen mischte sich leise Traurigkeit. 'Alt und grau'... sie würde es lange vor ihm sein. Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie registrierte sein betroffenes Gesicht. Als er ein hastiges «Tut mir leid,» brummelte, winkte sie ab.

«Lass gut sein. Ich kanns kaum erwarten, dich mit Falten und dickem Bierbauch in einem mottenzerfressenen Sofa lümmeln zu sehen und nach der Fernbedienung schreien zu hören...»

«Du wagst es...» Er rollte sich mit gespieltem Zorn über sie und stützte die Hände links und rechts von ihrem Gesicht ab, «...so über mich zu spotten? Das verdient eine Strafe!»

«Du hast doch selbst...» presste sie zwischen zwei stürmischen Küssen hervor, doch als seine Zunge die ihre liebevoll zu umspielen begann, sagte sie nichts mehr. Für eine lange, lange Zeit...

Sie lagen gerade schön entspannt nebeneinander (nachdem Melinda sicher gewesen war, jetzt garantiert in Lokis Armen zu sterben, denn soooo gut konnte Sex doch gar nicht sein, ohne dass man dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen musste!), als lautes Pochen an der Tür ihre traute Zweisamkeit auseinanderriss.

«Thor,» seufzte Loki und schwang sich aus dem Bett, «was willst du, Bruderherz?»

«Malekith!» rief Thor im selben Moment, als er die Tür aufstiess und Loki sich eben die Mühe hatte machen wollen, sich die Antwort in Thors Kopf selbst zu holen. Schlagartig war er wieder hellwach, die leicht schläfrige Stimmung von eben wie weggeblasen. Er hatte – verrückterweise – mit irgendwas Harmlosem gerechnet. Dass der Kaffee bei Stark ausgegangen war, zum Beispiel. Oder dass Thor seinen Hammer verlegt hatte...

Aber nein, sowas war natürlich unmöglich. Harmlose Dinge passierten in der Tat nur Leuten, die irgendwann mit Falten und Bierbauch in einem ausgebeulten Sofa landeten. Also definitiv nicht ihm...

Mit einem Fingerschnippen war er angezogen. Melinda, die sich hinter ihm aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie das auch könnte. Kurz schnippen – und eine Sekunde später wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussehen. Seufzend hastete sie ins Bad, als Lokis Stimme sie zurückhielt.

«Was soll das werden, Liebling, wenn ich fragen darf?»

Melinda verharrte irritiert. «Ich komme mit.»

«Kannst du vergessen!» erwiderten Thor und Loki im Chor. Als Melinda widersprechen wollte, trat Loki zu ihr und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. «Ich will dich nicht unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen, Melinda.»

Sosehr sie seine Besorgnis rührte: sie war ausgebildete Agentin und durchaus in der Lage, ihre Frau zu stehen. Doch als sie das laut aussprach, nuschelte Thor etwas von «Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die menschliche Fähigkeiten übersteigt.» Loki hingegen streichelte ihre Wange und sagte leise: «Ich habe eben meine Mutter verloren, Melinda. Dich auch noch zu verlieren könnte ich nicht ertragen.»

Sie sah in seine Augen und las den tiefen Schmerz und die Angst darin – und fand kein Argument mehr, mit dem sie hätte widersprechen können.

Malekith war auf der Erde gesehen worden, in einer Wüste, genau genommen. Es verwunderte weder Thor noch Loki, denn diese düstere unwirtliche Landschaft glich sehr der seiner Heimatwelt. Thor fragte sich bloss, was er denn wohl hier wollen könnte.

«Ist doch ganz einfach,» erwiderte Loki grimmig. «Morgen ist der Beginn einer neuen Konvergenz.» Als Thor ihn im ersten Moment fragend anstarrte, stupste er ihn in die Seite. «Konvergenz, Bruder! Intergalaktisches Ereignis! Vorkommen alle fünftausend Jahre! Dämmert's?»

Thor hüstelte verlegen. «Ja, entschuldige. Ich habe gerade...» Er brach ab. «Aber was hat das mit Malekith zu tun?»

«Nun, während der Konvergenz stehen die neun Welten linear übereinander, wie du ja wohl noch wissen wirst, und die Portale zwischen ihnen werden durchgängig. Midgard als ihr Zentrum ist somit der ideale Ort, um...»

«...die von Malekith gewollte Dunkelheit auf einen Schlag über das gesamte Universum zu bringen.» vollendete Thor den Satz. Loki nickte düster.

Auf dem Gesicht des blonden Donnergottes malte sich eisige Entschlossenheit. «Das werden wir zu verhindern wissen.»

«Ja. Nur dürfte das leider alles andere als einfach sein.» Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, dass der Äther jetzt in Malekith lebte und diesen, genau wie vorher Melinda, gegenüber jedem Angreifer verteidigen würde.

Sie brauchten einen konkreten Plan, um Malekith zu töten. Loki zermarterte sich den Kopf, aber ihm wollte nichts Brauchbares einfallen. Thor, der einfach für 'Draufhauen' und 'Zuschlagen' war, stellte auch keine allzu grosse Hilfe dar. Man müsste den Dunkelelfen vernichten können, ohne dass der Äther mitbekam, dass sein Wirt angegriffen wurde. Magie konnte das möglich machen... Doch welche?

Die blosse Vereinigung ihrer beider Kräfte würde nicht ausreichen, das wusste Loki. Sie brauchten mehr – mehr Energie, mehr Magie... Da machte es auf einmal 'klick' in seinem Gehirn. Er fuhr sich an die Stirn und hätte beinahe gelacht. Natürlich: das war die Lösung.

Und gleichzeitig der reinste Selbstmord...

Er erläuterte Thor seinen Plan, klammerte aber bewusst das Entscheidende aus. Sein Bruder würde nicht mitmachen, wenn er wusste, was es ihn kosten konnte... und mit Sicherheit kosten würde. Aber sie hatten gar keine andere Wahl. Es galt, das Universum vor ewiger Dunkelheit zu bewahren.

Also nahm das Spiel seinen Lauf. Am nächsten Tag, kurz, bevor die Konvergenz begann, stöberte Thor die Dunkelelfen in der Wüste auf – mit wehendem Umhang und erhobenem Hammer. Um seine Finger und in seinen Augen zuckten Blitze.

Malekith war dennoch nicht beeindruckt. «Du schon wieder!» rief er belustigt. «Bist du hergekommen, um zu sterben?»

«Der einzige, der heute sterben wird, bist du!» gab Thor zurück und sprang los. Es war noch zu früh, er wusste es, doch er hoffte, dass er die Elfen dadurch vom wahren Plan ablenken konnte. Dass Loki die nötige Zeit bekam, die er brauchte, um die Energie aus der beginnenden Konvergenz zu sammeln.

Die Elfen griffen an. Mit Leichtigkeit schaltete Thor die beiden Handlanger, die Malekith nach ihrem ersten Angriff auf Svartalfheim noch geblieben waren, aus. Das wütende Gebrüll des Anführers ignorierend, schaffte er es dann gerade noch aus der Schusslinie, ehe Malekiths Energiestrahl ihn treffen konnte. Der Dunkelelf stiess einen weiteren wütenden Fluch aus, dann hob er beide Arme und bündelte seine Kraft. Thor wusste: wenn er jetzt dazu kam, einen erneuten Energiestoss abzufeuern, würde er ihn zerschmettern. Die Macht des Äthers war grösser als diejenige des Donnergottes – da half ihm auch Mjölnir nicht.

Nur noch ein paar Sekunden... Beinahe ängstlich sah Thor nach oben und erkannte, dass es fast soweit war: die Welten schoben sich übereinander, die Konvergenz begann. 'Komm schon, komm schon', zuckte es durch Thors Gehirn, während er hilflos zusehen musste, wie Malekiths Gestalt von dunkler, heftig schimmernder Energie umflossen wurde. Gleich würde er ihn angreifen und danach die ganze Macht des Äthers durch die offenen Portale in die neun Welten hinausschiessen, um alles in Dunkelheit und Chaos zu ersticken.

Thor hob den Hammer ohne Hoffnung, dass es viel nützen würde, doch wenn er schon sterben musste, dann sicher nicht kampflos. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es, und wie von weiter Ferne drang Malekiths Triumphgeheul an sein Bewusstsein. Er suchte alle Kraft, die er in sich finden konnte, um einen letzten, mächtigen Blitz auf Malekith abzufeuern...

...als über seinem Kopf ein grüner Strahl aus purer Energie explodierte und Malekith in einem einzigen Augenblick pulverisierte. Loki hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Die Macht der Konvergenz, die Magie dieses aussergewöhnlichen Ereignisses zusammen mit Lokis eigener starken Kraft, hatte sogar den Äther in Malekith überwunden. Die schimmernde flüssige Masse des Infinity-Steines schwebte über dem Häufchen Asche, das von ihrem Wirt noch übrig war. Beinahe hilflos. Thor hob den Hammer und Mjölnirs Blitz verschloss das blubbernde Element wieder in seiner festen, steinharten Form. Er lachte und wollte Loki gerade zurufen, dass er ihn für den grössten hielt, als er hinter sich einen lauten Aufprall hörte.

Erschrocken drehte Thor sich um – und sah geschockt seinen Bruder am Boden liegen. Als er seinen Namen rief, kam keine Antwort.

In Panik hastete der blonde Riese zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn hin. "Loki..." stammelte er ein ums andere Mal. "Komm schon, das darfst du mir nicht antun. Wach auf!"

Aber Loki blieb stumm. 

Und dann, ganz langsam, färbte sich seine Haut blau...


	36. Die Stunden danach

«Nein, nein, nein, nein...» Melinda schrie, raufte sich die Haare, presste die Handlächen ineinander und lief ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab. Thor und die Avenger sahen sie hilflos an. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. «Er ist nicht tot. Nein, nein... Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich...»

Natasha versuchte, ihr den Arm um die Schultern zu legen. «Melinda...» sagte sie leise. Die junge Agentin schüttelte sie ab. «Ich glaube es einfach nicht!» Sie verhielt mitten im Schritt und wirbelte zu Thor herum. «Wo ist er? Ich will ihn sehen.»

«Seine Leiche...» Thors Stimme zitterte, «...wurde nach Asgard gebracht. Das Begräbnis ist morgen Nachmittag.» Seine Hand fuhr trostlos zur Stirn. Sie glühte, als hätte er Fieber. «Heimdall holt uns am Morgen.»

Melinda starrte ihn an, ihre Augen von Tränen verschleiert. «Nein...» brach es erneut aus ihr heraus. Dann begann sich auf einmal, alles um sie herum zu drehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer brach sie zusammen, und Thor schaffte es gerade noch, sie aufzufangen, ehe sie ohnmächtig auf den Boden schlug. 

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte sie wie in Trance. Sie war gar nicht wirklich anwesend, sondern hatte das Gefühl, dass eine fremde Person ihren Körper lenkte. Sie tat, was getan werden musste: essen, trinken, sogar etwas schlafen zwischendurch... Aber es kam ihr vor, als stünde sie neben sich.

"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren." hatte Loki zu ihr gesagt. Dass er selber es sein würde, der nicht mehr zurückkam, hatte er natürlich nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Aber, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, sie auch nicht. 

Thor ging es ähnlich, wie sie feststellte. Auch er sah mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst aus denn wie der mächtige Gott des Donners. Mehr als einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke, und was sie in den Augen des jeweils anderen lasen, war immer dasselbe: fassungsloses Nicht-Begreifen-Können.

Die Nacht vor dem Tag der Beerdigung hätte Melinda mit Sicherheit schlaflos verbracht, wenn Natasha ihr nicht ein Beruhigungsmittel in den Gute-Nacht-Tee geschmuggelt hätte. So aber konnte sie tatsächlich beinahe sechs Stunden am Stück schlafen und wachte einigermassen ausgeruht auf.

Als sie sich mechanisch wusch und anzog, fragte sie sich, wie sie diesen Tag überstehen sollte...


	37. Wieder zurück!

Loki brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Malekith, der Äther, die Konvergenz... sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Nur sein Absturz danach war etwas heftiger ausgefallen als vermutet. Naja, zumindest hatte er gewusst, dass es ihn mit aller Kraft aus der magischen Linie der übereinander liegenden Welten herausschleudern würde. Gut, dass er Thor nichts davon erzählt hatte – der hätte sich bloss wieder unnötige Sorgen gemacht.

Da er grade an Thor dachte... Zeit, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam. Sein Bruder fragte sich bestimmt schon, wo er blieb. Loki blinzelte die Benommenheit fort und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er stemmte den Oberkörper auf – und sackte wieder zurück. Was zum Kuckuck war denn hier los?

Er blinzelte erneut, versuchte das Bild, das doch wohl nur ein falsches sein konnte, zu verscheuchen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war alles noch so wie vor einer Sekunde.

Er lag aufgebahrt in der Totenhalle im Grossen Palast von Asgard. Die Rüstung, die er trug, war seine edelste und aufwändigste (er hatte sie seit New York nie mehr angehabt), und auf seiner Brust – das realisierte er erst jetzt – lagen seine magischen Dolche. Der Schock vertrieb die letzten pochenden Kopfschmerzen in seinem Gehirn, als er schlagartig begriff: man hatte ihn für sein Begräbnis bereit gemacht.

Du liebe Güte, war er etwa gestorben?

Schon wieder?

\---------------------

Als Melinda und Thor in Asgard ankamen, wurden sie von Odin persönlich in Empfang genommen. Es war noch früher Vormittag – die Zeremonie würde erst um zwei Uhr nachmittags beginnen. «Ich möchte ihn sehen,» bat Melinda mit zittriger Stimme, und Odin nickte.

«Natürlich.» sagte der Allvater traurig. Er schien innert kürzester Zeit um Jahrhunderte gealtert. «Ich führe sie persönlich in die Aufbahrungshalle.»

Melinda kämpfte tapfer die Tränen nieder und folgte Odin und Thor benommen. Sie war dankbar, dass Thor ihre Hand hielt. Ohne diese Stütze wäre sie wohl mehr getaumelt als gegangen...

Doch während sie langsam auf die Stadt zuschritten, war ihr plötzlich, als würde die dunkle Finsternis in ihrem Inneren sich verflüchtigen. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, was mit ihr los war, aber sie konnte nichts daran ändern: bei jedem Schritt wuchs auf einmal nicht mehr ihre Verzweiflung, sondern ihre Zuversicht. Wäre sie allein gewesen, hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt, um diese widersprüchlichen und unpassenden Gefühle zu verscheuchen. Doch so versuchte sie lediglich krampfhaft, einen Fuss vor den anderen zu setzen, ohne dabei nachzudenken.

Die Stadt kam näher, schon türmte sich der prächtige Palast erschreckend gross vor ihr auf. Aber als sie durch die breiten Strassen gingen, kamen ihnen auf einmal mehrere Wachen und drei Dienerinnen entgegen. Sie riefen ihrem König schon von weitem etwas zu, doch ihre aufgeregten Stimmen bildeten ein einziges Durcheinander. Erst als sie heran waren, gelang es Odin, den wild gestikulierenden und völlig aufgelösten Asgardianern Ruhe zu gebieten. Er wandte sich an den vordersten Wächter, offenbar ein Hauptmann. «Was ist los, Eik?» fragte er hart. «Was soll ein dieses Geschrei an einem solchen Tag? Noch dazu vor dieser Frau?» Er wies auf Melinda, und die Köpfe der vor ihnen Stehenden senkten sich schuldbewusst.

Der Hauptmann aber nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und erwiderte: «Der Prinz, euer Hoheit. Er ist... weg!»

«Wie bitte?» Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, war es ein denkbar schlechter. «Eine Leiche verschwindet ja wohl kaum einfach so.» Das rutschte Odin raus, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Mit einer um Entschuldigung heischenden Geste strich er Melinda über den Arm.

«Euer Hoheit, diese Wächter hier...» Eik wies auf die Männer hinter ihm, «...hielten die ganze Zeit über die Ehrenwache für euren Sohn. Niemand ist an ihnen vorbei gegangen. Und die Dienerinnen...» Ein weiteres Zeichen zu den Frauen hin, «...schwören bei allem, was ihnen heilig ist, dass Lokis... Leiche vor zwei Stunden, als sie frische Blumen hingelegt hatten, noch da gewesen ist.»

Odin erstarrte und tat unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. «Das kann nur eines bedeuten...» hauchte er, plötzlich leichenblass geworden.

«Was, Vater?» Thor wagte kaum zu fragen.

«Dein Bruder lebt – und ist geflohen.» In Odins einem Auge begann eine Träne zu glitzern. «Vor mir!»

In Melindas Kopf explodierte etwas: Erleichterung, Freude, bestätigtes Wissen... und gleichzeitig Angst. Ohne dass sie es merkte wurde sie zum zweiten Mal innert weniger Tage ohnmächtig.

Zum Glück war Thor erneut zur Stelle, um sie aufzufangen.

\-------------------------------

Loki hatte fast instinktiv gehandelt, ohne gross nachzudenken. Jetzt befand er sich wieder auf Midgard, nur wenige Meter vom Stark Tower entfernt. Er sollte wohl hineingehen und dort auf Melinda warten. Denn dass Thor mit ihr dort hinkommen würde, war klar.

Aber er zögerte. Nicht nur Thor und Melinda würden zuerst zu den Avengers gehen, um ihn zu finden... Auch Odin würde seine Leute als erstes dahin schicken, falls er nach ihm suchen liess. Ausserdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ohne Melinda bei den Leuten im Stark Tower überhaupt willkommen wäre.

Da es langsam dunkel wurde, und er somit nicht befürchten musste, allzu sehr aufzufallen, liess er sich am Strassenrand nieder und lehnte sich müde gegen eine Werbesäule. Sein Weg aus Asgard raus hatte ihn mehr Zeit gekostet als gedacht. Und mehr Kraft. Offensichtlich war er noch nicht so ganz auf dem Damm. Naja, das wunderte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Sterben war schliesslich kein Zuckerschlecken...

Gut, genau genommen war er natürlich nicht wirklich tot gewesen. Ebenso wenig wie beim ersten Mal, als er sich hatte fallen lassen – damals, als er zusammen mit Thor über dem Abgrund der Regenbogenbrücke hing und auf der ganzen Linie verloren hatte. Nicht nur den Thron, sondern auch seinen Bruder, seinen Vater... und vor allem die Achtung vor sich selbst. Er hatte gemeint, in den Tod zu fallen, doch seine Magie hatte ihn beschützt. Hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Atome, schon fast zersplittert durch den endlosen Sturz ins Nichts, sich wieder zusammengesetzt hatten. Und Thanos und seine Leute, die ihn am Fusse dieses Nichts erwartet hatten, hatten dann noch ihr Übriges dazu getan, um ihn restlos wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Bis heute war er nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Thanos... Nein, an den wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Lieber darüber staunen, dass ihn seine Magie offenbar schon wieder vor dem endgültigen Aus bewahrt hatte. Wie oft das wohl noch klappen würde? Er sollte es sicher lieber nicht unbedingt drauf ankommen lassen.

War er ein Feigling gewesen, damals? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er die Verantwortung für seine Taten auf sich genommen und nicht einfach losgelassen hätte? Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war seine Schuld noch um einiges kleiner gewesen als jetzt. Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich kurz seiner Kehle. Ja, im Vergleich zu jetzt war sie sogar verschwindend winzig gewesen!

Und sein Weglaufen heute? War das nicht letztlich auch wieder nur feige und verantwortungslos gewesen? Oder hatte er das Richtige getan? Er hatte Odin wieder vor sich gesehen, wie er damals, im Thronsaal, über ihn gerichtet hatte: sein kaltes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht, die erbarmungslose Stimme, die Leichtigkeit, mit der er ihn verurteilt hatte... Bei diesem Bild war nackte Angst in sein Herz gekrochen, und sein Körper hatte sich fast automatisch aus der Halle teleportiert.

Aber sie hatten ihn nach Asgard gebracht, um ihn zu beerdigen. Eindeutig – und sogar aufgebahrt hatten sie ihn. Seine beste Rüstung war ihm angelegt worden, Blumen hatten neben ihm am Boden gestanden... Warum dieser Aufwand? Er war vor den Augen von ganz Asgard verstossen und verflucht worden. Warum sollte Odin ihm also die Ehre eines richtigen Begräbnisses erweisen?

Obwohl – er durfte wohl eher davon ausgehen, dass Thor dafür verantwortlich war. Dass er den Allvater so lange bearbeitet hatte, bis dieser schliesslich einwilligte, das schwarze Schaf der Familie wenigstens da zu begraben, wo es jahrhundertelang gelebt hatte. Wo man ihn wohl hatte verscharren wollen? Im Familiengrab bestimmt nicht...

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, in seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Langsam kam er sich auch ein wenig lächerlich vor, so hier am Boden herum zu sitzen – zumal sich schon einige der wenigen noch vorhandenen Passanten nach ihm umgedreht hatten. Doch gerade als er sich aufschwingen wollte, sah er einen grossen Lichtblitz auf der Strasse direkt vor sich. Verflixt, das war ja echt schnell gegangen!

«Bruder!» rief Thor, und seine Stimme war ein Gemisch aus Ärger, Erleichterung und Freude. «Du lebst! Dem Universum sei Dank! Aber warum bist du abgehauen? Was soll das?»

«Ja genau, was soll das?» Die zweite Stimme klang um einiges wütender. Und ehe Loki es sich versah, hatte er auch schon die kräftigste Ohrfeige seines Lebens kassiert. Völlig verdatterst starrte er hoch in Melindas zornige Augen. «Ich dachte, du seist tot! Ich habe stundenlang geweint, bin sogar ohnmächtig geworden und war fast verrückt vor Trauer!» Sie holte erneut aus, und Loki war zu verblüfft, um auch nur daran zu denken, ihre Hand festzuhalten. Die zweite Ohrfeige liess seinen Kopf gegen die Säule krachen. «Und dann stellen wir fest, dass du noch lebst... nur um herausfinden zu müssen, dass du verschwunden bist! DASS DU EINFACH ABGEHAUEN BIST!» Sie hob schon wieder ihre Hand. «WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS ANTUN?»

Diesmal hielt er ihr Handgelenk fest. «Melinda,» sagte er leise und versuchte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. «Wenn du so weitermachst, bringst du mich doch noch um.»

«Tu das nie wieder...» Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. «Nie wieder, hörst du! Ich habe gedacht, es wäre alles vorbei. Ich habe gedacht, mein Leben wäre vorüber.» Sie schniefte, der Ärger verflog und machte Tränen Platz. «Tu... das... nie... wieder...»

Loki zog sie an sich und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: «Versprochen. Und... Es tut mir leid.»

«Das will ich auch hoffen, Bruder.» Thor hatte es gehört. «Und wenn ihr zwei euch genügend geknuddelt habt, würde ich gerne wissen, warum du verschwunden bist.»

«Kannst du dir das nicht denken?» Loki sah an Melinda, die sich immer noch wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte, vorbei hoch zu Thor. «Ich wollte Odin nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich hatte...» Er biss sich auf die Lippen, zwang sich dann aber zur Ehrlichkeit. «...Angst. Doch davon mal abgesehen: er wollte mich mit Sicherheit genauso wenig sehen. Ich schätze, er ist erleichtert, dass ich ihm eine Begegnung erspart habe.»

«Wenn Melinda dir nicht schon gehörig ein paar geknallt hätte, würde ich es jetzt tun.» erwiderte Thor schroff. «Ganz ehrlich, Bruder: ich dachte immer, du wärst der klügste Kerl der mir je begegnet ist. Aber manchmal kannst du ein echter Riesentrottel sein!»

Lokis Augen wurden gross. Und sie wurden noch grösser, als Thor ihn über so einiges aufzuklären begann...

Odin hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt, ihn nicht einfach in irgendeiner Grube zu verscharren, sondern ihm ein Staatsbegräbnis zukommen zu lassen. Mit allem dazugehörigen Aufwand – plus der Bestattung im Familiengrab. Loki konnte es kaum glauben, und bevor er die Worte zurücknehmen konnte, sagte er: «Da wünsche ich mir ja fast, wirklich gestorben zu sein.»

Das brachte ihm natürlich wieder einen unsanften Seitenhieb von Melinda ein, und auch Thor hob ärgerlich die Brauen. «Hör mit deinen dämlichen Sprüchen auf, Loki.»

«Schon gut.» Der schwarzhaarige Gott des Unheils kam endlich dazu, vom Boden aufzustehen. Er zog Melinda mit hoch und hielt sie fest im Arm, während er fragte: «Gehen wir endlich zu den anderen? Oder wollen wir hier draussen übernachten?»

Melindas Kopf lehnte erschöpft an seiner Brust. «Ich dachte schon, du würdest das nie fragen,» gab sie schläfrig zurück. Sie sehnte sich nur noch nach zwei Dingen: einer Tasse Tee und ihrem Bett!

Die Avengers standen alle an der Tür, als die drei hereinkamen. Überrascht stellte Loki fest, dass Thor und Melinda nicht die einzigen gewesen waren, denen sein – beinahe! – Tod an die Nieren gegangen war. Zum zweiten Mal innert kürzester Zeit musste er gewisse Ansichten revidieren.

Es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein...


	38. Der Tote, der wieder lebendig wurde

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Loki spürte es sofort, als er an diesem Morgen nach unten kam. Wie immer in den letzten drei Tagen, seit er, Thor und Melinda aus Asgard zurück waren, trafen sie sich jeden Tag kurz nach dem Frühstück mit den anderen zur gemeinsamen Lagebesprechung. Nachdem Malekith erledigt und die Konvergenz wieder vorüber war, wollten die Avengers unbedingt herausfinden, welche Erkenntnisse aus Lokis altem Notizbuch Hydra wohl zu nutzen versucht hatte. Bisher hatten sie nur raten können, denn auch Wanda und Pietro Maximoff, die langsam – ganz langsam – ein wenig auftauten, hatten keine Ahnung. Für Wanda als Magierin war es schlicht unmöglich gewesen, zu widerstehen, als sie das gute Stück gefunden hatte... Doch sogar sie gab zu, dass sie inzwischen grosse Angst überfiel, wenn sie auch nur den Buchrücken berührte. Das Buch zu öffnen und hinein zu blicken wagte sie nicht mehr, seit sie nach dem ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt hatte, in einen dunklen Sog hineingezogen zu werden. Einen Sog aus Gier nach Erkenntnis und Wissen, welches alles überstieg, was sie sich je hatte vorstellen können. Sie hatte die Verlockung gespürt – und im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher machen können.

Die Zwillinge hatten inzwischen erkannt, dass die Avengers zu den 'Guten' gehörten – sogar Tony Stark. Und da sie sich genauso wie sie bange fragten, was Hydra wohl tun würde, wenn die auch nur einen Teil des Buches gelesen hatten, wollten sie an ihrer Seite kämpfen.

Nur tappten sie alle völlig im Dunkeln, was Hydra anbelangte...

Doch an diesem Morgen war alles anders. Loki wusste es, obwohl er sich zwang, sein Versprechen zu halten und aus dem Bewusstsein der Anwesenden raus zu bleiben. Sein magischer Sinn liess es ihn aber auch so erkennen – und er sah Wanda an, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Dass sie zumindest etwas ahnte.

Allerdings sagten weder er noch die junge Frau etwas. Wenn sie sich nicht irrten, würde es wohl bald offenbar werden. Und da sie ja nichts Konkretes nennen konnten, würde sie eh keiner verstehen.

Das Telefon klingelte. Iron Man ging ran und kam nach rund zehn langen, sehr intensiven Gesprächsminuten wieder zurück. Sein Blick schweifte in die Runde und blieb schliesslich an Loki hängen. Ein sehr seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, ehe er vorsichtig sagte: «Wir bekommen gleich Besuch. Bitte stellt keine Fragen – ihr werdet gleich erfahren, wer es ist...»

Loki fiel es extrem schwer, sein Versprechen zu halten. Aber er riss sich zusammen und versuchte, sich wie alle anderen in Geduld zu üben und Starks Gedanken in Ruhe zu lassen.

Zwanzig Minuten später wünschte er sich, er hätte sich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten...

Zuerst sahen Loki und die anderen nur fünf S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten hereinkommen, und Loki sprang instinktiv auf und hob seine rechte Hand. Ein Energiekreis begann sich darin zu bilden, ohne dass er es realisierte. Thor wollte ihm gerade beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legen, als er den Mann bemerkte, der als letzter hereinkam. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Loki stammeln: «Sie..? Das ist unmöglich! Sie sind... tot!»

Loki war allerdings nicht der einzige, der einen Schock hatte. Ausser ihm und den Avengers (mit Ausnahme von Tony, wie Melinda feststellte), ging es dem Angesprochenen ähnlich. Er warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde, ehe seine Augen auf Loki haften blieben. Er musterte ihn, als hätte er soeben einen Geist gesehen.

«Loki!» entfuhr es Phil Coulson entsetzt.

Seine Leute zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf Loki. Es handelte sich dabei noch um zwei weitere Männer sowie zwei Frauen. Der eine der Männer, ein Schwarzer, war fast so gross wie Loki und beinahe so muskelbepackt wie Thor, der andere klein und drahtig. Die eine Frau, eine Asiatin, hielt als einzige keine Waffe in der Hand, sondern stand in bereiter Kampfstellung da, die Hände zu Fäusten vors Gesicht erhoben. Die zweite Frau hatte zwar eine Waffe in der Hand, doch irgendwie wirkte sie, als ob sie eher etwas anderes einsetzen würde – ihre linke Hand hielt sie nämlich auf Armhöhe ausgestreckt.

«Hey, hey,» sagte Captain America rasch und sprang zwischen die Fronten. «Ganz ruhig Leute. Loki stellt keine Gefahr dar.»

«Ach ja?» Das war der schwarze Agent. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schalen Schlitzen. Alphonso Mackenzie, von allen nur 'Mack' genannt, kam ungehindert von Caps Worten noch einen Schritt näher, wobei er sich schützend vor Coulson stellte. «Das ist der Kerl, der New York in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat.»

«Und die Erde erobern wollte!» warf die Asiatin ein. Agent May, deren Vorname auch Melinda war, wie sie gleich erfahren sollten, schob sich ebenfalls näher. Sie sah aus, als würde sie Loki gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

Agent Melinda Crave besah sich die S.H.I.E.L.D. Leute genauer, aber sie musste feststellen, dass ihr ausser Coulson keiner davon bekannt war. Und dass Coulson noch lebte, hatte sie ebenso wenig gewusst wie die Avengers. Sie war daher genau wie sie im ersten Moment völlig gelähmt und ziemlich überfordert von der ganzen Sache.

Thor fasste sich als erster. Er erkannte, dass die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, und trat nun seinerseits vor Loki. Dabei suchte er Coulsons Augen. «Sohn von Col,» sagte er, seine Stimme ein Gemisch aus Freude, Verwunderung und Besorgnis. «Dem Universum sei Dank: sie leben! Ich... wir alle... hielten sie für tot.» Er atmete tief durch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Loki. Eindringlich fuhr er fort: «Ich weiss ja, was mein Bruder ihnen angetan hat... Aber er....»

«Nein Thor, das weisst du nicht.» erklang Lokis leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Coulson schob sich an seinen zwei Männern vorbei und trat auf Loki zu. «Wie bitte?» fragte er heiser, «Was haben sie gesagt?»

«Er weiss nicht, was ich ihnen angetan habe,» wiederholte Loki und bemühte sich um einen halbwegs ruhigen Tonfall. «Genauso wenig wie sonst jemand hier... ausser ihren Leuten natürlich.»

Stille. Sie tropfte bleischwer in den Raum, während die beiden Männer sich massen. Coulson sichtlich verwirrt und mit offenem Zorn auf dem Gesicht, Loki zusehends betroffener.

Er hatte es instinktiv getan, ohne zu merken, dass er in Coulsons Bewusstsein eindrang. Es war einfach geschehen – und was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihm einen regelrechten Schock versetzt. Ja, der Mann, den er damals im Helicarrier - kurz vor der Attacke auf New York - mit seinem Zepter erdolcht hatte, lebte noch. Wieder! Aber der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen... sehr hoch, wie Loki jetzt wusste.

Die beiden Männer starrten einander an, und niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen. Etwas Unheimliches lag plötzlich im Raum, eine namenlose Spannung, und jeder der übrigen Anwesenden hatte das Gefühl, das ein einziges falsches Wort eine Explosion auslösen könnte. Ausserdem sahen Coulson und Loki auf einmal so aus, als wären sie meilenweit weg... Thor, der natürlich sofort geahnt hatte, dass Loki im Bewusstsein des Mannes die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen gefunden hatte, wunderte sich nicht über das Verhalten seines Bruders – wohl aber über das von Coulson. Denn er sah so aus, als würde er seinerseits in Lokis Gedanken eindringen.

Was ja wohl unmöglich war!

«Das Darkhold, Sir.» Die zweite Agentin neben Melinda May löste die unheimliche Spannung durch ihre Worte auf. Daisy Johnson ging zu Coulson und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, als ob er aus einem Traum erwachen würde. «Deswegen sind wir doch eigentlich hergekommen, oder?»

«Darkhold?» Das erste Mal meldete sich jetzt Iron Man zu Wort.

«Das Buch, von dem sie mir am Telefon erzählt haben... Lokis Buch.» versetzte Coulson mechanisch. «Es ist hier, wie sie sagten?»

«Darkhold?» Natasha versuchte, die angespannte Situation mit etwas Witz zu entschärfen. «Verrückter Name.»

Auch Loki löste sich aus seiner Starre. Gelassener, als ihm zumute war, erwiderte er: «Sehen sie mich nicht so an – das war nicht meine Idee! Das Buch hat sich den Namen selbst gegeben.»

Auf die verblüfften und fragenden Blicke der anderen hin setzte er hinzu: «Das Buch ist magisch. Und magische Bücher benennen sich immer selbst.» Es klang, als wollte er sagen 'das weiss doch jedes Kind'.

«Dieses Buch ist gefährlich.» mischte sich Mack jetzt ein. «Hydra dachte unseren Ermittlungen zufolge, es enthalte die Information, wie man aus dem Nichts Materie erstellen kann.»

«Was heisst das?» Steve Rogers Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

«Etwas erschaffen, wo vorher nichts war,» gab Coulson zurück. Noch immer waren seine Augen unverwandt auf Loki gerichtet.

«Das ist doch unmöglich!»

«Sollte man meinen. Aber offensichtlich hat unser Genie hier...» Mack dehnte das Wort 'Genie' auf eine Art, als wolle er damit eher sagen 'unser Oberschurke hier', «...einen Weg gefunden, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.»

«Es gibt nur etwas, das unmöglich ist,» warf Loki zynisch ein, «nämlich das Unmögliche.»

«Die Philosophie-Stunde sparen wir uns für später auf.» Daisy trat ganz nahe an Loki heran und hob ihre Hand. «Für den Moment hätte ich gerne Klartext: haben sie wirklich herausgefunden, wie man aus dem Nichts Materie erschafft?»

«Herausgefunden?» Loki hob eine Braue. Als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme so wie die eines Lehrers, der einem begriffsstutzigen Kind etwas zu erklären versucht. «Das hatte nicht viel mit herausfinden zu tun. Das ist uraltes Wissen. Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als es mir zu notieren. Da ich damals nach ihrer Zeitrechnung erst sechs Jahre alt gewesen bin, wollte ich dafür sorgen, dass ich bei Bedarf darauf zurückgreifen kann. Heute habe ich die Formel im Kopf, aber damals war ich noch am Lernen. Allerdings möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass sie ein wenig falsch liegen, wenn sie von 'aus dem Nichts erschaffen' sprechen. Denn sowas wie Nichts gibt es nicht» Den letzten Satz begleitete ein ironisches Lächeln.

«Was soll das heissen?» Coulson richtete sich so hoch auf er konnte. Seine Stimme klang schneidend scharf, als er Loki musterte. «Sowas wie Nichts gibt es nicht... was meinen sie damit?»

«Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!» Alphonso Mackenzie sah aus, als ob er sich gleich nicht mehr beherrschen könnte. «Und eine klare Antwort diesmal, ja!»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern. Wieder sprach er, als rede er zu einem unverständigen Kind. «Nirgendwo gibt es gar nichts. Überall um uns herum ist Energie – auf jedem Planeten, im Weltall...» Er machte eine ausladende Geste. «Die Frage ist jeweils nur, um welche Form von Energie es sich handelt. Dementsprechend muss man die Vorgehensweise ändern, um...»

«...daraus Materie entstehen zu lassen?» Das war Iron Man. Sein Interesse war definitv geweckt. Genauso wie das von Bruce, dessen Gesicht genauso angespannt und konzentriert aussah wie jenes von Tony Stark.

Loki nickte den beiden zu. «Genau.»

«Tja, sie Superhirn, das Problem ist nur, dass Hydra sich dieses Wissen jetzt zunutze machen wird.» fauchte Mackenzie. «Und die werden bestimmt so hübsche Sachen wie Waffen und dergleichen erschaffen wollen – aus dem Nichts oder aus Energie oder woraus auch immer! Und das dank ihrer Notizen!»

Thor hatte wieder das dringende Bedürfnis, sich vor Loki stellen zu müssen, um ihn zu schützen. Denn auch wenn ihm natürlich klar war, dass keiner der Agenten seinem Bruder ernsthaft gefährlich werden konnte, spürte er doch die ungeheure Wut der Menschen vor sich. Die fünf S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents wirkten in der Tat so, als wären sie am Ende ihrer ohnehin schon geringen Selbstbeherrschung angelangt.

Doch Lokis Antwort nahm ihnen den Wind etwas aus den Segeln. «Das darf Hydra gerne versuchen... Allerdings würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle deswegen keinen Kopf machen: schaffen werden sie es nicht.»

«Ach ja? Und weshalb nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?» Coulson war so überrascht, dass er seine Wut einen Moment lang zu vergessen schien.

«Weil ein Mensch das, was dazu nötig ist, unmöglich ausführen kann.»

«Und was ist dazu nötig?»

«Magie. Und eine Form der Energieumwandlung, für deren Ausführung menschliche Körper schlicht zu schwach sind.» Loki grinste flüchtig. «Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie die Formel selbst gar nicht verstehen werden.»

«Also brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen?» Das war Melinda Crave. Sie trat zu Loki und legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte. Die überraschten Blicke der S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten ignorierte sie.

Loki blickte sie an, plötzlich wieder ernst geworden. «Ich fürchte, ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Denn das Darkhold birgt noch andere Erkenntnisse, die für Hydra durchaus von Interesse... und sogar nutzbar sein könnten.»

"Das dachte ich mir fast." gab Phil Coulson zurück. Er zögerte einen Moment, warf einen langen Blick auf Thor und fügte dann entschlossen hinzu: "Und deshalb werden wir sie jetzt mitnehmen."


	39. Die Verbindung

Thor, die Avengers und vor allem Melinda wollten sich den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten in den Weg stellen, doch es war Loki selbst, der sie daran hinderte. «Ist schon gut,» winkte er ab, als er sah, dass die beiden Gruppen kurz davor standen, aufeinander los zu gehen. «Ich komme mit.»

«Das wirst du nicht!» Melinda packte ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn eindringlich. Was sie dachte, war offensichtlich – aber Loki strich ihr nur sanft über die Wange und sagte schmunzelnd: «Es mag dich vielleicht überraschen... aber ich kann durchaus auf mich aufpassen.»

«Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit.»

«Das werden sie nicht.» Coulsons Stimme klang unerbittlich.

Melinda und die Avengers warfen sich irritierte – und vorsichtige – Blicke zu, doch Loki beendete die Szene.

«Wie ich schon sagte: ich komme mit.» Und so blieb den anderen nichts weiter übrig, als ihn gehen zu lassen.

Sie brachten Loki auf ein ziemlich grosses Flugzeug – Flugobjekt traf es eigentlich eher – und schlossen ihn in einem kleinen, schalldichten Raum ein. Eine Kapsel, die sich bei Bedarf entfernen liess, wie unschwer zu erkennen war. Coulson hatte darauf bestanden, ihm Handschellen anzulegen, und er hatte es zugelassen. Obwohl es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, das schwache Metall zu zerbrechen, tat er nichts dergleichen. Er setzte sich auf die Bank in dem Raum und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Über sich sah er eine Kamera, die in jede Ecke der Kapsel reichte. Es war ihm egal. Sollten sie ihn beobachten, wenn ihnen das Spass machte. Er konnte die Zeit nutzen, um ein wenig die Augen zu schliessen.

Ein Fehler, wie er sofort bemerkte. Urplötzlich stürzten Bilder auf ihn ein, die sich nicht abwehren liessen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Auch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass es nichts änderte. Die Bilder blieben.

Was war nur los? Er begab sich jetzt absolut unfreiwillig in Coulsons Gedächtnis, und doch waren es dessen Erlebnisse von dem Moment an, wo Loki ihn niedergestochen hatte, die ihn nun verfolgten. Was sollte das – und warum konnte er es nicht stoppen?

Es musste irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Coulson geben. Anders konnte sich Loki das Ganze nicht erklären. Doch je intensiver die Bilder wurden, desto mehr trat diese Frage in den Hintergrund...

Er sah, wie Coulson am Boden lag, Sekunden nachdem er ihn mit dem Zepter niedergestreckt hatte. Sich selbst sah er nicht, dafür fühlte er auf einmal einen brennenden, stechenden Schmerz in der Herzgegend. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, und er realisierte, wie das Leben gnadenlos aus ihm herausfloss.

Erschrocken wollte er sich erneut von diesen Bildern lösen, doch der Versuch schlug abermals fehl. Er lag ihm Sterben... und dann war er auch schon wirklich tot. Nein, nicht er war es, der da leblos am Boden lag, sondern Coulson. Doch in diesem Augenblick verschmolz er mit dem Agenten. So sehr, dass ihn auf einmal die kalte Finsternis des Todes umfing.

Bis zu jenem Moment, wo er anfing zu betteln. Darum, endlich sterben zu dürfen...

Loki keuchte, fuhr hoch und fiel einen Atemzug später wieder in sich zusammen. Sein Blick wurde starr, seine Pupillen weiteten sich, und ohne dass er es merkte, löste sich die Magie, die auf seinem Äusseren lag, langsam auf... Er nahm die blaue Gestalt eines Frostriesen an.

Aber er war nicht Loki im Moment. Nein, er war Phil Coulson. Und er lag auf einem Operationstisch und litt. Er litt solche Schmerzen, dass er um den Tod bettelte. Immer und immer wieder. Doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Man hatte ihm etwas injiziert, eine ausserirdische Substanz, welche die Regeneration seines geschädigten Herzens bewirkte. Langsam und schmerzhaft, aber effizient. Gleichzeitig lag sein halber Schädel offen, und mehrere Apparaturen machten sich an seinem Gehirn zu schaffen, setzten die Synapsen neu zusammen und programmierten eine Realität da hinein, die so nie wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Auch das schmerzte unsäglich, und er hörte sich – Phil! – wieder um den Tod betteln...

Und dann war es endlich vorbei. Phil Coulson glitt in einen gnädigen Traum hinab, wachte auf einer wunderschönen Insel mit kristallblauem Meer auf und lief barfuss den herrlich weissen Sandstrand entlang. Tahiti – er war auf Tahiti gelandet. Verbrachte nach den für ihn traumatischen Ereignissen in New York einen wohlverdienten, längeren Urlaub dort.

Zumindest war es das, was Coulson hatte glauben sollen...

Loki tauchte aus der Trance auf. Der Schock war so gewaltig, dass er nach Luft schnappte wie ein Ertrinkender. Phil Coulson war nie auf Tahiti gewesen – das war nur eine falsche Erinnerung, die sie ihm implantiert hatten. Genauso wie die Behauptung, er wäre nur ein paar Sekunden lang tot gewesen, und man habe ihn mehr oder weniger sofort reanimieren können...

In Wahrheit war Phil Coulson mehrere Tage lang tot gewesen. Und das Serum, das man ihm injiziert hatte, um eine komplette Erneuerung der Zellen, aus denen sein Herz bestand, anzuregen, war nicht einfach irgendeine ausserirdische Substanz gewesen, sondern Blut.

Sein – Lokis – Blut!

Daher diese Verbindung. Jetzt war für den Magier alles klar. Sein Blut, das nicht nur Bestandteile eines Frostriesen, sondern durch die jahrhundertelange 'Verwandlung' in einen Asgardianer und durch den damit verbundenen Einsatz konstanter Magie inzwischen auch Anteile von deren DNA beinhaltete, hatte etwas bewirkt, was wohl keine andere Zusammensetzung geschafft hätte. Denn die enorme Selbstheilung, die Asgardianern und Frostriesen eigen war, liess sich nicht auf andere Lebensformen übertragen. Die Kombination von beiden genetischen Eigenschaften aber offensichtlich schon.

Nur wussten das weder Coulson noch diejenigen, die ihm das Blut injiziert hatten. Coulson, der inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, was wirklich mit ihm geschehen war, glaubte genauso wie seine Ärzte, dass die ausserirdische DNA von den Kree stammte. Loki konnte sich darüber nur verwundern, denn woher um alles in der Welt hätten sie denn plötzlich Kree-Blut herhaben wollen? Ihm war klar, dass zumindest ein Mensch die Wahrheit kennen musste – und das dürfte wohl Fury sein. Der ehemalige Director von SHIELD, der wohl dafür gesorgt hatte, dass von dem Blut, das Loki im Stark Tower vergossen hatte, genügend Proben eingesammelt wurden, um damit den wahnwitzigen Versuch zu unternehmen, seinen besten Agenten zu retten.

Denn Loki war der einzige Ausserirdische gewesen, dessen Blut überhaupt zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Die Chitauri besassen nämlich kein Blut. Und Thor, sein Bruder, hatte keines vergossen. Blieb nur noch er selbst. Und er hatte schon ziemlich geblutet, nachdem der Hulk mit ihm fertig gewesen war...

Aber das war im Grunde genommen völlig nebensächlich, denn er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, Coulson das zu erzählen. Was der Mann durchmachen musste, war auch so schon schlimm genug. Und als Coulson schliesslich die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, hatte ihn das beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Dass die Regeneration seines Zellgewebes im Herzen durch Lokis Blut bewirkt worden war, dürfte also so ziemlich das Letzte sein, was der Agent hören wollte.

Langsam ebbten die Bilder definitiv ab, und Loki realisierte sein verändertes Äusseres. Rasch verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Asgardianer zurück. Nicht aus Angst davor, dass man ihn sehen könnte, wie er wirklich war, denn dafür war es eh zu spät – immerhin hing die Kamera an der Decke wohl kaum nur als Attrappe dort. Nein, er selbst hasste seinen natürlichen Zustand dermassen, dass er ihn kaum ertragen konnte. Und da er sich jetzt sowieso noch ein wenig mehr verabscheute als noch vor ein paar Stunden, brauchte er in der Hinsicht wirklich keinerlei 'Zugabe' mehr...

Seine Hände zitterten, und er hatte Mühe, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bis eben hatte er nur gewusst, was Coulson passiert war - nun hatte er es selbst durchlebt. Und eines war jetzt definitiv klar: es gab für Phil Coulson eine Menge Gründe, ihn zu hassen. Eine Menge Gründe mehr als er bislang angenommen hatte...

Daisy Johnson, die bei Lokis Verhaftung dabei gewesen war, liess keinen Blick von dem Gefangenen. Sie ignorierte Coulson und die anderen, die im Hintergrund relativ heftig miteinander diskutierten, und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Asgardianer, der ihren geliebten Chef umgebracht hatte. Den Mann, der inzwischen weit mehr ein Vater als ein Vorgesetzter für sie war – und dessen Mörder sie nun an Bord hatten.

Ein leicht grimmiges Lächeln stahl sich um ihre Lippen, als sie sah, dass Loki mit starren Augen reglos dasass. Sie dachte nichts anderes, als dass er mit Sicherheit ziemliche Angst verspüren musste. Gut so – sollte der Bastard nur so richtig schön zittern.

Doch dann stutzte sie auf einmal. Was war denn jetzt los? Narrten sie ihre Augen, stimmte mit der Linse der Kamera etwas nicht, oder...

...wurde der Kerl tatsächlich auf einmal blau?

«Coulson, das müssen sie sich ansehen.» Daisy war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie ihren Augen trauen konnte.

Sofort hasteten Coulson und die übrigen Agenten an ihre Seite. Keiner begriff – ausser Phil, der leise vor sich hinmurmelte: «So sieht also ein Frostriese aus.»

Als ihn nur lauter fragende Blicke trafen, klärte er sein Team auf. Obwohl er auch nicht mehr wusste als das, was Thor ihnen damals an Bord des Helicarriers erzählt hatte: dass Loki nicht sein leiblicher Bruder, sondern als Baby adoptiert worden war. Dass er eigentlich aus Jotunheim stammte, der Heimat der sogenannten Frostriesen (und deswegen von seinen Eltern ausgesetzt worden war, weil er für einen Riesen nur die relativ kleine Grösse eines Asgardianers – oder Menschen – besass), deren Haut eine grau-blaue Färbung aufwies. Dass Odin ihn dann mit seiner Magie belegt hatte, die sein Aussehen in das eines Asgardianers verwandelte. «Eigentlich hatte ich gemeint, das sei permanent,» schloss Coulson seinen Bericht. «Aber offensichtlich gibt es Momente, wo die Magie bröckelt.» Es klang trocken.

«Hat Thor auch davon erzählt, dass Frostriesen glühend rote Augen besitzen?» fragte Daisy mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Der Anblick jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

«Nein,» erwiderte Coulson völlig ruhig, «dieses Detail hat er ausgelassen.»

Nach wenigen Minuten schien sich Loki sichtlich zu entspannen, und seine Haut nahm wieder die normale Farbe an. Auch die roten Augen verwandelten sich wieder in die ihnen bestens bekannten grün-blauen Augen zurück. Melinda May empfand sie zwar natürlicherweise als menschlicher, aber deshalb noch lange nicht als weniger unheimlich.

«Was ist da eben passiert?» fragte Jemma Simmons. Die Wissenschaftlerin an Bord betrachtete Loki mit einem Gemisch aus Neugier und Faszination. Mit etwas zu viel Faszination, wie Daisy fand. Aber sie konnte es leider nachvollziehen, denn ihr ging es nicht anders. Klar, sie hatte im Internet dutzende Bilder von Loki gesehen, und schon da hatte sie zugeben müssen, dass der Kerl für einen Verbrecher ziemlich gut ausschaute. Aber da er damals ständig diesen Helm getragen hatte, war ein Grossteil seines Gesichtes nicht richtig sichtbar gewesen. Aber nun... ohne Helm und aus der Nähe betrachtet war der Schuft wirklich ein gefährlich gutaussehendes Exemplar von Mann.

Zumindest solange er sich nicht in einen Frostriesen verwandelte... Diese Augen – Daisy fröstelte es noch immer.

Doch als sie jetzt auf den Monitor und in Lokis Augen starrte, überfiel sie auf einmal das gleiche Frösteln. Nicht, weil sie sie immer noch unheimlich fand, sondern wegen des Ausdrucks darin. Obschon Loki scheinbar wieder völlig entspannt dasass, las sie etwas in seinen Augen, das sie entsetzte: nacktes Grauen. Aber wieso auf einmal? Es konnte doch kaum sein, dass sie, ein paar lächerliche Sterbliche, wie er sie sicher in Gedanken titulierte, ihm einen derart grossen Schrecken einjagten? Einen kleinen Schrecken vielleicht. Wenn sie Glück hatten sogar einen gehörigen Schrecken. Aber das hier - das war mehr als das... Was war los mit ihm?

Und warum sah Coulson plötzlich fast genauso entsetzt aus..?


	40. Alpträume

Philip Coulson schrie. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, aber es schien Thor nicht zu kümmern. Diese Schmerzen... sie waren unerträglich, und er war versucht, um Gnade zu betteln. Doch er wusste genau, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde: Thor würde nicht aufhören.

Er glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig in Stücke gerissen zu werden. War überhaupt noch etwas von ihm übrig? Er wusste es nicht, aber eines war klar: wer immer behauptet hatte, dass man bei extremen Schmerzen irgendwann in die Ohnmacht abdriftete, hatte gelogen. Extremer konnte das hier kaum noch werden – doch von so etwas wie einer gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit war er weit entfernt.

Was war hier los? Wo war er? Er versuchte, sich in diesem Wahnsinn zurecht zu finden, doch er konnte es nicht. Was machte Thor da mit ihm – und warum?

Irgendwann war der Donnergott endlich fertig mit ihm, und Coulson merkte, wie er losgebunden wurde. Erst jetzt realisierte er überhaupt, dass er in Ketten gehangen hatte. Er versuchte zu sprechen, zu fragen, was mit ihm geschah und warum er hier war... Doch seiner Stimme entrang sich nur ein heiseres Krächzen.

Die Umgebung war ihm völlig fremd. Ein Kerker, wie er undeutlich sehen konnte. Es war düster und kalt, doch seltsamerweise fror er nicht. Er sah an sich herunter...

...und erstarrte: was hatte er denn da an?

Diese Kleider sahen genauso aus wie jene, die Loki trug!

Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Phil Coulson aus seinem Alptraum auf. Sein ganzer Körper war schweissgebadet und zitterte. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis er seine Umgebung wieder richtig wahrnahm: der Jet, seine Schlafkammer darin, seine Koje mit den warmen Decken und einem gemütlichen Kissen... Kein eisiges und dunkles Verlies, keine Schmerzen. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen...

Nein, korrigierte er sich. Kein Traum. Die reale Erinnerung von jemandem... Von demjenigen, den er hasste und verabscheute, von dem er selbst öfters in Alpträumen heimgesucht worden war. Nur dass Loki in diesen Träumen immer der triumphierende Sieger über ihn gewesen war – und über die ganze Welt. Er hatte geträumt, dass Loki ihn mehrmals niederstach, dass er alle seine Freunde niederstach, dass er ihnen allen befahl, vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen, ehe er sie der Reihe nach abschlachtete... Wilde, grässliche Träume waren das gewesen, am intensivsten in den Wochen nach seiner Reanimierung. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Phil das erste Mal wieder eine ruhige Nacht hinter sich gebracht hatte. Aber so schlimm diese Alpträume von Loki und seinen menschenmordenden Chitauri-Horden auch gewesen waren: das von grade eben überstieg das alles bei weitem.

Als er lautes Klopfen an der Tür und Daisy Johnsons besorgte Stimme hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl zumindest seine Schreie nicht nur geträumt hatte. «Alles in Ordnung, Sir?» fragte die junge Agentin ängstlich. «Sie haben geschrien... Kann ich reinkommen?»

Er öffnete ihr die Tür. Sie würde eh nicht gehen, bevor sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass noch alles an ihm dran war. Mit einem etwas matten Lächeln versetzte er: «War nur ein Alptraum, Daisy. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie geweckt habe. Gehen sie wieder schlafen.»

«Mich geweckt..?» Daisy dehnte die Worte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Hinter ihr standen die übrigen Agenten. «Sie haben so ziemlich alle geweckt, Sir.»

«Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?» Das war Jemma Simmons, die junge Wissenschaftlerin und Ärztin. Sie beäugte Coulson zweifelnd, und er wusste, dass ihr medizinischer Instinkt jetzt Alarm schlug. Wieder versuchte er ein Lächeln. Es gelang ihm etwas besser als das erste. «Ja, alles okay. War wohl einfach etwas viel... gestern.» Er setzte sich im Bett auf und versuchte, das Entsetzen, das ihm immer noch in den Gliedern steckte, durch einen barschen Ton zu verdrängen. «Mir geht’ gut, wirklich. Ich wollte euch nicht den Schlaf rauben – es tut mir leid. Doch jetzt verschwindet wieder in eure Schlafkojen. Sonst habe ich morgen lauter übel gelaunte Agents um mich.»

Melinda May schmunzelte und scheuchte dann die anderen eigenhändig weg. Bevor sie selbst ging, wandte sie sich jedoch nochmal an Coulson: «Ist es wegen Loki?»

Der Agent schluckte. «Ja,» zwang er sich zu antworten. «Aber anders, als sie denken... Doch darüber - » Er winkte ab, als Melinda etwas erwidern wollte, « - möchte ich lieber nicht sprechen.»

Die Asiatin zögerte, dann nickte sie schliesslich langsam und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Erschöpft sank Coulson wieder auf sein Lager zurück.

Du meine Güte – wie hatte Loki das nur überstehen können?

Und wie konnte er selbst es schaffen, gegen seine Betroffenheit anzukämpfen? Er wollte den Bastard nicht bemitleiden! Wollte sich einreden, dass ihm nur Recht geschehen war! Schliesslich hatte Loki die Erde zu erobern versucht und dabei Unzählige getötet und verletzt. Und sicher hatte er dabei keinen einzigen Gedanken an seine Opfer verschwendet. Schliesslich... wie hatte er die Menschen doch gleich noch mal genannt? Ameisen! Nein - so jemand verdiente allenfalls Schadenfreude, aber kein Erbarmen oder Mitgefühl...

Doch er wäre nicht Phil Coulson gewesen, wenn er etwas anderes als genau das empfunden hätte. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Thor seinen Bruder für die Verbrechen auf der Erde grausam gefoltert hatte.

Sein weiches Herz – manchmal hasste er sich selbst dafür.

Auch Loki hatte Phil Coulson schreien gehört, und er wusste sofort, was los war. Allerdings war er ziemlich überrascht, denn diese Art von Verbindung war ihm völlig neu. Dass er selbst in Coulsons Erlebnisse eingetaucht war – für einmal nicht mittels seiner Magie sondern aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Agent einen Teil seines Blutes in sich trug - verwunderte ihn nicht. Dass es aber umgekehrt auch so war, schon sehr.

Er fragte sich, wie sehr Coulson das wohl geniessen mochte. Da er es sich immer noch strikte verbot, ins Bewusstsein des Mannes einzudringen, hatte er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was der Agent jetzt empfand. Aber er war sich sicher, es auch so zu wissen.

Dass Coulson geschrien hatte, war klar – schliesslich hatte er wohl wie umgekehrt Loki das Gefühl gehabt, selbst in diesem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Doch jetzt, einmal aufgewacht, würde er sicher eisige Genugtuung empfinden über das, was Thor mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Müde lehnte Loki den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand seines Gefängnisses. Sollte Coulson es geniessen – verdient hatte er es, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte.


	41. Gespensterjagd

Als Coulson unvermittelt vor der Tür seines Gefängnisses stand, war Loki ziemlich nervös. Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Weshalb hatten sie ihn überhaupt hergeholt?

Er erfuhr es gleich – und womit auch immer er gerechnet haben mochte: damit nicht!

Coulson öffnete die Tür und befahl ihm, mitzukommen. Loki hob überrascht die Braue – nicht wegen des Befehlstones, sondern dass der Mann ihn ganz alleine holen kam. Seine Überraschung wuchs allerdings noch mehr, als Coulson ihn in den grossen Versammlungsraum im 'Bus', wie sie ihre fliegende Basis nannten, führte und vor einem der Monitore stehen blieb. Alle übrigen Agenten – ausser Melinda, die den Bus flog – waren ebenfalls anwesend. Die Hände von einigen lagen über den Halftern ihrer Waffen.

«Ich möchte, dass sie sich das ansehen.» sagte Coulson ohne Umschweife und startete ein Video. «Vor zwei Tagen fand in einem stillgelegten Forschungslabor namens 'Momentum Enterprises' ein Einbruch statt. Die Polizei hat sich zunächst gewundert, da es dort nichts mehr zu klauen gibt. Auf den aber nach wie vor installierten Sicherheitskameras wurde dann jedoch das angezeigt.»

Er liess das Video laufen. Man sah eine Gruppe von sechs Männern, die ins Gebäude eindrangen. Sie schienen genau zu wissen, wo sie hingehen mussten, denn sie bewegten sich absolut zielsicher. In einem der Labors fanden sie dann offenbar das Objekt ihrer Begierde: eine hermetisch abgesicherte Kiste. Vorsichtig luden sie diese auf einen Schubkarren und hasteten wieder Richtung Ausgang. "Wir fanden heraus, dass die Diebe im Auftrag von zwei Wissenschaftlern handelten, die früher dort gearbeitet hatten."

Loki verbarg seine Anspannung hinter einer sarkastischen Frage: «Passiert auch mal noch irgendwas?»

Coulson warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. «Gleich.»

Und tatsächlich: die Männer, die allem Anschein nach nicht wussten, was sich in der Kiste befand, wurden neugierig. Sie handelten im Auftrag Dritter und wollten jetzt herausfinden, was sie da transportierten. Also öffneten sie das Schloss und hoben den Deckel an.

Überraschung zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern ab, als sie den Inhalt sahen: ein Glasbehälter, der absolut...

...leer war.

Die Männer schüttelten den Kopf, zuckten die Schultern und wollten die Kiste eben wieder verschliessen, als es geschah: einer von ihnen nahm urplötzlich seine Waffe zur Hand und schrie etwas von wegen 'ihr kriegt mich nicht!' Dann begann er wild um sich zu schiessen.

Zwei Männer gingen zu Boden, die anderen begannen nun ebenfalls ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Alphonso Mackenzie, der muskulöse Schwarze, zoomte das Bild näher heran. Man sah den Dieben jetzt an, dass sie verwirrt waren – ja, sogar Anzeichen von plötzlichem Wahnsinn aufwiesen. Am Ende lagen sie alle tot am Boden.

«Wir haben keinen Schimmer, was da los war,» schloss Coulson seinen Bericht. «Wir wissen nur soviel: die beiden Wissenschaftler waren unseren Informationen zufolge für Hydra tätig und als letzte im Besitz des Darkholds, ehe es von den Avengers sichergestellt werden konnte. Und: die zwei haben früher als verdeckte Hydra-Agenten für Momentum Enterprises gearbeitet... bevor sie spurlos verschwanden.»

«Könnten sie das Bild noch etwas näher zoomen?» Loki ignorierte Coulsons letzte Info vorerst, denn er hatte gemeint, noch etwas gesehen zu haben. Doch er war sich nicht sicher. Als der Agent das Bild dann grösser machte, erkannte nicht nur er deutlich den weissen Schemen im Hintergrund, sondern auch alle anderen.

«Ein Geist!» rief die kolumbianische Agentin Elena Rodriguez aus.

«Oder jemand, der sich entmaterialisieren kann,» versetzte Loki trocken. Er liess das Bild noch weiter vergrössern und fügte dann mit leiser Ironie hinzu: «Lassen sie mich raten: das ist die besagte Wissenschaftlerin, von der sie vorhin sprachen..?» Das Bild zeigte deutlich den schlanken Umriss einer Frau, und obwohl die Gesichtszüge nicht eindeutig erkennbar waren, nickte Coulson schliesslich langsam. «Ja. Es macht ganz den Anschein.»

Loki nickte, als hätte er keinen Zweifel daran. «Und was ist mit dem Behälter: wo ist der jetzt?»

«Wir konnten ihn sicherstellen. Unsere Wissenschaftler Fitz und Simmons haben ihn bereits untersucht: er ist mit einer seltenen Legierung ausgekleidet. Scheinbar leer, ist sie doch nicht so leer wie man meinen könnte.»

«Lassen sie mich raten: da ist sehr wohl etwas drin, allerdings in einem unsichtbaren Quantenzustand?»

Leopold Fitz, der natürlich ebenfalls anwesend war, klappte der Kiefer runter. Auch seine Kollegin Jemma schien überrascht, wenn auch nicht ganz so sehr: sie hatte längst geahnt, dass Loki ein Genie war. Ein verflixt gutaussehendes Genie, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte! «Ja... das war auch meine Vermutung.» stotterte Leopold und hantierte am Bildschirm. «Also habe ich Licht ausserhalb des sichtbaren Spektrums verwendet und eine Phasenumkehr durchgeführt.»

«Und damit was erhalten?» Loki sah aus, als wüsste er es bereits.

Fitz zeigte es ihm. Sein Versuch hatte tatsächlich das Innere des scheinbar leeren Kubus sichtbar gemacht. Am Monitor erschien eine Technologie, die den Menschen im Raum gänzlich unbekannt war. «Das ist ausserirdischen Ursprungs: eine Kristallstruktur, die sich selbst umschliesst.» sagte Fitz beinahe ehrfürchtig. «Aber wozu sie dient..?» Er hob die Schultern.

«Das ist ein Eindämmungsmodul.» meinte Loki ruhig. Sein äusserst konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck strafte seinen leichtfertigen Tonfall allerdings Lügen. «Und was die Technologie anbelangt: sie stammt aus Asgard.»

Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören, so still wurde es. Coulson fasste sich als erster: «Ein Eindämmungsmodul, sagen sie? Wofür?»

«Um den Vorgang der Entmaterialisation abzuschliessen.» erwiderte Loki. «Damit der Körper, der die Umwandlung vornimmt, in seinen Grundatomen bestehen bleibt und nicht eliminiert wird.»

Coulson verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und fixierte Loki stechend. «Ich gehe wohl zu Recht davon aus, dass darüber was in ihren Notizen zu finden ist?»

«Ich fürchte ja.»

«Also, fassen wir zusammen: wir haben ein gefährliches Buch, das sich in den Händen von zwei verrückten Wissenschftlern befand, die sich offenbar in Geister verwandeln können. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, wo die beiden Irren sind und was diese planen. Kommt das in etwa hin?» Agentin Daisy Johnson trat vor Loki hin und fixierte ihn aus stechenden Augen.

«Fast korrekt.» erwiderte dieser nach kurzem Zögern. «Was das Finden der beiden Wissenschaftler anbelangt... da könnte ich eventuell behilflich sein.»

«Wie das?»

Loki zögerte noch immer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das klappen würde, schliesslich hatte er es noch nie versucht. «Wenn die beiden wirklich das Wissen aus dem Darkhold verwendet haben, um sich zu entmaterialisieren, müssten sie inzwischen eine magische Spur aufweisen. Und diese kann ich vielleicht nachverfolgen.»

«Vielleicht?» Von Coulsons Gesicht liess sich nicht ablesen, was er dachte.

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Ist einen Versuch wert.»

«Und was brauchen sie dafür?»

Der Asgardianer lächelte kurz. «Nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen.»

«Na, dann wissen wir doch, wo wir sie wieder hinbringen.» Coulson erwiderte das Lächeln mit feiner Ironie und wies nach unten: «Wenn ich bitten darf.»

Wenige Minuten später machte es sich Loki in der ihm bereits bestens bekannten Hochsicherheitskabine gemütlich und konzentrierte seine gesamte Energie auf das Buch.

Die anderen verfolgten ihn am Monitor – und bekamen ausser einem reglos dasitzenden Mann, der nicht einmal mehr zu atmen schien, nicht viel zu sehen. Jedenfalls solange bis...

...Loki plötzlich von einer Flutwelle grünen Lichts umgeben wurde. Die dunkle Gefahr, die auf einmal fühlbar wurde, spürten die Menschen sogar im oberen Stockwerk deutlich. Instinktiv hielten sie den Atem an, unsicher, ob sie nach unten hasten und Loki mit vorgehaltener Waffe stoppen sollten. Jedem von ihnen ging in diesem Augenblick der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Der Kerl legt uns rein.'

Doch bevor Coulson reagieren oder auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie Lokis Stimme am Bildschirm: «Ich hab sie gefunden.»

Die Agenten sahen einander an und atmeten schliesslich erleichtert aus.

Jemma versuchte, die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen: «Praktisch, sowas...» sagte sie schmunzelnd. «Ob ich Loki wohl jeweils einspannen könnte, wenn ich mal etwas verlege?»

Fitz sah sie leicht konsterniert an. «Du verlegst doch nie was.»

Jemma lächelte nur weiter.

\--------------------------------------------------------

«Sind sie sicher, dass es hier ist?» Alphonso Mackenzie schlich hinter Loki in den alten, stillgelegten Stollen hinein und fragte sich wiederholt, warum er dem Asgardianer überhaupt folgte. Dass dem Kerl nicht zu trauen war, stand ja wohl fest. Und nun lief er ihm nach wie ein Hündchen...

Loki wandte sich nur flüchtig nach ihm um. «Absolut.»

«Was können die hier wollen?» Das war Coulson. Auch er dachte etwas ganz Ähnliches wie Mack: dass er verrückt war, dem Mann die Führung zu überlassen, der ihn getötet hatte.

Allerdings blieb ihnen kaum was anderes übrig.

«Ich schätze mal, die haben sich hier unten ein Labor eingerichtet.» Loki, dem es nicht gelang, irgendwelche Hirnströme von Menschen wahrzunehmen, war momentan auch aufs Raten angewiesen. Aber was sonst sollten die Wissenschaftler in diesem abgelegenen Bergwerkstollen, der seit Jahren unbenutzt brach lag, wollen? Irgendwo mussten sie die Umwandlung ja vorgenommen haben.

«Wozu hatten die überhaupt eine neue Kiste gebraucht?» Mack versuchte, sich durch die Fragen von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er nicht genau wusste, wer hier die grössere Gefahr darstellte: Loki oder die beiden Ziele, die sie verfolgten.

«Die Legierung, mit welcher der zweite Kubus ausgelegt war, ist fehlerhaft.» gab Loki zerstreut zurück. Wenn der Schwarze mal die Klappe halten würde, könnte er sich vielleicht konzentrieren. «Womit ich davon ausgehe, dass es beim ersten auch so gewesen – und er folglich beim Vorgang der Entmaterialisierung beschädigt worden ist.»

Alphonso wollte etwas erwidern, doch Loki hinderte ihn mit einer raschen Handbewegung daran. Er hatte Energie wahrgenommen: die Energie von zwei Menschen, um es genau zu sagen.

Doch noch immer keine Hirnaktivität und somit kein Bewusstsein, in das er eindringen konnte.

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: ihre beiden 'Gespenster' waren hier!

«Bleiben sie dicht hinter mir,» sagte Loki zu den beiden Agenten. « Vergessen sie nicht: die beiden dürfen sie nicht berühren.»

«Sie glauben wirklich, dass ihre Berührung Wahnsinn auslöst?»

«Naja, die sechs Diebe sind ja wohl kaum einfach so verrückt geworden!» Loki seufzte innerlich. Wie begriffstutzig waren die beiden S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten eigentlich?

«Und was macht sie so sicher, dass die auf sie keine Auswirkungen haben?» Coulson fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen ob der Arroganz des Asgardianers.

Lokis Antwort klang jedoch eher ungeduldig als arrogant: «Weil das nicht die ersten Entmaterialisierten sind, auf die ich treffe. Und weil sie mir als Magier nichts entgegen zu setzen haben.»

«Na, das ist doch schon mal richtig beruhigend.» erklang Jemma Simmons Stimme über Funk. Die junge Wissenschaftlerin versuchte wie immer, positiv zu bleiben. «Dann kann euch ja nichts passieren.»

«Natürlich!» versetzte Coulson trocken.

Im selben Moment spürte er einen schwachen Lufthauch...

...und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.

Coulson und Mackenzie nahmen die beiden Schemen gar nicht wahr, genauso wenig wie den grünen Energiestrahl, der plötzlich aus Lokis Hand strömte und sich über ihnen ergoss. Das einzige, was sie realisierten war, dass sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen von der Umwelt abgeschottet dastanden – in Sicherheit hinter einem magischen Wall aus grüner Energie.

«Loki!» schrie Coulson. «Was soll das?»

«Keine Panik: sobald ich die beiden festgenagelt habe, löst sich der Energieschild von alleine auf.» erwiderte Loki hastig, «aber bis dahin seid ihr beide dahinter hübsch in Sicherheit.»

«Wir wollen aber nicht tatenlos zusehen, sondern...»

«...helfen?» gab Loki mit einem kurzen bissigen Lächeln zurück. «Das tut ihr am besten, indem ihr mir nicht im Wege steht. Ich kann nicht den Babysitter für euch spielen, und gegen zwei Unsichtbare vorzugehen ist auch für mich nicht ganz einfach.»

Sprach's und verschwand im nächsten Tunnel. Coulson und Mack fluchten, doch ihnen waren die Hände gebunden.

Sekunden später schätzten sie sich jedoch glücklich, in ihrem magischen 'Käfig' eingeschlossen zu sein: dann nämlich, als sich urplötzlich einer der Schemen vor ihnen zur Hàlfte materialisierte und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zulief. Nur wenige Milimeter von den beiden Agenten entfernt und so schnell, dass sie ihn erst in dieser Sekunde zu sehen bekamen, hätte er sie unweigerlich erwischt – wäre da nicht Lokis Energiewand gewesen. Der magische Schutz hielt, der Schemen prallte zurück. Für Momente erkannten Coulson und Mack eindeutig das Gesicht des männlichen Wissenschaftlers, ehe das 'Gespenst' sich umdrehte, davon hastete und dabei wieder unsichtbar wurde.

«Schätze, unser asgardianischer Freund hat uns soeben den Hintern gerettet,» meinte Mack sichtlich erschrocken. «Das ging so schnell, der hätte uns von hinten erwischt wären wir nicht...»

«Loki ist nicht unser Freund!» erwiderte Coulson scharf. Aber auch er musste zugeben, dass hier für sie schon 'game over' gewesen wäre, hätte Loki sie nicht eingeschlossen.

Aus einem der Seitenstollen drangen plötzlich Schreie an ihre Ohren. «Melinda, könnt ihr irgendwas sehen?» fragte Coulson über Funk, doch die Agentin am anderen Ende verneinte. «Nein: Loki hat seine Kamera ausgeschaltet.»

'Warum überrascht mich das nicht?' dachte Coulson und versuchte, aus den Geräuschen nebenan auf das Geschehen zu schliessen. Doch es war schwierig, denn nebst den Schreien waren auch Schritte und Laute zu hören, die auf einen Kampf hindeuteten.

Auf einmal spürte Coulson, wie er beinahe von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Verblüfft starrte er an sich herunter – doch er lag nicht am Boden, sondern stand noch genauso sicher und aufrecht da wie vorhin. «Sir..?» hörte er Macks besorgte Stimme. «Alles in Ordnung?»

Coulson wollte eben antworten, als er das Gefühl hatte, von einer unglaublichen Kraft durchflutet zu werden. Ihm stockte der Atem, denn sekundenlang strömte eine solche Energie durch seinen Körper, dass es ihn vollkommen überwältigte. Was war das? Erst als er Macks zugleich überraschten und entsetzten Blick auffing, begann er zu begreifen...

Er war nicht mehr nur Coulson – ein Teil von ihm war wieder mit Loki verbunden!

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und versuchte, die Kräfte, die auf ihn einströmten, abzuwehren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er fühlte Macht in sich, unglaubliche Macht, aber gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes, das ihn sekundenlang schwindlig werden liess.

Schuld. Grauenhafte Schuld.

Instinktiv streckte er die Hand nach Mack aus, und als dieser sie nahm, wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Coulson stöhnte und schwankte. Doch ehe Alphonso fragen konnte, was eben geschehen war, hörten sie wieder einen Schrei.

Einen Schrei, der diesmal eindeutig von Loki stammte.

Was ging da hinten vor sich?

Ehe sie sich die Frage richtig stellen konnten, löste sich die Energie um sie herum auf. Die beiden Agenten warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu und hasteten dann in den Nebenstollen.

Sie fanden die beiden Wissenschaftler bewusstlos, aber unversehrt und vollständig materialisiert am Boden liegend vor.

Von Loki hingegen fehlte jede Spur.


	42. Mutmassungen

«Eines will mir einfach nicht so recht in den Kopf, Sir.» sagte Alphonso Mackenzie, während er sich immer wieder die Bilder aus seiner und Coulsons Headcam anschaute. Wieder und wieder spulte er die Szene ab, als Loki sie beide in einem magischen Energiekreis in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. «Warum hat Loki es damals nicht geschafft, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen?»

«Seinen Plan?» Coulson war seinerseits in den Untersuchungsbericht von Jemma über die beiden Wissenschaftler vertieft, die jetzt auf der Krankenstation lagen. Seine Antwort klang daher ziemlich zerstreut.

«Damals in New York, meine ich… Als er die Erde unterjochen wollte.» Mack richtete sich auf und sah Coulson eindringlich an. «Nach allem, was wir jetzt von Loki gesehen haben, werde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass ein Typ wie er das hätte schaffen müssen.»

Damit hatte er nun Coulsons volle Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Der neue Director von SHIELD wandte sich um und fragte vorsichtig: «Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Mack?»

Alphonso holte tief Luft. «Darauf, dass Loki absichtlich verloren haben könnte.»

«Das ist doch Blödsinn!» Daisy, welche eben zur Tür hereinkam und die letzten Worte gehört hatte, schnaufte laut «Die Avengers waren einfach besser als er – Punkt.»

«Daisy, sei mal realistisch, ja. Lokis Fähigkeiten sind unglaublich viel grösser, als wir bisher angenommen hatten. Ausserdem ist er so gut wie unverwundbar und ein so verflixt guter Kämpfer, dass er auch den besten unserer Agenten schlicht alt aussehen liesse… Entschuldige, aber da zu behaupten, die Avengers wären einfach besser gewesen, klingt für mich doch sehr naiv.»

Daisy schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln. «Also, der Hulk war eindeutig stärker.»

Mack erwiderte das Lächeln flüchtig. «Zugegeben… das dürfte wohl stimmen. Aber davon mal abgesehen: je länger ich drüber nachdenke, desto mehr bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Loki nicht mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache war. Bei der Eroberung der Welt, meine ich.»

«Schön und gut.» Daisy, praktisch wie immer, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. «Doch was hilft uns das bei der Frage, wo Loki jetzt steckt?»

«Diese Frage beantwortet es sicher nicht,» erwiderte Mack ungerührt. «Aber meiner Meinung nach beantwortet es die Frage, ob er abgehauen ist oder nicht. Und die Antwort darauf ist ein eindeutiges Nein.»

«Worauf genau wollen sie hinaus, Mack?» fragte Coulson ruhig.

«Dass ihn jemand entführt hat.»

«Loki..? Entführt?» Daisy verschluckte sich beinahe. «Das müsste aber jemand sehr Mächtiges gewesen sein!»

Mack nickte ernst. «Ganz genau.»

«Und wie kommen sie auf die Idee?» wollte Coulson wissen. Er widerstand dem ersten Impuls, Macks Worte als lächerlich abzutun.

«Wir haben ihn doch schreien hören, nicht wahr? Kurz, bevor sich der Energiekreis auflöste und wir die zwei Wissenschaftler fanden. Selbst wenn die beiden Loki irgendwie verletzt gehabt hätten, wäre er ja wohl trotzdem noch da gewesen. Aber er war spurlos verschwunden – weshalb ich davon ausgehe, dass da noch jemand gewesen ist. Jemand, den selbst Loki nicht wahrgenommen hat. Bis es zu spät gewesen ist.»

«Oder jemand, der erst in dem Moment dazugekommen ist, als die beiden Wissenschaftler wieder materialisiert wurden.» murmelte Coulson.

«Oder aber…» Daisy hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. «Loki hat schlicht und einfach die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.» Als Mack sie mit einem leicht finsteren Blick bedachte, fügte sie fragend hinzu: «Was spricht dagegen?»

«Die Tatsache, dass Loki gar nicht erst mit uns hätte mitkommen müssen.» antwortete Coulson anstelle des Schwarzen.

Daisy öffnete den Mund… und schloss ihn wieder. «Okay Jungs, die Runde geht eindeutig an euch. Bleibt also die Frage: wo steckt er? Und wer hat ihn?»

«Finden wir’s raus!»

\------------------------------------------

Die Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Lucy Bauer war endlich aufgewacht, und Coulson konnte seine Ungeduld, sie zu befragen, kaum noch zügeln. Jemma Simmons bestand jedoch darauf, dass er ihr wenigstens die Möglichkeit gab, sich erst in der neuen Situation zurecht zu finden.

«Lassen sie mich ihr erst einmal alles in Ruhe erklären, Sir.» sagte sie bestimmt. «Danach können sie gleich zu ihr.»

«Wieso? Es geht ihr körperlich doch gut?»

«Ja. Jetzt wieder. Aber sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass sie über Monate lang keinen richtigen Körper hatte und verzweifelt versuchte, sich wieder zu materialisieren. Dass es nun so überraschend schnell geschehen ist, könnte ein kleiner Schock sein.»

Coulson lenkte ein. Aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, weshalb. Er hoffte, dass die Wissenschaftlerin ihnen berichten konnte, was da genau in diesem Stollen vorgefallen - und weshalb Loki verschwunden war. 

Denn da gab es etwas, das Coulson seinen Leuten nicht gesagt hatte: nämlich dass er ahnte – nein, spürte! – dass Loki in Gefahr war. Nicht, dass ihn das normalerweise besonders aufgeregt hätte... Wäre da nicht gleichzeitig die erschreckend sichere Vermutung gewesen, dass sie Loki unbedingt brauchten.

Wofür... da hatte er allerdings keine Ahnung!

Diese seltsame Verbindung mit Loki... Coulson fragte sich wiederholt, ob sie ihn vielleicht langsam verrückt werden liess. Und er hatte erst recht keine Ahnung, ob er sie als Segen oder als Fluch betrachten sollte...

«Sie können jetzt zu ihr.» holte ihn Jemmas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. «Ihr Mann ist immer noch sediert, da seine Gehirnströme äusserst unruhig und seine Herzfrequenz gefährlich erhöht ist. Doch sie ist ansprechbar.»

«Danke, Jemma.» Coulson richtete seine Krawatte und folgte der jungen Ärztin ins Krankenzimmer.

Was er dann allerdings von der Wissenschaftlerin zu hören bekam, erschien ihm zunächst schlicht zu fantastisch, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Ihren Worten zufolge waren plötzlich, nachdem Loki es geschafft hatte, sie und ihren Mann wieder vollständig zu materialisieren, weitere ‘Geister’ aufgetaucht. «Echte Geister!» wie sie, immer noch sichtlich geschockt, berichtete. «Es waren mehrere... Ich habe sowas noch nie gesehen. Und dieser Mann, der uns gerettet hat...» Sie stockte, unterbrach sich. «Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Hilfe so einfach möglich wäre, wäre ich gleich zu SHIELD gekommen. Der schwarzhaarige Agent, der uns unsere Körper zurückgegeben hat, ist einer ihrer Inhumans, richtig? Er ist unglaublich gut... und mächtig.»

«Loki ist vieles... aber ganz sicher kein Mensch: weder ein Inhuman noch ein gewöhnlicher!»

Die Augen der Frau wurden gross. «Loki..?» Der Name schien ihr entfernt bekannt vorzukommen.

«Sie wollten uns erzählen, was dann passiert ist?»

«Richtig.» Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es fiel ihr offenbar noch schwer. «Wie gesagt, auch ihr Ag.... äh, dieser Mann, war überrascht. Das konnte ich deutlich sehen. Doch was dann passiert ist...» Sie zuckte leicht die schwachen Schultern. «Das Letzte, was ich mitbekommen habe, war ein flammender Kreis und dann ein Blitz aus den Händen dieser Geister, der uns bewusstlos schlug.»

«Also ist nicht Loki dafür verantwortlich, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatten?» hakte Coulson nach. Tief in sich drin hatte er es bereits gewusst.

«Nein, nein. Er hat nicht anderes getan, als uns zu helfen. Auch wenn Jake und ich...» Sie deutete auf ihren immer noch besinnungslosen Mann auf der anderen Liege, «...das zunächst nicht begriffen. Wir dachten, er wollte uns angreifen, und haben versucht, uns zu wehren, indem...» Eine feine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, und Coulson wusste, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte: die ‘Abwehr’ der beiden Entmaterialisierten hatte jeweils darin bestanden, durch andere Menschen hindurch zu gehen – und sie damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

«Das hat bei Loki wohl nicht funktioniert, wie?» fragte Coulson mit einem leicht bissigen Lächeln.

Die Frau blieb ernst. «Nein, hat es nicht.»

«Also haben diese Geister Loki entführt?» fragte Coulson – es klang jedoch, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst.

«Wer sonst? Bevor die auftauchten, sagte dieser... Loki noch, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung käme. Wir würden wieder feste Körper haben und...» Ihre Augen richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf den Agenten, «Und er sagte, dass er uns zu SHIELD bringen würde, wo man uns helfen könnte, uns wieder in unseren... sozusagen neuen Körpern zurechtzufinden.» Sie hob ihre Hand und betrachtete sie staunend. «Er hatte Recht: es ist gar nicht so einfach, sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen...»

«Sie haben früher für Hydra gearbeitet.» warf Jemma ein. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Lucy Bauer schloss beschämt die Augen. «Ja. Und wir hatten auch Zugang zum Darkhold... Wir wurden damit beauftragt, die Geheimnisse dieses Buches zu entschlüsseln. Doch je mehr wir darin eintauchten, desto klarer wurden zwei Dinge: erstens – Hydra durfte dieses Wissen niemals bekommen. Und zweitens...» Tiefe Röte überzog auf einmal ihr Gesicht. «Zweitens...» Lucy Bauers Stimme brach.

«Zweitens wurden sie so sehr von dem Buch verreinnahmt, dass sie ihr Wissen schlicht auch mit niemandem mehr teilen wollten.» vollendete Coulson den Satz für sie.

Als die Frau ihn verdattert anstarrte, lächelte er ihr begütigend zu. «Wir haben von der dunklen Gefahr gehört, die vom Darkhold ausgeht. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie.... vereinnahmt wurden. So sehr, dass sie sich selbst niemals aus diesem Bann hätten lösen können.»

«Danke.» hauchte Lucy Bauer schwach. «Wissen sie: bis gestern noch waren meine Gedanken völlig verworren und irrational. Obwohl ich zwischendurch Momente hatte, in denen ich klar erkennen konnte, dass mein Tun der reine Wahnsinn war... Aber diese Momente wurden immer wengier. Doch jetzt – ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.»

«Das sind sie in gewisser Hinsicht auch.» erwiderte Jemma und legte Coulson die Hand auf den Arm. «Wir sollten sie jetzt wieder etwas ausruhen lassen.»

Als die beiden Agenten wieder unter sich waren, fragte Jemma: «Also wurde Loki tatsächlich entführt und ist nicht... einfach abgehauen?»

«Es sieht ganz danach aus.» Coulsons Antwort klang trocken.

«Aber Sir, das bedeutet...» Jemma wusste nicht recht, wie sie es formulieren sollte, und beschloss dann, geradeaus zu sagen, was in ihr vorging. «Das bedeutet, dass er uns wirklich geholfen hat.»  
«Ja, das bedeutet es dann wohl.» Coulson holte tief Luft. «Und deshalb werden wir jetzt ihn zu finden.»

«Und wie?»

«Indem wir da anfangen, wo er verschwunden ist.»


	43. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

Gerade als Loki die Agenten rufen wollte, geschah es: vor ihm erschien auf einmal ein Kreis aus glühenden Flammen, aus deren Mitte sich vier Schemen lösten. Der Magier erstarrte, und als er die Gestalten deutlicher sah, die auf ihn zukamen, wurde er blass. «Das kann doch... nicht sein.» stammelte er und hätte sich beinahe die Augen gerieben.

Sie waren zu viert. Drei junge Männer und ein Mädchen. Die Gesichter weiss und ausdruckslos, doch in den Augen schimmerte blanker Hass. Loki kannte diesen Hass - ihren Hass. Genauso, wie er die vier nur zu gut kannte. Denn er hatte sie schon oft genug gesehen...

In seinen Alpträumen!

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Alle vier waren tot, das wusste er. Er hatte sie in seinen Träumen sterben sehen. Sie waren unter seinen Opfern beim Anschlag auf New York gewesen. Zwei der Männer hatten das Pech gehabt, den Weg eines Chitauri zu kreuzen, und waren durch deren Strahlenpistolen getötet worden. Das Mädchen war unter der Last eines in sich zusammenstürzenden Gebäudes begraben worden. Und der letzte junge Mann...

Loki schwindelte, als er daran dachte. Der letzte junge Mann hatte versucht, drei Kinder zu beschützen. Er hatte sie in einen der wenigen Busse geschoben, die noch fahrtüchtig gewesen waren, und selbst natürlich auch noch hineinspringen wollen. Doch in dem Moment, als er den Wagen hatte betreten wollen, hatte ein Strahl aus einer Kanone vom grossen Hauptschiff der Chitauri sein halbes rechtes Bein weg geschossen. Brüllend vor Schmerz war der Junge auf die Strasse zurückgefallen - nur um wenige Sekunden später von einem in blinder Panik flüchtenden Autofahrer überrollt zu werden. Er war nicht sofort tot gewesen... erst rund fünfzehn qualvolle Minuten später hatte ihn der Tod erlöst.

Loki wurde es heiss und kalt zugleich. Er hatte das Schicksal dieser vier jungen Leute mehr als einmal durchlebt - genauso wie das Schicksal von seinen unzähligen weiteren Opfern, die sein Angriff auf New York hinterlassen hatte. Zu gerne hätte er sich eingeredet, dass sie genau das und nichts anderes waren... Träume!

Aber er hatte leider nur zu gut gewusst, dass dem nicht so war. Dass es die realen Schicksale von realen Menschen aus Midgard waren, die ihn heimsuchten.

Genauso wie das Schicksal der vier, die er jetzt vor sich sah. Die, genauso wie die meisten der übrigen, von denen er geträumt hatte, tot waren. Trotzdem standen sie ihm jetzt gegenüber... oder, genauer gesagt: ihre Geister. Denn obwohl sie inzwischen eine solch feste Form angenommen hatten, dass man erkennen konnte, wer sie gewesen waren, waren sie eindeutig keine noch atmenden Wesen.

In Lokis Kopf schwirrte es, und er versuchte, die aufkommende Panik nieder zu drücken. Die Versuche der beiden Wissenschaftler im Gebiet der Entmaterialisation musste die Barriere zwischen der Welt der Toten und jener der Lebenden durchlässig gemacht haben.

Die Geister der Toten begannen jetzt langsam, Loki einzukreisen. Und dann, ehe er richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, rissen sie ihn mit sich fort. Er wollte sich dagegen stemmen, aber auch seine gesamte Magie kam nicht gegen die Kraft der Geister an. Sie entführten ihn mühelos durch ein Portal an einen ihm unbekannten Ort, und dabei ging eine Welle von Emotionen von ihnen aus und hüllte den Magier ein. Und Hass war nur eines der Gefühle, die ihm entgegen schlugen. Da waren auch noch Zorn, Abscheu, Vergeltungswillen... Die Empfindungen waren so stark, dass sie wie Hiebe auf Loki einschlugen und ihn schwanken liessen.

Er war wie gelähmt. Er hatte in seinem ganzen langen Leben schon gegen unzählige Gegner, aber noch nie gegen Tote gekämpft. Wie sollte er sich gegen sie wehren? Doch die Tatsache, dass er keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, ob seine Magie hier überhaupt etwas ausrichten würde, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste daran...

Das Schlimmste war, dass er genau wusste, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzen wollte.

Die vier waren in seinen Augen noch halbe Kinder – nach midgardischen Masstäben gerechnet höchstens zwischen dreizehn bis sechzehn Jahre alt. Und er war derjenige, der sie letztlich auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Er taumelte und versuchte beinahe unbewusst, vor ihnen zurückzuweichen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Hinter ihm ragte eine Wand auf – und Loki sass in der Falle. Seine Finger fuhren nach hinten und befühlten den kalten Stein. Es war eine Stollenwand. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht an einen anderen Ort gebracht hatten, sondern nur in eine andere Dimension.

Loki versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang ihm kaum. 'Warum diese vier?' fragte er sich, als die Geister immer näher kamen. 'Ich habe Unzählige getötet... Warum sind nur sie hier?'

Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschwert hätte, dass nicht noch mehr von seinen Opfern durch das Portal gekommen waren. Aber seltsam war es dennoch.

Seltsam und erschreckend!

Vor Lokis Augen begann plötzlich alles zu flimmern, und er nahm die vier Halbwüchsigen nur noch undeutlich wahr. Auch sein magischer Sinn schien ihn im Stich zu lassen: so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht im Mindesten spüren, was die Geister beabsichtigten oder welche Gefahr sie für ihn darstellten.

Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass ihre blosse Anwesenheit die reinste Folter war...

Sie sprachen nicht. Keiner von ihnen. Und doch sagten sie eine ganze Menge. Es dauerte jedoch einen Moment, bis Loki sie hören konnte – dann jedoch so laut und deutlich, dass er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Er vernahm die Stimmen der vier zwar nur in seinem Kopf, aber das war mehr als ausreichend...

Dabei war nicht er es, der in ihr Bewusstsein eindrang. Nein: sie drangen in seines ein und überhäuften ihn mit ihren Worten. Mit ihren Anklagen, um genau zu sein. Und selbst wenn er es noch nicht gewusst hätte, hätte er spätestens jetzt erfahren, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Denn sie erzählten es ihm in allen Details.

Doch sie klagten ihn nicht nur an – sie verkündeten ihm auch sein Urteil.


	44. Zweigeteilt

Loki kannte zwar so ein, zwei Methoden, wie man sich selbst gegen Geister zur Wehr setzen und ihnen entkommen konnte. Leider schloss keine dieser Methoden eine schmerzlose Variante für die Gegner mit ein... Denn obwohl es natürlich nicht möglich war, Geister physisch zu verletzen, so konnte er ihnen doch psychisch derart zusetzen, dass der Schmerz ausreichen würde, um sie lange genug von ihm abzulenken, damit er entwischen konnte.

Aber wenn eines für ihn feststand, dann dass er dies unter keinen Umständen wollte. Früher hätte er sich kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch inzwischen wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, dass seelische Qualen mindestens ebenso schlimm, wenn nicht sogar noch weitaus grösser sein konnten als körperliche. Und er hatte diesen Halbwüchsigen vor ihm schon genug angetan.

Er sass also ganz schön in der Zwickmühle, denn ein Portal öffnen und einfach dadurch verschwinden, konnte er nicht – die Geister verschlossen die Tore zur anderen Dimension. Zumindest soweit, dass er nicht an einem Stück durchpasste...

Es gab noch eine Möglichkeit, aber Loki zögerte, sie anzuwenden. Erstens hatte er das nur ein einziges Mal geübt und war sich somit absolut nicht sicher, dass es klappen würde. Und zweitens bedeutete es, einen Teil von sich selbst zurücklassen zu müssen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er nicht mit seiner ganzen magischen Kraft entkommen konnte... und dass der Teil von ihm, der nicht durchs Portal passte, den rachsüchtigen Geistern preisgegeben wäre.

Andererseits hatte er kaum eine Wahl: entweder das, oder er wäre ihnen vollständig ausgeliefert.

Er sammelte seine ganze Energie im Zentrum des Körpers und versuchte dabei, die Anwesenden auszublenden. Er spürte, wie sich die Magie in seiner Mitte sammelte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Körper in zwei Teile zu spalten. Dabei galt es nicht nur, beide Teile soweit vollständig zu erhalten, dass sie getrennt voneinander agieren konnten (er also seinen Körper sowie seinen Geist in zwei identische Personen materialisierte) sondern auch noch, den einen Teil unsichtbar sein zu lassen. Zumindest solange, bis er das Portal gebildet hatte und durchschlüpfen konnte.

Loki spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss auf der Stirn ausbrach. Er musste sich beeilen, denn die Geister kamen immer näher. Zum Glück genossen sie seine - scheinbare - Verzweiflung und glitten deshalb nur sehr langsam voran, doch er wusste: wenn sie ihn erst einmal erreicht hatten und berühren konnten, war es zu spät. 'Konzentrier dich', befahl er sich selbst und schloss die Augen, um seine Umgebung vollständig aus seinen Gedanken auszuklammern. 'Du hast es beinahe...'

Er merkte, wie eine ungeheure Kraft in ihm Gestalt annahm und ihn zerriss. Sein neuer, zweiter Körper begann sich von seiner eigentlichen Gestalt zu lösen - eine identische Kopie seiner selbst aber doch etwas ganz anderes als die Hologramme oder auch festeren Kopien, die er sonst bei Bedarf im Kampf schuf. Jene Abbilder waren nichts anderes als seelenlose Täuschungen... Hier und jetzt aber erschuf er sich sozusagen ein zweites Mal.

Das Reissen in seinem Inneren war ungeheuerlich, und der Schmerz kaum auszuhalten. Doch Loki gelang es, auch dies weitestgehend auszublenden. Er brauchte nur noch ein paar wenige Sekunden... Und er bekam sie. Die Geister waren zwar beinahe heran, aber gerade noch zwei, drei Schritte entfernt genug, dass die Ablösung vollendet werden konnte. Es gelang ihm sogar tatsächlich, seinen 'Zwilling' unsichtbar sein zu lassen. Mit allerletzter Kraft öffnete er ein Portal - und dann hörte er die vier schreien.

Allem Anschein nach war es nun vorbei mit der Unsichtbarkeit!

Sei's drum: Loki schlüpfte durch das Portal, ohne dass ihn jemand hindern konnte. Die Geister versuchten gar nicht erst, ihm nachzueilen, denn sie waren komplett überrumpelt. Ausserdem hätten sie auch keine Chance gehabt, denn Loki versiegelte das Portal hinter sich und sorgte dafür, dass der ‘Totenwelt’ der Zutritt zur realen Dimension wieder verwehrt wurde. 

Aber irgendwie schienen sie auch komplett verwirrt zu sein, denn schliesslich stand Loki eigentlich noch immer an derselben Stelle.

Oder zumindest die Hälfte von ihm...

Als sich das Portal hinter ihm schloss, sank er auf der anderen Seite erschöpft zu Boden und fragte sich, welchen Teil seiner magischen Kraft er wohl eingebüsst hatte. Zumindest konnte er noch Öffnungen zwischen den Dimensionen schaffen - und blocken...

Nach einigen Minuten, als seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehrten, versuchte er, einen Energieblitz in den Händen zu formen. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass auch dies noch klappte. Auch das Erschaffen eines Hologramms von sich selbst bekam er hin. Er richtete sich auf und testete zuletzt noch die Möglichkeit, seine Gestalt zu verändern: alles bestens, das klappte ebenfalls.

Nicht, dass er sich hätte beschweren wollen, aber langsam fragte er sich, welche Kraft ihm fehlte. Er brauchte allerdings nicht besonders lange zu warten, um es herauszubekommen...

Laute Schritte waren plötzlich zu hören, und Loki zuckte zusammen. Wer konnte das sein? Noch mehr Geister? Aber nein, Unsinn: die würden keinen Lärm verursachen.

Wer also dann? Er dehnte seinen magischen Sinn aus – und dann wusste er, welche Kraft ihm jetzt fehlte.

Er hatte die Fähigkeit eingebüsst, lebende Wesen wahrzunehmen. Und auch diejenige, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Etwas, das ihm sofort klar wurde, als er Coulson und die zwei jungen Agenten Fitz und Simmons um die Ecke kommen sah und ihr Geist ihm verschlossen blieb.

Er fluchte innerlich, gestand sich dann aber ein, dass es weitaus schlimmer hätte sein können.

Als Coulson ihn erkannte, blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. «Loki!» rief er aus. «Wir dachten, sie wurden...»

«...entführt?» half er dem Mann weiter, der vor lauter Überraschung – und deutlichem Misstrauen, das sich sofort auf sein Gesicht stahl – den Faden verlor. «Dem war auch so. Aber wie sie sehen, konnte ich entwischen.» Welchen Preis er dafür bezahlt hatte, behielt er für sich.

Coulson, immer noch irritiert, stammelte: «Und seit... wann..?»

«Vor ein paar Minuten.» Loki spürte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. «Keine Angst: ich wollte eigentlich gerade zu ihnen kommen.»

«Das trifft sich ja bestens.» mischte sich Jemma Simmons ein. Sie erkannte, wie angespannt Coulson war, und wollte die Situation entschärfen. «Wir sind froh, sie unverletzt wieder zu sehen.»

Loki hob eine Braue und grinste ihr zu. «Tatsächlich?»

Sie wurde rot, gab aber keine Antwort.


	45. Gefährliche Experimente

Zurück im 'Bus', wie die Agenten ihr hochmodernes Flugzeug nannten, vernahmen sie, dass inzwischen auch Jake Bauer aufgewacht war. Er bestätigte die Geschichte seiner Frau. Zudem war er, wie die SHIELD-Agenten jetzt erfuhren, ein Inhuman: sein Körper besass enorme übermenschliche Muskelkraft.

«Deshalb also,» murmelte Loki, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, leise vor sich hin.

Coulson hatte es gehört und drehte sich zu ihm um. «Deshalb also was?»

Loki schrak aus seinen Grübeleien auf. «Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie die beiden…» Er wies auf die zwei Wissenschaftler, «…den Vorgang der Entmaterialisation überhaupt durchstehen konnten. Nun haben wir die Antwort: wenn zumindest einer stark genug war, die extremen Energiewellen, die dabei entstehen, zu absorbieren, konnte er den zweiten weitestgehend davor bewahren – und so quasi ‘mitnehmen’.»

Coulsons Blick spiegelte Verwirrung wider, aber da sagte Lucy Bauer bereits aufgeregt: «Genauso war es. Als Jake und ich den Vorgang gestartet haben, gingen wir zwar beide in den Kubus, um uns zu modifizieren. Doch dabei kauerte sich Jake über mich, weil er sich sicher war, dass enorme Kräfte an uns zu zerren beginnen würden.» Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. «Womit er auch absolut Recht gehabt hatte…»

Loki kam langsam näher und musterte die beiden. «Eines würde mich wirklich interessieren: was haben sie mit diesem Blödsinn eigentlich bezweckt?» Er ahnte es zwar schon, doch da er inzwischen in keine Gedanken mehr eindringen konnte, wollte er es genau wissen.

«Blödsinn?» Jake Bauer richtete sich in seinen Kissen auf.

«Tut mir leid, aber anders kann ich es nicht nennen, wenn zwei Sterbliche versuchen, ihre Körper in pure Energie umzuwandeln – und das vor der Zeit, wo es eh passieren wird.»

Grosse Augen starrten ihn an. Dass er mit den letzten Worten auf den Tod anspielte, war klar. Doch dann schüttelte der Wissenschaftler den Kopf und sagte: «Das war ja gar nicht unsere Absicht. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass… so etwas geschehen würde.»

«Und was war denn dann ihre Absicht?» wollte Coulson wissen.

Loki, der seine Vermutung eben bestätigt sah, antwortete anstelle der beiden: «Sie haben genau das getan, was Menschen einfach lassen sollten: Mit Kräften gespielt, von denen sie nichts verstehen.» Er ignorierte die wütenden Blicke der Agenten und die etwas weniger wütenden, aber irritierten der beiden Wissenschaftler und schloss: «Sie wollten aus reiner Energie feste Materie erstellen. Oder, wie sie es wohl nennen würden…» Ein ironisches Grinsen, «…aus dem Nichts heraus etwas erschaffen.»

«Genau!» gab die Frau zurück und sah Loki schon fast bewundernd an. «Woher wissen sie das?»

«Erstens weil er Gedanken lesen kann.» erwiderte Coulson trocken. «Und zweitens weil er der Autor des Darkholds ist und somit genau weiss, was da alles für nette Sachen drinstehen.»

«Wie bitte?» beide Wisssenschaftler rissen Augen und Münder soweit auf, dass es fast komisch wirkte. Leopold Fitz musste auch tatsächlich lachen. «Ja, das war auch meine erste Reaktion.»

«Sie haben das Darkhold geschrieben?»

«Sie können Gedanken lesen?»

Beide Fragen kamen gleichzeitig, und Loki, der inzwischen nur noch eine davon wahrheitsgetreu mit Ja beantworten konnte, wusste nicht Recht, was er sagen sollte. Er entschloss sich zu einer Halbwahrheit: «Das Darkhold stammt von mir, ja. Und was das ‘Gedanken lesen’ anbelangt… das tue ich nicht mehr.» Dass er es nicht mehr konnte, brauchte ja niemand zu wissen.

Coulson warf ihm jedoch einen solch seltsamen Blick zu, dass Loki sich zu fragen begann, ob der Mann nicht doch etwas ahnte.

Um von sich abzulenken, fasste Loki nochmal hastig die Tatsachen zusammen: «Ihr Experiment ist also schief gelaufen. Sie dachten, sie würden ihre Körper soweit modifizieren können, dass sie danach in der Lage wären, Materie aus der sie umgebenden Energie zu schaffen. Doch was dabei herauskam war, dass sie selbst entmaterialisiert wurden.»

Die beiden Wissenschaftler nickten. Dann fügte Lucy leise hinzu: «Wir waren jedoch nicht allein… Das heisst, beim Experiment schon – aber…» Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah fragend zu ihrem Mann hinüber.

«Aber..?» hakte Coulson alarmiert nach.

«Eli Morrow, der dritte bei uns im Team, weiss von dem Darkhold. Er hat es nie zu Gesicht bekommen, aber er kennt… unsere Ergebnisse daraus.»

Coulsons Augen wurden scharf. «Und wo ist dieser Eli Morrow jetzt?»

«Das wissen wir nicht. Wir haben versucht, ihn zu finden, um ihn zu warnen, doch er ist spurlos verschwunden.»

«Daisy, das ist ein Job für sie.» meinte Coulson zu der jungen Agentin gewandt, die dafür bekannt war, auch noch so winzige Spuren von Verschwundenen nachverfolgen zu können. Der Gebrauch einer Kreditkarte… ein Anruf mit dem Handy… eine E-Mail… lauter verräterische digitale Hinweise für eine Meisterhackerin wie Daisy Johnson! «Es sei denn…» Coulson warf Loki einen herausfordernden Blick zu, «…sie brauchen sich bloss nochmal kurz zu konzentrieren und finden unseren Mann auch so.»

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich fürchte, Daisy wird ihr Können unter Beweis stellen müssen.»

Coulsons Blick wurde kurz fragend, dann prüfend. Er erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf, und Daisy machte sich ans Werk.

Rund eine Stunde später hatte sie Eli Morrow gefunden.

\---------------------------------------

Eli Morrow war nach längerem Auslandaufenthalt vor wenigen Tagen in Boston eingetroffen, wie Daisy anhand einer Kreditkartenabrechnung des Airport-Hotels ausfindig machen konnte. Seine Spur liess sich von da an leicht weiter verfolgen: nachdem er ein Auto gemietet hatte, war er jetzt offensichtlich unterwegs zu Momentum Enterprises.

«Entweder weiss er nicht, dass die Firma geschlossen wurde, oder es ist ihm egal.» sagte Daisy. «Fliegen wir hin?»

«Aber sicher doch.» Coulson warf Melinda einen raschein Blick zu. «Sie begleiten Daisy und mich. Und sie...» Ein weiterer Blick zu Loki hin, «...ebenfalls.»

«Haben sie mich jetzt ins Herz geschlossen, oder warum wollen sie mich ständig dabei haben?» fragte Loki mit leisem Spott.

Coulson blieb ruhig. «Ich will sie in meiner Nähe wissen. Ausserdem könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen, sie dabei zu haben, falls etwas... schief läuft.»

Loki zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte den Agenten zum Quinjet.

Daisy war wenig erfreut darüber, dass er dabei war, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Trotzdem: Loki machte sie nervös, und dass er so verflixt gut aussah, machte es nicht gerade einfacher... Sie traute ihm keinen Meter weit, musste aber zugeben, dass er eine ziemlich grosse Hilfe gewesen war in den letzten Tagen.

Was noch ein Grund dafür war, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte!

Doch sobald sie in der stillgelegten Firma angekommen waren, hatte sie eine Menge Gründe, über Lokis Anwesenheit froh zu sein...

Es begann damit, dass sie über zwei Leichen stolperten: zwei Wachmänner der Polizei, die offenbar seit dem Einbruch vor einigen Tagen hier postiert worden waren. Beiden war mit einem langen Stück Kohle das Herz durchstochen worden. Als Coulson sie sah, wurde er ziemlich blass und musste sich sekundenlang an der Wand abstützen. Jedem war klar, woran er dachte – auch Loki, der es vermied, ihn anzuschauen.

Ausserdem war er abgelenkt: obwohl er die Fähigkeit eingebüsst hatte, die Anwesenheit von menschlichen Wesen spüren zu können, besass er nach wie vor einen Riecher für Gefahr. Und der beruhte auf mehr als nur reinem Instinkt: sein magischer Sinn schlug Alarm, je länger er an Eli Morrow dachte.

Er war sich sicher, den Namen noch nie gehört zu haben... Trotzdem wusste er auf einmal mit Sicherheit, dass Eli Morrow nicht ganz so harmlos war, wie sie angenommen hatten...

«Wir müssen diesen Morrow schnellstens finden,» sagte Daisy und sah sich gehetzt um. «Bevor er auch noch zum Opfer wird.»

Coulson nickte, doch Loki erwiderte trocken: «Es sei denn, Eli Morrow hat selbst für die Leichen hier gesorgt.»

«Wie kommen sie denn darauf?» fragte Melinda May, doch Loki gab keine Antwort.

Coulson entschied, sich zu trennen. «Daisy, sie gehen mit Loki. Melinda, sie kommen mit mir.» Er sah Daisy zwar deutlich an, wie wenig ihr der Befehl gefiel, aber sie war zu professionell, um ihm nicht Folge zu leisten. Vor Loki wollte sie Phils Anordnungen sichtlich nicht infrage stellen – er war ihr dankbar dafür.

Daisy und Loki waren es dann, die Eli Morrow zuerst fanden. Er hielt sich im grössten der insgesamt fünf Laborräume auf und hantierte an einem der Ccomputer. Als Daisy und Loki eintraten, wirkte er so, als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden.

Daisy bemerkte es jedoch nicht. «Mr. Morrow?» fragte sie eilig und fügte, als der Mann nickte, hinzu: «Wir sind hier, um sie zu warnen. Und um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen: hier läuft irgendwo ein Mörder rum.»

«Tatsächlich?» Eli Morrow wirkte nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt. Auf dem Monitor summte etwas, und in einer der Kammern hinter Morrow begann sich auf einmal Energie zu bilden.

Daisy begriff, dass er eben dabei war, dasselbe Experiment durchzuziehen wie Lucy und Jake Bauer. «Mr. Morrow, nicht!» rief sie aus. «Das Experiment ist gefährlich und kann sie töten.»

«Was sie nicht sagen.» Elis Antwort klang sarkastisch, und in diesem Moment wusste Loki mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte...

Er konnte zwar nicht in Elis Kopf hineinschauen, aber das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig. Für ihn war es vollkommen offensichtlich, dass es hier keinen ‘unbekannten Mörder’ gab – Eli Morrow selbst hatte die zwei Wachmänner ausgeschaltet, um Zutritt zum Labor zu bekommen.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, nahm er auch schon wahr, wie sich in Morrows Händen plötzlich Energie zu bilden begann. Unsichtbar für Daisy als Mensch, aber nicht für ihn...

In diesem Moment wusste Loki noch drei Dinge mit absoluter Gewissheit: erstens, dass Morrow das Experiment bereits vollzogen hatte, zweitens, dass es bei ihm andere Auswirkungen gehabt hatte als bei Lucy und Jake Bauer und drittens, dass Daisy in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Morrow war schnell, doch gegen den Magier hatte er keine Chance. Das scharfe Kohlestück, das er aus der umliegenden Energie dicht vor Daisy zu bilden begann und mit dem er ihr Herz – und das des hinter ihr stehenden Loki – durchbohren wollte, traf sein Ziel nicht. Lokis Hand schoss nach vorne und liess das messerscharfe Kohlestück innert Sekunden verglühen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er Daisy hinter einer Energiewand abgeschottet. Elis nächste Waffen prallten wirkungslos an der magischen Schutzmauer ab.

«Was zum Henker..?» fluchte der Mann, doch Loki gab ihm gar keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Ein weiterer Energiestoss aus seiner Hand schickte Eli Morrow ins Land der Träume.

Er drehte sich um und löste den Schutz um Daisy auf. Diese hatte über Funk bereits Coulson und May verständigt. Gerade als die beiden hereinstürmten, geschah es: Loki fühlte auf einmal einen glühend heissen Schmerz, der von der Mitte seines Körpers in alle Nervenzellen auszustrahlen begann. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, und er begann zu taumeln. Coulsons Stimme nahm er nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne wahr: «Loki... was ist mit ihnen?»

Er wollte antworten – doch es kam nur ein Keuchen heraus. Seine Hand tastete nach der Wand, doch ehe er danach greifen konnte, wurde der Schmerz derart übermächtig, dass er laut stöhnend in die Knie brach.

Die drei Agenten sahen ihn entsetzt an.


	46. Wieder vereint

Der Anfall ebbte so schnell ab wie er gekommen war. Doch Loki stand noch immer der kalte Schweiss auf der Stirn, als er neben Coulson, Melinda und Daisy im Quinjet sass. Eli Morrow, der noch immer bewusstlos lag, sass sicher verwahrt in der hinteren Kabine.

«Wieder alles in Ordnung?» fragte Coulson. Seine Stimme klang sachlich.

Loki wischte sich über die Stirn und hoffte, dass der Agent das leichte Zittern seiner Hand nicht bemerken würde. «Ja, alles bestens.»

«Was war denn los?» Noch immer war es unmöglich, hinter Coulsons Stirn zu blicken. Sein Gesicht wirkte völlig ausdruckslos.

«Keine Ahnung.» gab Loki zurück, doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er wusste zwar wirklich nicht, wie das hatte geschehen können – doch was vorhin passiert war, das wusste er nur zu gut.  
Für wenige Augenblicke war er mit der in der anderen Dimension zurückgelassenen Hälfte seiner Selbst verbunden gewesen. Und was das bedeutet hatte, liess ihn nach wie vor erzittern...

Diese Schmerzen! Sie waren grauenhaft gewesen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem psychisch. Er wusste, dass Geister von Toten lebende Wesen nicht wirklich verletzen konnten, doch wenn sie berechtigte Gründe hatten, jemanden zu verdammen, konnten sie den Entsprechenden fürchterlich leiden lassen. Sein Zwilling machte also momentan wohl grade die Hölle durch...

Wobei – fast hätte Loki innerlich aufgelacht – womit sonst hatte er denn gerechnet? Er hatte den Hass dieser Geister ja deutlich genug gespürt gehabt. Und sie hassten ihn nicht nur wegen dem, was er ihnen selbst angetan hatte. Nein: im Grunde verabscheuten sie ihn noch weitaus mehr wegen dem, was er Menschen, die sie liebten, zugefügt hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob es je möglich wäre, seine zweite Hälfte da rauszuholen – und ob er sich wieder zu einem Ganzen vereinen konnte. Noch immer war er sowieso überrascht, dass es überhaupt geklappt hatte. Er wusste, dass sich nur die Magier der allerhöchsten Stufe an diesen Vorgang heran wagten... und auch von diesen nur wenige. Er selbst gehörte zwar längst zur höchsten Klasse, aber wenn er nicht zu so einer Verzweiflungstat gezwungen worden wäre, hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, so etwas ernsthaft durchzuziehen. Es zu üben, klar... Denn Übungen konnte man im letzten Augenblick abbrechen. Aber der Ernstfall war ja dann wohl doch etwas anderes.

Was ihn aber zutiefst verwirrte und, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, verunsicherte, war, dass er trotz der Ablösung mit seiner anderen Hälfte verbunden gewesen war. Auch wenn es nicht lange gedauert hatte – so etwas dürfte eigentlich aller Erkenntnis der Magier nach nicht geschehen. Eine Trennung von sich selbst war absolut. 

Eigentlich...

Aber noch etwas beunruhigte ihn: was, wenn es wieder passierte? Womöglich noch in einem höchst unpassenden Moment?

Er war vorhin komplett zusammengebrochen. Was in dem Augenblick einfach nur schlimm gewesen war, würde sich in einem Kampfeinsatz schlicht fatal auswirken. 

Zurück im ‘Bus’ wartete eine Überraschung auf die Ankömmlinge: Thor und Melinda standen beim Eingang bereit, und sobald Loki sichtbar wurde, flog ihm die junge Agentin auch schon um den Hals. «Endlich!» hauchte sie in sein Ohr, doch dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm, schob ihn etwas von sich und musterte ihn besorgt. 

«Du siehst schrecklich aus.» entfuhr es ihr entsetzt.

Loki grinste. «Vielen Dank auch.»

Sie versetzte ihm einen leichten Stoss in die Seite. «Du weisst genau, was ich sagen will! Was ist passiert?»

«Nichts besonderes,» erwiderte Loki und warf Coulson einen raschen Blick zu. «Wir haben nur ein paar... Geister gejagt.»

Als Thor und Melindas Augen gross wurden, musste Coulson lachen. «Kommen sie, wir erklären ihnen alles in Ruhe.»

Loki hätte es nie zugegeben, doch es tat unendlich gut, wieder mit Melinda vereint zu sein. Er hatte sie schmerzlicher vermisst, als er je vermutet hätte. Doch was ihn ehrlich überraschte war die Tatsache, dass es ihr genauso ergangen zu sein schien... 

Wiederholt fragte er sich, wie er ein solch bezauberndes Wesen wie diese Frau verdient hatte. Wenn es nach den Gesetzen der Logik gegangen wäre, hätte Melinda ihn verabscheuen – oder zumindest einen weiten Bogen um ihn herum machen müssen. 

Aber nein, da sass sie nun, dicht an ihn geschmiegt, den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben... Loki zog sie noch fester an sich und schwor sich, sie immer zu beschützen. Er würde sein Leben für sie geben! 

Auch eine gänzlich neue Empfindung für ihn.


	47. Erinnerungen an früher

«Loki, da bist du ja endlich!» Thor rannte ihm schwungvoll entgegen und liess sein Schwert durch die Luft sausen. «Du hattest doch heute vor, mal wieder mit uns zu trainieren!»

Loki verdrehte die Augen. «Du wolltest, dass ich das tue. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich Besseres vorhabe.»

«Was gibt’s denn Besseres als ein grosser, starker Krieger zu werden?» fragte Volstagg. Er war zwar der jüngste der sechs Kinder, doch gleichzeitig der bulligste – und, nebst Thor, auch der kräftigste.

«Genau.» liess sich Fandral vernehmen. Blond wie Thor, aber bei weitem nicht so kräftig wie dieser, liess er keine Gelegenheit aus, seinen Körper zu stählen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, glich er im Wuchs doch eher dem gleichaltrigen Loki: gross, aber sehr schlank und mit (zumindest nach Fandrals Meinung) zu wenig Muskeln ausgestattet. Leider besass er weder Lokis Faible für Magie noch die überragende Intelligenz des zweitgeborenen Prinzen. «Wenn du nicht trainierst, wirst du nie ein geübter Kämpfer.» Dies war Fandrals grösstes Ziel: so gut zu werden wie sein Vater... oder gar wie Thors und Lokis Vater Odin! Aber davon war er mit seinen knapp zwölf Jahren - nach irdischen Masstäben gerechnet - noch weit entfernt.

«Was du nicht sagst.» Loki lachte auf und musterte Fandral spöttisch. «Dabei bin ich längst besser als ihr alle… Okay, okay,» Er warf einen raschen Blick auf seinen älteren Bruder, «…mit Ausnahme von Thor. Aber den schafft ja auch keiner von euch.»

«Du bist nur wegen deiner Magie besser.» meldete sich jetzt auch Hogun zu Wort. Eine Ausnahme, denn normalerweise sagte der ‘Grimmige’ wenig bis gar nichts. Seine Worte klangen bissig. Insgeheim bewunderte er Loki für sein magisches Können, doch das hätte er nie zugegeben.

Loki blieb unbeeindruckt. «Na und?»

«Bruder, du musst lernen, dich auch mit reiner Muskelkraft behaupten zu können.» Thors Stimme klang bereits so tief und kehlig wie die eines jungen Erwachsenen. Er war der Älteste von ihnen, und so benahm er sich auch. 

«Ach ja? Und wie steht es in der Hinsicht mit Sif?» Loki grinste dem schlaksigen Mädchen mit den intelligenten Augen flüchtig zu. «Soll kein Angriff sein, Sif. Aber ich glaube, du würdest auch alt aussehen, wenn du nicht die geheimen Kampftechniken der Walküren beherrschen würdest… die weniger mit Kraft als mit Geschick und Geschwindigkeit zu tun haben.»

Sif erwiderte das Grinsen unbeschwert. «Genau, Loki.» Sie ging zu ihm, hakte sich bei ihm unter und meinte resolut, zu den anderen Jungs gewandt: «Und deshalb können wir zwei jetzt auch auf eure guten Ratschläge verzichten. Übt ihr ruhig schön weiter – wir gehen uns amüsieren.»

«Hey, halt mal!» rief Fandral. «Wenn ihr von amüsieren redet, kommen wir mit.»

«Aber klar doch.» Volstagg legte sein Schwert bereits zur Seite. «Ich hoffe doch, das schliesst ein gutes Essen mit ein.»

«Und so schnell sind die tapferen Krieger nicht mehr wild aufs Training!» spottete Loki und ging mit Sif voran. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, waren sie doch schliesslich sozusagen ‘Leidensgenossen’: er als der körperlich – zugegeben – schwächste unter den Jungs und sie als Mädchen waren immer wieder Gegenstand der zwar gutmütigen, aber trotzdem nervenden Hänseleien der anderen. Vor allem Thor zog beide immer wieder auf. 

Doch sobald Sif ihre besondere Kampftechnik einsetzte und Loki seine magischen Finger spielen liess, sahen die anderen meistens ziemlich alt aus.

Mit Ausnahme von Thor: es juckte sowohl Sif als auch Loki, dass sie es beide noch nie geschafft hatten, den grossen Blonden mal aufs Kreuz zu legen! Naja, was nicht war, konnte ja eventuell noch werden…

Als sie später alle beisammen sassen, wollte Thor nochmals genauer wissen, wo Loki wieder gesteckt hatte. Dieser gab ihm jedoch nur eine ausweichende Antwort. Thor seufzte: vermutlich hatte Loki wieder mit seinen Freunden magische Tricks geübt. Diese Freunde waren dem Blonden ein Dorn im Auge: nur zwei Asgardianer waren darunter, der Rest bestand aus – seiner Meinung nach – eher zwielichtigen Gestalten.

Aber Loki tat immer nur das, was er wollte. Und so kam es, dass er in den letzten drei Jahren meistens schon früh am Morgen verschwand und erst spät abends zurückkam. Thor wusste, dass er so gut wie überall herumstreifte: meist mit seinen Freunden, oft aber auch allein. Und das durchaus nicht nur in Asgard. Seine – ungenehmigten – Reisen zu anderen Welten hatten ihm schon öfters einen Rüffel von Odin eingebracht. Doch da Loki geheime Pfade zwischen den neun Welten kannte (die er im übrigen nicht mal mit seinen allerbesten Freunden – oder seinem Bruder – teilte), hatte niemand eine Chance, ihn an seinen Expeditionen zu hindern. Und seit er sogar einen Weg gefunden hatte, Heimdall zu täuschen, wusste nicht einmal der allsehende Wächter immer, wo Loki steckte.

Der jüngere Prinz dachte nicht im Traum daran, seinem ‘grossen’ Bruder von seinen Unternehmungen zu berichten, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Thor zum grössten Teil auch gar nicht verstanden hätte, was er die ganze Zeit über so trieb. Aber Loki war einem alten Magier begegnet, der ihn in die wirklich hohen Künste seiner Zunft einweihen konnte. Allerdings arbeitete der Junge noch daran, den Alten zu überreden: dieser fürchtete nämlich den Zorn seines Königs, wenn er dem Prinzen Dinge beibrachte, die so gefährlich waren, dass sie gut und gerne sein Leben kosten konnten.

Aber wenn Loki ausser seinem Talent für Magie eines wirklich drauf hatte, dann war es reden: seine Fähigkeit, alle mit Worten um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, hatte ihm bereits den Spitznamen ‘Silberzunge’ eingebracht. Eine sehr treffende Bezeichnung… Und so war der junge Prinz zuversichtlich, dass der Alte ebenfalls bald seinem Charme erliegen würde.

Er musste einfach, denn was er Loki – wenn auch widerstrebend – offenbart hatte, war einfach zu fantastisch, um es nicht lernen zu wollen: die Möglichkeit, sich in mehrere Personen abzuspalten. «Ein gefährliches Wissen,» hatte der Alte sofort gesagt, als ihm die Worte unbedacht rausgerutscht waren. «Und sogar jene, die es kennen, wagen sich selten bis nie an die Ausführung.»

Loki seufzte. Thor würde nicht mal verstehen, wovon er überhaupt sprach. Das einzige, das er mitbekommen würde, war das Wort ‘gefährlich’ – und sofort würden bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken klingeln. Es war wirklich mühsam, dass der grosse Blonde ständig glaubte, ihn beschützen zu müssen. Loki grinste unbemerkt in sich hinein: wenn Thor (oder sonst jemand!) auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, dass er längst viel besser war, als er durchblicken liess… Sogar, wenn es ums Kämpfen ging. Im Nahkampf mit Messern zumindest war er schon beinahe unschlagbar.

Aber er würde sich hüten, das jemandem unter den Nagel zu reiben. Erstens weil es ihm Spass machte, sie alle hinters Licht zu führen, und zweitens, weil eine leise innere Stimme ihm zuflüsterte, dass es nochmal von grossem Nutzen sein würde, dass niemand das wahre Ausmass seiner Fähigkeiten kannte…

\---------------------------------------------

Damals hatte Loki den Grundstein zu einer höheren Stufe der Magie gelegt. Er war aus der Mittelklasse der Magier aufgestiegen zur Elite - ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Nicht einmal Frigga. Er war stolz darauf gewesen, damals. Auf seine Errungenschaften genauso wie auf die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, wie gut er wirklich geworden war. Es hatte ihm immer ein heimliches Gefühl der Macht verliehen, vor allem über Thor, den nach aussen ewig strahlenden Gewinner. 'Warte nur', hatte er jeweils gedacht, wenn Thor mal wieder im Mittelpunkt stand. 'Eines Tages kommt der Moment, wo du aus allen Wolken fallen wirst.'

War damals der Grundstein für seine Eifersucht auf Thor gelegt worden? Für den Groll, den er jetzt nicht mal mehr ansatzweise nachvollziehen konnte? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Das einzige, was er im Moment wusste, war: es wäre besser gewesen, er hätte gewisse Dinge nie gelernt!

Manchmal war der Preis, den man zu zahlen hatte, einfach ein wenig zu gross.

Eines war klar: wenn er es nicht möglichst bald schaffen würde, sich wieder mit seiner anderen Hälfte zu vereinen, so konnten die Folgen katastrophal sein. Noch kein Magier hatte es jemals gewagt, so etwas über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg durchzuziehen. Daher war es gänzlich offen, was geschah, wenn man zu lange gespalten blieb.

Doch was Loki im Moment weitaus mehr Sorgen machte war diese immer noch bestehende Verbindung zu seinem anderen Teil. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Andererseits hatte er den Vorgang in Anwesenheit von Toten vollzogen - etwas, das seines Wissens nach noch nie jemand getan hatte. Lag darin der Grund? Hatten Geister die Fähigkeit, ihn an sein anderes Selbst zu koppeln, obwohl es von ihm abgespalten sein sollte?

Wie auch immer, er merkte, dass es zum Problem wurde. Seit zwei Tagen fühlte er sich immer mal wieder ziemlich schwach, und gestern Abend hatte er einen zweiten Anfall, ähnlich dem ersten, gehabt. Zum Glück hatte diesmal keiner etwas davon mitbekommen. Aber Loki wusste, dass er es schnellstmöglich schaffen musste, seine zweite Hälfte aus den Fängen der Geister zu retten.

Ansonsten konnte es geschehen, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein würde...


	48. Der Anfang vom Ende - Teil I

Eli Morrow wurde sofort in dieselbe Hochsicherheitskapsel gebracht, in die man Loki schon gesperrt hatte. Melinda May übernahm wieder das Steuer und flog die nächstgelegene SHIELD-Basis an. Morrow würde dort den Behörden übergeben werden.

«Er ist ein Inhuman.» sagte Daisy, die eben die letzten Informationen über Morrow besorgt hatte. «Aber seine Fähigkeiten sind noch unbekannt.»

«Loki?» Coulson warf dem Asgardianer einen fragenden Blick zu. Thor hatte ihm auch anvertraut, dass sein Bruder nicht nur jeden Inhuman, sondern auch dessen Fähigkeiten sofort erkennen konnte. Und zwar unabhängig davon, ob die Verwandlung bereits ausgelöst worden war oder nicht.

Loki, der ziemlich abwesend gewirkt hatte, schrak zusammen. «Tut mir leid Coulson, ich tappe genau wie sie im Dunkeln.»

«Tatsächlich?» Nicht nur Coulson warf dem Mann einen prüfenden Blick zu. Auch Thor wirkte irritiert.

«Aber Bruder,» sagte er. «das kann doch nicht sein. Du kannst doch...»

Loki warf ihm einen derart eindringlichen Blick zu, dass der Blonde mitten im Satz abbrach.

Melindas Augen huschten vom einen zum anderen. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass Loki etwas verheimlichte, hielt aber den Mund. Wenn es so war, hatte er sicher gute Gründe dafür.

Coulson spürte genau das gleiche, allerdings grenzte das Gefühl bei ihm eher schon an Wissen. Er hatte sich bereits darüber gewundert, dass Loki bei Jake Bauer nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass es sich um einen Inhuman handelte. Und nun war es bei Eli Morrow genau so.

Entweder hatte sich Thor für einmal geirrt, was Lokis Möglichkeiten anbelangte, oder...

...oder Coulson lag mit seiner Intuition richtig und es stimmte wirklich irgendetwas nicht mit dem Halbgott.

Coulson hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, woher diese Ahnung kam. Andererseits: da er offensichtlich auf irgendeine schräge Weise mit Loki verbunden war, seit er einen Teil seines Blutes in sich trug, sollte es ihn wohl auch nicht wirklich überraschen.

Er war drauf und dran, Loki zu befragen, hielt sich dann aber zurück. In Thors Gegenwart wollte er seinen Bruder nicht bedrängen – abgesehen davon, dass weder der eine noch der andere etwas preisgeben würde, was er nicht wollte!

_______________________________________________________________

Später, als Eli Morrow abgeliefert und der 'Bus' wieder in der Luft war, fand Coulson sich alleine mit Thor an der Bar wieder. Da ergriff er doch die Gelegenheit, den Donnergott vorsichtig auf Loki anzusprechen.

«Ihr Bruder...» begann er langsam, «...scheint mir irgendwie anders zu sein.»

«Anders?» Thor musterte ihn verblüfft und setzte das Bier, das er soeben leer getrunken hatte, ab.

«Naja, sie wissen, dass ich... diese Verbindung zu ihm habe. Seitdem sein Blut...» Er räusperte sich. «Wie auch immer, irgend etwas sagt mir, dass mit Loki was passiert ist, als er in diesem Stollen verschwunden war. Ich meine, ihnen ist doch auch aufgefallen, dass er... gewisse Fähigkeiten nicht mehr zu besitzen scheint.»

Jetzt hatte Thor begriffen, worauf der Agent hinaus wollte. «Sie meinen wegen der Sache mit dem Inhuman? Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen.»

«Es sei denn natürlich,» Coulson bot ihm ein neues Bier an, das der Blonde dankend entgegennahm, «Sie haben sich geirrt, was seine Möglichkeiten anbelangt.»

«Habe ich nicht.» Thor nahm einen grossen Schluck. «Loki selbst hat mir das erzählt. Und er hat mich in Bezug auf seine Kräfte noch nie angelogen.» Er hielt einen Moment inne und fügte dann mit einem gezwungenen Lachen hinzu: «Naja, sieht man davon ab, dass er mir das meiste davon jahrhundertelang vorenthalten hat.» Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. «Aber er hat noch nie behauptet, etwas zu können, wozu er dann doch nicht in der Lage war.»

«Also, was glauben sie: was stimmt nicht mit ihm?»

Thor zuckte die Schultern. «Keine Ahnung. Aber eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass es nichts bringen wird, ihn zu fragen.»

Coulson seufzte leise. «Da sagen uns unsere inneren Stimmen das gleiche.»

Der blonde Riese schwieg eine Weile, dann warf er dem Agenten einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und sagte: «Eigentlich müsste es mich überraschen, dass sie sich sozusagen... nach Lokis Befinden erkundigen.»

Coulson schmunzelte leise. «Eigentlich?»

«Ja. Aber irgendwie tut es das nicht.» Thor legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. «Sie sind ein sehr, sehr guter Mensch, Sohn von Col.»

Der Mann seufzte unterdrückt. «Nicht so gut wie ich sein möchte und manchmal besser, als mir lieb ist.»

Die Stimme von Agent Johnson über Funk riss Thor und Coulson aus ihrem Gespräch. «Sir, das müssen sie sich unbedingt ansehen.» rief Daisy, und ihr fassungsloser Tonfall verriet, dass sich etwas Unheimliches anbahnte. «Wir haben soeben die Aufzeichnungen von zwei Überwachungskameras erhalten: die einen von einer Tankstelle nahe der Kleinstadt Dora in New Mexiko und die andere von einem Bankomaten am Rande von Texas. Es ist kaum zu glauben, was da drauf ist.»

Thor und Coulson sprangen auf und liefen zu ihr. Daisy hatte auch bereits das gesamte Team zusammen getrommelt – selbst Loki und Melinda waren anwesend. Zwar hatte Daisy die beiden nicht verständigt, doch Lokis magischer Sinn hatte die Alarmstimmung an Bord wahrgenommen.

Die Bilder zeigten in der Tat etwas noch nie Dagewesenes: zwei Männer, die sich rund fünfzehn Kilometer voneinander entfernt befanden, wurden jeweils von etwas attackiert, das man am ehesten als obskure Mischung zwischen einem Vogel und einem Drachen beschreiben konnte. Diese Dinger stürzten sich auf die Männer und wühlten sich regelrecht durch deren Münder in die Körper hinein. Man sah durch die entstehenden Dellen, die sich im Hals und auf der Brust bildeten, genau, wie die Biester die Speiseröhre hinunter in den Magen hinein flutschten. Die Männer schrien und wanden sich, versuchten verzweifelt, den Fremdkörper wieder auszuspucken – doch sie waren chancenlos. Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie krampfhaft zuckten und sich am Boden hin- und her wälzten, wurden sie plötzlich ruhig. Unheimlich ruhig... Dann erhoben sie sich langsam und begannen, in die Richtung des jeweils anderen zu gehen.

Die Agenten sowie Thor und Melinda trauten ihren Augen kaum. Nur Loki schien nicht ganz so überrascht, wie Melinda verwirrt feststellte. Sein Gesicht wirkte so hart und verschlossen wie das von jemandem, der etwas sah, dass er nie wieder zu sehen gehofft hatte...

Die zwei Männer marschierten unbeirrt und zielstrebig aufeinander zu. Dabei wichen sie keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Kurs ab und liessen sich weder durch sie anrempelnde Passanten noch durch irgendwelche Fahrzeuge, die ihnen mit quietschenden Reifen ausweichen mussten, aufhalten. Langsam, wie in Trance, setzten sie ihren Kurs fort - bis sie sich auf Sichtweite gegenüberstanden. In diesem Moment war auf einmal ein schrilles Pfeifen in der Luft zu hören.

Da versetzte Loki leise: «Jetzt wird’s hässlich werden... Die beiden Männer werden sich vereinen, wobei ihre menschlichen Körper aufplatzen und Jungtiere daraus schlüpfen werden.»

Atemlose Stille. Alle starrten Loki an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

«Du... weisst, was das ist?» Thor fand seine Sprache als erster wieder.

«Ja, leider.» Lokis Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte.

«Und?» fragte Coulson, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. «Womit um alles in der Welt haben wir es hier zu tun?»

«Jedenfalls mit nichts aus dieser Welt, da sie es schon so hübsch ansprechen.» gab der Asgardianer leicht ironisch zurück. Dann wurde es still im Raum...

...denn genau wie Loki es vorausgesagt hatte, vereinigten sich die beiden besessenen Männer nun: sie taten es, indem sie die Arme ausstreckten und so die letzten Meter überbrückten, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Sobald dies der Fall war, begannen sie in wildem Krampf zu zittern, bis schliesslich...

...aus ihren Körpern lange, spitze Dornen hervorbrachen, sich ineinander verhakten und dabei ihre Wirtskörper regelrecht auseinander rissen.

Und aus dem nun weit geöffneten Brustkorb der toten Männer flogen jeweils drei neu geborene Biester.

«Bei meinem Hammer..!» Thors Stimme kratzte. «Loki was ist das?»

«Ich fürchte, die Erde hat ein sehr ernsthaftes Problem.» gab dieser statt einer Antwort zurück.


	49. Der Anfang vom Ende - Teil II

«Thor, kann ich dich kurz sprechen – allein?» Loki hielt seinen Bruder zurück, als sie den grossen Besprechungsraum verliessen. Dabei warf er Melinda einen um Entschuldigung heischenden Blick zu. Sie lächelte flüchtig und nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu.

«Natürlich.» Der blonde Donnergott liess sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken und folgte Loki sofort.

Loki hatte ihnen in den letzten Minuten den Ernst der Lage klar gemacht. Wie die Shrike, eine ausserirdische parasitäre Rasse, allerdings auf die Erde gelangt waren, hatte er auch nicht sagen können. Doch das war im Grunde genommen – zumindest im Augenblick – belanglos. Einmal hier, würden die Biester immer mehr Menschen befallen. Und sie waren dabei weder zu stoppen noch aus den Körpern der Infizierten wieder heraus zu bekommen. Auch um sie zu töten brauchte es mehr als alles, was die Erde an Waffen zu bieten hatte.

Das allein war schlimm genug. Aber nun wusste Thor mit Sicherheit, dass Loki ihnen etwas sehr Wichtiges bisher noch vorenthalten hatte.

Sein Bruder zog ihn in eine der Kabinen und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann schwenkte er kurz mit der Hand, und Thor wusste, dass jetzt keine Kamera mehr irgendwelche Bilder oder Töne aus diesem Raum übermitteln würde.

«Also, was ist los?» Thor setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er hatte erwartet, dass Loki es ihm gleichtun würde, doch dieser tigerte zuerst einige Minuten lang hin und her.

«Loki!»

Sein Bruder zuckte zusammen. «Entschuldige. Es ist nur... ich weiss nicht so recht, wie ich dir das erklären soll.»

«Mir was erklären?»

Loki atmete tief durch. «Zunächst einmal, warum ich gewisse Dinge auf einmal... nicht mehr kann.» Als Thors Brauen nach oben fuhren, nickte der Schwarzhaarige. «Ja, ja, du hast richtig vermutet. Und dann...» Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch das dichte schwarze Haar. «Und dann wäre da das eigentliche Problem: diese Shrike. Die sich, wie ich euch erklärt habe, dabei sind, sich über die ganze Erde auszubreiten.»

«Ja. Und darum müssen wir schnell handeln, Bruder.»

«Genau das ist das Problem.» Loki biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollte er es ihm bloss begreiflich machen? «Die 'hau-drauf-Methode' wird hier nicht funktionieren, Thor.»

«Okay, dann hör auf wie ein Tiger im Käfig rumzulaufen und setz dich hin!» Der blonde Hüne wies auf den zweiten Stuhl. «Und dann fang an – am besten mit dem Anfang. Also mit dir!»

«Thor... ich...»

«SETZ DICH!»

Verblüfft über den scharfen Tonfall gehorchte Loki. Thor grinste. «Na endlich. Du hättest mich sonst noch wahnsinnig gemacht. Ist nämlich eine ziemlich nervige Angewohnheit von dir, dieses hin- und herlaufen, wenn dich was beschäftigt.»

«So ein Blödsinn, das tue ich n....»

«Wolltest du mir nicht was erklären?» unterbrach ihn der Blonde mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Loki seufzte, stockte einen Moment und begann dann mit dem, was im Stollen geschehen war. Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte Thor ihm zu, ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Selbst als er zu dem Punkt kam, wo er sich in zwei Hälften gespaltet hatte – um sich zu retten – fiel ihm sein Bruder ungewohnterweise nicht ins Wort. Allerdings zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht die tiefe Betroffenheit, die er empfand.

«Warum... ich dir das überhaupt erzähle...» beendete Loki seinen Bericht und wich dabei Thors Blick aus. «Also, der Grund dafür ist... Diese Shrike können wir mit herkömmlichen Mitteln unmöglich alle erwischen. Und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, aber dazu komme ich gleich. Der Punkt bei der Geschichte ist der: wäre ich noch an einem Stück vorhanden, könnte ich sie mit meiner Magie alle auf einmal zur Strecke bringen. Sie sind mental miteinander verbunden, wie sicher unschwer zu erkennen war, denn ansonsten wären sie kaum in der Lage, so zielgerichtet aufeinander zuzusteuern. Ein Magier meiner Klasse kann diese Verbindung aufspüren und die Biester alle gleichzeitig vernichten.»

«Aber das geht nicht, weil dir im Moment sozusagen... die Hälfte deiner Kraft fehlt.» sagte Thor ernst und ruhig.

Loki nickte. «Ja. Und damit zum Thema Zeit: wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel davon. Um genau zu sein nur solange, bis sich die Shrike formieren und den Turm zu bauen beginnen. Den Turm, der aus unzähligen Infizierten bestehen und so viele junge Parasiten hervorbringen wird, dass am Ende die gesamte Menschheit befallen und somit ausgelöscht ist.»

Nach diesen Worten tropfte einen Moment bleischwere Stille in den Raum...

«Der absolut letzte Moment, wo das Ganze noch zu stoppen ist, wäre kurz vor der Explosion des Turmes. Danach... ist es für die Erde zu spät.» Loki schloss flüchtig die Augen. «Aber es ist natürlich weitaus empfehlenswerter, die Bildung dieser Brutstätte ganz grundsätzlich zu verhindern.»

Thor musste sich erst räuspern, ehe er sprechen konnte. «Und wenn du es trotzdem versuchst?»

«Das habe ich bereits.»

Die zwei Brüder sahen sich an. Und beiden wurde klar, dass die Erde dringend ein Wunder brauchte.

\-------------------------------------------

Die neueste Schreckensmeldung kam aus Sausalito, und sie wussten, dass ihnen gar keine andere Wahl blieb, als einzuschreiten. Ein ganzer Schwarm dieser unheimlichen Drachenvögel hatte sich auf die Stadt gestürzt, und auch wenn ihre Vernichtung letztlich nur ein Tropfen auf den heissen Stein sein würde – zusehen, abwarten und nichts tun gab’s nicht.

Coulson verständigte auch die Avengers, und geschlossen machten sich zwei Teams auf den Weg: die Agenten sowie Thor, Loki und Melinda im einen Quinjet und die Avengers im Jet von Tony Stark. Iron Man selbst flog voraus.

Über der Stadt lag eine schwarze Wolke aus wild flatternden Shrike. Unzählige Menschen waren ihnen schon zum Opfer gefallen und begannen, nachdem die ersten qualvollen Minuten des Eindringens vorbei waren, wie Zombies umherzuwandern.

Coulson und sein Team waren zum Nichtstun verdammt, denn Loki hatte ihn strengstens untersagt, den Jet zu verlassen – ja, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wären die Agenten nicht einmal hier. Er selbst teleportierte sich nach draussen, sobald sie heran waren, gefolgt von Thor, dessen roter Umhang im Wind flatterte.

Loki war sich ziemlich sicher, dass letztlich nur Kälte (und zwar extreme Kälte) eine wirksame Waffe darstellte, denn darauf reagierten die Biester allergisch. Aber da er es nicht hunderprozentig sicher wusste, liess er Thor und die übrigen Avengers ebenfalls angreifen – nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er sich leider nicht geirrt hatte. Sowohl Thors Blitze als auch Iron Mans Salven aus den Handkanonen prallten wirkungslos ab. Von den Kugeln, die Hawkeye und Black Widow aus dem Jet heraus abfeuerten, ganz zu schweigen!

Loki hatte sich auf das Dach des grössten Gebäudes teleportiert. Als einziger wurde er von den Shrike gemieden – was daran lag, dass er sofort nach der Ankunft seine eigentliche Gestalt als Eisriese angenommen hatte. Die Vögel wichen wie erwartet von der Kälte, die sein Körper nun ausstrahlte, zurück.

Nun konzentrierte er sich und begann, Eiskristalle zwischen seinen Fingern zu bilden. Als sie gross und kalt genug waren, liess er sie mit einer gewaltigen Welle aus magischer Energie in den Himmel schiessen und auf die Shrike herunterregnen. Er erwischte einen Grossteil von ihnen und machte sich daran, den nächsten Schwarm zu attackieren...

Am Ende des Tages waren die Vögel in Sausalito erledigt, die Befallenen in Quarantäne. Loki wusste, dass sie nichts für sie tun konnten, ausser sie in einem künstlichen Koma ruhig zu stellen. Hätte er seine gesamte Macht, könnte er die Parasiten in ihnen abtöten und das Leben dieser Unglücklichen retten. Aber so ging es nicht – er hatte es versucht und nach einer halben Stunde sinnloser Bemühungen frustriert aufgegeben.

«Immerhin leben sie noch und sind, wenn auch nur für den Moment, sicher.» sagte Thor, der neben seinen Bruder trat und die in medizinischen Kapseln gelagerten Infizierten betrachtete. Er legte Loki eine Hand auf die Schulter. «Du hast getan, was du konntest.»

«Leider war es nicht genug.» Loki seufzte leise.

«Du hast die Stadt gerettet, Loki. Ohne dich wären wir chancenlos gewesen.»

Loki wandte ihm das bleiche, sorgenvolle Gesicht zu. «Wir brauchen dringend einen Schlachtplan.» versetzte er mit bissigem Lächeln. «Und möglichst einen, der auch funktioniert.»

Sie wussten beide, dass es so einen Plan nicht gab...

Nicht, solange Loki seine ‘zweite Hälfte’ nicht zurück bekam.


	50. Rückkehr aus der Hölle

Loki wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er sich aufgeteilt hatte. Seit sein Zwilling dieser dunklen Dimension hatte entkommen können, um ihrer beider Leben zu retten. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. In seinem Bewusstsein gab es nichts anderes mehr als Schmerz.

Hatte er wirklich einmal geglaubt, die Hölle kennen gelernt zu haben? Welch fataler Irrtum! Die Hölle, das war das Hier und Jetzt, die Geister, die dafür sorgten, dass er ohne Unterlass gepeinigt wurde - und die sich an seiner Qual weideten.

Dabei war diese nicht nur körperlich, obwohl er sicher war, dass es keine Nervenzelle in seinem Leib mehr gab, die nicht in Flammen stand. Nein, was fast noch schrecklicher war, waren die Erinnerungen seiner Opfer. Die Bilder.

Er hatte sie ja schon vorher zur Genüge gesehen, in seinen Alpträumen. Doch da waren es trotz allem nur Bilder von aussen gewesen, sogar in jenen Momenten, wo er gemeint hatte, mittendrin zu stehen, mit den Opfern zu verschmelzen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Wieder ein grässlicher Irrtum! Nun WAR er die Opfer selbst...

Ein Geräusch vom anderen Ende der Höhle liess ihn zusammenfahren. Oh nein, sie kamen zurück! Manchmal liessen sie ihn über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg allein – wie lange, hätte er allerdings nicht zu sagen vermocht – doch wenn sie dann wiederkamen, waren sie immer schlimmer als zuvor. Er stöhnte und versuchte, sich von ihnen wegzuschieben. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie immer. Er stiess nur an die glühend heisse Wand in seinem Rücken.

Er brannte bereits so sehr, dass ihm dieser zusätzliche Schmerz kaum noch etwas ausmachte. Viel schlimmer war die Angst, die wie ein böses Tier durch seine Glieder kroch. Was würden sie diesmal mit ihm anstellen?

Er wusste, dass eigentlich nichts von dem hier wirklich geschah. Es passierte nur in seinem Kopf... Aber dort so effektiv, dass es jeden noch so grauenhaften Alptraum wie ein süsses Märchen aussehen liess.

Die Schmerzen waren echt, auch wenn sie ihm nicht das Geringste anhaben konnten. Eigentlich. Genau wie bei der Folter in Asgard blieb er auch hier völlig unversehrt. Theoretisch.

Praktisch hatte er mit jeder Sekunde mehr das Gefühl, es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können...

Sie waren inzwischen viele, seine Peiniger. Er wusste nicht, ob alle seine toten Opfer hier versammelt waren, doch er hatte wenig Anlass, daran zu zweifeln. Sie sprachen nie mit ihm – aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ihre Blicke aus den leeren Augenhöhlen in ihren Schädeln sagten genug...

Da waren sie, er konnte ihre Umrisse erkennen. ‘Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder!’ schrie es in ihm. Aber kein Laut entrang sich seinen ausgedörrten Lippen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu betteln. Es würde sie im Gegenteil nur noch wütender machen. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, gegen die stummen Wände zu flehen... In Gedanken.

Er konnte wirklich nicht mehr. Obwohl, wie er sich gleich mit bissigem Galgenhumor eingestand, ein solcher Gedanke dämlich war: als ob es darauf ankäme, was er konnte - oder gar wollte! Trotzdem... Würden sie denn nie genug davon kriegen, ihn zu peinigen? Oder ihm wenigstens zwischendurch eine Atempause gönnen? Denn unabhängig davon, ob sie nun anwesend waren oder nicht - seine Qualen ebbten nie ab.

Die leisen, kaum hörbaren Schritte kamen näher, und Loki begann zu zittern. Er hasste sich selbst für seine erbärmliche Angst, aber konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und da sie leider nur zu berechtigt war, war es im Grunde genommen auch idiotisch, den Helden spielen zu wollen. 

Als ob man dazu noch in der Läge wäre, wenn man ohne Unterbruch gequält wurde!

Die ersten Geister wurden sichtbar, und Loki spürte, wie er wieder versucht war, laut um Gnade zu betteln. Nur das absolut sichere Wissen, dass sie ihn - genau wie einst Thor - dafür bestrafen würden, dass er so etwas überhaupt wagte, hielt ihn davon ab. Doch in ihm drin schrie es pausenlos...

Aber als sie nun langsam näher kamen, spürte er sofort, dass etwas anders war. Seine panischen Gedanken verlangsamten sich, und er starrte die Ankömmlinge prüfend an. Er hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, woran die Veränderung lag. Waren es ihre Blicke? Ihre Haltung?

Als einer von ihnen plötzlich sprach, meinte er zu träumen, so unwirklich war es, nach all der Zeit mal wieder den Klang einer Stimme zu hören.

«Wir lassen dich gehen.» sagte der Geist unbewegt. «So wenig du es verdient hast – aber die Welt braucht dich.»

«Das ist deine letzte Chance.» sagte ein zweiter. «Rette die Welt, und du kommst nie wieder hierher.»

Was war denn das für ein neues Spiel? Hoffnung säen, wo es keine gab? Denn ernst meinen konnten sie das ja wohl kaum...

Aber ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, spürte er, wie die heisse Felswand in seinem Rücken merklich abkühlte, die flimmernde Luft klarer wurde und seine Schmerzen – ein Wunder! – nachzulassen begannen. Und dann öffnete sich vor seinen fassungslosen Augen plötzlich ein Portal...

«Geh!» zischten die Geister im Gleichklang. «Ehe wir es uns anders überlegen!»

Da rappelte Loki sich hoch, ohne nachzudenken, und taumelte der Wand entlang auf das Portal zu. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, zu gehen. Doch dann merkte er bei jedem Schritt, wie seine Kräfte langsam zurück kehrten.

Er rechnete damit, im letzten Moment wieder zurück gerissen zu werden. Es konnte nur so sein, dass sie mit ihm spielten wie die Katze mit der Maus! Etwas anderes war nicht denkbar... Sie liessen ihn nach vorne torkeln in der Hoffnung, entrinnen zu können - nur um ihn dann daran zu erinnern, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Und er war auch noch so dumm, darauf herein zu fallen!

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Denn tief in seinem Inneren war da dieses kleine 'vielleicht'...

Fast schon panisch warf er einen Blick zurück: die Geister standen immer noch unbeweglich da, schienen jedoch gleichsam ins Hintere der Höhle zu verschwinden.

Loki wandte sich wieder um. Das Portal war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Ein letztes Stöhnen, ein letzter Anflug von heisser Angst, ein letzter zitternder Schritt...

...und er stand wieder in dem Stollen, aus dem er entführt worden war!

Hinter ihm schloss sich das Portal.


	51. Wiedervereinigung

«Könnte er sich nicht irren?» fragte Coulson hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte Thor beiseite gezogen und sprach leise, damit weder Loki noch die anderen ihn hörten. «Vielleicht können wir diese Biester geschlossen angreifen und ausschalten.»

«Sohn von Col, sie haben doch selbst gesehen, dass nur Lokis Eiskristalle die Shrike töten konnten. Und die sind sehr, sehr kalt!» Wie kalt genau, das wusste er nicht – nur dass es weitaus mehr Grad unter Minus waren, als man auf der Erde künstlich herstellen konnte. «Und alles andere blieb wirkungslos. Aber davon mal abgesehen...» Thor warf einen resignierten Blick zur Kammer, in der die Infizierten lagen, hinüber, «...gibt es wohl inzwischen so viele von diesen Monstern hier, dass es unmöglich für uns ist, sie alle zu finden.»

«Wir müssen es immerhin versuchen!» Coulson wusste selbst, dass es ziemlich aussichtslos war. Aber er hatte nicht vor, aufzugeben. Jedenfalls nicht, solange noch ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung bestand.

«Sir, kommen sie bitte sofort!» Macks Stimme über Funk riss die beiden Männer aus ihrem Gespräch. «Wir haben soeben Bilder aus der Nähe des Death Valley hereinbekommen: das müssen sie sich ansehen.»

Coulson, Thor und die Avengers, die sich ebenfalls an Bord des 'Bus' befanden, rannten in die grosse Kommandozentrale. Auf dem riesigen Bildschirm wurde soeben ein unglaubliches Szenario sichtbar: unzählige infizierte Menschen versammelten sich zu einem Kreis und vollführten dann die gleiche Vereinigung, wie die Agenten sie bereits schon beobachten konnten.

Doch dann mussten die fassungslosen Zuschauer mitansehen, wie etwas völlig Neues, Unerwartetes geschah: zwar platzten die Körper der Infizierten wie bei denen, die schon vor ihnen dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte, auf, und auch aus ihren Leibern quollen Stacheln hervor. Doch anders als sonst schlüpften dabei nicht augenblicklich neue Shrike, sondern die Stacheln begannen, sich ineinander zu verhaken und dabei immer mehr anzuschwellen... Sowohl an Länge als auch an Breite.

«Der Turm...» keuchte Thor heiser. «Loki hatte Recht: sie beginnen, den Turm zu bauen.» Auf die entsetzten Blicke der Umstehenden hin erklärte er, was Loki ihm erzählt hatte: dass der Bau des Turms das Ende bedeuten würde...

«Apropos Loki.» flüsterte Melinda in die atemlose Stille hinein. «Wo ist er?»

Alle wandten sich um, doch der schwarzhaarige Magier war nirgends zu sehen. Bis Daisy plötzlich rief: «Da!» und auf den Bildschirm zeigte.

Coulson, seine Leute sowie die Avengers, Thor und Melinda starrten gebannt auf den Monitor, der die Bilder übermittelte, die ihnen via SHIELDs Satelliten gesendet wurden. Sie sahen den hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der hinter dem Turm sichtbar wurde und sich langsam zu verändern begann, das Aussehen eines Frostriesen annahm. Dann ging Loki in die Hocke und liess die Hände auf den Boden gleiten. Sobald seine Handflächen die Erde berührten, formten sich Eiskristalle unter ihnen und liessen den bis eben noch glühend heissen Sand gefrieren. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schoss das Eis dann nach vorne, frass sich in Richtung des Turmes, glitt über die Stacheln, fuhr an ihnen hinauf bis zur Spitze und vereiste dabei das ganze Gebilde sowie die neu hinzukommenden Stacheln der Befallenen. Wenige Minuten lang sah der Turm beinahe aus wie ein gefrorenes Kunstwerk, ehe auf einmal ein schrilles Pfeifen zu hören war...

...bevor das ganze Bauwerk auseinanderbröselte.

«Er hat es geschafft!» rief Thor, «Der Turm ist zerstört.»

Alle jubelten durcheinander, und Mack holte bereits das Bier zum Feiern. Doch gerade als Iron Man sagte «Damit ist das Schlimmste vorüber,» kam Loki zurück und erwiderte ernst: «Schön wärs... Doch leider war das erst der Anfang.»

Die euphorische Stimmung erstarb sofort. «Aber du hast doch den Turm vernichtet, Bruder,» meinte Thor verwirrt.

«Ja – diesen Turm. Aber da sie nicht erfolgreich waren, werden sie einen neuen bauen.» Loki liess sich müde in einen Stuhl fallen. Die ganze Aktion hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als er vermutet hatte. Verflixt, er war einfach viel zu schwach als 'halbe Portion'!

«Wir sind also nicht weiter als vorher?» fragte Coulson heiser.

Loki wollte traurig nicken, verhielt aber mitten in der Bewegung. Was war denn das, was er da auf einmal zu spüren begann? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

«Loki..?» Thor und Melinda merkten instinktiv, dass etwas vor sich ging.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob die Hand und bedeutete ihnen, still zu sein. Und nach wenigen Minuten hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr...

«Ich bin zurück!» murmelte er fassungslos – und noch ehe einer der Anwesenden auf diese seltsamen Worte reagieren konnte, war Loki bereits wieder weg.

Die Zurückgebliebenen konnten sich nur verwundert anstarren.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sowohl die Avengers als auch die Agenten von SHIELD hatten ja nun wirklich schon so einige verrückte Sachen erlebt. Aber irgendwie übertraf dieser Anblick alles andere, was ihnen in der Vergangenheit so alles begegnet war, bei weitem... Selbst Thor riss weit die Augen auf, obwohl er es ja gewusst hatte. Es jetzt aber vor sich zu sehen, war dann doch noch etwas anderes...

Was sich da aus dem Portal schob, dass sich rund eine Stunde, nachdem der Magier verschwunden war, vor ihnen öffnete, war eindeutig Loki. Allerdings in zweifacher Ausführung! Wobei der eine Loki den anderen stützte, weil der allem Anschein nach nicht alleine aufrecht stehen konnte.

Sofort schob Jemma Simmons dem zweiten Loki einen Stuhl hin, und dieser liess sich erschöpft und dankbar hineinfallen. Sein Zwilling schaute Thor an und sagte: «Bruder, könntest du bitte...»

«Erklären, was hier gerade passiert, meinst du?» fragte der Blonde, als Loki abbrach. Dieser nickte und kümmerte sich dann um seine zweite Hälfte.

Thor dirigierte alle ins Hintere des Raumes und erzählte ihnen in groben Umrissen, was Loki hatte tun müssen, um aus dem Stollen zu entkommen. Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an.

«Und was passiert jetzt?» fragte Melinda. Ihre Stimme klang dünn, und sie warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke in Richtung des Mannes – der beiden Männer! – den sie liebte.

«Jetzt wird er sich wieder mit sich selbst vereinen.» erwiderte Thor. 'Zumindest hoffe ich das,' fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Denn Loki hatte ihm auch anvertraut, dass es keineswegs sicher war, dass ihm das auch gelingen würde.

Nach einer runden Viertelstunde erhoben sich die beiden Lokis, streckten die Hände aus und berührten sich an den Fingerspitzen. Zu sehen war nichts in diesen ersten Minuten, in denen die zwei Männer reglos da standen - doch die Magier selbst spürten die gewaltige Energie, die freigesetzt wurde, sehr wohl.

Keiner der Anwesenden wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen. Sie alle standen ebenfalls beinahe so still wie Statuen und warteten auf das, was jetzt kommen mochte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang geschah wirklich nichts weiter, als dass die beiden Lokis sich gegenüber standen und an den Fingern berührten - doch dann begann es zwischen ihren Fingerkuppen auf einmal zu vibrieren. Erst kaum merklich, dann immer deutlicher und stärker. Und langsam, ganz langsam, ging das Vibrieren in ein grünlich-blaues Flimmern über, das die beiden Männer einzuhüllen begann.

Schliesslich sahen die fassungslosen Zuschauer, wie der eine Loki quasi durchscheinend wurde. Sie rieben sich ausnahmslos die Augen, vor allem, als der nun selbst ein wenig wie ein Geist wirkende Mann auf den anderen zutrat... oder eher zuschwebte...

.In diesem Moment wurde auch der andere Loki fast durchscheinend, und eine Sekunde lang sah es so aus, als würden beide vor den Augen der Zuschauer verschwinden. Doch dann wurde aus dem Flimmern auf einmal ein richtiges Glühen aus blau-grüner Energie, das an Intensität stetig zunahm und nach einigen Minuten so stark war, dass die Anwesenden die geballte Kraft spüren konnten. Sie zuckten instinktiv zurück, und in dem Moment geschah es: die beiden Lokis verschmolzen ineinander, ätherisch durchscheinend noch, nur um im nächsten Augenblick in einem gewaltigen Wirbel aus magischer Energie langsam wieder feste Form anzunehmen.

Die Umstehenden konnten sehen, wie die zwei Lokis, die langsam wieder zu einem verschmolzen, von der unglaublichen Kraft hochgehoben und durchgeschüttelt wurden, wie sie mehrere Minuten lang immer wieder auseinander zu brechen drohten, ehe die beiden festen Formen definitiv und abschliessend zu einem Ganzen verschmolzen.

Der magische Wirbel löste sich auf, und mit einem leisen Aufschrei fiel Loki zu Boden.

Sie... er... hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

Er war wieder einer.

Sofort war Melinda bei ihm und riss ihn in ihre Arme. Nach einem endlos langen Kuss löste sie sich von ihm, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und zischte wütend: «Und nun erklär mir bitte mal, warum du mir nichts davon erzählt hast!»

Loki warf Thor einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur und zog die anderen mit sich aus dem Raum heraus. «Leute, ich glaube, wir verdrücken uns besser. Da scheint ein Gewitter aufzuziehen.»

«Gute Idee.» feixte Tony und grinste Loki liebenswürdig zu. «Schliesslich weiss ich genau, wie brutal Melinda werden kann.»

Und weg waren sie.


	52. Happily ever after!

«Und was nun?» wollte Tony wissen, als Loki und Melinda wieder auftauchten. «Können sie die Shrike, die noch da sind, vernichten, jetzt, wo sie wieder...» Er räusperte sich, «...an einem Stück vorhanden sind?»

Loki lächelte leicht und warf Melinda einen liebevollen Blick zu. «Ich denke schon. Und da sie mich auch nicht wieder auseinander genommen hat...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Schwebe, und Melinda boxte ihn in die Seite. «Hey! Als ob ich dich auseinander nehmen könnte!»

«Was brauchst du, Bruder?» unterbrach Thor das Geplänkel.

Loki wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. «Nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen, das ist alles.» Er blickte auf Coulson und deutete nach unten. «Ihre gemütliche Sicherheitsbox im Keller dürfte dem Zweck entsprechen.»

Coulson lächelte. «Sie gehört ihnen – und bleibt sogar offen, versprochen!»

In der Kammer setzte sich Loki im Schneidersitz auf die Liege. Seine Arme waren auf Augenhöhe angewinkelt, wobei Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten und linken Hand sich an den Spitzen berührten und ein Dreieck bildeten. Durch diese Öffnung starrte Loki hindurch, fokussierte einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Ferne. Sein Blick wurde ausdruckslos und leer, und binnen Sekunden sah man ihm an, dass er körperlich zwar noch anwesend, geistig aber ganz woanders war.

Er bewegte sich keinen Milimeter, blinzelte nie, schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätten, hätten die Leute im Jet, die ihn am Bildschirm beobachteten, geglaubt, eine Statue zu sehen.

«Denkst du, er schafft es?» flüsterte Tony dem blonden Donnergott zu. Er wagte nicht, laut zu sprechen, aus Angst, Lokis Konzentration zu stören. Auch wenn der ein Stockwerk tiefer war.

Thor blickte auf seinen Bruder und konnte nur die Schultern zucken. «Ich hoffe es. Aber glaub mir, Tony: wenn es jemand schafft, dann er.»

«Wie können wir wissen, ob er Erfolg hatte?» fragte Steve Rogers, ebenfalls flüsternd.

«Ich schätze, das werden wir schnell rauskriegen.» antwortete Coulson. «Die Berichte über diese unheimlichen Attacken von Drachenvögeln hat S.H.I.E.L.D. aus allen Ländern reinbekommen. Wenn sie auf einmal alle verschwunden sind, wird das sofort publik werden.»

Loki zu beobachten war unheimlich und faszinierend zugleich, und Melinda stellte fest, dass sie sich – einmal mehr! – in diesem Anblick verlor. Immer wieder musste sie sich sagen, dass die Angelegenheit ernst war und sie ihre Gedanken (und Gefühle) auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren sollte. Aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich mit allen Sinnen nach einer ruhigen, ungestörten Stunde mit dem Mann ihrer Träume sehnte. Oder besser noch: mehreren ungestörten Stunden...

Nach ungefähr dreissig Minuten, in denen die Beobachter sich schon langsam zu fragen begonnen hatten, ob Loki überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise vorwärts kam, trudelten bei S.H.I.E.L.D. auf einmal erste Meldungen ein. Coulsons Gesicht hellte sich schon nach den ersten Sätzen auf. «Er schafft es tatsächlich...» entfuhr es ihm beinahe ehrfürchtig und leise. Als er bemerkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten, meinte er überwältigt: «Die ersten Nachrichten vom abrupten Verschwinden dieser Biester! Seht selbst.» Er schaltete den Kanal auf CNN, wo ein aufgeregter Reporter gerade von der wundersamen Vernichtung eines ganzen Schwarms von Shrike berichtete, der eben noch eine Kleinstadt angegriffen hatte.

Weitere Meldungen aus Europa, Asien, Afrika und Südamerika erreichten das Team. Überall, wo die grässlichen Biester aufgetaucht waren, zerfielen sie auf einmal wie durch ein Wunder zu Staub. Und was noch wundersamer schien: die bereits befallenen Menschen begannen zu husten und zu würgen und spuckten dann schliesslich den gleichen Staub aus, den die toten Shrike hinterliessen.

Im gleichen Augenblick übermittelten die Überwachungssysteme ein lautes Rumpeln und Stöhnen aus dem Bereich, wo die Infizierten im 'Bus' lagen: auch sie begannen sich zu regen und spuckten die in ihren Körpern abgetöteten Parasiten aus. Sofort rannten Jemma und Fitz zu ihnen, um sie aus ihren gläsernen Gefängnissen zu befreien.

Die übrigen Anwesenden standen fassungslos und ergriffen vor den Bildschirmen und lauschten den Nachrichten.

«Hat vielleicht jemand einen Schluck Wasser?» ertönte plötzlich eine leicht heisere Stimme hinter ihnen. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Loki wieder nach oben gekommen war. Er schwankte und hielt sich an der Kabinenwand fest.

Mit einem Satz war Melinda bei ihm und befahl ihm, sich hinzusetzen. «Hier.» sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Glas. «Alles in Ordnung?» Ihre Stimme klang nicht nur besorgt, sondern genauso ehrfürchtig wie die von Coulson vorher.

Loki grinste kurz. «Alles bestens. Dörrt nur ein wenig die Kehle aus.» Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

«Dir geht’s nicht wirklich gut.» widersprach Melinda heftig. «Du solltest dich ausruhen.»

«Nicht nötig. Sowas braucht immer ziemlich Kraft. Fünf Minuten, und dann bin ich wieder auf den Beinen.» Loki zog sie zu sich hinunter und flüsterte an ihr Ohr: «Oder aber du küsst mich, dann geht’s schneller.»

«Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten sie es geschafft.» meinte Tony, als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten. «Die Nachrichten sind voll von guten Neuigkeiten.»

«Und du hast wirklich alle erwischt?» fragte Thor, obwohl er nicht wirklich daran zweifelte. Doch er wollte es gerne hören.

Loki nickte ihm lächelnd zu. «Ja, Bruder. Die Shrike sind erledigt.»

«Dann...» meinte Tony grinsend, «...ist es jetzt definitiv Zeit zum feiern!»

Niemand widersprach.

_______________________________________________________

Die Hochzeit war ein einziges rauschendes Fest. Sie fand in Asgard statt, und die geladenen Ehrengäste aus Midgard konnten sich gar nicht satt sehen an der ganzen Pracht und Schönheit, welche das Reich ausstrahlte. Obwohl die Agenten von S.H.I.E.L.D. und die Avengers ihre besten Sonntagskleider hervorgeholt hatten, kamen sie sich irgendwie klein und unscheinbar unter den prächtig gewandeten Asgardianern vor.

Allerdings hatten sie alle gegen das Brautpaar keine Chance: Loki, wie immer in Grün, Schwarz und Gold gekleidet, wirkte wie der berühmte Märchenprinz schlechthin, und Melinda in ihrem blau-grünen Kleid aus reiner Seide mit ellenlanger Schleppe war schlicht umwerfend. Alle Gäste – egal ob aus Asgard oder von der Erde – versicherten einstimmig, dass sie nie ein schöneres Paar gesehen hatten.

Odin selbst traute die beiden, und seine Rede ging allen zu Herzen. Als sich Braut und Bräutigam nach vollendeter Eheschliessung in die Arme fielen und küssten, hätte man nicht sagen können, wer stolzer und bewegter aussah: der Allvater oder der blonde Donnergott (der sich doch tatsächlich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen wischen musste)!

Sehr, sehr viel später, als die letzten Gäste langsam nach Hause gingen und sich auch die Geladenen aus Midgard in die ihnen zugewiesenen Quartiere zurückgezogen hatten, gelang es Melinda und Loki endlich, sich ebenfalls davon zu stehlen.

Nach einem endlos langen Kuss trug Loki seine Braut hinüber zum luxuriösen Bett und half ihr so geschickt, aus ihrem wunderschönen, aber schrecklich unpraktischen Kleid herauszukommen, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob eben Magie oder einfach nur seine geschickten Finger im Spiel gewesen waren. Sie tat es ihm gleich, doch als sie seinen makellosen, faszinierenden Körper betrachtete, überkam sie auf einmal eine leise Traurigkeit. Loki spürte es sofort. «Was ist denn, Liebste?»

Sie streichelte seine nackte Brust. «Du bist so schön.» antwortete sie leise. «Und wirst es auch noch in hundert oder fünfhundert Jahren sein. Genauso jung und makellos wie heute. Aber ich...» Sie hielt inne und wandte das Gesicht ab.

Loki begriff schlagartig. Er lächelte verschmitzt und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung. In seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk. «Tja, meine Liebe, ich fürchte, ich muss dir da was gestehen...»

Melinda verstand nicht. «Wovon redest du?»

«Naja...» Loki tat so, als müsse er überlegen. «Ich weiss nicht, ob man es dir schon gesagt hat, aber du bist mit einem Magier verheiratet. Einem ziemlich guten sogar...»

«Nun sag schon!» Sie boxte ihn leicht gegen die Brust und wagte kaum zu hoffen, dass er das sagen würde, was ihr eben durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Loki stiess einen gespielt dramatischen Seufzer aus und erwiderte: «Also gut: aber versprich mir, mich nicht gleich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, okay..! Schön – es ist so, dass du feststellen wirst....» Er hielt inne und begann, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Melinda stöhnte und sagte rau: «Das ist gemein! Lenk jetzt nicht ab...»

«...dass du feststellen wirst,» nahm Loki den Faden wieder auf und liess seine Hände weiterhin über ihren nackten Körper gleiten, «Nicht allzu schnell, übrigens, erst so in ungefähr... hundert Jahren vielleicht... dass du einfach keine Falten kriegst, wie es sich für Erdlinge gehört. Und dann...»

Weiter kam er nicht. Melinda umschlang ihn mit den Beinen und drehte sie beide herum, sodass er unten lag. «Was sagst du da?» stiess sie atemlos hervor.

«Liebling, ich will dich so sehr, dass ich sicher nicht vorhabe, dich in lächerlichen siebzig Jahren oder so zu verlieren.» gab er ernst zurück. «Darum habe ich mir erlaubt, letzte Nacht, als du deinen ‘Vor-Hochzeits-Schönheitsschlaf’ gehalten hast, ein wenig in deinen Genen herumzupfuschen. Um es kurz zu machen...» Der Schalk kehrte in seine grün-blauen Augen zurück, «...ich fürchte, dir stehen ein paar grauenhafte Jahrhunderte an meiner Seite bevor.»

«Wenn das so ist, muss ich dir wohl auch etwas gestehen.» erwiderte sie in dem gleichen liebevoll-spöttischen Ton. «Ich bin Masochistin und kann mir nichts Schöneres als ein paar schreckliche Jahrhunderte an deiner Seite vorstellen!»

Und daraufhin sagten sie für eine sehr, sehr lange Weile nichts mehr....

THE END

So, das wars! Wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen (natürlich auch über Kritik ^^^)


End file.
